Senhor das Terras Altas
by Priscila Soares
Summary: Livro adaptado de Hannah Howell, passa na Escócia de 1472. Uma batalha entre o orgulho e a paixão!
1. Introdução

_Escócia, 1472_

_Uma batalha entre o orgulho e a paixão!_

_Para escapar de um pretendente indesejável, Gina Weasley cavalga pelas campinas da Escócia, mas é capturada por um bando de homens armados e levada por um desconhecido para uma fortaleza longínqüa. Curiosamente, naquele lugar cercado de mistério e à mercê de um homem misterioso e ameaçador, Gina se sente protegida e segura... e perdidamente apaixonada!_

_Determinado a proteger seu excêntrico clã de inimigos invasores, Harry Potter não pode se permitir enfraquecer, cedendo aos encantos de uma mulher que é tudo que ele sempre desejou. Entretanto, um perigo ameaçador e segredos proibidos forçarão Harry e Gina a confiar um no outro e na inabalável força do amor eterno!_


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo ****I**

_Escócia, 1472_

— Satã, volte aqui!

Com cuidado, Gina levantou-se do chão, tentan do em vão esquecer a dor nas costas enquanto observava seu cavalo desaparecer na colina. Seus irmãos iriam matá-la, vagarosamente. Hermione, sua irmã pelo casamento, prova velmente não a ajudaria dessa vez.

Gina pressentia que estava em grandes apuros. De fato, fora uma completa tola. Estava a milhas de casa, não tinha suprimentos e o sol se escondia rapidamente no horizonte. E pior ainda, ninguém em Deilcladach sabia para onde ela tinha ido.

— Droga, você certamente mostrou a Rony quem está no controle, não é? — ela resmungou enquanto tentava dis cernir onde o maldito cavalo a tinha derrubado. — Se ao menos o irmão tivesse perguntado com gentileza em vez de tentar comandá-la daquele jeito irritante como costumava fazer.

_[i]Não, não é culpa dele. É sua culpa, Gina Weasley, Você é culpada por esse desastre.[/i]_

Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que não era apenas o povo de Deilcladach que não sabia onde ela estava. Ela tampouco sabia. Fora derrubada por seu cavalo em um lugar onde nun ca estivera antes e não sabia que direção tomar para voltar para casa. Além disso, não era muito boa em se orientar, mesmo nas melhores circunstâncias.

Esta era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a situação mais irrespon sável em que se metera. Havia apenas uma coisa de bom em que ela podia pensar. O louco que havia precipitado seu longo confinamento em Deilcladach possivelmente também não poderia saber onde ela se encontrava. O homem tivera sucesso em fazê-la cometer essa tola imprudência, mas não ía se beneficiar com isso.

Gina passou distraidamente o dedo pela cicatriz da sua face esquerda. _Ele _tinha feito isso na primeira vez em que a apertara para combinar com uma outra cicatriz na face direita. Ela podia quase sentir as outras que ele tinha infli gido antes que sua família a tivesse prendido atrás das gros sas paredes de Deilcladach até poderem caçar o louco e ma tá-lo. Só de pensar no homem, sentia um calafrio de medo percorrer seu corpo, embora tivesse tolamente esquecido o perigo. Ela tinha sucumbido à necessidade de cavalgar li vremente depois de tantos meses de confinamento.

Um som chamou sua atenção e ela ficou tensa. Eram ca valos que se aproximavam rapidamente. Procurando um lu gar para se esconder, ela viu os cavaleiros no alto de uma colina, vindo díretamente na sua direção. Gina tirou a espada e o punhal e se posicionou firmemente no chão, com as pernas afastadas. Sabia que não tinha chance de defen der-se de dez ou mais homens, mas decidiu que era melhor morrer lutando do que permitir que aqueles loucos Malfoy a retalhassem.

Então, percebeu que os Malfoy raramente andavam em grupos grandes. E ali vinham pelo menos doze cavaleiros. Uma boa olhada no enorme homem moreno na frente da tropa indicou que não eram os Malfoy. Gina permaneceu na mesma posição de luta, mas sem medo. Os Malfoy podiam ser insanos, mas não iriam quere-la morta. Ela não podia ter certeza de que aqueles homens teriam as mesmas intenções.

— Cristo, olhe lá, Harry!

Harry Potter apenas resmungou em resposta ao grito do seu irmão Gregor. Estava olhando, mas não tinha certeza de estar vendo claramente. Não podia ser uma mulher pe quena tentando enfrentá-los com uma espada em uma das mãos e um punhal na outra. Ela não saberia contar? Eles eram doze e ela apenas uma mulher pequena e delicada.

Dando sinal para que os homens parassem, Harry devagar se dirigiu até a mulher. Ela estava vestida como um rapaz, com jaqueta e botas, mas não havia dúvida tratar-se de uma mulher. Não era apenas a trança longa, grossa e clara que chegava até os quadris esbeltos. A roupa masculina não con seguia disfarçar suas formas femininas. Seu rosto era defini tivamente um rosto feminino. De uma mulher muito bonita.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente para ver os olhos dela, Harry sentiu sua respiração lhe chegar à garganta. Eram olhos grandes, cor de mel, de cílios grossos e vastos que im primiam sombras escuras a eles. Sombras mais escuras que os cabelos e as sobrancelhas. Eram olhos atordoantemente belos.

O rosto dela também era cativante. Maçãs do rosto deli cadas e o queixo altivo e bem-feito. O nariz era pequeno e reto, a pele, clara e delicada, ligeiramente dourada, os lábios carnudos e tentadores. Ele se pôs a pensar onde ela havia conseguido as duas cicatrizes em cada uma das faces. Eram tênues embaixo das maçãs do rosto.

Harry apeou do cavalo em silêncio desembainhando a espada. Se ele estava pensando que até as cicatrizes eram bonitas, ela era mais perigosa do que parecia.

Sabia o quanto ele parecia intimidante e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando a viu apenas piscar uma vez, vagarosamen te, olhando-o de cima a baixo, posicionando-se à maneira de um guerreiro à espera de um ataque.

— Você não está pensando em lutar comigo, está? — Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— E por que não deveria? — Gina respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Porque sou um homem maior do que você em altura e largura.

— Não notei.

Era impossível não notar, pensou Gina. Ele era muito mais alto do que ela, talvez ainda maior do que seus irmãos. Tinha ombros largos, quadris estreitos, longas e bem for madas pernas. Suas roupas largas não conseguiam esconder a força do seu corpo. E sua espada também parecia im pressionante.

Gina sabia que deveria estar tremendo, mas não estava. Isso a surpreendia, pois não havia suavidade nas feições da quele homem. Ele tinha o olhar de um predador e sua es trutura óssea era perfeita. A dureza daquele rosto roubava a elegante beleza que ele poderia ter. Seu nariz deveria ter sido reto, mas uma ou duas fraturas imprimiam a ele uma aparência de águia. Apesar do aspecto rude, ela pôde ver que ele tinha lábios bem torneados e cheios. Tinha olhos esverdeados como esmeraldas. E tinha sorte de possuir os dois olhos, pois tinha uma cicatriz que ia da sobrancelha direita até o queixo.

Entretanto, podia-se perceber certa suavidade naqueles olhos, sombreados por cílios longos e vastas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seus cabelos longos e escuros passavam da altura dos ombros e estavam trançados, o que lhe imprimia o as pecto de um guerreiro feroz.

Era moreno, e Gina podia jurar que não era devido ao sol. Era a barba cerrada que escurecia suas feições. Gina tinha vontade de saber por que ela, que passara a vida cer cada por homens claros e belos, achava esse homem moreno tão atraente.

—- Então você não lutará comigo — Harry disse, dese jando afastar-se daquela inspeção intensa.

— Dizem que quanto maior o homem, maior sua queda — Gina murmurou.

— Então o velho Harry terá que se jogar no chão — afirmou um jovem que segurava as rédeas do cavalo de Harry enquanto o restante dos homens caíam na risada.

— Eu não lutaria com uma mulher jovem e pequena — Harry declarou.

— Ah, isso é um alívio, já que eu não tinha a menor vontade de ficar suada e cansada. Aceito sua rendição.

— Eu não me rendi.

— Se não pretende lutar e nem se render, o que planeja fazer? Ficar aí o dia todo bloqueando o sol?

Se Harry não tivesse suspeitado de que não seria seguro dar as costas a essa mulher, ele teria se virado para olhar para seus sorridentes homens.

— Agora que você já fez sua pequena brincadeira, sugiro que se renda.

Gina sabia que tinha pouca escolha, o que a fez ficar contra ele. Mas ainda não sentia medo. O homem não fizera menção de atacá-la e nem de desarmá-la. Não tinha aspecto de crueldade e nem de ódio. Havia até um semblante con fortante naquele guerreiro moreno. Era o mesmo olhar que seus irmãos lançavam a ela quando a julgavam excessiva mente irritante, desejando que ela não fosse mulher para que eles pudessem lhe dar um soco no nariz. E Gina soube, na quele momento, que esse homem a sua frente lhe faria mal.

— Não estou zombando—ela disse, sorrindo docemente. — Estou pronta para aceitar sua rendição agora. Podem jo gar suas armas a meus pés.

— E o que você planeja fazer com uma dúzia de prisio neiros?

— Resgatá-los.

— Entendo. E nós devemos sentar-nos quietos como bons rapazes e deixar que você roube nossa tribo.

— Ah, eu não quero roubar sua tribo. Tudo que quero é um cavalo e alguns suprimentos.

— Perdeu os seus?

— Talvez nunca os tenha tido.

— Você está a milhas de lugar nenhum. Espera que eu acredite que apenas apareceu do nada, moça maluca?

— Moça? Você me chamou de moça?

Harry nunca tinha visto o humor de uma mulher mudar tão rapidamente. Começava a entender o jogo dela. Ela o tinha testado para ver se ele seria capaz de alguma violência. E começara a relaxar. E agora, devido a uma palavra mal escolhida, voltava ao humor do início. Antes que pudesse negociar, seu irmão Gregor falou e piorou a situação:

—- Na realidade ele a chamou de moça maluca.

— Odeio ser chamada de moça — Gina declarou.

Ela guardou o punhal, segurou a espada com ambas as mãos prontas para atacar, mas o fez com gestos tão graciosos que Harry a admirou. Ficou tão admirado que se aproximou perigosamente da espada.

No entanto, percebeu que poderia ter sido apenas arra nhado, que ela não pretendera feri-lo realmente. Também percebeu que ela tinha sido bem treinada. Podia não possuir força para enfrentar um homem, mas tinha habilidade e agi lidade para tentar lutar. Com um pouco de sorte e um erro do adversário e ela poderia ganhar a luta. O que não entendia era por que ela o atacara. Tinha certeza de que não fora por tê-la chamado de moça. Harry se pôs a pensar se não era outra artimanha dela para testá-lo e ver se não seria ferida por ele.

Gina percebera em minutos que aquele homem não iria feri-la. Ele estava na defensiva e Gina tinha certeza de que isso não era seu modo habitual. E gostaria de terminar com o confronto. Ele bloqueou o balanço da sua espada e ficou a alguns passos de distância dela. Gina percebeu que ficara sem a espada, levou uma rasteira e caiu de costas no chão, chegando a ficar sem respiração.

Enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego, ela agarrou-lhe as pernas fazendo-o cair sobre ela.

— Agora vamos acabar com esse embate sem sentido? — Harry perguntou, lutando para ignorar o corpo dela sob o seu, e afastando as imagens tentadoras que lhe povoaram a mente.

— Concordo — Gina respondeu, quando voltou a respi rar normalmente. — Aceito sua rendição agora,

— Já chega — ele respondeu irritado. — Você agora é minha prisioneira. Tem outras armas? — ele perguntou, ti rando seu punhal da bainha e atirando-o ao irmão que o agarrou com presteza, aproximando-se para pegar a espada também.

— Não — Gina respondeu, constatando pelo olhar dele que Harry sabia que ela mentia.

— Entregue suas armas, mulher.

— Já lhe disse que não tenho mais nenhuma.

Gina queria saber se o punhal que ela tinha nas costas e que a estava machucando era a causa de ela estar mentindo tão mal.

Gina foi agarrada e o homem procurou as outras armas que ela possuía. Ela sentia certo prazer com os resmungos dele. Pelo menos conseguia irritá-lo. Infelizmente não o in timidou e ele rapidamente começou a encontrar todas as outras facas. Seus xingamentos aumentaram quando ele pe gou duas facas dentro das mangas da sua jaqueta, duas nas botas e uma nas costas. Pegou também duas facas amarradas às suas coxas e ela parou de lutar quando ele passou a mão de dedos longos pelo seu peito, tirando outra faca de meio dos seus seios. Enquanto jogava as facas para seus homens pegarem, ele a manteve de pé e Gina ficou admirada por ter sentido o calor do toque daquele homem moreno.

Harry olhou para a coleção de facas que o sorridente Gregor empilhava. E subitamente, percebeu que ela poderia ter pego qualquer daquelas facas escondidas e tê-la fincado en tre suas costelas. E ele tinha certeza de que ela teria con seguido. Mas não falhara em nenhum teste que ela lhe im pusera.

Quando olhou para ela e ela sorriu docemente, Harry ime diatamente ficou desconfiado.

— Mais alguma? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que não. — Gina olhou para ele durante alguns segundos e suspirou. — Apenas mais uma.

— Entregue-a.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando Gina tirou uma faca do meio dos cabelos trançados. Quando pegou a faca, ele ig norou as risadas dos homens e examinou a faca com cuida do. Era longa, com uma lâmina estreita em uma bainha de couro macio, e o cabo fora ajeitado de modo a parecer um enfeite para cabelo.

— Por que você estava tão armada?

— Não seria seguro andar por aí sem armas — Gina respondeu enquanto tirava o cinto da espada e o jogava sobre as armas empilhadas, e tirava os invólucros dos lugares mais discretos onde escondera as facas.

— Também não é seguro cavalgar sozinha, mesmo ar mada.

Ela olhou para ele muito séria e Harry tentou prestar aten ção apenas no humor dela. Mas era difícil. Seu olhar ia para as mãos de Gina que tentava tirar as tiras que prendiam as facas às suas coxas. Precisou um grande esforço para não pensar na maciez da sua pele quando ele a desarmara e nos seus homens que se divertiam enquanto tudo acontecia.

Pior ainda, tinha um grande desejo de sentir a pele da queles seios firmes e cheios. Percebera brevemente, mas com intensidade, como eles teriam se encaixado bem nas suas mãos, se ele continuasse à procura de mais armas. Ape sar das roupas que ela usava e das armas que portava, ele não podia ignorar que era uma mulher suave, tentadora e bonita. Pior ainda, ele parecia incapaz de ignorar que a de sejava.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Harry perguntou, enquanto Gregor punha todas as facas em um saco.

— Gina.

— Gina de quê? De que clã? De que lugar?

— Você espera que eu dê todas as informações para que possam saquear a mim e aos meus?

Inteligência em uma mulher poderia ser extremamente irritante, pensou Harry.

— Para onde estava indo?

— Nenhum lugar em particular. Eu estava apenas andan do a cavalo, aproveitando o raro dia de sol.

— E como acabou aqui?

— Meu cavalo me derrubou. Eu devo ter batido.a cabeça ao cair, pois fiquei um pouco tonta. Quando voltei ao nor mal, tentei montar novamente, mas ele empacou outra vez. E depois de cavalgar por alguns minutos, ele me derrubou e fugiu.

— É aquele cavalo ali?

Gina olhou para onde ele apontava e praguejou. O grande animal estava calmamente pastando a alguns metros de dis tância. Se soubesse que ele estava tão perto, teria tentado agar rá-lo e poderia ter se safado de tão inconveniente situação.

Desalentada, suspirou, aceitando o destino. Aquele cava lo não ía mesmo se deixar pegar.

— Sim, é ele — Gina respondeu.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Na realidade ele tem vários. Mas prefere ser chamado de Miserável.

— Miserável? Você chama seu cavalo de Miserável?

— Ele também é chamado de Maldição, de Satã e... — ela parou quando ele ergueu a mão.

— Talvez ele não fosse tão revoltado se tivessem lhe dado um nome mais apropriado — Harry afirmou.

— Ele tem outro: Nuvem de Tempestade, mas não res ponde e é merecedor dos outros.

— Se ele é tão arisco, por que o monta?

— Ele é grande, forte, rápido e pode cavalgar milhas sem descansar. É claro que não é apropriado para o momento — Gina declarou, olhando para o cavalo que também olhava para ela, como se estivesse se divertindo a sua custa.

— Fique aqui — Harry ordenou. — Tome conta dela, Gregor. — E foi em direção do cavalo.

Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o observou cami nhar até Nuvem de Tempestade. Para sua surpresa e extrema irritação, o homem facilmente pegou o cavalo e o conduziu até ela, que no mesmo momento mostrou a língua para o animal. Os homens gargalharam e o homem grande e mo reno que trazia o cavalo também riu.

— Talvez se você falasse com ele com mais carinho — Harry sugeriu —, ele seria mais gentil.

— Eu falei gentilmente com ele, no começo, quando pen sei que ele fosse um animal razoável. Nunca funcionou. Olhe. — Ela se aproximou do cavalo e começou a elogiá-lo com palavras carinhosas e com a voz suave.

Harry logo perdeu o interesse do jogo dela com o animal. Fora pego pela mágica da voz dela. Era baixa, leve, rouca e perigosamente sedutora. E as palavras que dizia ao cavalo poderiam muito bem ser ditas a um homem. Olhou para seus homens, e percebeu que eles também estavam ficando se duzidos. Harry esperava que não a estivessem desejando co mo ele a desejava, pois teriam muitos problemas.

Quando estava para acabar com o jogo, para tentar que brar o encanto, ela pegou as rédeas e tentou montar. Mas novamente foi derrubada caindo de costas no chão. Satã relinchou e Harry tentou não rir, mas a cena era hilariante e todos perderam o controle e caíram na risada.

Gina xingou ao se pôr de pé e tirar a terra das roupas. Então olhou para os homens.

— Acho que vocês não teriam mesmo me deixado montar.

— Provavelmente não — Harry declarou. —- Você é nos sa refém.

— E posso saber se pretendem cobrar resgate e esvaziar os bolsos da minha gente?

— Somos os Potter. Sou sir Harry, o fazendeiro de Scarglas, e o que está com o carregamento de suas armas é meu irmão Gregor. Poderá aprender o nome dos outros quando acamparmos, esta noite.

— Para onde vão me levar? — Gina perguntou, enquanto tirava da sela mais uma espada e três outras facas, que en tregou a Gregor.

— Você não achava que dez facas e uma espada seriam suficientes?

— Eu poderia perder uma ou duas armas em uma batalha. O que você está fazendo? — Gina perguntou ao vê-lo mon tar Satã.

Harry a agarrou e a fez montar atrás dele e ficou agrade cido por ela não reclamar.

— Vou cavalgar no seu cavalo que está mais descansado que o meu. Vou levá-la para Scarglas, que está a mais ou menos um dia daqui. Quando chegarmos lá, você me dirá quem é e de onde veio.

Antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer que suas chances de ter informações sobre ela eram mínimas, ele sacudiu as rédeas e o cavalo começou a galopar, restando a ela apenas o ato de se segurar nele. Ele poderia lhe perguntar outras coisas quando acampassem e ela daria algumas respostas. Tam bém tinha perguntas. Quem afinal eram os Potter de Scarglas?


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

— Ela está resmungando — Gregor comentou ao se juntar a Harry que já estava observando Gina. Harry quase sorriu. No momento em que haviam acam pado ele ordenara que Gina preparasse uma refeição. Ela obedecera, mas não fez segredo de sua contrariedade. O fa to de apenas Simon, o mais jovem dos homens e seu meio-irmão, a estar ajudando deixou-a ainda mais irritada. Ela resmungava e ensinava Simon com má vontade. Harry ou vira apenas algumas palavras e achara melhor permanecer afastado.

— Acho que ela pensa que é homem e acha essa tarefa humilhante — continuou Gregor.

— Oh, eu não acho que ela pense ser um homem — murmurou Harry.

— Mas sua habilidade com armas...

— Ela foi propositalmente treinada. Não tenho dúvida disso. E foi bem treinada.

— Por que alguém treinaria uma moça para lutar?

— Posso pensar em muitas razões. Talvez uma escassez de homens lutadores, talvez ela venha de um lugar onde as batalhas sejam freqüentes, onde haja perigo ao redor, ou talvez tenha sido criada por homens que não sabiam como educar uma mulher. Na minha opinião, é a última hipótese. Ela se movimenta como homem e veste roupas masculinas como se estivesse acostumada com isso. Gregor a observou por alguns instantes.

— É verdade. Ela se move mais como um rapaz do que como uma moça.

— E também parece não temer ficar sozinha no meio de doze homens.

— Talvez ela não seja solteira e esteja acostumada a con viver com homens.

— Não acho.

— Você parece ter certeza.

— Apenas julgo de acordo com o modo como ela age. — E com relutância, Harry admitiu que não gostou da ideia de imaginar Gina sendo tocada por outro homem. — Ela nos enfrentou com armas, atacou nossos ouvidos com insul tos e tenta nos impedir de executar nosso plano de resgate simplesmente recusando-se a nos dar seu nome completo ou de onde vem. Não ouve nenhuma tentativa de flertar com nenhum de nós ou de usar qualquer artifício feminino. E observe como nosso Simon a obedece servilmente. E ela não usa de sedução.

— É. Ela parece tratá-lo como a um irmão mais novo — Gregor sorriu. — Por isso Simon está tão escravizado. Nosso Simon é tímido e virginal. Algumas solteiras de Scarglas tentaram conquistá-lo, mas ele ficou com medo. Estou pensando em levá-lo a um bordel para que as mulheres lhe en sinem algumas coisas.

Harry lembrou-se do tempo em que seu pai o pôs na cama de uma mulher, insistindo que era hora de ele se tornar um homem. Ele tinha quinze anos, era alto e magro, e tremen damente tímido. Também se sentia intimidado pela aparente tentativa de seu pai de perpetuar sua própria raça, mantendo uma esposa em casa e muitas outras mulheres grávidas, ano após ano. Harry estremeceu com a recordação da noite em que perdera a virgindade. Fora uma noite cheia de fracassos, embaraços e desencontros, tudo acontecendo nos braços de uma mulher de olhar duro que o atemorizava com seu ex cesso de peso e a necessidade de tomar um banho.

— Não — ele murmurou, fingindo não ver o olhar sur preso de Gregor. — Deixe-o sossegado. Ele fará isso quando se achar pronto.

-— Como queira — Gregor deu de ombros. — Só acho que ele é um pouco vagaroso para tomar uma atitude.

— Ele o fará quando decidir que é hora. É melhor dei xarmos essa escolha para ele mesmo. — Harry olhou para Simon, que o fazia lembrar-se de si próprio com a mesma idade. — Provavelmente, Simon apenas precisa se ver como um homem formado, com ossos duros e um par de pés gran des demais.

— É assim que você se sente? — Gregor apenas sorriu quando Harry olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Nem todos são abençoados com a sua confiança e seu rosto bonito.

— Obrigado por não dizer vaidade.

— De nada. É claro que você deve deixar suas partes descansarem de vez em quando antes que se gastem.

Harry quase riu quando George olhou assustado para sua própria virilha e depois olhou para ele.

— Nem todos somos monges como você — Gregor res mungou.

— Não sou um monge — Harry retrucou.

— Dormir com uma mulher uma vez por ano é ser um monge. Não consigo entender como consegue.

— Isto se chama controle. É melhor que pôr no mundo uma legião de bastardos.

— Eu só tenho dois. Tentamos fazer como você pediu, mas um homem tem necessidades e nem todos têm a sua força. Alguns não conseguem e fico a pensar se esse não _é o _motivo de termos um humor tão negro.

Harry suspirou e meneou a cabeça. A velha discussão. Era difícil ensinar controle quando o patriarca da tribo não dava o exemplo. O fato de Scarglas ter muitas mulheres dentro de casa que eram livres para fazerem o que quises sem, não ajudava muito. Ele tinha tido sucesso desde que tomara o lugar do seu pai há cinco anos, mas não do modo como gostaria. Olhou para Gina e pensou o que ela acharia de Scarglas e seu povo.

— Talvez essa moça dê ao rapaz a confiança que lhe falta — murmurou Gregor. — Se Simon puder aprender como ficar à vontade com essa moça, poderá ganhar confiança com as outras. Bem, isso se ela ficar conosco durante algum tempo.

— Oh, acho que ela será nossa hóspede durante muito tempo, a não ser que você tenha um modo de fazê-la nos dizer exatamente quem ela é.

— Você poderia tentar arrancar essa confissão dela. Aon de nós vamos? — Gregor perguntou quando, depois de um olhar furioso, Harry começou a penetrar no bosque.

— Vamos caçar — Harry respondeu. — É melhor eu tentar matar algum animal e pôr came na nossa mesa do que enfiar minha espada em você. Eu poderia me arrepender disso daqui a um ou dois anos.

Harry não ficou surpreso quando percebeu que o irmão o seguia. Os perigos que cercavam a ele e a sua família não permitiam que ele saísse sozinho. Ele também sabia que não devia caçar, e pegar apenas algum animal que cruzasse seu caminho. Não queria admitir, mas estava tentando escapar da tentação sugerida por Gregor.

Seduzir uma mulher tão linda como Gina? Seria digno de risada se ele não pudesse controlar pensamentos e senti mentos que tentava enterrar profundamente dentro de si mesmo. Ele era um homem adulto e escuro na aparência e na natureza. Gina era clara como o sol, linda, viva e cheia de energia. Estava muito longe de suas mãos e era atordoante até olhar para ela. Apenas algumas horas na companhia da quela mulher e ele já se pegava lutando para se convencer de que nunca poderia tê-la. Precisava descobrir quem era ela, pedir o resgate e afastá-la da sua vida antes que sucum bisse aos desejos, tentasse chegar até ela e fazer papel de tolo.

— Onde uma moça bem-nascida como você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? — Simon perguntou, inalando o cheiro do coelho que Gina estava preparando.

— O que o faz pensar que sou bem-nascida? — ela per guntou, enquanto mexia o guisado, pensando se seria sufi ciente para tantas pessoas.

Ela estava cozinhando dois grandes caldeirões em duas bocas de fogo que Simon acendera, mas doze homens de vorariam tudo em poucos minutos.

— Você não se veste e nem age como uma lady, mas eu acho que é bem-nascida. Suas roupas, suas armas e seu ca valo demonstram isso. E você fala bem e... — Simon corou. — E limpa e cheira bem.

—Sim, sou bem-nascida, mas os primeiros anos da minha vida foram passados como a mais pobre das camponesas.

Ela acrescentou no guisado uma cebola que um dos ho mens havia trazido e sorriu para Simon, que obviamente esperava uma história.

— Durante muitos anos nossa tribo e duas outras se se pararam. Finalmente veio um tempo em que nada sobrara a não ser pedregulhos, campos queimados, gado sacrificado, viúvas e órfãos. Os que sobreviveram da última batalha, que matara os proprietários das terras e a maioria dos homens, ergueram-se e juraram que tudo terminara naquele dia. Che ga de feudos, matanças, invasões e todo o resto. E foi assim. Todos nós, dos mais pobres aos proprietários de terras, todos os sobreviventes, começamos a reconstruir o que havíamos perdido.

— E esse o motivo de você ter aprendido a lutar?

— Sim, mas graças a Deus, houve paz e precisamos lutar muito pouco. Além disso, estávamos tão fracos que qualquer um de nós teria sido derrotado com facilidade. Foi uma vida muito dura, mas conseguimos sobreviver. Todos tínhamos conseguido inúmeras habilidades e estávamos mais próxi mos uns dos outros. Não tínhamos mais que lutar a cada dia para sobreviver, mas sabíamos como fazê-lo se houvesse necessidade, e todos, homens, mulheres e crianças da tribo podiam fazer o mesmo. Foi uma coisa boa.

— É verdade — concordou Simon. — Mas vocês devem ter um chefe, uma pessoa superior às outras.

— Sim, temos uma pessoa que lidera as outras. Mas, de vido ao que sofremos, até os proprietários das terras, se for necessário, trabalham ao lado do povo, tanto na terra como no conserto de um telhado, por exemplo. O povo sabe tam bém que o líder nunca comeria se tivesse alguém passando fome e nem se aqueceria na sua grande sala se alguém es tivesse passando frio. Há também o conforto de saber que o líder jamais começaria uma guerra se houvesse a possibi lidade de resolver tudo sem derramamento de sangue. Isso é muito reconfortante.

— Deve ser bom. Nosso velho líder briga com todos, ou brigava. Cinco anos atrás, Harry assumiu a liderança e ele trabalha para fazer alianças. Mas não está conseguindo. Nos so pai fez inimigos poderosos.

— Oh, você também é irmão de sir Harry?

— Meio-irmão, Sou bastardo. Somos muitos. Perto de três dúzias, na última contagem.

O que poderia falar sobre isso?, pensou Gina. Como seu irmão Rony tinha cinco crianças bastardas, seria hipocrisia condenar tal fato. Mesmo assim, o velho líder fora longe demais. A excessiva extravagância era provavelmente o mo tivo de sir Harry ter assumido a liderança. Isso e a menção de Simon de que o velho líder fazia inimigos com facilidade, deixando sua tribo cercada de adversários. Gina teve von tade de saber para onde estava sendo levada.

Por um breve momento, foi tentada a contar a sir Harry exatamente quem ela era para que ele pudesse pedir o resgate e ela voltar a Deilcladach. Mas... meneou a cabeça. Sua tribo não era tão rica a ponto de esvaziar os cofres por ela ter sido tola o suficiente para pèrder-se e ser capturada. Sua família ficaria preocupada com ela, mas não havia como fazer com que eles soubessem que ela estava bem, sem expô-los a um resgate exorbitante.

Na verdade, havia uma pequena vantagem de estar ali, embora até se considerasse culpada por pensar nisso. Os Malfoy não a encontrariam, nem poderiam imaginar onde ela estaria. Por enquanto, Gina decidiu, seria egoísta e iria se aproveitar desse fato.

Declarando que a refeição estava pronta, ela pegou sua parte e forçou Simon a fazer o mesmo. Sir Harry e Gregor estavam voltando ao acampamento quando ela disse aos ho mens que eles poderiam comer. Saiu rapidamente do cami nho e sentou-se, encostando-se a uma árvore. Sorriu para Simon quando ele apareceu oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de pão.

— Seu líder viaja com bons suprimentos — murmurou Gina.

— Ah, sim, este pão nos foi dado por duas irmãs que foram pegas com nosso Gregor — disse Simon. — As moças gostam de nosso Gregor. — Simon meneou a cabeça. — Ele já tem dois bastardos. É coisa de homem, mas isso me preocupa. Marca um rapaz e é uma marca da qual nunca se livra. E marca também a moça que teve os filhos.

— É verdade — Gina concordou. — Eu tenho um irmão que tem cinco bastardos, embora ele possa não ser o pai de todos eles. As mulheres disseram que ele era o pai quando deixaram as crianças na nossa porta e ele os aceitou. É um homem afortunado, pois sua nova esposa também aceitou as crianças.

— Oh, isso é bom. Minha mãe encontrou um marido e não me quis. Então Harry me pegou. Eu tinha apenas três anos e não era útil aos homens. Era outra boca para alimen tar. E isso foi bom, pois se eles tivessem ficado comigo eu seria usado na lavoura ou para tomar conta dos animais. Em vez disso, fui treinado para ser um guerreiro.

Não foi fácil, mas Gina concordou com o rapaz. Nunca deixaria que ele percebesse que ela tinha pena dele. Nascera como um menino sem pai e abandonado pela própria mãe. Simon estava certo em dizer que tivera uma vida melhor do que poderia ter tido. Simon havia sobrevivido e estava pros perando. Isso era, no final, o mais importante.

Gina foi afastada dos pensamentos sobre o triste começo de Simon, quando foi distraída pelos outros homens. Um por um deixava o prato vazio aos seus pés. Gina pensou que era um modo de agradecer pelo alimento, mas era para que ela lavasse as tigelas. Era um fato irritante, mas não inesperado.

O olhar divertido de sir Harry, entretanto, a fez ficar com mais raiva, como se estivesse esfregando urtigas na sua pele. Apenas Simon se ofereceu para ajudá-la salvando os homens de terem as orelhas vigorosamente esbofeteadas. Resmun gando, ela e Simon limparam tudo depois da refeição que fora obrigada a preparar.

— O que foi? — Harry perguntou a Gregor, ao vê-lo observar Gina e Simon, enquanto se afastavam.

— Estou procurando os punhais.

— Ainda bem que achei todos — Harry disse, sorrindo. — E estou em dívida com Simon, por me salvar de uma prová vel agressão.

— Você a viu olhando como se quisesse esganar você?

— Sim. Ela estava furiosa. Mais como um homem do que como uma mulher. Suspeito que logo seremos capazes de dizer o motivo.

Gregor concordou.

— Você poderá ser capaz de fazê-la cuspir algumas ver dades se a deixarmos com raiva.

— Pode ser. Este plano é melhor do que o outro que você teve.

— Sedução é uma maneira comprovada de arrancar ver dades de uma mulher — Gregor insistiu. — Se você tiver urgência, eu posso...

— Não. Não precisamos de mais inimigos e acho que lucraremos se a usarmos para o resgate.

Harry achou que este era um bom argumento e não igno rou o olhar divertido do irmão.

— Seja como quiser. Devo protegê-la durante a noite? Não sei como, mas acho necessário. Desconfio que essa mo ça poderia nos causar um grande problema.

Harry resmungou e olhou para Gina. Não seria tão difícil alterar o horário da guarda que ele organizara para que ela fosse vigiada durante toda a noite. Para seu desânimo, ele não gostava da idéia de outros homens ficarem perto dela enquanto ela dormia, ou mesmo terem a oportunidade de ganhar o interesse dela.

Que loucura, pensou Harry, era uma fraqueza que poderia lhe trazer muitos problemas. Se estivessem em Scarglas, ele teria lugares para ir e serviços para fazer na tentativa de tirar Gina da sua mente. Mas ali não havia onde se esconder.

Harry suspirou, aceitando a própria contrariedade. Não queria outro homem perto demais dela durante muito tempo, desse modo ele teria que ser um dos guardas da noite. Seria, sem dúvida, uma noite insone.

— Eu a vigiarei — ele declarou. — O horário da guarda já foi organizado e é melhor não alterá-lo. Eu ficarei de guarda. Preciso apenas de um pedaço de corda.

— Corda? — Gregor perguntou, enquanto acompanhava o irmão até o setor de suprimentos. — Pretende amarrá-la?

— Seria bom, mas não é possível. Não quero ter que explicar aos meus homens porque um homem do meu ta manho precisa amarrar uma moça para que possa dormir. Apenas a amarrarei a mim, para que ela não tenha chance de fugir.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Harry andou até Gina, que estava terminando de lavar os utensílios usados na refeição.

Ela arregalou os belos olhos ao vê-lo empunhando um pe daço de corda. Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele pegou seus dois punhos com apenas uma das mãos. Ele a viu armar um chute e disse:

— Eu não gostarei nem um pouco se você me chutar, moça — declarou, enquanto a conduzia ao lugar onde Gre gor estendia um cobertor no chão para eles dormirem.

— Bem, isso certamente me manteria lamentando pela noite toda — disse Gina, tentando livrar os pulsos. A força dele não era dolorida, mas impossível de ser vencida. — O que pretende fazer com essa corda?

Harry não respondeu. Passou uma extremidade da corda ao redor dos pulsos dela e a outra extremidade ao redor dos próprios pulsos. Depois de verificar se estavam bem amar rados, seus olhares se encontraram. Ela parecia pronta para amarrar o pescoço dele com aquela corda. Ele, estranhamen te, divertiu-se com aquilo e concluiu que a luxúria estava tirando seu juízo.

Em silêncio, Gina o xingou de todos os nomes que ela conhecia, enquanto ele, gentil, mas com firmeza, a conduzia em direção do cobertor. Harry deitou-se ao lado dela e es ticou outro cobertor para cobri-los. Quando ele cruzou um dos braços sob a cabeça e esticou o outro que o mantinha preso a ela. Gina teve que olhar para ele.

— Acho que você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que não tentarei escapar? — Gina perguntou, girando o corpo para encontrar uma posição melhor.

— Não. Eu não sei quem você é e você não quer me contar. quer, Gina-dos-dez-punhais?

Ela quase sorriu ao ser chamada daquela maneira. Gina-dos-onze-punhais seria melhor, pois ela ainda tinha um es condido e poderia se soltar daquela corda. Havia coisas pio res que ele poderia ter feito para ter certeza de que ela não lhe causaria problema, mas isto tornaria difícil conciliar o sono.

Com a proximidade, Gina percebeu de repente fatos desconcertantes. Tinha consciência da proximidade daquele corpo grande e viril. Ele era morno e cheirava bem, era limpo e perigosamente atraente. De repente, Gina lembrou-se de como haviam ficado perto no momento em que ele a desar mara. Sentiu-se corar e percebeu que tinha vontade de sentir aquelas mãos grandes sobre ela novamente; só que dessa vez para acariciá-la. Era loucura, mas Gina sabia que difi cilmente se livraria dessas sensações.

Fechando os olhos, tentou reviver o medo de estranhos e de homens, que a perversão dos Malfoy havia criado nela, mas de nada adiantou. Por razões que ela ainda desconhecia, Gina não sentia medo daquele homem grande e moreno. Sentimentos que nunca experimentara antes, por homem ne nhum, haviam sido despertados nela. Uma parte dela queria deixar esses sentimentos crescerem e voarem. Outra, queria enterrá-los. Era uma péssima ocasião para perceber que po dia se sentir atraída por um homem. Podia até sentir paixão, mas era um momento muito inoportuno.

Depois de xingar silenciosamente, Gina lutou para livrar sua mente desses pensamentos. Talvez depois de algumas horas de sono pudesse encontrar força para ver tudo com mais clareza.

Harry deu uma olhada na mulher à qual estava atado. Aproveitou para olhar melhor quando percebeu que ela es tava dormindo. Seu rosto era suave e a claridade da lua a fazia ainda mais bela. Silenciosamente, se xingou ao cons tatar que poderia ficar olhando durante horas para aquele rosto, sem se cansar. Harry sabia que muitos homens a acha riam defeituosa devido às duas cicatrizes nas faces, mas para ele, elas não diminuíam a beleza daquela mulher.

Harry fechou os punhos e lutou contra o desejo de tocar Gina. A lembrança da pele macia que sentira ao desarmá-la era difícil de ser esquecida. Era mesmo impossível, ele ad mitiu. Ansiava por senti-la novamente, por acariciá-la da sola dos pequenos pés até as suaves sobrancelhas.

Esses pensamentos foram suficientes para provocar uma ereção que chegou a doer. Harry queria sentir aqueles seios firmes na palma das suas mãos. Queria que aquelas pernas esguias e fortes estivessem ao redor da sua cintura. Queria ouvi-la gemer e gritar seu nome enquanto a possuía selvagemente.

Ele fechou os olhos e jurou acabar com aquela atração. Por muitas razões decidira ser um homem sozinho. Se não fosse cuidadoso, se não reprimisse seus sentimentos, temia que sua refém pudesse mudar sua mente e poderia fazê-lo tentar alcançar o que nunca poderia ter.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Gina sonhara com seu cavalo a derrubando no chão e fugindo, deixando-a entregue ao próprio destino.

Fez uma careta, querendo saber por que se sentia como se o cavalo tivesse caído sobre ela. Ainda sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos, mas não viu nem grama e nem chão pedre goso, apenas um cobertor. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nin guém estendia cobertores para aparar a queda de pessoas atiradas dos seus cavalos.

Tentando fixar o pensamento, Gina ergueu a mão para esfregar os olhos. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados juntos. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e sua mente clareou. Não havia cavalo sobre ela, lhe tirando a respiração, mas sim seu seqíiestrador.

Tentou sair de debaixo dele, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que conseguiu foi fazê-lo mudar um pouco de posição. As sustada, quase gritou ao perceber que não era apenas o homem grudado as suas costas, mas sua ereção a cutucando. E, embora tenha dito a si própria que seu coração disparara de medo, Gina sabia estar mentindo. Além de tudo, o ho mem era muito bem-dotado.

Entretanto, o que a deixou mais contrariada foi que ela teve vontade de movimentar os quadris para ser cutucada novamente. Era óbvio que uma noite de sono não havia res taurado seu bom senso.

Quando o sentiu aninhar-se perto do seu pescoço e um estranho calor percorrer seu corpo, lembrou-se de ouvir a cunhada dizer, rindo, que os homens "acordavam" com o nascer do sol. Gina sentiu-se gelar. Provavelmente, sir Harry não estava de todo desperto. Tinha simplesmente "acordado" com o sol, sentira o calor do corpo de uma mu lher e estava planejando fazer uso disso. Bem, se ele pre tendia se aninhar e a cutucar, seria melhor saber com quem o fazia.

-— Saia de perto de mim, seu brutamontes — ela resmun gou, tentando afastar-se. — Não consigo respirar.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Estava cansado, dormira pouco, mas despertou rapidamente ao perceber sua situação. Céus, estava com uma poderosa ereção. Pior ainda, era óbvio que ele a tinha cutucado pelas costas. A posição em que eles estavam era deliciosamente sugestiva e ele tre meu de desejo. Praguejou silenciosamente, e se afastou.

— Desculpe-me — ele murmurou, ouvindo seus homens acordando. — Vou desamarrá-la.

Gina sentou-se devagar e respirou várias vezes tentando se acalmar. Tinha a forte desconfiança de que seria difícil esquecer que sentira a força e o poder daquele homem gran de às suas costas, pressionando sua ereção contra ela. Aquilo ao mesmo tempo a assustava e a aborrecia. Nao sabia nada sobre ele e não era hora de sentir atração, entusiasmo ou o que quer que fosse que a estava acometendo. Já tinha ho mens demais na sua vida, Gina pensou com raiva, enquanto se levantava e caminhava em direção das árvores.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — Harry perguntou, seguindo-a.

— Onde as pessoas costumam ir quando acordam, seu tolo? — Quando Gina percebeu que ele continuava a se gui-la, virou-se, enfrentou-o, e conseguiu que ele desse um passo para trás. — Não preciso da sua assistência.

— Mas precisa ser vigiada. — Ele segurou uma ponta da corda que ainda estava ao redor do pulso dela e o atou ao seu próprio punho. — Agora pode ir.

Harry quase deu outro passo para trás quando ela olhou para ele com ódio.

Por um breve momento, Gina pensou em voltar. Seria uma humilhação se aliviar com ele tão perto. Infelizmente, sua bexiga cheia deixou claro que a humilhação seria ainda maior se não se apressasse. Xingando todos os homens, Gina continuou seu caminho olhando para as costas largas do seu sequestrador.

Quando se encontrou perto de alguns arbustos, Gina se pôs a pensar no motivo por estar tão perturbada. Fora criada ao lado de cinco irmãos, e havia pouco refinamento e deli cadeza em Deilcladach durante os primeiros treze anos de sua vida. Quando Hermione chegara, um pouco de delica deza fora introduzida, mas ela duvidava que alguém consi deraria os Weasley refinados. O que acontecia naquele momento não deveria tê-la perturbado dessa maneira, a ponto de não conseguir fazer nada antes que ele próprio come çasse a se aliviar.

Quando se tornara uma delicada flor da feminilidade? Gina orou para que isso não fosse um sintoma de que ela desejava atrair aquele homem.

— Preciso me lavar — ela disse, quando eles voltavam ao acampamento.

Harry olhou para ela querendo saber por que a achava tão tentadora.

— Você entende que é uma refém e não uma hóspede? Gina olhou para a corda que os unia e em seguida para ele.

— Acredito que começo a perceber isso, mas ainda assim preciso me lavar.

— Acho que você foi criada com as rédeas soltas demais – Ele resmungou, e a conduziu a um pequeno riacho a al guns metros dali.

— Acho que fui criada de maneira perfeita.

Ela ignorou seu resmungo e tentou ignorar a corda que os unia quando ambos se ajoelharam para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Tirando do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pano bor dado que Mione a fazia carregar toda vez que saía, Gina o umedeceu na água fria. Estava esfregando os dentes quando sentiu uma súbita sensação de perigo se aproximando. Um segundo depois, ela olhou para o bosque tentando encontrar o que a alarmara e percebeu que Harry estava tenso.

— Inimigos? — Gina sussurrou enquanto se levantava ao mesmo tempo que ele. — Tão perto de suas terras?

— Temos inimigos por todos os lados — ele resmungou.

— Você pode correr rápido?

— Se eu não estivesse amarrada, poderia vencê-lo.

— Por ora é suficiente que me acompanhe. — Ele viu o brilho do sol se refletir em algum metal dentro do bosque, do outro lado do riacho. — Agora.

Ainda não havia corrido muito quando Gina ficou um pouco a sua frente e Harry percebeu que ela não estava querendo se mostrar. Era realmente ágil e evitava ou pulava todos os obstáculos que encontrava no caminho. No mo mento em que chegaram ao acampamento, ele desatou a corda e avisou seus homens para se prepararem para atacar. Empurrou Gina para o lado de Simon e encarregou o jovem de vigiá-la e protegê-la.

Gina quis protestar quando Simon a levou para um lugar. perto dos cavalos, atrás de Harry e dos seus homens. Mas não era hora de discutir seus direitos e suas habilidades para defender a si própria. Entretanto, queria muito ter uma es pada. Era errado estar completamente desarmada, com um jovem de dezesseis anos tomando conta dela para defendê-la contra qualquer inimigo que pudesse chegar até eles.

Um momento depois os inimigos chegaram ao acampa mento. Saíram do bosque em duas diferentes direções tão rápida e silenciosamente que Gina ficou admirada de que os Potter não passassem por um momento de hesitação. Em vez disso, enfrentaram os inimigos com ferocidade e coragem. Embora Simon estivesse fazendo um serviço ad mirável observando todos os homens que se aproximavam, Gina ficou alerta, vigiando os cavalos para impedir algum roubo.

Os Potter eram eficientes em dizimar os inimigos que eram maioria, quase três por um, e Gina sentiu-se mais confiante. Detestava lutas e derramamento de sangue, mas ficou feliz em constatar que seu seqiiestrador e seus homens tivessem tanta habilidade. Aqueles homens não tinham vin do em paz e sim para matar.

O que a deixava perplexa era que os Potter pareciam sempre prontos a se defender, como se estivessem acostu mados a ser atacados. Ficar com eles fornecia a ela um abri go que os Malfoy não poderiam encontrar. Mas esse abrigo não parecia muito seguro.

Quando os inimigos começaram a se retirar, Simon xin gou e a colocou com mais firmeza atrás dele. Um homem enorme, imundo e cabeludo corria na direção deles, mas foi impedido pela espada de Simon. O homem riu, revelando dentes podres. Gina ficou tensa ao perceber que nenhum dos Potter havia notado o inimigo se aproximando. Seu instinto lhe disse que Simon, apesar da pouca idade, era hábil com a espada, mas enfrentava um homem muito mais alto e forte.

— Desista, rapazinho, você não pode comigo — grunhiu o homem.

— Vencer você nem me fará suar — provocou Simon. Gina teve que admitir que, para um rapaz tão doce, Si mon pôde produzir um sorriso frio e impressionante.

— Você é orgulhoso, pequenino. Vou matá-lo e depois vou jogar a moça sobre sua carcaça ensanguentada.

Alguma coisa nos movimentos de Simon avisaram Gina de que a luta estava prestes a começar.

Revoltada por estar desarmada, ela se afastou para não atrapalhar os movimentos de Simon. O primeiro estrondo das espadas a fez estremecer apesar dos outros sons da ba talha chegarem aos seus ouvidos. Simon logo revelou sua grande habilidade, mas Gina sabia que isso não seria sufi ciente. Se seu grande e forte oponente pudesse aguentar por muito tempo, acabaria vencendo. Simon era muito jovem e. consequentemente, sua experiência era menor que a de seu adversário.

Gina começou a procurar um modo de ajudar. Suas ar mas estavam com os cavalos, mas ela resistiu ao desejo de ir buscá-las, pois não apenas ficaria perigosamente exposta e desarmada, como também se colocaria no meio do campo de batalha. Além disso, se ela se afastasse poderia distrair Simon.

Um grito do rapaz a fez voltar sua atenção para a luta. Ele estava sangrando com um ferimento no braço. Apesar de não ser o braço com o qual ele lutava, a perda de sangue o enfraqueceria rapidamente.

Gina orou fervorosamente para encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma e naquele momento ouviu um gemido e um baque a sua direita. Um dos inimigos havia sido atingido e caíra sangrando aos seus pés. Era uma hor rível resposta às suas preces, mas ela não a iria desprezar. Gina não hesitou em tirar do inimigo a espada e o punhal.

Virou-se para Simon e o viu hesitar. O jovem não con seguira se defender da espada doseu inimigo e agora tinha um ferimento na barriga. Simon caiu de joelhos e o bruta montes sorria. O modo como o homem se preparou para golpear Simon com a espada fez com que Gina percebesse que ele pretendia arrancar a cabeça do rapaz. Ela não hesi tou. Enfiou a espada na lateral do corpo do homem. Quando ele gritou e virou-se para olhar para ela, Gina cravou o punhal no coração dele. O homem deu um passo para trás e caiu pesadamente no chão, olhando para o rosto de sua adversária.

Gina estremeceu, intimidada pelo que acabara de fazer, apesar de ter sido necessário. Olhou os olhos sem vida do homem e teve vontade de vomitar. Esse fato assombraria seus sonhos durante um longo tempo.

Aos poucos, ela percebeu que a batalha tinha acabado e notou que ficara muito tempo olhando para o homem morto. Esforçou-se para voltar sua atenção a Simon, que ainda es tava ajoelhado no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e Harry e Gregor correram até eles. Gina achou que, depois que ela se recobrasse do fato de ter matado um homem, apreciaria os olhares aturdidos e respeitosos com que Harry e Gregor a fitavam.

— Embrulhe Simon em um cobertor e exponham seus ferimentos — ela disse ficando de pé. -— Precisarei daquela pequena tira de couro da minha sela, para estancar o sangue de seus ferimentos. Volto em um momento. — Correu até o bosque, sabendo que não ia conseguir controlar a náusea que a acometera.

— Devo segui-la? — Gregor quis saber, enquanto pegava Simon nos braços.

— Não. Ela voltará — respondeu Harry olhando para Gina, que corria até os cavalos para pegar o que necessitava a fim de socorrer Simon.

Harry ficou admirado de como tinha certeza de que ela não fugiria.

— Se ela pretende cuidar dele, por que fugiria?

— Suspeito que ela foi vomitar no meio dos arbustos.

— Ah, eu costumava fazer isso quando era um rapaz. - Quando Harry e Gregor acabavam de ajeitar Simon sobre o cobertor e tiravam sua camisa, o rapaz pareceu um pouco mais reanimado.

— Ela movia-se como um raio, Harry — Simon murmu rou, enquanto Harry lavava seus ferimentos.

— Sim, ela foi rápida — concordou Harry, contente em ver que os ferimentos eram superficiais.

— Eu falhei com você. Se Gina não tivesse pego aquela arma, ela teria morrido depoís que o homem acabasse comigo.

— Você não falhou. O homem era maior e mais forte, acostumado com batalhas. Você tem habilidade para vencer uma luta justa. Tem apenas que aprender a vencer uma luta injusta e desigual. Assim que se recuperar, começaremos as aulas.

Harry viu Gina voltando. Seu passo era firme, mas ela parecia pálida e quando se aproximou mais ele pôde ver que tinha chorado. Harry ficou contente ao ver que o corpo do homem que ela havia matado já tinha sido retirado. Gina precisava estar firme e calma para cuidar de Simon.

— Você salvou minha vida — Simon disse quando Gina se ajoelhou perto dele e delicadamente o fez se calar pondo o dedo sobre os lábios do rapaz.

— Você se colocou entre uma espada e meu coração. Era meu dever impedir que não morresse por causa disso. Agora, vamos ver como estão esses ferimentos.

— Você sabe como tratá-los? —- Harry perguntou.

— Sei. Fui ensinada por Mione e sua família — ela res pondeu, enquanto banhava com delicadeza as feridas de Si mon, procurando por alguma sujeira ou pedaços de pano que pudessem ter ficado dentro dos cortes. — Os ferimentos não são profundos. Um pouco de pomada, curativos e re pouso farão com que eles cicatrizem logo.

— Simon poderá ser removido depois que você fizer os curativos?

— Que distância terão que percorrer? A estrada é muito ruim?

Gina sabia que seria melhor para Simon que ele ficasse em repouso, mas entendia que era mais seguro que partissem daquele lugar.

— Aproximadamente meio-dia, mas não é um caminho muito ruim.

— E é realmente necessário partir imediatamente? Segu re-o firme, por favor. Isso vai queimar um pouco, Simon. Aguente firme. — Assim que Harry e Gregor seguraram Simon, Gina derramou uísque nos ferimentos. — Isso, as sim está bom. Talvez ele desmaie, não se preocupem.

— Por que você pôs bebida nos ferimentos?

— Está provado que ajuda na cicatrização. Os ferimentos não infeccionam quando os banhamos com a bebida. Agora, continuem segurando-o com firmeza que eu vou costurar os cortes.

Harry observava a presteza e habilidade com que Gina costurava os ferimentos do rapaz. Simon ficaria com cica trizes, mas certamente não seriam cicatrizes feias como as que ele tinha. A eficiência com que ela trabalhava provava que não mentira ao dizer que entendia de curar pessoas. Então Harry lembrou-se da pergunta que ela fizera: se era realmente necessário locomover Simon.

— Os homens que nos atacaram eram os Riddle — Harry explicou, quando ela acabou de dar os pontos e passava pomada sobre eles. Alguns fugiram e poderão juntar mais ho mens, e voltar dentro de algumas horas. Agora que sabem onde estamos, acho que será exatamente isso o que farão.

— Então não foi um ataque planejado? — Gina prendeu as ataduras sobre o ferimento do braço e, ajudada por Harry que ergueu Simon, passou outras ataduras em volta da bar riga do jovem.

— Não. Creio que eles nos encontraram por acaso. Mas tenho certeza de que tentarão novamente.

— Então teremos que ir. Simon pode ser transportado em uma carroça sem atrasar demais a viagem?

— Sim, já planejei isso. Acho que chegaremos a Scarglas em meio dia de viagem.

Gina concordou e levantou-se.

— Faça uma cama macia com cobertores e amarre Simon a ela. Isso tornará os solavancos menos intensos. — Gina pegou sua bagagem. — Vou ver se há mais feridos que pre cisem dos meus cuidados.

— Há poucos. Tivemos muita sorte. Não perdemos ne nhum homem.

Harry a observou se afastando e mandou dois homens preparar a carroça para transportar Simon. Gina sofria pelo que havia feito. Harry podia perceber pela expressão dos olhos dela e pela sua voz. Ela fora treinada para lutar e muito bem treinada, mas Harry tinha certeza de que nunca havia matado um homem antes.

Suspirou, sentindo arrependimento e raiva. Agora ela ti nha sangue nas mãos por causa da sua família. Seu pai ga rantira que eles vivessem cercados por inimigos, cuja grande maioria queria intensamente livrar o mundo de todos que dissessem viver em Scarglas. Harry não podia se lembrar de ter passado um dia ou uma hora da sua vida sem esperar por um ataque.

Era errado fazer Gina se imiscuir em todo esse problema, mas ele não tinha escolha. Não poderia deixá-la vagar so zinha por lugares perigosos e não podia negar a sua tribo a chance de conseguir um bom resgate por ela. Apenas podia trabalhar para que a estada dela nas suas terras não fosse longa demais.

Não seria fácil uma vez que ela continuava se recusando a dizer quem era e de onde vinha. Harry refletia enquanto ajudava os homens a preparar a carroça e a cama para Simon. Pensou em ameaçá-la ou assustá-la para arrancar dela as informações de que precisava, mas desistiu da idéia. Não acreditava na eficácia dessa atitude. Seu instinto lhe dizia que, se a forçasse, ela simplesmente ficaria ainda mais de terminada a nada lhe dizer.

Preparados para partir, Harry deparou com outro proble ma. Deveria ser uma coisa fácil de resolver, mas suas con traditórias emoções tornavam tudo mais difícil. Gina teria que ir no cavalo de alguém, mas ele relutava em deixá-la dividir a sela com qualquer um dos seus homens. Contrariado, fez com que ela montasse no seu cavalo e montou atrás dela. Tê-la tão perto faria, indubitavelmente, a viagem se tornar longa e desconfortável. Infelizmente, vê-la caval gar na companhia de outro homem seria ainda pior.

Depois de uma hora de viagem o contato com o corpo esguio e o cheiro de Gina fizeram com que Harry sentisse necessidade de distrair-se de alguma maneira.

— Foi a primeira vez que você participou de uma batalha?

— Não — Gina respondeu, desejando recostar-se nele. — Estive em poucas lutas e feri um ou dois homens, mas nunca havia matado ninguém. — Ela estremeceu ao lembrar dos olhos abertos e vazios do homem que matara.

— Ele ia arrancar a cabeça de Simon com a espada.

— Sei disso.—Sentindo frio e dor nas costas pelo esforço de cavalgar sem encostar-se em Harry, Gina, com cuidado, relaxou um pouco. — Não havia escolha. Mesmo que ele tivesse atingido Simon, eu teria de matá-lo, pois depois que acabasse com o rapaz ele viria até mim. — Gina suspirou e relaxou um pouco mais contra o peito de Harry. — Eu sempre temi hesitar quando essa ocasião se apresentasse.

— Mas não hesitou.

— Não. Deus salve a minha alma. Meu irmão tinha razão. Ao me confrontar com alguém que quisesse me matar, eu preferiria manter-me viva. Ele dizia também que eu teria estômago para fazer o que fosse necessário. Eu apenas que ria que ele estivesse certo em como eu me sentiria depois de fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Isso passará. Seu irmão parece ser um chefe sábio. – Gina riu suavemente ao sentir o cansaço fazer com que seus membros parecessem pesados.

— Nem sempre ele é sábio, mas sabe como nos manter a salvo.

Gina teve a sensação de que dera uma informação a Harry, mas estava cansada demais para se preocupar. Fora apenas uma pequena informação e ela seria mais cuidadosa dali em diante para não cair em nenhuma armadilha. Peque nas informações somadas poderiam dar uma pista segura de quem ela era e de onde vinha. Depois de descansar, pensaria em tudo que dissera para não se comprometer com o que poderia dizer a esses homens.

Exausta, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Harry sorriu e seu corpo respondeu imediatamente ao corpo da mulher que des cansava, encostada nele. Gina não era muito habilidosa em dissimulações. Não sabia esconder a verdade. Ele não pre cisaria de ameaças para saber o que queria, apenas tempo. Quando calma, Gina falava livremente, incapaz de contro lar a língua. Harry iria orientar a todos que prestassem bas tante atenção nas palavras dela.

Levaria tempo, mas ele tinha certeza de que, juntando pequenos trechos de conversa, acabaria sabendo quem ela era e de onde vinha.

Quando passou os braços ao redor da delgada cintura de Gina para mantê-la firme na sela, ele sentiu muito prazer. Disse a si mesmo que ficaria feliz ao vê-la partir, e ignorou a voz interior que o chamava de mentiroso.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

_I__ntimidante _foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Gina quando olhou para Scarglas pela primeira vez. Es cura, tímida e solitária foram as primeiras impressões. O modo como a cidade assomava à frente deles, fria e amea çadora, perturbou Gina. Fazia com que pensasse em bru xaria e assassinato, mas não pôde saber o motivo.

Scarglas ficava em uma pequena elevação no meio de uma área brutalmente desmatada. Seus muros externos eram grossos e altos. Um fosso largo circundava os muros e ela sabia que provavelmente era perigosamente profundo. Vá rios metros depois do fosso havia um outro muro da altura de um homem.

Em linha direta com os quatro cantos do muro ela pôde ver os topos de quatro guaritas de madeira. Tudo em Scar glas indicava uma constante preocupação com invasores e guerras.

Nenhum inimigo poderia se aproximar dos altos portões de ferro de Scarglas. O caminho estreito entre o fosso e os muros era pontilhado por pequenas cabanas. Mais um obs táculo. Mesmo que os telhados pegassem fogo, isso preju dicaria ainda mais os invasores e Gina duvidava que o fogo ultrapassasse os muros da cidade.

Ela gostaria de saber há quanto tempo os Potter pos suíam Scarglas. Construir um lugar daqueles levaria muito tempo e muito dinheiro, coisa que poucos escoceses tinham. Se a tribo possuía essas terras há muito tempo, como nunca ouvira falar deles? Gina sabia que seu conhecimento a res peito das várias tribos não era extenso, mas qualquer tribo assim poderosa e com tantos inimigos deveria ser muito co nhecida. E ela nunca ouvira falar nada deles.

Gina foi percorrida por um calafrio ao atravessarem os portões. Scarglas era certamente forte o suficiente para pro tegê-la de Malfoy se ele viesse a saber onde ela se encon trava. Infelizmente, para esconder-se de um homem coloca va-se no caminho de muitos outros que gostariam de acabar com aquele lugar.

Era hora de repensar no seu plano.

Harry a estava ajudando a apear do cavalo quando um homem alto apareceu. Ele abriu as portas pesadas e decora das com pregos de ferro como se não pesassem nada. Apesar dos cabelos brancos, o homem se parecia com Harry. Gina se preparou para conhecer o homem que, aparentemente, cuidava de crianças e dos inimigos com o mesmo abandono. E ficou admirada quando ele a ignorou por completo.

— Estiveram lutando, não é, rapaz? — o homem pergun tou, olhando rapidamente para Simon. — Perderam o rapaz?

— Não. Simon está apenas ferido — respondeu Harry. — Foram os Riddle.

— Alguma armadilha?

— Não. Acredito que nos encontraram por acaso e pen saram que tinham homens suficientes para nos vencer.

— Ora! Os Riddle sempre foram uns tolos. Então trouxe ram uma prisioneira? — O homem franziu o cenho ao olhar para Gina. — Ela não se parece com um Riddle.

— Não a pegamos dos Riddle — Harry esclareceu.

— Ah, então você finalmente arranjou uma noiva? Isso me agrada, lady. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Gina notou que o rosto moreno de Harry enrubesceu.

— Preocupado com o quê? — Gina perguntou, mas foi ignorada por ambos.

— Ela não é minha noiva. Nós a encontramos perdida e a pé. Decidimos mantê-la até que nos diga a que tribo per tence, para podermos pedir um resgate. — O olhar licencio so que o pai endereçava a Gina fez com que Harry a pegasse por um braço e a puxasse para mais perto dele. — Pai, esta é Gina. Gina, este é meu pai. sir James Potter.

— Gina do quê? Ou de onde? — James quis saber, olhando para ela.

— Apenas Gina. E só isso o que direi.

— Ainda bem que ela não é sua noiva, Harry — James resmungou, olhando para ela de um modo que fez com que Gina desejasse lhe dar um soco. — É muito pequena, ves te-se como um rapaz e tem cicatrizes.

Não foi fácil, mas Gina resistiu ao desejo de cobrir as cicatrizes com as mãos. O homem era arrogante e rude, mas esse não era o motivo para que começasse a odiá-lo. Fora o modo como se referia a Simon que fez com que Gina dese jasse chutá-lo. Não parecera nem um pouco preocupado ao pensar que seu próprio filho pudesse estar morto. Mal olhara para o rapaz e, quando soube que Simon estava apenas ferido, nem perguntara sobre a gravidade dos ferimentos.

— Precisamos pôr Simon numa cama — Gina disse, olhando para Harry. — Preciso examinar seus ferimentos.

— Lily verá o rapaz — sir James declarou, olhando em direção dos muros.

Acompanhando seu olhar, Gina avistou uma pequena e rechonchuda mulher que corria na direção deles. Seus ca belos castanhos estavam embaraçados e caídos sobre o rosto redondo, e suas roupas pareciam tão em desordem como os cabelos. Ela parou a alguns passos para pegar alguma coisa que deixara cair e colocou em uma cesta que balouçava, pendurada no braço. Se seus curativos estavam naquela ces ta, não deviam estar adequadamente limpos.

Gina estava prestes a dizer para a mulher manter-se afas tada quando olhou bem para o rosto dela. Havia uma deli cadeza naqueles traços, uma doçura que Gina adivinhou profunda. Lily olhou confusa quando viu os vários homens com ataduras. Gina percebeu um toque de decepção e medo nos olhos da mulher, o que a fez sorrir internamente. Era óbvio que Lily era a curandeira de Scarglas e Gina invadira seu território.

O fato de Lily parecer preocupada em vez de furiosa fez com que Gina entendesse que ela não tinha muita segurança na posição que ocupava, posição essa que ela devia ter reivindicado por si própria. Lily não lutaria se lhe pedisse para se afastar, mas Gina sabia que a mulher se sentiria excluída e desprezada se ela fizesse isso.

-— Eu cuidei das feridas, sra. Lily — Gina disse, notando que os grandes olhos castanhos da mulher a fitavam com curiosidade. — Houve uma batalha que deixou alguns homens feridos e sangrando, então pensei que eles fariam o resto da viagem mais seguros se eu tratasse dos ferimentos.

— Você tem alguma habilidade em tratar feridos?—Lily perguntou.

— Um pouco. Tive algum treinamento. Tive aulas com alguns renomados curandeiros.

— Quem? Talvez eu conheça algum pelo nome. - Gina pensou algum tempo antes de responder.

— Passei algum tempo com lady Papoula Pomfrey quando eu era mais jovem.

Gina achou que dizer esse nome não daria nenhuma pista a Harry.

Lily suspirou e pôs as duas pequenas e gordas mãos sobre os generosos seios o que fez com que vários objetos caíssem da cesta.

— Oh, feliz de você! Lady Pomfrey é uma curandeira renomada.Como eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes de vir para Scarglas.

Sem saber ao certo se Lily quisera dizer que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de conhecer a famosa curandeira, Gina a ajudou a pegar o que tinha caído no chão para devolver à cesta. De algum modo teria de impedir que a mulher usasse aqueles itens imundos nos homens feridos. Não queria envergonhar a mulher nem fazê-la perder seu lugar na tribo, mas teria que ensinar algumas coisas a Lily antes de deixar Scarglas.

—- Talvez a senhora tenha que encontrar uma cesta com tampa ou usar uma sacola como a que eu uso — Gina afir mou. — Livraria a senhora do serviço extra de ter que limpar tudo o que cair no chão. — Gina percebeu, pelo olhar de Lily, que ela não pretendia lavar e nem limpar nada antes de usar.

— Oh, é claro — Lily concordou. — Eu estava com tanta pressa de ver os rapazes que apenas joguei as coisas dentro da primeira coisa que encontrei.

Gina suspirou, aliviada por ter conseguido falar o que queria sem magoar a mulher. Seria difícil ensinar o que sabia fingindo acreditar que Lily já tinha conhecimento dos pro cedimentos, mas tentaria. Seu instinto lhe dizia que Lily não se ofendia com facilidade, mas só falaria diretamente quando as duas estivessem sozinhas ou quando Lily per guntasse alguma coisa. De algum modo, sabia que Lily pre cisava muito do lugar que ocupava na tribo e Gina nunca seria tão cruel a ponto de dispensá-la, especialmente porque não ficaria em Scarglas durante muito tempo.

— Simon precisa de uma cama, senhora, para que nós possamos examinar seus ferimentos. A viagem pode tê-los aberto.

— Certamente, certamente... — Lily olhou para os dois homens que tiravam a cama de Simon de cima da carroça. — Vocês dois podem, por favor, trazer Simon para nós? — Lily pegou o braço de Gina e a conduziu para perto de Simon. — Será maravilhoso conversar com alguém que foi treinada por lady Papoula Pomfrey. Maravilhoso. Estou sempre tentando encontrar curas, você sabe. É meu dever manter os rapazes sadios. Recentemente, preparei um creme que faz com que as cicatrizes desapareçam. Vou lhe dar um pouco. – Um olhar por sobre os ombros fez com que os olhos de Gina encontrassem os olhos de Harry e Gregor, que me nearam a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela entendeu que os sen timentos de Lily eram protegidos por muitas pessoas. Mas as curas de Lily obviamente deviam ser evitadas. De algum modo Gina teria de convencê-las que as cicatrizes não atra palhavam sua vida. Como era mentira, não seria fácil. Gina afastou esses pensamentos e acompanhou Lily até a casa. Agora, o mais importante era cuidar de Simon.

— Pensei que você tinha dito que ela é uma refém — resmungou sir James, olhando para Gina e Lily.

— Ela é — respondeu Harry, caminhando em direção da casa, com Gregor e o pai de cada lado dele.

— Ela não age como refém. Não é seguro deixar que uma refém trate dos nossos homens.

— Gina é realmente muito habilidosa. E não usará seus conhecimentos contra os feridos.

— Como pode ter certeza disso? Você nem sabe quem ela é. Ela pode ter sido enviada para cá por um dos nossos inimigos, pode estar aqui para matar você ou eu, ou para nos espionar.

Harry considerou essa possibilidade ao entrarem na grande sala, mas não ficou convencido. Isso não era comum, pois ele fora ensinado desde pequeno a não confiar nas mulheres. E não queria acreditar que deixara a luxúria e um par de olhos cor de mel acabarem com seu bom senso.

Quando ele, Gregor e seu pai sentaram-se à mesa, duas empregadas trouxeram cerveja, pão e queijo.

Harry achou que podia confiar em Gina para tratar dos enfermos. O modo como curara os ferimentos de Simon e dos demais homens revelou que ela era ótima curandeira. Nunca usaria seus conhecimentos e habilidades para causar o mal.

Em compensação, precisava prestar muita atenção em ca da palavra que ela dizia. Embora não acreditasse que ela tivesse sido enviada para espioná-los, tinha que ser cuida doso. Mulheres, especialmente as jovens e belas, eram ótimas espiãs. Nunca poderia se esquecer disso.

— Como você pegou a moça? — James perguntou. Gregor respondeu e Harry apenas escutou, enquanto bebia um pouco de cerveja e comia pão e queijo. Sabia que Gregor se divertiria contando o que ocorrera. Mais tarde, quando tivesse sufocado a atração que sentia por Gina, tudo seria muito engraçado. Por enquanto, Harry achava que a aparição de Gina em sua vida era uma maldição. Mas seu pai ía achar engraçado o que Gregor acabara de narrar. James via inimigos em cada canto e era extremamente cauteloso.

— Isso é muito suspeito — resmungou James. — Acho que devemos mandá-la embora.

— Não — disse Harry. — Não podemos deixar uma mu lher como ela abandonada no meio do nada. Há muito perigo lá fora.

— Você pode ter trazido o perigo aqui para dentro da nossa tribo. Já disse que ela pode ser uma espiã enviada para saber das nossas fraquezas e descobrir um meio de trazer o inimigo para dentro dos nossos portões.

— Então a manteremos sob vigilância até descobrirmos quem ela é e podermos pedir o resgate.

— E por que ainda não descobriu quem ela é?

— Ela não me disse. Disse que não me ajudará a esvaziar os bolsos da sua família.

James praguejou.

— Então faremos com que ela nos conte. Tenho várias maneiras de fazer uma pessoa confessar.

Harry nem queria pensar nos métodos usados por seu pai. Quando James sentia-se ameaçado, ele podia ser insensível e até cruel. Ele via ameaças e insultos em todos os lugares e freqüentemente agia sem pensar, uma das razões de estarem sempre cercados por inimigos. As únicas coisas que faziam com que James parasse de ver traição e roubos eram dinheiro e mulheres. Harry decidiu que para impedir que seu pai pusesse os olhos em Gina devia convencê-lo de que ela poderia lhes render muito dinheiro, que ela poderia enriquecê-los.

— Não há nenhuma necessidade de nos expormos — afir mou Harry. — Teremos apenas que ser cautelosos e prestar atenção em tudo que ela fala. A verdade surgirá. Poderá ser aos poucos e em pedaços, mas aparecerá.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Já está acontecendo. Sei que o irmão dela é proprie tário de terras, que há uma mulher chamada Mione que lhe é muito próxima e ela tem o tipo de conexões que a lígam a lady Papoula Pomfrey, uma legendária curandeira. Quando eu puder falar com Simon, suspeito que descobrirei mais coi sas, pois eles conversaram muito.

— Bem, isso pode funcionar. Nenhuma mulher sabe guar dar segredo. Mas você tem certeza de que ela poderá render um bom resgate? Ela não se veste como uma mulher fina e não tinha a escolta que uma lady deveria ter.

— Suas roupas são de muito boa qualidade e suas armas também. Seu cavalo é de raça, é um cavalo caro. Apesar de ser estranha e ter muita habilidade com armas, tem atitudes de pessoa de sangue bom. Sim, alguém pagará para tê-la de volta e é melhor que ela volte intacta e sem histórias de crueldade para contar.

Harry suspirou aliviado quando seu pai concordou e dis traiu-se observando Bonnie, uma empregada que era o atual objeto de seu desejo. James abandonara o papel de guerreiro sem coração para tornar-se um devasso, famoso em toda a cidade.

A constante mudança de humor e a incapacidade do pai em fixar sua atenção em alguma coisa por muito tempo per mitiram a Harry tomar o seu lugar como líder. O fato de James não ter se importado com isso deixou claro que ele na realidade não queria o fardo de liderar sua tribo. Algumas pessoas até duvidavam que James estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

Harry observava o pai mudar de humor de um minuto para o outro e temia que ele estivesse realmente ficando louco. Era esse medo que fazia com que Harry cuidasse de tudo com muita restrição e autocontrole. Quando ele sentia emoções mais fortes procurava expulsá-las da sua mente, pois temia ser igual ao seu pai. Gina despertara essas emoções, dentro dele e por causa disso decidira ignorá-la.

— Você realmente acredita que limpeza _é _necessária? — Lily perguntou, olhando para o adormecido Símon.

— Sim — respondeu Gina, sentada em uma cadeira ao pé da cama do rapaz. — Não sei lhe dizer o porquê, mas feridas mantidas limpas curam-se mais rápido e melhor. Elas não ficam pútridas arriscando a vida dos doentes. Há tam bém menos risco de febre e de infecção, o que diminui o risco de morte. Eu gostaria de descobrir o motivo, mas ainda não sei.

Lily concordou.

— Confesso que tenho pouca prática. Quando cheguei aqui, não havia ninguém que quisesse ser curandeira e eu peguei o lugar para mim. Será muito útil aprender com você, que pelo que vejo possui muita habilidade e conhecimento. — Ela sorriu para Gina. — Contudo, sou muito boa para fazer poções e pomadas e tenho certeza de que algum dia descobrirei a cura para alguma coisa.

Antes que Lily sugerisse novamente que Gina podia tentar curar suas cicatrizes, Gina perguntou:

— Como você veio parar aqui? Você não _é _de Scarglas. Você não é uma Potter, é?

— Não. Eu vim para cá há dez anos, mais ou menos. Eu sou uma McGonagal. Bem, eu era uma McGonagal. Eles não me quiseram mais — Lily suspirou. — Ainda não en tendi onde eu errei. Minha pomada deveria ter funcionado. E tenho certeza de que misturei a poção certa. Eles deviam ter estômagos muito delicados para sofrerem um efeito tão rápido e feroz. Tentei explicar para o líder que a poção não era um veneno e que é bom expurgar o corpo de vez em quando, mas ele não quis escutar. Ele me mandou embora com todos os meus pertences.

Gina tentou imaginar os resultados da poção e da pomada de Lily e não foi um quadro muito bonito.

— E então você veio para cá? Você conhecia os Potter?

— Oh, não! Eu nunca havia ouvido falar deles. O velho líder me encontrou fugindo da cidade. — Lily sorriu. — Estava apenas tentando ser útil e livrar aquela mulher vil dos piolhos que infestavam sua cabeça. Quando fugi, en contrei o velho líder e... bem, ele era tão charmoso e tão ardente... Foi muito desconcertante chegar aqui e descobrir que ele tinha uma esposa, mas eu precisava de um lar. Então fiquei e assumi o lugar de curandeira. Meu filho agora tem nove anos e está procurando seu lugar na tribo. Esta semana ele está trabalhando com o homem que faz armaduras, para ver se aprende o ofício.

— Você tem um filho com o líder?

— Sim. O meu Ned. Um menino adorável e a alegria da minha vida. Eu tinha medo de ser mandada embora pela esposa do líder, mas ela morreu antes de minha gravidez ser notada. – Antes que Gina pudesse perguntar mais alguma coi sa, uma mulher gorda, de cabelos escuros, entrou no quarto, pôs uma grande bandeja com comida e vinho sobre a mesa perto da lareira e saiu sem dizer uma só palavra. Apenas olhou para Lily. Gina sentou-se perto da mesa e acenou para que Lily fizesse o mesmo. Por um momento, tomou vinho e pegou um pedaço de pão.

— Quem era aquela mulher? — perguntou, pegando um pedaço de carne de carneiro.

— Gare — respondeu Lily. — Ela não gosta de ninguém. Era uma Mackenzie, mas fugiu da sua tribo. Ela é viúva e quando seu terceiro marido morreu, muitos pensaram que ela os matava. Ela não gosta das mulheres que partilham a cama do velho líder, especialmente as que fizeram isso quando sua esposa ainda era viva. Suspeito que veio trazer a comida porque estava curiosa para ver você. Ela está aqui há uns doze anos. Casou-se com Angus, o chefe da estreba ria, há dez anos, e ele ainda vive, portanto acho que os outros maridos morreram de doença mesmo.

— Então agora ela é também uma Potter. Mas quem são os Potter? Nunca ouvi falar neles e eles devem ter essas terras há muito tempo, já que foi um parente que as deu ao velho líder.

— Ele não era um Potter. Os Potter são uma tribo nova — Lily riu. — Muito nova. Foi o velho que a iniciou. Ele rompeu com esse parente e decidiu começar uma nova tribo com o nome dele. James veio para cá alguns meses antes de seu primo morrer, um primo muito distante que o nomeou seu herdeiro. James casou-se com a filha do homem e ficou com tudo, embora ela tivesse sido prometida a outro. Ela deu um filho a James e morreu.

— E qual era o nome da tribo do parente dele? – Lily ficou pálida e sussurrou:

— Não posso pronunciar o nome. É proibido.

— Ninguém vai nos ouvir, Lily. – Lily meneou a cabeça.

— É proibido. Se o velho souber que alguém falou esse nome, ele ficará furioso e isso pode durar horas. Não. É melhor que você nos conheça a todos como Potter.

Gina começou a pensar que todos que moravam ali eram um bando de lunáticos, sendo o velho líder o pior deles. Lunáticos, quebrados e rejeitados. Os banidos e os maltra tados. Sua curiosidade foi ficando cada vez maior. Antes que deixasse Scarglas, Gina estava determinada a descobrir quem exatamente eram os Potter e por que tinham dado as costas ao parente. Uma pequena voz lhe dizia que seu interesse fora despertado por causa de um homem moreno e alto. Um guerreiro de nome Harry.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

O som de uma porta sendo destrancada fez Gina ficar de pé. Ela tinha ficado aborrecida e ao mesmo tempo aliviada ao ser trancada com Simon no quarto. Uma cama havia sido armada para ela perto do fogo e até seu pedido para tomar banho havia sido concedido, e um biombo de madeira pintada fora colocado no canto do quarto para lhe dar privacidade.

Gina gostou do vestido de lã macia e azul que lhe havia sido entregue após o banho. Lily saíra para ficar com o filho, Simon passara uma noite calma e ela também havia dormido bem. Não havia razão para ficar irritada com o tratamento dado a uma refém.

Ela sabia, para seu desgosto, que o motivo de estar abor recida era a falta de alguma palavra ou da visita do seu seqíiestrador. Sentia falta dele e odiava a própria fraqueza.

Gregor entrou no quarto seguido por Lily, que sorriu para Gina.

— Você está com boa aparência, moça.

— Obrigada — Gina agradeceu, contrariada pelo rubor que sentia subir-lhe ao rosto.

— Como está o rapaz? — Gregor perguntou, aproximan do-se de Simon.

— Sem febre — respondeu Lily que, depois de colocar uma bandeja com uma tigela de sopa e uma garrafa de água, pusera a mão sobre a testa do rapaz.

— Ele passou bem a noite — Gina acrescentou, ao pé da cama do doente, que ruborizou quando Lily retirou a coberta para olhar seus ferimentos. — As feridas estavam limpas quando eu troquei as ataduras esta manhã e passei um pouco de pomada nelas. Elas parecem limpas para você, Lily?

— Muito limpas — concordou Lily. — Você tem de me dizer que pomada usou para obter um resultado tão bom. — Ela tomou a cobrir o rapaz e, ajudada por Gregor, pôs Simon sentado recostado nos travesseiros. — Trouxe sopa, água e um pouco de sidra para você, rapaz. E não faça careta. Tem que se alimentar bem. — Lily olhou para Gina — Mais um dia ou dois, não é?

— Sim. Sopa hoje e, se continuar sem febre, uma comida mais forte amanhã. Seus ferimentos não são muito profundos.

— São apenas arranhões — Simon reclamou. — Levan tarei dessa cama logo.

— Não antes que Lily e eu dissermos que você está su ficientemente forte para levantar-se. O ferimento da barriga pode abrir com facilidade. Você ficará na cama até que es teja completamente fechado e depois disso terá que tomar cuidado. Não é um ferimento profundo, mas tampouco é um arranhão. Deixe de ser arrogante.

— Não sou arrogante — resmungou Simon, e suspirou quando todos riram dele.

— Trouxe uma poção para aliviar as dores — Lily falou e olhou ansiosa para Gina.

Gina quase riu ao ver a expressão assustada nos olhos de Simon e Gregor.

— Bem, ele dormiu bem a noite toda sem a poção, Lily. É verdade que devia estar exausto, mas... Por que não dei xamos que Simon decida? — Gina achou graça na expres são de alívio nos olhos dos dois irmãos.

— Você quer tomar alguma coisa para dor, rapaz? —-Lily perguntou a Simon.

— Não, Lily — ele apressou-se a responder..— Não digo que os ferimentos não doam, mas não a ponto de precisar tomar algum remédio. Essas poções me dão dor de cabeça e dor de estômago quando eu acordo.

— Então, venha, Gina-dos-dez-punhais — disse Gregor sorrindo, enquanto pegava o braço de Gina e a levava em direção da porta. — É hora de um intervalo.

— Por que a chamou por esse nome esquisito? — Lily perguntou a Simon.

Gina suspirou quando ela e Gregor atingiram o corredor e ele fechou a porta não escutando a resposta de Simon. E sentiu-se tola por ter esperado que os detalhes da sua captura não tivessem sido contados. Havia doze homens presentes, afinal de contas. O povo de Scarglas ia achá-la muito esqui sita, pensou Gina, achando graça também. Lembrando-se do que Lily tinha dito a ela, ser esquisito era até um ritual em Scarglas.

— Simon se recuperará logo, não é? — Gregor perguntou, ao entrarem na sala grande. — Ele me pareceu muito bem. Melhor do que eu esperava.

— Acredito que ele esteja muito bem — respondeu Gina. — Mais um ou dois dias sem sinal de febre e de infecção, mantendo-o deitado, os ferimentos logo fecharão.

Gina ficou admirada ao se ver diante da mesa do líder.

— Conseguirá manter o rapaz na cama? — Gregor per guntou.

— Com facilidade — ela respondeu, ignorando sua risa da. — Se fosse apenas o ferimento do braço, ele não preci saria de repouso absoluto. Mas o ferimento da barriga re quer imobilidade para que cicatrize bem. Toda vez que ele se move, força os pontos. Na verdade, serão necessárias duas semanas ou mais para que eu permita que ele possa vestir roupas. Desse modo, se ele tentar se levantar deverá fazê-lo nu.

Gregor riu novamente e a fez sentar-se perto de Harry.

— Acho que ele permanecerá deitado.

Gina simplesmente meneou a cabeça, nervosa demais, por estar perto de Harry, para pensar em uma resposta coe rente. Uma parte dela achava sua reação a Harry fascinante, até encorajadora, porque achava que nunca sentiria interesse por homem nenhum. Nunca sentira antes de Malfoy come çar a atormentá-la e temia nunca sentir depois das ações que ele empreendera para forçá-la a se casar com ele. O que a irritava e a alarmava era que seu corpo, talvez até seu cora ção, sentiam-se atraídos por um homem que tinha a intenção de "vendê-la" para sua família.

— Como está Simon?—Harry perguntou depois de olhar para Gregor, que se sentara a sua direita.

Enquanto Gina respondia, ele a observava. Vestida como ura homem, ela era bonita demais para sua paz de espírito. Vestida como mulher, ela lhe tirava a respiração. Era uma tentação. Apenas o som de sua voz rouca era suficiente para excitá-lo.

Ao olhar para seu pai, percebeu que ele também achava Gina atraente. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Será que o homem pensava em alguma possibilidade de relacionamen to com uma jovem trinta anos mais jovem? Harry não apenas achava isso de mau gosto, mas percebeu que uma parte dele temia que seu pai tivesse sucesso. Isso parecia ciúme e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir por dentro. Corria um perigo maior do que pensava.

— Por que você ainda está cuidando do rapaz? — sir James perguntou.

— Eu estava presente quando ele foi ferido — Gina respondeu. — Tenho que terminar o que comecei.

— Lily pode fazer isso.

— Ah, mas se nós duas cuidarmos do rapaz, teremos tempo para descansar.

— Onde conseguiu essas cicatrizes?

— Pai... — protestou Harry. Mas foi ignorado.

Gina calmamente terminou um pedaço de pão e olhou diretamente nos olhos de sir James.

— Um homem achou que meu rosto precisava de alguma melhora.

— O que quer dizer com isso, moça maluca?

— Eu não a chamaria de moça se fosse você, pai — mur murou Gregor.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina quando ela pegou a faca de cortar queijo. O contato da pequena mão dela enviou o calor do desejo para todo seu corpo, mas ele lutou para ig norar a sensação. Estava interessado na resposta que ela da ria a seu pai.

— Explique — Harry ordenou, quase sorrindo diante dos olhos cor de mel de Gina que brilhavam de raiva.

— Um homem pediu minha mão em casamento — ela começou a contar, tentando ignorar o que sentiu quando ele largou sua mão. — Eu recusei e embora o tenha feito com gentileza, ele se ofendeu. Agora ele me persegue e cada vez que consegue me encontrar deixa alguma marca em mim. Esta foi a primeira — ela apontou para a cicatriz na face direita. Já tivemos mais três desses "encontros". Ele diz que vai me marcar para que ninguém queira se casar comigo e eu acabe aceitando-o.

— Quem é ele?

— Isso não é do seu interesse.

— Então por que estava cavalgando sozinha? — Harry perguntou.

— Ficar confinada para ter segurança faz com que se aja de maneira tola.

Ele meneou a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. O fato de ele nunca poder ir a lugar nenhum sozinho por estar cercado de inimigos também o fazia se sentir confinado. Não eram necessários muros altos para sentir-se à parte do mundo. Talvez fosse por isso que ela era uma refém complacente. Percebera o perigo que correra. Agora estava a salvo e muito bem protegida.

— Creio que você terá de me dizer quem é esse inimigo. — Harry falou, olhando-a firmemente. — Ele pode tê-la seguido até aqui.

— Como eu não sei onde estamos, acho que ele não será capaz de me encontrar.

— Ele segue e persegue você. Não é impossível que tente atravessar nossos portões.

Gina calmamente terminou seu mingau de aveia enquan to pensava no assunto. Apenas sua família sabia dos seus problemas com Malfoy. Mesmo que Harry encontrasse algum parente de Malfoy para lhe fazer perguntas, ela duvi dava que algum elemento da tribo de Draco soubesse o que ele fazia a ela ou admitisse tal coisa.

Como Malfoy a surpreendera algumas vezes quando ela pensava estar em segurança, era possível que ele a encontrasse em Scarglas. Os Potter não precisavam de outro problema perto dos seus portões. Poderia até ser vantagem para ela contar a Harry, pois ela seria ainda mais bem guar dada. Esperava, porém, que ele não estivesse fazendo isso apenas para proteger seu valor como refém.

— Ele se chama Draco Malfoy — Gina respondeu, fínalmente. — Anda sempre com seis homens.

Ela quase riu quando ouviu Harry resmungar, pois isso a fez lembrar-se dos seus irmãos.

— Então esse tolo quer fazer com que você perca o valor como noiva para outra pessoa? — James perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — E ele já a levou para a cama?

— Pai! — Harry e Gregor protestaram juntos.

_O que foi ? É uma pergunta razoável. É um meio seguro de fazer com que ninguém a queira para esposa. Os homens querem suas mulheres intocadas. Você, Harry, deveria es colher uma virgem para noiva.

— Ela não é minha noiva — Harry quase gritou. — É uma refém.

Era tolice se ofender com a declaração de Harry, Gina pensou. Ele estava apenas dizendo a verdade. Ela não fora trazida a Scarglas como noiva, mas como refém. Harry não deveria ter ficado tão contrariado com a sugestão.

Gina mal ouvia a discussão entre Harry e o pai. Depois de terminar o mingau, pegou uma maçã e deu uma olhada ao redor da grande sala. Muitos dos homens que lá estavam se pareciam com James e eram quase da mesma idade de Harry, ou mais jovens. O tolo estava tentando claramente formar seu próprio exército.

A sala era impressionantemente grande com uma lareira em cada extremidade. Tapeçarias e armas decoravam as pa redes. A mesa do líder era de carvalho bem como as cadeiras, e os outros homens sentavam-se em pesados bancos. Gina notou que a sala era surpreendentemente limpa. Quem quer que fosse que cuidava da casa era muito eficiente e a go vernava com mão de ferro.

Mulheres e crianças moviam-se em silêncio por entre as mesas, enchendo canecas e pegando os pratos vazios. Ou sir James tinha dinheiro ou o seu antecessor deixara fortuna. Apenas recentemente Deilcladach começara a ter os refina mentos que ela via ali. Gina concluiu que Scarglas não seria um mau lugar onde viver se não houvesse ameaça de constantes inimigos, quando seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos por uma discussão entre os Potter.

— Bem, se você não quer a moça — dizia sir James — Gregor pode se casar com ela. Já está na hora de ele se casar e constituir uma família.

— Eu tenho dois filhos — gritava Gregor —, e eu escolherei minha própria esposa.

— E eu escolherei rneu próprio marido — acrescentou Gina, encarando James.

— Não seja louca — respondeu sir James. — Este é um lugar onde os homens escolhem as companheiras para seus rapazes.

— Na minha terra não é assim. E o senhor não é meu parente, portanto isso não lhe diz respeito.

— Agora você está sob minhas regras, moça.

— Não concordo — Gina retrucou. — Agora — ela se levantou — se me derem licença, acho que vou voltar para ver como Simon está.

Harry fez um sinal ao seu irmão Nathan para que a acom panhasse. Olhou para Gregor e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que seu irmão tinha a mesma opinião que ele. James parecia surpreso.

Harry suspeitava que Gina era a primeira mulher que enfrentara seu pai e o contrariara. Até sua última esposa fora submissa e apavorada até a noite em que fugira. Apesar de toda a contrariedade que era manter Gina ali, Harry sentia prazer em vê-la enfrentar seu pai. Mas precisava ter certeza de não apreciar isso em demasia.

— Essa moça foi criada muito solta — declarou sir James.

Harry piscou duas vezes ao ouvir seu pai dizer a mesma coisa que ele próprio havia dito.

— Ela está certa — Harry afirmou. — O senhor não é parente dela e não tem o direito de escolher um marido para ela. Além do mais, Gina não está aqui para isso. Ela está aqui para ser resgatada e encher nossos cofres vazios de dinheiro.

— Ela deve ter um bom dote. Pode ser a mesma coisa.

— Não. Ela está aqui para ser resgatada.

— Não sei porque é tão obstinado. Você precisa de uma esposa e não dá sinal de estar procurando uma. Com o seu rosto não será fácil encontrar uma moça. Por que não pega a que caiu em suas mãos?

— Pai, deixe isso para lá — interveio Gregor. — Casá-la com um de nós pode enraivecer a tribo dela e nós não pre cisamos de mais inimigos.

— E você acha que cobrar resgate pela moça não irritará sua tribo? — James resmungou.

— Esta é uma prática aceita. Acho que eles devem saber que ela saiu sozinha e não vão culpar-nos por termos tirado vantagem desse fato.

— Humm. Isto é um desperdício. Ela é bonita, apesar das cicatrizes, e eu acho que você tem razão em dizer que ela é bem-nascida. Isso não é comum nesta cidade. Você devia proveitar.

— Deixe isso para lá, pai — Harry repetiu as palavras do irmão. — Deixe-a. Ela não iria concordar com seus planos e nenhum de nós quer uma noiva insatisfeita.

James olhou para o filho e resmungou, mas não disse mais nada. Entretanto, Harry teve a impressão de que ele não mudara de ideia. Agora, além de tudo que tinha para fazer teria que se preocupar com os planos do seu pai de casá-lo com Gina. Ou pior ainda, casá-la com um dos seus irmãos. Imaginá-la com outro homem, saber que iriam partilhar da mesma cama despertou a besta que vivia nele. Não aguentava nem imaginar uma coisa dessas.

— Avisarei os outros a respeito das ideias do nosso pai — disse Gregor, assim que James saiu da sala.

— Ótimo —- Harry suspirou, e passou as mãos pelos ca belos. — Uma mulher forte como Gina deve vir de uma tribo forte. Como você disse, não precisamos de mais ini migos.

— Você já ouviu falar em sir Draco Malfoy?

— Não. Mas há uns Malfoy não muito longe daqui.

— Está pensando em procurá-los?

— Se fosse possível e seguro, gostaria de mandar alguns dos nossos homens fazer algumas perguntas. Mas não quero pôr em risco a vida de nenhum. Esse sir Draco parece louco e eu desconfio que seus parentes não irão admitir ser um deles. Vou pensar em alguma coisa. — Harry terminou a cerveja e levantou-se. — Agora, já que Simon não está so frendo muito, acho que poderemos conversar um pouco com ele. Quanto mais cedo descobrirmos quem ela é, mais cedo podemos mandar o pedido de resgate.

Ignorando o jovem Nathan, que estava de guarda na porta do quarto, Gina escutava Lily lhe contar tudo que tinha em mãos, o que havia juntado e como preparava suas poções. Enquanto Lily não quisesse descobrir a cura para alguma doença, ela não constituía perigo para ninguém. Conhecia algumas ervas como também alguns remédios. Gina quis saber se havia algum meio de fazer com que a curandeira não fosse tão criativa.

Era difícil prestar atenção no que Lily estava contando porque Gina queria saber o que Harry conversava com Si mon em particular. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que falara ao rapaz e tinha esperança de que ele também não se lembrasse. Se Harry procurava algumas pistas para descobrir quem ela era, esperava que não tivesse sucesso. Gina queria ficar em Scarglas tempo suficiente para saber o que isso podia significar ou se, por algum milagre, ela seria devol vida. Poderia vir a se magoar, mas estava começando a achar que seria tolice fugir de medo quando ficar poderia mostrar-lhe que suas dúvidas e medos eram injustificados.

Gina estava quase resolvendo o quebra-cabeça quando sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dela. Antes mesmo de olhar, sabia se tratar de Harry. O fato de que, mesmo co nhecendo-o há pouco tempo, já conseguia conhecer o cheiro dele, a deixou entristecida. Era óbvio que estava ficando dependente dele, que não demonstrava sofrer da mesma afli ção. Devagar, virou-se para olhá-lo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Harry perguntou, apoiando as mãos nas costas da cadeira para dominar o de sejo de tocá-la.

— Tem medo de que eu prepare algum veneno para vo cês? Não sou idiota. Estou apenas tentando adivinhar o que Lily pôs nessa poção que está fazendo. Ela saiu antes de me dizer.

Harry aproximou-se para inalar o cheiro da mistura. Seu corpo ficou tenso diante da proximidade de Gina. Quando ela também inalou o odor da poção, seus seios tocaram no braço de Harry. Ele quase gemeu e não ficou surpreso ao apoiar os dois braços na mesa, ao redor do corpo dela.

— Você acha que é a poção para as cicatrizes? — Harry perguntou baixinho.

— Não. -— Gina fechou os punhos para dominar o desejo de envolvê-lo com seus braços.

— Elas não são muito feias.

Quando ele pousou os lábios sobre uma das cicatrizes, Gina estremeceu. Ela virou a cabeça com a intenção de falar alguma coisa, mas ele a beijou. Harry emitiu um es tranho som e subitamente ela foi envolvida fortemente pelos braços dele. Gina não hesitou em passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. O calor dos lábios dele fez com que seu corpo fosse percorrido por um estranho arrepio. A sensação deixou-a fraca e seus joelhos quase dobraram.

Então, de repente, ele a soltou. Gina se agarrou à mesa para sustentar seu corpo trémulo e não cair no chão. O calor do desejo era evidente nos olhos de Harry, mas ele parecia atemorizado.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso — ele murmurou com a voz estrangulada. — Não vai acontecer novamente.

Gina respirou profundamente para se acalmar, enquanto olhava para ele que se retirava. Agora tinha a prova de que ambos sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro. Estava claro tam bém que ele não queria estar e que lutaria para se dominar.

Gina sorriu e alguma coisa lhe disse que Harry McPotter era sua alma gemea. Se ele pensava poder fugir do destino, ela estava pronta para mostrar-lhe o contrário.

N/A: Sempre esqueço de deixar uma kkk. Bom , espero que estejam gostando da história. Reviews please, rsrs. Pretendo postar 2 capitulos por semana. Bom é isso. Um beijo a todos e até semana que vem...


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

— Onde está sir Harry?

Gina ignorou o sorriso no lindo rosto de Gregor. Durante três dias ela conseguira ficar o mais tempo possível perto de Harry. A cada dia ficava mais ardilosa. Mas, começava a recear ter se enganado e que o beijo que haviam trocado não o afetara tanto quanto a ela. Pior, ele poderia tê-la apenas elogiado ao dizer que as cicatrizes que ela tinha no rosto não eram tão feias. Homens podem van gloriar-se das próprias cicatrizes, mas não gostam dessas marcas em uma mulher.

— Ele saiu há uma hora — respondeu Gregor. — Levou seis homens com ele. Pretende verificar se há sinais dos Riddle.

Gina franziu o cenho ao olhar na direção dos portões.

— A pergunta é: ele está fugindo de mim ou do pai dele? — ela resmungou.

— Ambos — Gregor respondeu, e riu quando a viu corar.

— Harry não serve para moças — disse o sorridente Nathan, os olhos azuis brilhantes e vivos. — Se pretende agar rá-lo, prepare-se para lutar.

Por um momento ela quis responder para o garoto, mas depois de pensar um pouco desistiu e apenas suspirou. Harry nunca acreditaria nela. Era constrangedor que os irmãos dele tivessem percebido seu jogo, mas eles poderiam ser úteis. Não haviam demonstrado contrariedade e isso lhe dava al gum conforto.

— O que quis dizer com "Harry não serve para moças?" — Gina perguntou a Nathan. — Ele não gosta de mulheres?

— Opa... Ele gosta sim. Mas sua aparência faz com que as moças fujam dele e Harry não tem habilidade para cor tejá-las.

— Por causa da cicatriz?

Os irmãos menearam a cabeça afirmativamente. Gina falou, contrariada:

— Meu irmão tem cicatriz e isto não faz com que minha cunhada Mione deixe de gostar dele. E nossa Mione veio de uma tribo de homens bonitos. Alguns são de tirar a respira ção das mulheres. Harry, sendo o líder, deveria fazer com que as mulheres mudassem de opinião.

— Bem, suponho que ele poderia levar uma mulher para a cama se pedisse — disse Nathan. — As mulheres aqui sabem seus lugares.

Gregor riu vendo a expressão de Gina.

— Uau, rapaz! Estamos arriscando a vida falando desse jeito.

— Você está dizendo que as mulheres de Scarglas não podem dizer não a um homem? — ela perguntou, apoiando as mãos sobre os quadris e olhando fixamente para o jovem Nathan.

— Bem, algumas o fazem, mas o pai diz... — Nathan titubeou e deu um passo para trás.

Ela ergueu a mão para fazê-lo calar-se.

— Não repita essa besteira. Sei bem em que lugar que ele acha que uma mulher deveria estar. Não havia percebido que as mulheres aqui aceitam essa idiotice como se fosse uma verdade. Alguém devia ensiná-las a dizer não. Mas... Onde está Lily?

— Oh... Acho que está no herbário.

Gina quase sorriu quando seu jovem guarda corou.

— Por que mencionar Lily faz você corar?

— Não estou corando — disse Nathan, empurrando Gre gor que ria dele.

— Se não estiver corando, então devo pensar que está com febre. Isso significa que preciso mandá-lo para a cama, depois de um bom purgante — Gina ameaçou, tendo que fazer um grande esforço para não rir do assustado rapaz.

— Lily está no herbário fazendo uma poção para mim.

— Você é um rapaz corajoso — Gina murmurou. — Uma poção para quê?

— Bem, é uma pomada para a minha pele — ele corou novamente. — Para clarear as manchas.

Gina examinou a pele bonita de Nathan.

— Não tem a pele ruim, Nathan. Quantos anos você tem?

— Faço dezenove no mês que vem.

— Bem, a melhor cura para manchas é ficar mais velho. Também deve manter a pele muito limpa. Esfregue-a com sabonete pelo menos uma vez por dia. Use água quente e enxágüe bem. Se as manchas piorarem depois disso tudo, ponha um pouco de uísque nelas.

— Uísque? Como isso ajudará?

— Não sei — Gina ergueu os ombros. — Acho que ajudam a secar. Não sei o porquê, mas sei que funciona.

— Lily disse que a poção dela ajudará.

— Lily é uma mulher doce e querida que conhece mal dições, poções e pomadas. Mas eu previno que tome cuidado com as poções inventadas por ela. Sejam cautelosos.

Gregor concordou, mas Nathan fiou inseguro.

— Suas invenções às vezes causam reações: cabelos verdes, cabelos azuis, violentas diarreias... — Gina continuou.

— Erupções cutâneas medonhas — acrescentou Gregor. Nathan manteve o olhar em Gina, que se afastava em direção do herbário.

— Você sabia que as curas de Lily nem sempre são se guras?

— Sim — respondeu Gregor. — Nunca percebeu que a maioria de nós recusa suas poções, pomadas e outros re médios?

— Pensei que vocês recusassem por serem amargas e cheirarem mal.

— Isto também, mas houve resultados alarmantes em seus tratamentos nos primeiros anos depois que ela chegou aqui. Pode confiar nela para cuidar de uma ferida, imobilizar um osso ou tratar de febre, mas é melhor evitar o resto.

— Não esquecerei disso — Nathan sorriu. — Agradecerei Lily pela gentileza, mas seguirei os conselhos de Gina. Lily ficaria magoada se recusarmos sua ajuda.

— Não se preocupe. Gina sabe como agir. Ela convive com Lily desde que pôs os pés aqui e não vai magoá-la. Lily quer ser uma boa curandeira e Gina a tem ensinado bastante, o que tem aumentado sua auto-estima. E faz tudo isso com muita gentileza.

— Você acha que Gina fará isso com nosso irmão? — Nathan perguntou, rindo.

Gregor riu também e meneou a cabeça.

— Acho que ela precisará de um chicote e de uma corda grossa.

— Mas por que ele não quer uma moça tão boa?

— Oh, ele a quer. Mas não se acha suficientemente bom para ela.

— É óbvio que ela não pensa dessa maneira.

— Sim, mas ela também se irrita com suas próprias ci catrizes. E a intromissão de nosso pai não ajuda em nada. Isso faz com que Harry fuja, e Gina se retraia. Será uma corte difícil e confusa e temo que não será fácil para nenhum dos dois.

— Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa, embora eu ainda não saiba o quê. Será que devemos falar com Harry?

— Não. Por enquanto não diremos nada. A não ser fazê-lo enxergar que está agindo como um completo idiota. Mas, se ele descobrir quem ela é e ainda quiser pedir resgate, nós interviremos. Eles se querem e ela seria uma ótima lady para Scarglas. Não deixarei que os medos e as dúvidas, dele ou dela, arruínem o que eu vejo como um casal perfeito.

— Estarei pronto para ajudar.

— E todos os nossos irmãos.

— Será que todos vêem o que está acontecendo?

— É claro. Você não acha esquisito que ela tenha anda do livremente por aí e nenhum dos Potter se atreveu a cortejá-la?

E os dois irmãos riram à vontade.

Mudanças não eram aceitas com facilidade em Scarglas, concluiu Gina ao olhar para Clare. Depois de se assegurar que o remédio preparado por Lily era inofensivo, Gina se apressou em se juntar às mulheres que lavavam roupa, an siosa para oferecer-lhes seu sabão.

Clare era teimosa e não aceitava sugestões, mesmo insig nificantes, por achar que estavam invadindo seu território. Gina gostaria de ter a habilidade de Mione diante dos senti mentos dos outros. A cunhada sentia o que havia no coração das pessoas. Seria muito útil, no momento, saber até que ponto a recusa de Ctare era medo de perder seu lugar ou simplesmente obstinação.

— Isto faz com que a roupa de cama fique mais macia — disse, pondo, com cuidado, algumas barras de sabão que ela tinha preparado, sobre um banquinho. — Também ajuda a conservar as roupas e lava com eficiência. — Gina espe rava que as empregadas não parassem de esfregar as roupas para observar as duas, mas elas esperavam que fosse eclodir uma batalha. — E será melhor para suas mãos.

— Você não é a dona daqui — falou Clare. — É apenas uma refém.

— É verdade. Mas não vejo motivo para que vocês não usem um sabão melhor.

— Você não tem que dizer o que se deve fazer em Scar glas. Vá ajudar aquela bruxa louca que é Lily.

— Lily não é louca e tampouco bruxa. – Clare resmungou.

— Também não é a curandeira que proclama ser. Não sei porque o líder não a manda embora juntamente com seu bastardo, antes que ela mate alguém. Agora, saia daqui, moça.

O empurrão que Clare deu em Gina a fez dar alguns passos para trás, mas ela logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Pelo canto do olho Gina viu Nathan se aproximando, e ouviu as outras empregadas conversarem baixinho, mas nada disso a fez hesitar. Arremessou-se na direção de Clare, que lhe dera as costas. Um chute bem dado fez a mulher cair de joelhos. Gina pegou o braço direito da mulher e o virou para trás, enquanto passava o braço ao redor do pescoço da mulher. Curvando-se um pouco, conseguiu falar no ouvido da em pregada, mas não se esforçou em falar baixo.

— Agora, eu poderia ignorar o fato de você ter me cha mado de moça e de ter posto as mãos em mim — ameaçou Gina. — Mas não posso ignorar o que você disse a respeito de Lily.

— Ela... — começou Clare.

Gina aumentou a pressão sobre o pescoço de Clare.

— Lily é uma mulher doce com um grande coração e que assumiu um serviço que ninguém quis. Ela foi vítima das palavras lascivas de um homem, que não lhe havia dito que era casado. Portanto, dirija suas ofensas a quem merece. E, se não quiser ter sua afiada língua arrancada, sugiro que não fale mal do filho dela. — Gina empurrou Clare e con tinuou: — E, se não aceita nem uma pequena mudança, eu mesma lavarei minhas roupas.

Clare tropeçou e tentou zombar de Gina que manteve um espaço seguro da pequena mulher.

— E o que uma mulher fina como você entende de tra balho honesto?

—Julgando sem saber, novamente? Você deve ser difícil de aprender. Eu sei esfregar roupas, consertar um telhado, arar um campo, remendar uma armadura e muito mais. E sei também como calar uma língua maligna.

Gina pegou a faca com que cortara as barras de sabão e a arremessou contra Clare, prendendo a manga do seu ves tido no tronco atrás dela.

— E saiba que essa faca pegou exatamente onde eu pre tendia. — Gina pegou um pedaço de sabão e se afastou. — Faça o que quiser com o sabão. Minha opinião é que você deveria lavar sua língua com ele.

Logo que Gina se afastou, Nathan tirou a faca que pren dia Clare ao poste e olhou fixamente para ela.

— Ela não gosta de ser chamada de moça.

— Quem é ela? — Cíare perguntou, com a voz trémula.

— Bem, nosso líder a chama de Gina-dos-dez-punhais.— Nathan sorriu ao ver Clare empalidecer. — Foi o número de punhais que ele encontrou com ela quando a sequestrou. — Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e declarou em voz baixa e rouca: — Todos nós gostamos de Lily e o filho dela é meu irmão. Uma mulher inteligente deveria observar quantos bastardos há em Scarglas. Uma mulher inteligente também devia apurar os ouvidos, pois aquela mulher poderá vir a ser a próxima lady de Scarglas, a esposa do líder. — Ele se afastou de Clare que tremia, e foi atrás de Gina. — Na verdade, eu e meus irmãos estamos decididos a fazer com que isso se torne realidade.

Nathan encontrou Gina perto da muralha. Ela tinha as mãos sobre os quadris e olhava para o céu. Quando ele che gou perto, viu que ela inspirava e expirava vagarosamente.

— Perdi o controle — Gina desabafou, fixando o olhar nas nuvens escuras que prometiam chuva.

— É verdade, perdeu — concordou Nathan. — Fez Clare ficar morrendo de medo.

Gina disse a si mesma que não encontrava prazer nisso.

— Uma lady não deve perder o controle. Nossa Mione diz que, quando uma lady fica brava, ela não deve fazer as pes soas ajoelharem aos seus pés e nem atirar facas nelas.

— O que uma lady deve fazer?

— Nossa Mione diz que uma lady deve agir com educação e fazer as pessoas a entenderem falando com firmeza, mas com calma.

— Bem, você não gritou. – Ela sorriu e suspirou.

— Eu gostaria de ter o dom de nossa Mione. Ela sabe perceber os sentimentos de uma pessoa. E como se pudesse ler o coração dos outros.

— Parece ser um dom muito útil.

— É. Se eu tivesse esse dom, poderia saber por que Clare é tão brava e amarga. Terá bílis no lugar de sangue?

Os dois sorriram e Gina retomou o caminho para casa.

— Na realidade, algumas pessoas já nascem mal-humoradas. Outras ficam assim enquanto estão crescendo. Se a pessoa sabe o motivo, pode se curar e tornar-se doce nova mente, ou pelo menos saberá lidar com isso sem precisar ter sua língua cortada. Clare também foi para a cama com seu pai?

— Não. E seu marido diz que ela pouco vai para cama com ele. — Nathan corou. — Desculpe, eu não deveria estar falando disso com você.

— Não se importe. Fui criada com cinco irmãos até os treze anos. Então nossa Mione chegou e fez algumas mudan ças, suavizando o modo como vivíamos. Entretanto, ainda somos um pouco rudes. Duvido que você possa dizer alguma coisa que me choque ou que eu não tenha ouvido antes. — Gina franziu o cenho. — Por que Clare chama Lily de bruxa?

Gina notou que Nathan ficou desconfortável com a per gunta.

— Ah, se você ficar aqui por algum tempo ouvirá essa palavra muitas vezes. Acho que os Riddle alimentaram os rumores. O fato de sermos todos morenos e Scarglas ser proibida, não ajuda muito. Meu pai teve cinco esposas e quatro delas morreram. Isso causou muitos rumores. Dizem que ele encanta as mulheres. E ele vive amaldiçoando a todos.

De repente, Gina parou e pegou no braço de Nathan.

— Agora sei quem vocês são. Ouvi as histórias, mas nunca dei muita atenção. Se forem os Riddle que espalharam esses rumores, eles estão fazendo um trabalho muito bom. -— Ela meneou a cabeça e começou a andar novamente. — Acho que perdi a perspicácia. Eu deveria ter reconhecido esta casa, que as histórias descrevem muito bem. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, lembrei de uma ou duas coisas, mas não lhes dei atenção. Achei que fosse o aspecto da casa que me fizera pensar em coisas como bruxaria e assassinato.

— E agora, não tem medo?

— Não. Eu não vi nada. Vocês têm uma coleção de pes soas esquisitas aqui, como o velho duende que dança nas noites de lua cheia no meio de um círculo de pedras. Oh, e Peter, que tem tanto medo de água que carrega sujeira de dez anos sobre o corpo.

— Acho que mais de vinte anos.

— Mas não vi nenhuma bruxaria. E, embora eu não goste muito do seu pai, acho que ele não mataria uma esposa. Ele as engravidava tantas vezes que isso as enfraquecia levan do-as à morte, ou a fugirem. Quanto a mulheres encantadas, bem, ele obviamente tem uma verdadeira habilidade para galanteá-las e as levar para sua cama, e desconfio que ele escolhe as que são tolas o suficiente para acreditar nas men tiras dele.

— Sim, ele é habilidoso nisso. Ele também usa sua po sição aqui para levar as mulheres para a cama. Ele e Harry freqüentemente discutem por causa disso. — Nathan parou de falar e olhou para os portões. — Falando em Harry, lá vem ele.

Gina tentou não parecer muito satisfeita com a chegada de Harry. Não queria mostrar seu interesse por ele muito abertamente. O modo desajeitado como Harry desmontou do cavalo, tremendo e mancando um pouco ao pisar no chão, acabou com a pose de Gina, que correu para o lado dele.

— Você foi ferido — ela disse, olhando cuidadosamente para ele.

— Não é nada — ele afirmou, profundamente emociona do pela preocupação dela, e praguejando contra a própria fraqueza.

Vendo a calça dele manchada de sangue, Gina resmun gou, parecendo contrariada.

— Você sangra como um porco. É melhor cuidarmos disso o mais rapidamente possível.

Antes que pudesse recusar a ajuda, Harry viu-se levado ao seu quarto por Nathan e, vendo o rastro de sangue que deixava, decidiu que não tinha sentido discutir. Esperava apenas que a dor e a perda de sangue o deixassem suficientemente fraco para não desejar Gina enquanto ela tratasse dos seus ferimentos.

Harry concluiu que devia estar mesmo muito fraco quan do apenas resmungou ao ser despido por Nathan. Gemeu ao ser deitado na cama e, enquanto Nathan ajeitava a coberta de modo a deixar expostos apenas a perna ferida e o peito, Harry desejou desmaiar.

— O que aconteceu?—Nathan perguntou, enquanto Gina lavava o sangue da perna de Harry.

— Pegamos alguns Riddle roubando gado. Infelizmente, havia uns doze homens escondidos por perto. Fomos pegos de surpresa enquanto lutávamos com os ladrões. Outros ho mens estão menos feridos.

— Oh, céus, não tenho certeza onde Lily está — disse Gina. — Ela precisa saber que necessitamos dela.

— Vou buscá-la — Nathan declarou saindo do quarto. Harry queria dizer para Nathan ficar, mas era um homem adulto, um homem forte e decidido. Deveria ser capaz de ficar a sós com Gina e não ceder aos seus desejos. Ela tocava na sua perna apenas para tratar do seu ferimento e esse toque inocente devia ser ignorado.

Essa decisão o deixou mais calmo e, por momentos, gos tou de ter sido ferido para ter Gina banhando seus ferimen tos com uísque. Entretanto, esse alívio não durou muito tem po. Bastou sentir o calor dos dedos de Gina, que colocava delicadamente as ataduras na coxa ferida, para o desejo vol tar com violência. Um rápido olhar revelou que as cobertas não permitiam que sua ereção ficasse exposta e ele respirou aliviado.

— Você tem sangue no rosto — Gina disse ao endireitar as costas, depois de concluir o curativo.

— Não é nada. É apenas um arranhão.

— Mas deve ser limpo.

Quando ela se abaixou para lavar o corte acima da orelha, Harry inalou o cheiro do corpo de Gina e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Os seios dela estavam a poucos centímetros da sua boca e ele pegou-se tentando ver mais do que devia. Gina tinha a pele clara e dourada. E, apesar de tentar du ramente, ele não pôde evitar desejar saber se ela tinha o mesmo gosto suave e doce da sua aparência.

Quando Gina se moveu, Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, beijou cada um dos seus seios e inalou novamente seu cheiro de limpeza. Gina estremeceu e sentiu a respiração presa na garganta.

Embora tivesse urgência de sentir aqueles seios, Harry ergueu a cabeça e beijou o pescoço de Gina, que olhou para ele com inegável brilho de desejo. Seus lábios grossos es tavam entreabertos e ele aproveitou a vantagem para beijá-la profundamente e com toda a força do seu desejo.

A cada investida de sua língua, Gina sentia seu desejo aumentar. Ele pôs a mão atrás das costas dela. Um gemido escapou da boca de Gina quando ele desceu a mão até seus quadris, enquanto a outra mão acariciava seus seios. Nada do medo que Malfoy incutira nela foi despertado pelo toque de Harry. E ela queria mais, muito mais.

Gina estava para subir na cama com ele, quando repen tinamente Harry a empurrou. Magoada e confusa, ela lutou para ficar firme ao olhar para ele. Havia um leve rubor nos rosto dele e sua respiração era ofegante, sinais de que ele a desejava intensamente. Então, Gina ouviu Lily chamando-a e o tormento da rejeição de Harry foi aplacado.

— Vá. Lily precisa de você — ele disse, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos.

Gina hesitou apenas por um momento antes de correr para fora do quarto, encontrando Lily do lado de fora. Ape sar de frustrada pelo final abrupto do envolvimento deles, ela concluiu que tinha sido melhor. Harry estava ferido e não tinha condições para consumar a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Além disso, ele estava lutando contra essa atração. E ainda não era hora de tentar fazê-ío mudar de ideia.

Usando de todo seu autocontrole, Gina voltou sua aten ção para ajudar Lily a cuidar dos outros feridos. Harry não teria condições de fugir nem de evitá-la por vários dias, até que seu ferimento começasse a cicatrizar. Haveria muito tempo para debelar sua resistência.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

— Eu sugiro que você fique deitado — Gina disse, ao entrar no quarto de Harry e surpreendê-lo ten tando sentar-se na beirada da cama. — Você está em repouso há apenas dois dias. Seus ferimentos ainda não fecharam. – Por um momento, Harry pensou em não obedecê-la, mas achou que seria agir como um tolo. Estava atordoado e suan do pelo esforço e ainda nem conseguira sentar-se. Resmun gando, jogou-se contra os travesseiros que Lily tinha recen temente colocado às suas costas. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, olhou para a bandeja que Gina colocara na mesa, ao lado da cama.

— É melhor que isso não seja sopa de aveia e nem caldo.

— Nenhum dos dois. É guisado de carneiro.

Quando ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando a tigela e a colher, ele reclamou:

— Posso me alimentar sozinho.

Gina nada disse, apenas entregou-lhe a colher e conti nuou segurando a tigela. Ela ficou observando-o e sabia que ele tentava com toda a sua força controlar o tremor das mãos.

Finalmente, Harry largou a colher na tigela e se encostou novamente nos travesseiros.

— Estou fraco como uma criança. Isto porque faz dois dias que você só me alimenta com caldo.

Gina fez uma careta, enquanto punha uma colherada de guisado na sua boca.

— É porque você perdeu muito sangue. E porque teima em esforçar-se para sair da cama. Suspeito que a batida na cabeça não lhe fez bem.

— Eu só desmaiei por alguns minutos — Harry respondeu depressa, antes que ela lhe pusesse outra colherada de co mida na boca.

— O que quer dizer que foi uma batida forte, apesar de não ter quebrado o osso.

Ele não disse mais nada, simplesmente permaneceu re costado, sentindo-se ridículo por ser alimentado por ela. Se ria muito melhor para sua paz de espírito se Lily estivesse cuidando dele. Mas Harry sabia que, se recusasse os cuida dos de Gina, iria ofendê-la e insultá-la, especialmente por não ter motivo para agir desse modo. Também não podia dizer que só de vê-la sentia-se tremendamente excitado. E que a dor dos ferimentos era menor do que as pontadas de desejo que sentia no corpo.

Se tomasse cuidado, estaria curado por ocasião do seu aniversário, ele pensou. Assim poderia ir até a vila e levar uma das empregadas da taverna para a cama para fugir desse fogo que o consumia. O plano havia apenas se formado na sua mente quando teve de admitir que isso seria uma perda de tempo e de dinheiro. Como não dormia com uma mulher há um ano, achava que não seria difícil ter um bom desempenho, mas sabia que não ficaria satisfeito e não diminuiria o desejo que sentia por Gina.

Fazia oito anos que não desejava uma mulher com tanta intensidade, e não estava conrente por sentir-se desse modo novamente. Desejos e emoções tomam um homem fraco e tolo. Harry focou a cicatriz de seu rosto. Bellatriz lhe tinha ensinado que, devido à paixão e ao amor que nutrira por ela, fora traído e entregue aos inimigos. Não podia se permitir a cair no mesmo erro novamente.

Uma voz interior lhe disse que Gina não era Bellatriz, mas ele lutou para ignorá-la. Gina parecia ser honesta e amoro sa, mas também se recusara a dizer quem ela era. Havia boas razões para tal recusa, mas ele não podia ignorar o fato de que poderia haver também alguma razão sinistra.

Quando estava para dizer que já tinha comido o suficien te, a porta do quarto se abriu com tanta força que bateu na parede. Harry ficou tenso quando viu seu pai entrando. O modo como James olhou para Gina lhe disse que seu pai estava em um dos seus ataques de fúria. Ninguém podia ter certeza do que sir James era capaz de fazer quando estava irado. Harry acreditava que ele não iria ferir Gina, mas não tinha confiança nele.

— Você está se metendo em coisas que não são da sua conta, mulher — sir James gritou, apontando para Gina.

— E que coisas seriam essas? — Gina perguntou, satis feita pela calma com que conseguira falar ao velho líder.

— Você andou conversando com as mulheres.

— Eu não sabia que era proibido.

— Não seja insolente. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Eu disse a Bonnie que fosse para a minha cama e ela disse não. Disse não para mim!

Harry olhou para o pai, mastigando um pedaço de carneiro que, na verdade, não queria comer. Seu pai parecia uma mistura de fúria e perplexidade e pelo canto do olho viu Gina sorrir tenuemente. Parecia que ela tinha agido propositalmente para enfurecer o homem e isso deixou Harry atur dido. Mais aturdido ainda ele ficou ao notar que ela não parecia ter sido afetada pela fúria de James.

— É direito dela, não é? — Gina perguntou, com uma expressão inocente.

— Isso foi o que você disse a ela. Você disse que não há lei que a obrigue a partilhar a cama com homem nenhum.

— Não acho que eu esteja errada. Tenho certeza de que não existe tal lei.

— Há a _minha _lei! Esta casa é _minha _e quero tudo do meu jeito. Você pare de meter essas ideias nas cabeças das mulheres ou se arrependerá. — Ele se virou para sair, parou, cheirou a camisa e acrescentou: — E eu sei que você é a culpada pelas minhas roupas, inclusive as de cama, estarem com esse maldito cheiro de lavanda. Pare com isso, também. — Ele bateu a porta ao sair.

Harry meneou a cabeça quando ela tentou dar-lhe outra colher do guisado. Ele a observou pondo a tigela do lado e pegar uma caneca. Parecia sentir-se culpada. Não olhava para ele nos olhos e estava corada. Harry pegou a caneca, mas ela não a largou nem quando ele a levou até a boca.

Harry não tirava os olhos dela, mas quase terminara de beber quando ela suspirou e relutantemente o fitou.

— Eu nunca pensei em conversar com as mulheres — Harry declarou.

Gina suspirou novamente, ao constatar que ele não es tava com raiva.

— Bem, eu não quis parecer desrespeitosa, mas achei que devia alertar as mulheres, para impedir que seu pai tenha relações consanguíneas.

— É exatamente o que eu penso — Harry concordou, sorrindo, para logo em seguida se arrepender. — Confesso que nunca me ocorreu que as mulheres pudessem não querer partilhar a cama com ele. Meu pai sabe como dizer galan teios e eu achei que todas elas queriam se deitar com ele, devido ao seu charme.

— Acho que algumas querem. Não falei com elas sobre pecado. Eu simplesmente lhes disse que não deviam se dei xar usar pelo velho líder e nem por qualquer outro homem, que elas tinham o direito de dizer não. Afinal de contas, a igreja prega e louva a virtude e certamente a igreja é mais poderosa que o velho líder.

— Você está me dizendo que isso funciona de onde você vem? Esta prática é comum, os homens fazem uso das em pregadas, dentro dos seus muros. Algumas delas são ofere cidas aos hóspedes.

— Só porque é uma prática comum não quer dizer que seja certa. De onde eu venho as mulheres são tratadas com respeito e podem dizer sim ou não, dependendo delas. Um homem não usa sua posição ou poder para levar mulheres para a cama. As mulheres, ou a maioria delas, não ousam recusar o líder ou seu pai, ou seu irmão, ou qualquer homem que as governem. Mas as prostitutas fazem sexo por dinhei ro. Os homens que as usem.

— Ou então devem galantear as mulheres, como faz meu pai? — Harry percebeu que estava curioso para saber que opinião Gina tinha sobre seu pai.

— Bem, talvez. — Vendo que ele terminara de beber, Gina pegou a caneca e se virou para sentar-se com mais conforto na beirada da cama para poder olhar melhor para ele. — Uma parte de mim acha que uma mulher que tenha sua virtude roubada por nada mais que palavras bonitas e um sorriso cativante merece todos os problemas que advi rão. E outra parte de mim acha que o homem que rouba a virtude de uma moça com mentiras, e foge deixando-a sofrer quaisquer que sejam as consequências, deveria ser castiga do. — Ela deu de ombros. — Freqüentemente, esse homem rouba da mulher o único valor que ela pode ter. E isso me enraivece.

— As mulheres também mentem para conseguirem o que querem.

— Sim, e isso também está errado. — Gina juntou as mãos no colo e se preparou para fazer uma pergunta que não podia mais segurar. — Por que seu pai está pintado de azul?

Harry levou um momento para entender a súbita mudança de assunto e sorriu por dentro. Ele estranhara Gina não ter feito essa pergunta antes e achou que ela simplesmente es tava ignorando seu pai. Mas acabara ficando ansiosa demais para saber porque um homem pintava todas as partes visíveis do seu corpo. E provavelmente as que não eram visíveis também.

— Hoje teremos lua cheia — ele respondeu e praguejou internamente porque ela continuou olhando fixamente para ele à espera de uma resposta mais esclarecedora. — Meu pai e vários outros homens pintam o corpo de azul quando é noite de lua cheia e vão dançar no círculo de pedras. Nus.

— E o que o padre tem a dizer desses atos?

— Aquele velho tolo dança com eles.

Gina achou que não seria gentil rir, pois Harry estava claramente humilhado com a conduta do pai.

— Por que eles fazem isso?

— Meu pai ouviu uma história que diz que os velhos costumavam fazer isso para que os deuses lhes dessem força e ferocidade nas batalhas, e... — ele hesitou.

— E o quê?

— Mais virilidade.

Gina cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e olhou para baixo. Sentia que não ia poder conter a risada por muito tempo e levou a outra mão à boca também. Seria rude e até cruel rir, mas como alguém podia evitar? A imagem de um grupo de homens idosos, pintados de azul. saltando nus sob a lua cheia, era simplesmente hilariante. Lutou para se con trolar, mas acabou não conseguindo e rompeu em risos.

Pelo menos ela não ficara horrorizada ou com medo, pen sou Harry, que não sabia se devia sentir-se ofendido pelo pai, mas acabou dando de ombros. O que os homens plane javam fazer naquela noite era ridículo. E seria engraçado também, se não alimentasse os rumores sobre bruxaria. De pois de um momento, ele foi contagiado pela risada de Gina e se juntou a ela.

Quando parou de rir, Gina endireitou o corpo para des cobrir que seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. Ele estava rindo e Gina o achou tremendamente bonito. Ele teria consciência disso? Quando seu sorriso foi se apagando, ela ficou tensa. Ele a puxaria para mais perto ou a afastaria dele? Gostaria que ele decidisse o que queria dela. O modo como era caloroso em um momento e frio no outro era uma provação para Gina.

Harry gentilmente ergueu o queixo dela e com a outra mão limpou as lágrimas que a risada havia provocado. Olhou fixamente para a boca de Gina e quando ela umedeceu os lábios, ele xingou sua própria fraqueza, e suavemente apro ximou-a ainda mais dele, puxando-a pela nuca.

Apenas um beijo, ele disse para si mesmo. Ele tinha que roubar-lhe um beijo sem perder o controle. No momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dela, contudo, Harry duvidou que teria tanta força de vontade. A doçura dos lábios de Gina desencadeou um forte calor que atravessou todas as partes do seu corpo. Ele a abraçou e aceitou o convite silencioso.

Gina sentiu-se derreter com o calor do próprio desejo. Retribuiu o beijo, sem fazer nenhuma tentativa de controlar a paixão que sentia. Quando terminaram, ela tentou manter o fôlego enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, seu rosto e sua orelha. E estremeceu quando ele chegou aos seus seios.

Quanto Harry se pôs a beijá-la novamente, Gina mudou de posição até que ambos ficassem lado a lado.

De repente ele mandou que ela fosse embora e que Lily cuidaria dele. Ela saiu devagar, e pensou que depois poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Gregor entrou e perguntou o que houve com Gina que havia saído tão triste.

Harry suspirou e decidiu que estava cansado demais para discutir ou mentir.

— Eu he disse para sair e que seria melhor Lily cuidar de mim de agora em diante _ Harry respondeu, desviando o olhar.

— Por quê? Ela cuidou de você com muita eficiência.

— Porque não posso ficar sozinho com ela. Não consigo manter minhas mãos longe dela.

— _E _você acha que isso _é _uma coisa ruim?

— _É _claro que sim. Ela é uma refém e embora não tenha admitido é um pessoa bem-nascida. E sem dúvida, é virgem também. Não precisa de um marmanjo pegando nela toda vez que se aproxima.

— Como você não está machucado e nem sangrando, devo pensar que ela não protestou.

Harry contraiu a mandíbula. Sim, era verdade Gina não resistia a seus beijos. Se pudesse confiar no próprio julga mento, ela se aconchegava em seus braços e retribuía os beijos com paixão. Talvez fosse tolice mantê-ia afastada. Qualquer outro homem aproveitaria, por que não ele?

Logo em seguida Harry franziu o cenho. Por que uma mulher tão adorável como Gina sentia paixão por ele? Poderia ser uma dissimulação, um modo de disfarçar e enfra quecer a guarda sobre ela? Nãopodia descartar essa hipótese. Dissera a verdade para Gregor e precisava manter-se fir me. Se Gina não fosse uma espiã, era uma refém. Muitos pensariam que isso lhe dava o direito de usá-la, mas ele não tinha essa opinião. Gina devia ser devolvida a sua gente intocada. Sua honra exigia isso. O que ele menos queria era acrescentar mais inimigos a lista que já tinha contra eles e o povo de Scarglas.

— Ela é solteira — afirmou Harry. — E inocente. Não é difícil enganar uma inocente. — Ignorou o olhar desgostoso do irmão. — _E, _se não for inocente, _é _um inimigo no meio de nós tentando fazer com que a luxúria embote meus pen samentos. Já caí em uma armadilha antes e acho que aprendi.

— Gina não é Bellatriz.

— Não? Bellatriz também parecia inocente e doce e me levou, como um cordeiro, à morte.

— Doce, talvez, mas eu desconfiei e descobri que ela não era inocente.

— Posso também estar enganado quanto à inocência de Gina, Há uma só maneira de descobrir isso. Levá-la para minha cama. Se ela for virgem, eu roubarei sua castidade e deixarei seus parentes desejando vingança. Posso também levá-la a um padre, mas não quero uma esposa. O que quer que ela seja, uma inocente refém ou uma espiã inteligente, o mais sábio é deixá-la sozinha e longe de mim.

— Você pensa demais, Harry — Gregor afirmou, me neando a cabeça. — Às vezes as coisas são exatamente como parecem ser,

— Muitas vezes, não. Como vamos agir? Ficarei de cama por mais alguns dias. Você terá que ser meus olhos e meus ouvidos.

Harry ficou satisfeito por Gregor aceitar a incumbência, embora fosse patente que ele queria falar mais sobre Gina. Para seu alívio, o irmão não disse mais nada. E ele estava cansado demais para continuar a discussão.

Depois que Gregor saiu, Harry deitou-se pesadamente sobre os travesseiros. Percebeu que Gina estava certa. Estava fraco e não poderia sair da cama tão cedo. Isso o deixou contrariado.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor na perna e na cabeça. Devagar, passou a língua pelos lábios. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Gina. Seu cheiro de limpeza e de lavanda o tinham impregnado e ainda estava no ar. O calor e a suavidade da pequena mão eram uma potente recordação na sua pele. A febre que sentia por causa dela parecia ser incurável.

Então, por que não alimentar essa febre?, ele perguntou a si mesmo. Por que não aceitar o que ela estava ansiosa para lhe oferecer? Ele tinha força para suportar qualquer conseqüência. Como líder, deveria ser capaz de manter-se firme contra as investidas do seu pai para casá-lo com Gina. A maioria das pessoas achava que levar uma refém para a cama não era crime, era até um direito, uma parte do res gate. Se os parentes dela quisessem vingança, bem, o que era um inimigo a mais, acrescentado às grandes hordas que seu pai já conseguira? Talvez Gregor tivesse razão em con siderá-lo um tolo por afastar Gina.

Praguejando baixinho, Harry lutou para tirar de sua mente a paixão e o desejo que sentia por Gina. Se a levasse para a cama, acabaria levando-a para dentro do seu coração. E isso o deixava aterrorizado.

_N/A: Bom dia, mais dois capitulos postados. Na sexta posto mais dois. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, kkk, eu semrpe me divirto com a Gina dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjos e até sexta._


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Gina olhou distraidamente para os homens pulando no círculo de pedras sob a lua cheia. A janela no solário, um cômodo obviamente usado pela lady de Scarglas, dava para a estranha configuração de pedras. Era um lugar mar cado pela idade e cercado de mistério.

Se os espíritos dos antigos ainda vagassem por ali, ela gostaria de saber o que eles pensavam dos doze homens nus pulando e rodopiando sob a lua cheia, e parando a estranha dança para beber.

Gina subira até lá para ver se assistir àquele ritual a li vraria um pouco da tristeza que a dominara. Mas o que real mente queria era se lamentar e chorar alto sem se importar de ser vista.

Fazia apenas algumas horas que Harry a tinha expulsado do quarto? Ela tinha se refugiado no quarto para curtir sua mágoa e tentar resgatar sua compostura. Havia chorado, mas não aliviara a dor e a humilhação que sentia.

Na verdade, o choro provocara dor de cabeça e seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. E ela recusava-se a continuar chorando.

Quando Lily entrou no quarto com vários vestidos no braço, ela tratou de sorrir. O rápido e agudo olhar que ai mulher lhe lançou disse a Gina que isso fora obviamente um esforço inútil. Lily parecia perdida no seu pequeno e feliz mundo, distraída pelos grandes planos de descobrir algum remédio miraculoso, mas Gina sabia que, sob essa aparência, existia uma mente e uma alma atenta. Apenas esperava que Lily não fosse usar sua perspicácia naquele momento.

— A quais esposas do velho líder esses vestidos pertenciam? — Gina perguntou enquanto Lily punha as roupas sobre uma grande cómoda de carvalho e couro.

— A sua segunda esposa — Lily declarou aproximando-se da janela perto da qual Gina se sentara. — Ela deu à luz a Gregor, Adam, Brian, Ross e Nathan. Anne foi a que ficou casada por mais tempo. Nove anos. Morreu pouco depois de Nathan ter nascido. Acho que o velho Jamesl gostava dela, a seu modo. Não era paixão, mas afeição. Alguns cul pam sua infidelidade pela morte dela. Dizem que ela olhava pela janela do seu quarto, viu James cortejando uma em pregada de seios grandes e caiu da janela ao tentar atirar pela janela um objeto pesado. Morreu aos pés dele.

— Que vergonha — Gina murmurou. — O homem pa rece uma criança mimada. Alguém deveria tê-lo ensinado a ter um pouco mais de controle e responsabilidade. Harry teve outra mãe?

— Sim, a mãe dele foi a primeira mulher de James. Ela morreu quando Harry nasceu. James gostava de dizer que o menino era tão grande que nenhuma mulher podia ter mais de um igual a ele.

— Deus! O homem nunca pensa antes de falar? — Apesar da tristeza que sentia, Gina teve pena do Harry menino, uma criança que crescera pensando ser o causador da morte da mãe. — Acho que isso não me surpreende. Ele tampouco pensa antes de agir.

Olhando através da janela para os homens dançando sob a lua cheia, Lily disse:

— É verdade. Basta olhar para esse bando de homens dançando sob a lua completamente nus e bebendo até caírem e pintados de azul como pagãos. Não sei como pensam ta manha bobagem. Aumentar a virilidade! Ora, veja... — Ela riu quando Gina riu, para logo em seguida ficar sombria novamente. — Por que somente eu devo cuidar do ferimento de Harry?

Surpresa pela pergunta repentina, Gina respondeu com sinceridade:

— Porque ele ordenou. Obviamente não me quer perto dele. — Gina praguejou baixinho ao sentir que ia chorar novamente.

— Você não pode estar acreditando nisso. — Lily entre gou-lhe um pequeno pedaço de pano.

— Sim, posso. Ele deixou isso bem claro quando me dis pensou. Sou uma tola — ela sussurrou.

— Por que pensa assim? — Lily perguntou, sentando-se perto dela.

Gina olhou para o pano amassado e úmido que tinha nas mãos. Por um momento, pensou em mudar de assunto ou dizer alguma mentira. Então, deu de ombros. Lily não acre ditaria em uma mentira e falar sobre Harry, sobre o que sentia e como ele estava agindo poderia ajudar. Não conse guiria superar isso sozinha.

— O homem me puxa para ele e depois me empurra — respondeu. — Me beija e depois me ignora. Esta tarde ele me beijou e depois me mandou embora. E está claro que ele quer que eu fique. – Gina suspirou e passou o pano no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. – Acho que ele me quer, mas seu senso de honra faz com que ele me rejeite. Mas hoje ele estava desgostoso comigo, desgostoso até de pensar que me deseja. Tenho certeza disso.

— Ah, é? Bem, você é mesmo uma tola se pensa dessa maneira. Gina, Harry nunca toma o que ele precisa. Ele não se apossa de uma mulher apenas por desejo, Acho que ele teme ficar igual ao pai. Ele nem é igual aos irmãos, _que _adoram uma mulher, mas têm mais controle do que o pai, um controle ensinado por Harry. Ouvi dizer que os rapazes o chamam de Irmão Harry e o provocam devido às suas maneiras de monge.

— Harry, monge? — Gina achou difícil acreditar que um homem que beijava daquela maneira pudesse ser cha mado de monge.

— Sim. Ele vai para a cama com uma mulher, uma vez por ano. No dia do aniversário, ele vai à vila e passa a noite com uma prostituta. Pelo que tenho ouvido, ele parece um pouco... bem, um pouco frio. Ele não segue os outros. Ape nas escolhe a que lhe parece mais limpa e a leva para a cama. Sai ao amanhecer e não volta mais. É como se visi tasse um médico para limpar seu corpo de algum mal.

Gina sorriu diante do humor de Lily, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

— Uma vez por ano? Tem certeza, Lily?

Gina sentia novamente a esperança encher seu coração e isso a assustou.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Houve uma vez, há uns oito anos, que ele mudou de hábito. Uma mulher chamada Bellatriz veio para Scarglas e Harry ficou doido por ela. Falou-se até em casamento.

A ideia de Harry louco por outra mulher, mesmo há oito anos, fez Gina sofrer. Então, ela disse a si mesma para deixar de tolice. O homem tinha quase trinta e nove anos. Seria estranho se não tivesse se entusiasmado por nenhuma mulher.

— E o que aconteceu? Ele não se casou com ela, casou?

— Não. Ela foi enviada aqui por inimigos de Scarglas. Ela criou uma armadilha para Harry que quase lhe custou a vida. Por isso ele tem aquela cicatriz no rosto – Lily sus pirou. – Harry sempre foi um homem sério, deve ter ficado revoltado. Mas depois voltou ao seu hábito de indulgência e de procurar por mulher uma vez por ano.

— Talvez seu ano de celibato esteja perto de acabar.

— Não brinque com isso. Eu lhe contei isso para que saiba e veja que Harry é um homem decidido e controlado. Você acha que nenhuma das mulheres que aqui vivem já não tentou levá-lo para a cama? Ele pode não ser o mais bonito dos irmãos e nem o mais galanteador, mas é o líder. E, antes disso, já era o herdeiro escolhido. Um homem desses nunca age por impulso. Não, a não ser que seu desejo seja realmente muito forte.

Gina perguntou a Lily se ela queria um pouco de sidra, então levantou-se e pegou bebida para as duas. Enquanto, enchia duas canecas, fícou pensando em tudo o que Lily lhe havia contado. Se acreditasse em tudo que ela lhe dissera, então podia novamente crer que Harry a rejeitara devido ao senso de honra ou talvez até de um medo particular.

Antes de Malfoy a ter marcado, Gina nunca conhecera rejeição. Os homens a apreciavam e a elogiavam pela sua beleza. Ela não era volúvel, mas gostava dessa admiração. E, quando percebeu que as cicatrizes haviam mudado isso, ela fícou muito magoada. Finalmente, aceitara o que Mione e seus irmãos lhe diziam, que esses homens eram vazios e que _não _valiam uma lágrima e que logo ela encontraria um ho mem que tivesse sabedoria para olhá-la de maneira mais profunda. Gina tinha pensado que Harry era esse homem. Uma parte dela ainda pensava, mas já não confiava nisso.

— Ah, Lily, eu sou uma covarde, – ela disse quando entregou a bebida para a amiga e sentou-se novamente perto dela. – Eu acreditei que nunca encontraria um homem que olhasse para além das minhas cicatrizes, mas ele me rejeitou.

— Você é uma criança tola. — Lily fomou um gole de sidra e murmurou: – Ele não a rejeitou.

— Eu me senti rejeitada.

— Ele agiu desse modo, mas não é isso o que ele está sentindo. Não... Ele está tentando proteger você dos desejos dele. Talvez até esteja tentando proteger a ele mesmo.

— De mim? Eu não sou ameaça para ele.

— Oh, claro que é! Muitos homens vêem as mulheres como ameaças, principalmente as que os fazem sentir coisas que eles não querem sentir. Eu acho que esse é o seu caso.

— Luxúria.

— Também isso, mas acho que é algo mais. Afinal de contas, ele controla seus desejos há muito tempo. Na ver dade, Harry sempre mostrou um controle admirável sobre suas emoções. —- Lily franziu o cenho e tomou um gole da bebida. — De algum modo ele também resistia à Bellatriz, mesmo quando se sentia atraído por ela.

— Então como sabe que ele sentia atração por ela?

— Ele a levou para a cama e não era aniversário dele. Foi diferente. Ele poderia ter se concentrado no serviço. Agora chego à conclusão de que não foi ele que a levou para a cama. Foi ela. Todos achavam que ele tinha sido atraído e seduzido pela beleza dela. E seus irmãos ficaram muito preocupados, pois não era do feitio dele.

— Entendo — Gina sorriu. — Meu irmão foi muito con trolado durante muitos anos. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que Mione o fez rir. Ficamos todos muito chocados. Algumas mulheres até choraram. Rony carregou o peso de todos nós durante muitos anos, nossa sobrevivência era muito im portante para ele e ele não se poupava. Era muita responsa bilidade sobre os ombros de um rapaz de quinze anos. Ele enfrentou, mas perdeu a infância e enterrou sua suavidade. Nossa Mione o ajudou a perceber que ele podia manter sua sensibilidade e continuar sendo o líder forte que necessitava ser e ainda ter o respeito e a obediência de sua tribo.

— E quem você pensa que carrega o peso de Scarglas e seu povo? — Lily perguntou, suavemente.

A revelação dada pela pergunta de Lily atingiu Gina de imediato. Realmente, havia muitas semelhanças entre Harry e Rony. É claro, Rony não continha suas paixões, mas ela suspeitava que ele poderia fazer o mesmo se tivesse tido um pai como sir James. Apesar disso, eram os pecados e as loucuras dos pais que formavam cada homem. Gina não sabia de que maneira essas informações podiam ajudá-la.

— Harry era um homem formado quando se tornou o líder — ela afirmou, fixando sua atenção na primeira clara diferença entre seu irmão e Harry.

— Na realidade, ele já era um líder muito antes disso. Você vai ficar aqui tempo suficiente para conhecer que tipo de homem sir James é. O velho só fazia duas coisas: ou adquiria inimigos ou fazia filhos bastardos. Assuntos como comida para seu povo, ou ter certeza de que seu povo tinha abrigo, ou ganhar dinheiro, que ele gasta livremente, isso nunca foi do seu interesse. Ele gosta de intitular-se líder, mas ele nunca gostou do trabalho honrado.

— Então Harry fazia esse trabalho. Como já lhe disse, sir James é muito parecido com uma criança mimada.

— É exatamente o que ele é. Por isso está aqui e nos chama de Potter. Ele quis se casar com uma moça, mas seu pai e o dela não permitiram. Ela se casou com seu irmão mais velho, o herdeiro. Sir James os amaldiçoou e abando nou a família, formando sua própria tribo. De vez em quan do, seus parentes vêm vê-lo para reatar, mas ele é teimoso e tolo. E, não. Eu não direi o nome.

Gina riu.

— Oh, vamos Lily, eu não direi a ninguém. Mesmo que descubram que você me contou, o que pode acontecer?

— O velho ficaria furioso e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

— Ah, está bem. Deixe pra lá. Talvez eu ainda descubra.

— Acho que você ficará aqui por muito tempo.

— Não. Harry não me quer aqui. Começo a pensar em dizer quem eu sou para ele me mandar para casa.

— Mesmo que ele realmente queira que você vá, ainda assim pedirá resgate por você.

— Tenho que confiar na perspicácia e na malícia do meu irmão para tratar com ele.

— Não pensei que você fosse desistir tão depressa, – Lily declarou.

— É muito difícil lutar se ele não deixa que eu me apro xime dele.

— Bem, acho que precisarei de você quando for remover as ataduras.

O olhar astuto de Lily fez com que Gina sorrisse. Ela sabia que Lily estava sugerindo que ela fizesse mais do que ficar perto de Harry. Gina não sabia bem como fazer essas coisas, e a não ser pelo assédio de Malfoy, sua experiência com os homens era limitada a alguns beijos roubados. Tam bém não queria forçar Harry a fazer o que ele não queria. As consequências podiam ser numerosas e nenhuma delas agradável. O pior é que ele poderia sucumbir à tentação e depois tornar a rejeitá-la. E Gina não tinha certeza de so breviver a isso...

— Se entendi direito e você está sugerindo que eu o seduza, não tenho certeza de que seria o certo — Gina disse, finalmente.

— Por quê? Vocês se querem. É só fazê-lo perceber que o mundo não acabará se ele ceder e fizer o que quer.

— Ótimo. Aí ele me leva para a cama. E aí? Ele ficará arrasado por ter sido fraco e fugirá novamente, para mais longe. Ou poderá achar que terá de casar-se comigo por roubar minha inocência. Ou os outros poderão forçá-lo, pelo mesmo motivo.

— E você não quer ser levada ao altar?

— Sim, mas gostaria que fosse da vontade dele. – Lily sorriu, compreensiva.

— Não conheço nenhum homem que queira, e quando o fazem é pensando em sangue bom, herança e terras. Exatamente por que você o quer? Porque ele faz seu sangue ferver?

Gina corou.

— Ele faz isso, mas eu acho que ele é minha alma gémea. Soube na primeira vez que ele me beijou. E tolamente pensei que fosse conseguir que ele percebesse isso.

—- Se você tiver tempo, poderá conseguir. Considerando que ele é muito teimoso, isso poderá levar muito tempo e não sei se você terá. Se casar-se com ele, terá todo o tempo necessário.

— Mas ele será forçado a casar-se comigo, pelo seu pró prio senso de honradez ou por exigência dos outros e desse modo não será gentil comigo. Todos os velhos problemas permanecerão e outros novos serão acrescentados.

— Verdade, mas você estará perto para tentar todo o tipo de ação. — Lily ergueu a mão quando Gina preparou-se para responder. — Eu sei o que a preocupa, mas deve pensar bastante nisso. O que dissemos aqui não é uma boa maneira de arranjar marido, mas que opção você tem? Você tem poucos dias para decidir com a razão e com o coração. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: o aniversário dele é daqui a dez dias e nessa ocasião ele já estará curado para ir à vila. Se ele ficar com alguma prostituta, terá mais força para resistir a você.

Apenas o pensamento de Harry nos braços de outra mu lher, mesmo uma prostituta, era doloroso demais para Gina. Ficou até com raiva por Harry partilhar com outra o que podia ser dos dois, e até pagar para isso. Isso fez com que ela considerasse o plano de Lily. O que poderia ser pior? Magoaria pensar que ele ía ser um noivo insatisfeito, mas pelo menos ele não iria para outra mulher.

Gina olhou pela janela, pensativa.

—Céus, Lily, deve haver duas dúzias de homens lá agora.

Lily se aproximou.

— Alguns dos jovens se juntam para dançar. Isso acon tece freqüentemente. Eles tomam algumas canecas de cer veja e acham tudo divertido. Mas melhora a cena — Lily riu, maliciosa. •— Oh, as mulheres vêm vindo.

— Elas também vão... — Gina calou-se quando uma mão calejada cobriu seus olhos.

— As mulheres deviam ter vergonha delas mesmas — declarou Gregor chegando perto delas. — Saiam daí.

— Acho que vocês estão chamando as pessoas erradas.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Só posso ficar admi rado por nenhum deles pegar uma doença nos pulmões. Simon mandou que eu viesse procurá-la, Gina. Ele quer jogar uma partida de xadrez com você.

Por um breve momento, Gina hesitou. Não estava dis posta a jogar xadrez. Simon não jogava bem, ela mais en sinava do que se divertia. Mas suspirou e decidiu jogar com ele.

— Ela parece melhor — Gregor disse assim que ela saiu. — Ela disse alguma coisa sobre Harry?

— Por que ela falaria comigo sobre ele? — Lily deu as costas a Gregor para ele não perceber que ela mentia. Exa minou os vestidos que pegara para Gina para decidir qual costuraria primeiro.

— Não me engane, Lily.

— O que está querendo dizer, rapaz?

Gregor riu da expressão inocente de Lily para logo depois ficar sério.

— O idiota do meu irmão foi indelicado com ela, Lily. Quando ela o deixou, estava nervosa. Mulheres gostam de conversar com outras mulheres quando estão com raiva. E, como você é a única mulher em Scarglas que passa muito tempo com ela, acho que ela pode ter falado alguma coisa para você.

— Sim, ela falou comigo, mas nada que seja da sua conta. Ela disse coisas pessoais e confidências, porque confia em mim. Pergunte a ele o que quer saber.

Vendo que Lily ficara nervosa, Gregor passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela e beijou sua testa.

— Tenho apenas uma pergunta: Gina-dos-dez-punhais quer Harry?

— Ah, bem, acho que não vou trair a confiança dela res pondendo isso. Sim, ela quer, mas não tem certeza se ele a quer. Tentei explicar-lhe como as coisas são aqui em Scar glas e porque ele é o homem que é. Creio que ela entendeu, porque me falou do seu irmão, Rony.

Vendo o interesse crescer no rosto de Gregor, Lily disse a ele tudo que Gina lhe havia contado sobre o irmão dela.

— Em minha opinião, acho que ela conseguirá entender Harry muito bem, pois ele é muito parecido com o irmão dela.

— E a minha opinião é que ela será uma boa lady para Scarglas, e meus irmãos concordam comigo. O problema é: como convencer Harry? — Ele riu quando viu Lily corar.

— Aha! Já existe um plano, então? Pode partilhá-lo comigo?

Talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Sim, há um plano, mas Gina não concordou ainda — Lily confessou, sabendo que encontrara um forte aliado em Gregor. — Tudo que posso dizer é que, no dia em que Harry tiver que tirar as ataduras, eu precisarei de alguma ajuda e ficarei perdida.

Gregor deu boas risadas e concordou.

— Posso jurar que você desaparecerá como fumaça.

— Você acha que o líder ficará bravo com isso?

— Um pouco, mas confie em mim, daremos a ele o que ele realmente quer. Ele apenas levará um pouco de tempo para reconhecer sua sorte.

Deitada na cama, Gina olhava para o teto. Estava can sada, mas não conseguia dormir. Sua mente estava ocupada demais. Tudo que Lily lhe dissera martelava sua cabeça, exigindo que ela estudasse cada detalhe, para procurar en tender. Até desejava não ter conversado com Lily, ter ficado com a sua dor. Era menos confuso.

Uma decisão precisava ser tomada e era óbvio que ela não descansaria enquanto não se decidisse. A parte dela que dizia que Harry era sua alma gémea insistia que ela concor dasse com os planos de Lily. A parte do orgulho dela, en tretanto, não aceitava preparar uma armadilha para um ho mem, usando sua inocência para fazê-lo se casar com ela. Ela queria que ele se casasse com ela, que a pedisse em casamento. Queria que ele a amasse e que soubesse que deviam pertencer um ao outro.

Percebendo que já tomara uma decisão, Gina sentiu que o sono se aproximava. O que ela planejara prometia prazer mas também dor. Nenhum homem gostava de ser forçado e nem enganado. E, qualquer homem que apenas alimen tava sua luxúria uma vez por ano, indubitavelmente prova va ser teimoso, um homem que não mudava de ideia com facilidade.

E, seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi: _Oh, bem... Pelo menos posso ter certeza de que ele será fiel enquanto tentamos resolver nossos problemas._


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Harry achou que a surpresa que sentiu ao ver Gina entrar em seu quarto tinha sido percebida por todos. Apesar de Gregor e Simon terem dito que não haviam encontrado Lily, ele a estava esperando. Ele estava ansioso para ter as ataduras removidas e decidiu que não iria esperar até en contrarem Lily.

Gina sorriu docemente para ele enquanto se aproximava da cama, e ele sentiu o desejo consumi-lo por dentro. Era óbvio que mantê-la a distância não fora suficiente para curá-lo da paixão que sentia por ela. Afinal de contas, nos oito dias que passara sem vê-la não deixara de pensar nela nem por um minuto. O tempo não apagara da memória o gosto dos lábios de Gina e nem a maciez de sua pele. Ele rapi damente cobriu-se para esconder sua ereção.

— Onde está Lily? — Harry perguntou.

— Não a encontramos — ela respondeu. — Achamos que ela foi a algum lugar procurar ervas para suas poções. Sinto muito, mas você terá que se contentar comigo, apesar de achar desagradável.

— Eu não acho desagradável — ele resmungou, e acres centou: — É que estou acostumado com Lily.

— É claro.

Harry ficou tenso quando Gina descobriu sua perna. O toque leve dos seus dedos enquanto ela removia as ataduras o fez cerrar os dentes para aplacar o desejo que sentia. Para seu desânimo, a remoção dos curativos não causou nenhu ma dor que pudesse diminuir sua paixão. Quando a trança que ela usava veio para a frente e roçou na sua perna, ele estremeceu.

Gina removeu a última atadura e tentou se concentrar em estudar a cicatriz, mas falhou. Teve que fazer um grande esforço para não acariciar a longa e forte perna de Harry. Era uma pema musculosa, coberta de pêlos escuros.

Gina pensou que acariciar a perna dele seria uma maneira de seduzi-lo e Lily havia sido muito clara a esse respeito. Ela teria que usar de sedução, se necessário. Um empurrãoziínho na direção certa. Orando para não ficar constrangida, Gina pôs a mão _no _começo da perna dele.

A respiração ofegante dele chamou sua atenção. E ela estava prestes a olhá-lo, quando Harry a puxou para perto de si, pegando na sua trança. Ela estremeceu diante do olhar brilhante de desejo. Se ele podia olhar para ela daquele jeito e ainda assim mandá-la embora, Gina temeu não ter espe rança de sucesso.

— Eu disse a você que seria melhor Lily tratar dos meus ferimentos — Harry resmungou.

— Lily não está aqui e não vejo diferença se é Lily ou eu a tirar seus curativos.

— Nao? Se Lily estivesse aqui, eu não teria sido com pelido a fazer isso.

Gina soluçou quando se sentiu puxada pelo braço de Harry que a fez deitar-se sobre ele. Foi um movimento tão brusco que os sapatos grandes que Gina usava caíram dos seus pés. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre seu peito largo e forte para equilibrar-se, Harry gemeu e a beijou.

O beijo foi mais intenso e exigente que os outros que ele lhe dera. Gina teve esperança de que ele finalmente perdesse seu controle e fosse capitular. Havia tanto desejo, tanta ur gência naquele beijo, que ela achou que seria difícil não sucumbir ao seu próprio desejo.

Ela lutou para manter seu juízo intacto porque queria estar alerta o suficiente a tudo que pudesse suceder entre eles. Embora não tivesse certeza de poder fazê-lo parar se ele começasse a seduzi-la, ela queria manter sua presença de espírito para dar-lhe o melhor.

Gina correu os dedos pelo peito musculoso e sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Queria acariciar todo o corpo dele, mas a posição em que ele a mantinha não permitia.

Como se fosse uma resposta às suas preces, ele se virou e os dois ficaram de lado, olhando um para o outro. Ela passou os braços ao redor dele para ficar ainda mais perto e um gemido lhe escapou quando ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Gina perdeu todo o bom senso e entregou-se ao desejo e às carícias de Harry.

— Você deveria correr, Gina-dos-dez-punhais — Harry disse ao desabotoar o vestido que ela usava, desesperado para vê-la, tocá-la e sentir sua pele macia.

— Por quê?

Gina ficou um pouco ansiosa com o que ele poderia pen sar quando visse suas cicatrizes. Dominou esse medo, er guendo-se para que ele a despisse com mais facilidade. Se a visão de suas cicatrizes fizesse com que ele a repelisse era melhor que acontecesse agora. Ela saberia que ele não era o homem que ela imaginara e ela teria dado seu coração a uma ilusão.

Olhando para Gina, que agora vestia apenas um cami-solão fino que revelava mais do que escondia, Harry mal conseguia se conter.

— Oh, porque você despertou a besta que habita em mim.

— Oh, isso parece intrigante.

Harry abriu a boca para tentar explicar-se melhor, mas Gina puxou-o pelos quadris e ele apenas conseguiu emitir um longo gemido. Era tarde demais para ela salvar-se. O desejo dela o impedia de pensar direito. Ele tirou a fina peça de roupa, jogou-a para o lado e olhou para ela. Uma pequena olhada o fez ver que nada poderia impedi-lo de continuar. Apenas uma vez ia fazer o que queria, o que necessitava e ao diabo com as consequências.

A tensão que tomara conta do corpo de Gina enquanto Harry olhava para ela escapou rapidamente diante do seu olhar.

— A besta ainda está desperta? — Gina perguntou em um sussurro.

— Oh, sim. Desperta e agitada.

Ela não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas um segundo depois isso não mais importava. Ele se pôs a acariciar-lhe os seios e Gina ficou admirada com o calor intenso que dominava seu corpo todo. Certa de que ele não a rejeitaria novamente. Gina soltou o último fio de seu con trole e deixou a paixão falar mais alto.

Harry seguia cada carícia de suas mãos com beijos e in vestidas de língua.

Gina estava de costas e houve um som de alguma coisa se rasgando quando ele empurrou as cobertas para os pés da cama. Ela olhou brevemente para o corpo dele. Ele era um homem muito grande e Gina decidiu que era provavelmente para o melhor que ela não o tivesse visto até esse momento. Harry se pôs a beijar e a sugar-lhe os seios.

Ele tentava desesperadamente controlar-se, mas era im possível. O som dos gemidos de Gina, o modo como seu pequeno corpo se movia sob ele, o deixava cego. Ele estava frenético, e Gina o acompanhava. Apenas depois que ele a penetrou, quebrando sua virgindade e a ouvindo gritar é que ele recuperou um pouco de sanidade. E estava preparando-se para dizer-lhe as palavras apropriadas quando ela passou as esguias pemas ao redor dele. O modo como ela arqueou o corpo e o puxou para si fez com que ele a penetrasse mais profundamente. Harry sentiu-se perdido e tudo que seu cor po precisava era daquela mulher.

Gina olhou para o teto sobre a cama de Harry. Acariciava lentamente as costas dele aninhada nos seus braços. A sen sação dos corpos unidos, saber que ela lhe dera prazer a deixavam muito feliz. Mesmo assim, havia uma sensação de insatisfação.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que a afligia. Harry não a fizera gritar. Ela podia lembrar-se de Mione lu tando para explicar o que uma mulher podia sentir nos bra ços do homem que ama, o tipo de sentimentos que faziam Mione gritar ao fazer amor com Rony. Harry não lhe dera isso.

Por um momento, Gina temeu que alguma coisa estives se errada com ela, mas decidiu parar de se preocupar. Sentira paixão e a necessidade que tinha dele era enorme, mesmo depois da dor da perda de sua inocência. Em cada investida de Harry ela sentia que ia mergulhar em um precipício. Então, ele terminara, invadindo seu útero com suas sementes antes de desmaiar nos seus braços. Esse era o problema. Ele ter minara, mas ela não. Harry a tinha levado às portas do pa raíso, e então a deixara para trás.

Ela abriu a boca para contar para ele sobre sua falha, mas desistiu. Seu instinto lhe disse que qualquer comentário, por menor que fosse, real ou imaginário, seria um sério erro. Pelas coisas que ouvira falar sobre ele e pelas coisas que ele mesmo lhe falara, Gina sabia que Harry tinha pouca auto-estima em relação ao seu apelo diante das mulheres. Um homem como Rony, veria qualquer crítica como um de safio a ser vencido. Com Harry, ao contrário, seria uma der rota a mais na sua autoconfiança.

Não tinha importância que ele não a fizera gritar. Ela estava nos braços dele e havia os carinhos dele para lhe dar prazer. Devia ser assím, já que ele satisfazia suas necessi dades apenas uma vez por ano. Ela era exigente demais, faminta demais para satisfazer suas próprias necessidades.

Isso passaria, ele acabaria por lhe dar aquela felicidade que Mione tentara descrever. No momento, a maior preocupação deveria ser evitar que ele voltasse a se controlar em demasia.

Harry sorriu e pareceu voltar à realidade. Ele perdera o controle. Pior, tinha quase certeza de que deixara Gina in satisfeita. Não sabia como consertar isso, pois a deixara lou ca de desejo. A fúria com que ela o acariciara e o puxara para si acabara com seu autocontrole. Desse modo, tinha que achar uma maneira de controlar-se um pouco e propor cionar-lhe prazer.

Sentando-se, ele pegou um pedaço quadrado de pano da mesa perto da cama, umedeceu-o na bacia de água e lavou os vestígios da inocência dela. Depois de fazer o mesmo com ele, Harry procurou na mente as palavras certas para dizer.

Ele ficou de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e sorriu suavemente quando Gina puxou o lençol para co brir seus corpos. Estava admirado por ela não ter dito nada a respeito do seu pobre desempenho como amante. Bellatriz sempre reclamava quando ele falhava em fazê-la sentir pra zer. Claro, Bellatriz não era virgem. Havia uma chance de Gina não saber, devido sua inocência, que ele havia falhado.

— Não consegui me controlar — ele disse querendo saber porque ela estava tão séria.

— Não acredito que você ache que foi o único. Não há do que se sentir culpado.

Havia, mas ele não discutiria isso naquele momento, nem se arriscaria ferir os sentimentos dela com seus arrependi mentos e medos.

— Eu não a satisfiz. Não tive um bom desempenho.

— Oh, não... Foi muito bom.

— Gina, você não precisa mentir. Sei que não a satisfiz, que você não encontrou alivio.

— Você quer dizer que não me fez gritar.

Ciente de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar no quarto, Gina se apressou em sair da cama e vesrir-se.

Embora seu corpo ainda exigisse mais, Harry não a im pediu de vestir-se. Ele faria amor com ela novamente, ce dendo ao calor do seu corpo perto dele mais uma vez. Era melhor ficar por aí dessa vez, para que ela pudesse se reco brar do seu primeiro ato de amor.

— Fazer você gritar? — Harry perguntou, observando-a se vestir.

— Sim. Nossa Mione grita quando meu irmão faz amor com ela. As paredes tremem e ela diz que é a felicidade que a faz gritar. Ela até pôs portas mais grossas no quarto deles.

Gina sorriu quando ouviu Harry rir.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e começou a sair da cama.

— Quando nos casarmos, eu farei você gritar.

Era o que ela queria, Gina disse a si mesma. Era o que Lily e ela haviam planejado. Entretanto, Gina não conse guiu deixar de sentir-se culpada. Era errado enganá-lo, mes mo se as intenções fossem boas. Ela tinha que dar-lhe uma escolha.

— Você não tem que casar-se comigo — ela disse.

— Sim, tenho. Eu rompi com sua virgindade.

— Eu gostei do que fiz.

—Talvez, mas era meu dever resistir à tentação. Eu posso não saber quem você é, mas não tenho dúvida de que você tem sangue bom. Seu irmão é um líder. Minha honra exige que eu repare o que fiz.

— Não quero um marido que não me ame, que me leve ao altar apenas por razões de honra.

Ele beijou a palma da mão dela.

— Não será apenas por honra. Você pode negar que não houve paixão?

— Não — ela respondeu, suavemente. — Mas você não quer se casar.

— Um homem pode mudar de idéiã. Sou uma escolha muito pobre para marido?

— Não seja bobo. Não é questão de escolha boa ou má. A questão é saber se você quer ser escolhido.

— Talvez não quisesse, mas agora quero. Você acha que seus parentes me aceitarão quando souberem que eu roubei sua inocência? Não preciso de mais inimigos.

O coração de Gina lhe disse que não era razão para se casar, mas o bom senso a fez calar-se. Rony arrancaria a verdade dela assim que ela voltasse a Deilcladach e certa mente não iria gostar. A última coísa que ela queria era seu irmão e Harry duelando com espadas por causa dela. Rapi damente sua mente ficou presa à ideia de como seria mara vilhoso presentear Harry com uma aliança entre os clãs.

— E eu deixei minha semente dentro de você — ele disse com voz grave, acrescentando: — Você pode nesse momen to estar carregando meu bebé.

— Chega. Você não precisa me forçar. Na verdade, se ficar apresentando razões para se casar comigo, o efeito po derá ser contrário.

Harry sentou-se e estremeceu. Ele deveria ter dito pala vras mais doces, mas não tinha o hábito de galantear mu lheres. A única coisa clara na sua mente, naquele momento, era o desejo premente de deitá-la na sua cama novamente. Mas dizer apenas que desejava ardentemente possuí-la não era propriamente um elogio. Prometeu a si mesmo estudar algumas palavras gentis para dizer a ela na noite do seu casamento. Ela merecia, pelo prazer que tinha dado a ele e algumas palavras não iam fazer com que ele se sentisse mais fraco e nem mais louco por ela.

— Ótimo. Então, vamos marcar o casamento para daqui a dois dias.

— Dois dias?

— Sim. Isso dará tempo para que eu me cure completamente para poder ficar de pé com firmeza. — Ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para si, beijando-a. — Eu serei fiel e farei você gritar.

Como Gina saiu apressadamente do quarto, Harry ficou pensando se as últimas palavras teriam parecido a ela como uma ameaça.

Encontrando Lily e Gregor no corredor, Gina agarrou Lily pela mão e a levou para seu quarto e corou sob o olhar que Gregor lhe endereçou.

— Ele não a rejeitou dessa vez, não é mesmo? — Lily perguntou.

— Não. — Gina suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. — Casaremos em dois dias.

— Você não parece feliz como eu imaginei que fosse ficar.

— Oh, uma parte de mim está muito feliz realmente. O resto está surpreso pela falta de palavras carinhosas. Não houve nenhuma, nem mesmo uma pequenina.

Lily sentou-se do lado de Gina e deu um tapinha nas costas dela.

— Elas virão. Para muitos homens isto não significa mui ta coisa, mas significa para Harry.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que sim,

— Pode pensar. Tenho certeza. Ele ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo com ele, mas esquecerá as próprias regras e seu legendário controle. Depende de você fazê-lo mais profundo e mais rico, naquilo que você necessita.

— Você tem razão. Tenho minha chance agora que ele não precisará mais fugir. Apenas gostaria de ter mais con fiança na minha habilidade para fazer isso.

— Ouça os conselhos de alguém que tem mais experiên cia que você. Sim, James foi um erro de julgamento, mas eu fui casada. Não era minha alma gémea, poucos são, mas consegui.

— Há um segredo nisso, não é?

— Sim, embora um homem tenha que ter um coração para que você possa atingi-lo. Conheço Harry há anos e con fie em mim, ele tem um coração muito grande, embora tente enterrar seus bons sentimentos. No começo, você deve aprender não levar tudo muito a sério. Mesmo um homem que ama a mulher com quem se casou vai falar e agir de modo errado. Homens precisam de treinamento.

Gina sorriu e concordou.

— Nossa Mione teve que treinar meu irmão. Ele tinha ideias estranhas sobre mulheres e esposas.

— A maioria tem. Pelo que você tem me dito desses dois, acho que será bom você pensar em como sua Mione age para fazer o casamento dela ser bom. Acho que verdade e con fiança são essenciais. E por verdade quero dizer que tem de dizer tudo que sente e pensa. Dessa maneira o homem pre cisará de você mais do que apenas um corpo na cama. Um homem não pode amar uma mulher que ele não conhece e nem entende.

— Não. Será mais fácil depois que Harry e eu nos casar mos, pois não terei que pesar todas as minhas palavras. — Ela sorriu. — Só espero que ele não tenha inimigos entre meus parentes, os parentes de sangue e por casamento.

— Afinal de contas, quem você é? — Lily pôs a mão sobre o coração. — Eu juro que não contarei a ninguém. Será você que contará a verdade.

— Sou Gina Weasley de Deilcladach. Meu irmão é o líder. Ele casou-se com Hermione Granger, a filha de sir Eric Granger de Dubhlinn, a sobrinha de lady Papoula Pomfrey de Donncoill e irmã adotiva de Simas McGonagal, líder de Dunncraig. Meu irmão Gui é líder de Clachthrom e re centemente casou-se com Fleur Delacour, irmã única de Sigimor Delacour, líder de Dubheidland. E pela sua cara, Lily, acho que me meti era problemas.

— Não. Bem, talvez. Tantas alianças fortes pode facilitar ou suavizar as coisas. Sim, e esses McGonagal são parentes do meu último marido da tribo. Ah, mas há os Delacour, minha querida.

— Eles são inimigos dos Potter?

— Não... Parentes.

— Oh, não... Não me diga que são aqueles parentes que sir James odeia.

— Bem, podem ser os mesmos. Há muitas famílias Delacour. Sigimor pode ser um nome comum.

— Não, não é e eu sei disso. Um Sigimor que é líder de Dubheidland é mais raro. É um homem grande, de cabelos vermelhos e humor estranho? Tem treze irmãos? Todos de cabelos vermelhos?

— Oh, querida! É ele. Sobrinho de James. O filho da mulher que foi roubada de James. Bem, isso não importa. Harry não guarda rancor, ele apenas deixou nas mãos do pai. Na verdade, acho que os rapazes começaram a pensar que tudo isso é tolice, já que estão tão ansiosos para arrumar aliados. E a maioria dos que James odiava estão agora mor tos. Não terá que negociar com eles. Se Harry estivesse aqui há três anos, quando Sigimor passou, acho que ele teria re cebido bem o homem.

— Oro que você esteja certa, Lily. Mesmo que os Delacour sejam apenas parentes pelo casamento, ainda assim são parentes e eu não quero ficar entre eles e o meu marido. — Gina suspirou e meneou a cabeça. — E eu que achei que Harry ficaria contente e surpreso ao saber quem eu sou e todas as conexões que possuo.

— Bem, certamente surpreso ele ficará.


	11. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

— Eu não acredito que você não exigiu que Gina lhe dissesse quem ela é — disse Gregor, enquanto ajudava Harry a se vestir. — _Você _vai se casar com ela daqui a uma hora.

— Ela me contará quando estivermos casados. Acho que Gina tem um pouco de medo de que eu possa mudar de ideia e tentar pedir o resgate se eu souber quem ela é antes de pronunciarmos os votos.

Não havia chance de que isso pudesse acontecer, pensou Harry, e ele se casaria com ela de qualquer jeíto. Mas não dissera nada a ela. Para isso, teria que usar palavras gentis e delicadas às quais não fora acostumado e, apesar de ter se esforçado nos dois últimos dias, não conseguira dizer ne nhuma palavra terna. Também temera que qualquer tentati va de confessar-lhe seu amor pudesse incitá-lo a dizer coisas que não queria que ela soubesse.

Paixão era mais seguro. Paixão era uma coisa que ele poderia lhe dar em abundância, sabendo que ela veria isso como coisa natural de homem. Todos os outros sentimentos ele guardaria para si mesmo. Bellatriz lhe ensinara o perigo de dar o coração e a alma a uma mulher.

Poderia ser injusto tratar Gina como se ela fosse outra Bellatriz, especialmente porque ela não parecia ser, mas não podia evitar de ser cauteloso. Desejava Gina, mas não sabia quem realmente ela era. A traição de Bellatriz o deixara muito magoado e desconfiado. Uma traição de Gina teria um efei to devastador. Harry não tinha certeza de como sabia disso, mas tampouco queria aprender.

Ele não confiava plenamente na paixão que Gina reve lava quando estava em seus braços. As mulheres raramente sentiam paixão por ele, e a paixão de Bellatriz fora uma farsa. As prostitutas da vila apenas faziam o que eram pagas para fazer. Algumas empregadas de Scarglas, que haviam flertado com ele, eram motivadas pela sua posição de líder e pelos benefícios que poderiam conseguir.

— Você não parece muito feliz — murmurou Gregor. — Está casando-se com uma jovem bonita e acho que poderia ao menos sorrir, sabendo que ela estará na sua cama todas as noites.

— Sim, eu deveria, e estou feliz. Sim, Gina é muito bo nita.

Gregor resmungou e meneou a cabeça, desanimado com a reação do irmão.

— Você deve estar pensando no motivo de ela o desejar. Você não é um homem feio, Harry. Sim, tem uma cicatriz, mas acho que Gina vem de um lugar onde há guerras e batalhas e ela não deve se importar com cicatrizes. Além disso, ela também as tem, não tem?

— Mal se notam. A minha é grande e bem visível. — Ele olhou para a roupa que vestia. — Você fala isso porque é meu irmão.

— Droga, Harry, foi esse o legado que Bellatriz deixou?

— Ela era bonita e se dizia apaixonada. E era tudo uma armadilha. Uma mentira. Bellatriz deixou tudo muito claro ao me entregar a Tom Riddle. A verdade foi revelada em palavras e em ações,

— E você acreditou nela, acreditou em uma mulher que foi para a cama de um homem e no dia seguinte o entregou ao seu algoz? Harry, você era muito jovem e pouco expe riente com mulheres. Na verdade, nenhum de nós teria es capado. Éramos ainda mais jovens do que você e embora tivéssemos mais experiência com mulheres, não saberíamos como nos relacionar com uma mulher do tipo de Bellatriz.

— Sempre me pego pensando porque ela não seduziu papai que era o líder naquela época.

— Porque ela percebeu que papai era parecido com ela. Ele a teria levado para a cama, mas ela não iria conseguir nada dele. Nós todos éramos jovens demais. Nosso pai tinha o título, mas era você quem segurava as rédeas. — Gregor encheu duas taças de vinho e entregou uma ao irmão.

— Você não acha que Gina é mais do que parece ser? Uma moça bonita que se perdeu?

— Não, eu não acho. Ela está aqui há quinze dias e ainda não fez nada que me faça pensar que não seja o que real mente diz ser. Não faz perguntas suspeitas e nem fica va gando pela casa tentando descobrir coisas. Nem flertou com nenhum de nós. Mas percebo que você tem dificuldade em acreditar.

Harry pensou em tudo que Gregor havia dito, enquanto tomava o vinho. Havia muita verdade nas palavras do irmão. E também era verdade que ele levaria algum tempo para aceitá-las. Meneando a cabeça para tentar afastar os sentimentos de sencontrados, Harry terminou a bebida e disse a Gregor:

— É melhor descermos à sala grande. Espero que Nathan tenha ficado de olho no padre. Eu o quero sóbrio.

— Ele estará sóbrio — Gregor assegurou ao irmão, ao saírem do quarto. — Acho que até nosso pai está de olho nele.

— O velho ainda pensa que esse casamento é resultado de sua esperta manobra, não pensa?

— Oh, sim, ele pensa. Do jeito que fala, parece que foi ele quem pôs Gina no seu caminho. — Gregor olhou para o irmão, cauteloso. — Mas ele diz, humildemente, que es colheria uma moça com mais carne nos ossos e sem cica trizes.

— Papai é tolo. Será melhor que não insulte Gina.

— É verdade. Ela é perigosa e pode feri-lo — Gregor sorriu.

Harry parou antes de entrar na sala grande, evitando a grande porta dupla que estava totalmente aberta.

— Posso não saber exatamente quem Gina é, mas tenho certeza de que ela é melhor do que eu. Talvez...

Gregor o empurrou para a frente das portas abertas e di versos homens o cumprimentaram em voz alta.

— Você pode ter suas dúvidas, mas não chegará a ponto de abandonar a noiva no altar.

Embora Harry tivesse se surpreendido com a ferocidade do tom de voz do irmão, admitiu que ele tinha razão. Ele suspeitava que muitos sabiam ou desconfiavam que ele ti rara a inocência de Gina. E nem estava pretendendo esconder esse fato, pois as empregadas que trocaram a roupa de cama haviam visto a pequena mancha de sangue e facilmente suspeitaram do que havia acontecido. Suspeita que foi confirmada pelo anúncio do casamento em dois dias. Ceder a sua covardia agora, não seria apenas uma desonra, como também uma vergonha para Gina na frente de todos. Me neou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e entrou na sala para receber os cumprimentos que não sentia merecidos.

— Gina, pare de andar de um lado para o outro ou Bonnie colocará as flores na sua orelha — reclamou Lily. Depois de uma risadinha, Gina ficou imóvel.

— Você está ficando muito mandona, Lily.

— Estou mesmo. Daqui a pouco tempo você será a lady de Scarglas. Assim, tenho que falar tudo que eu quero agora. — Lily riu, acompanhada por Bonnie. — Será bom ter uma lady aqui em Scarglas novamente. Faz muito tempo. Na realidade, nem sei se alguma vez tivemos uma.

— Sir James teve cinco esposas, Lily.

— Teve, mas você viu alguma marca delas na casa? – Gina não respondeu. Olhava o quarto que lhe fora des tinado. Era confortável e simples. Limpo, como o resto da casa, mas Gina sabia que era trabalho de Clare. Os jardins e o herbário eram de Lily. A sala grande também era bonita, mas tinha sido criada pelo proprietário anterior. Pensando nas coisas que Mione e Fleur haviam feito quando foram morar na sua casa com seus irmãos, Gina concluiu que Lily tinha razão. As esposas de sir James haviam deixado poucas mar cas além dos filhos que tiveram.

— Que estranho — Gina murmurou. — Nem mesmo Annie Logan?

— Não — respondeu Bonnie. — Minha mãe disse que ela passava o tempo todo tentando impedir que seu marido fosse atrás de outras mulheres. E as outras esposas não du raram muito. Morreram, com exceção da última, que fugiu.

— Bem, pelo menos ela pôs um fim nos casamentos de sir James. Se não for encontrada para anular o casamento, ele não poderá se casar outra vez.

— Não tenho certeza disso. Acho que ele não se casou novamente porque não sai de Scarglas e desse modo não pode encontrar uma mulher que não saiba a verdade sobre ele. O tolo tem onze filhos legítimos e vários bastardos – Lily ruborizou, mas riu ao perceber que as outras duas mu lheres riam dela.

— Ah, milady está muito bonita — declarou Bonnie, ao se afastar para admirar Gina. — Seus cabelos são lindos.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos que haviam sido deixa dos soltos e chegavam, ondulados, à altura dos seus quadris.

— Obrigada, embora eu não tenha certeza se deveria estar vestida como uma noiva virgem.

— Não pense nisso agora — disse Lily, dando uma úl tima ajeitada nas várias saias do vestido de Gina. — Otimo. Agora você está pronta.

— Vou avisar os outros — declarou Bonnie, saindo do quarto.

— Lily, eu realmente me preocupo com isso.

— Pare de se preocupar — ordenou Lily. — Você acha que os irmãos de Harry estariam tão satisfeitos se vissem alguma coisa errada? Todos eles, legítimos ou bastardos, são leais e protetores em relação a Harry, embora eu não tenha a certeza de que ele tenha consciência disso. Se qualquer um deles temesse que você pudesse magoar Harry. no corpo ou no coração, eles tentariam impedir esse casamento.

— E eles o fariam, mesmo se soubessem que houve um complô para levar Harry ao altar.

— Oh... E você acha que eles não sabem? Gregor sabe. Como você acha que eu consegui ficar "perdida" naquele dia? Eu estava no herbário, mas nenhum deles, do mais jo vem ao mais velho, conseguiu me ver. — Lily passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina e a conduziu para fora do quarto. — Na verdade, os rapazes a escolheram para se casar com seu líder. Pare de se preocupar. Aproveite seu casamento.

— Tentarei, Lily. Será mais fácil depois que a revelação de quem eu sou for feita.

— Estará tudo bem — Lily concordou, embora não acre ditasse muito.

— Gina-dos-dez-punhais? — Harry perguntou, inter rompendo o padre para olhar para ela. — Não pode usar esse nome para pronunciar seus votos. Terá que usar seu nome verdadeiro.

— Não, não posso — respondeu Gina, pensando em co mo Harry poderia continuar parecendo tão alto ajoelhado ao seu lado. — O padre disse que, se eu assinar meu nome verdadeiro, isso não tem importância.

— Bobagem. Use seu nome verdadeiro.

— Não antes de assinar os papéis. E você assinará pri meiro.

— Você é minha esposa. É seu dever obedecer-me.

— Você está certo, filho. Diga a ela como deve ser — interveio James, antes de recuar dois passos diante do olhar que Gina e Harry lhe lançaram.

— Agora, diga ao padre seu nome verdadeiro -— Harry ordenou, e Gina franziu o cenho.

— Você ainda não é meu marido e, se espera obediência cega depois que eu pronunciar os meus votos, talvez devês semos fazer uma pausa para uma conversa.

— Oh, não! Considerando a sua teimosia, ainda estaría mos discutindo quando o filho que eu provavelmente fiz em você estivesse nascendo. Discutiremos mais tarde. — Ele olhou para o padre e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — E então? Pode continuar.

Gina pronunciou seus votos. O beijo que Harry lhe deu foi de tirar a respiração. Todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram. Gina logo se recuperou quando a pena foi colocada na sua mão. Todos se aproximaram dos noivos quando ela se pre parou para assinar. Harry já assinara o nome em letras fortes. Gina respirou fundo e assinou.

— Weasley? — Harry perguntou, ignorando o murmú rio de sua família, atrás deles. — De Deilcladach?

—- Sim, sou a única irmã do líder, Rony Weasley.

— Não pode ser. Eles estão a quatro dias de cavalgada daqui. Você não pode ser uma Weasley.

— Quatro dias? — Gina sussurrou, chocada. — Céus... Para onde aquele cavalo me carregou? Eu pensei que tivesse tido apenas uma tontura, mas devo ter ficado inconsciente. Mas _sou _uma Weasley. — Ela tirou uma faca de prata da cintura e a entregou a Harry. — Leia o que está escrito no cabo. Rony me deu no meu décimo sexto aniversário. Ele disse que eu merecia um presente bom por ser uma boa moça, que tivera a graça de sobreviver sob seus cuidados. — Gina sorriu, lembrando-se do irmão,

— _Para Gina, uma Weasley até os ossos,_ –leu Harry e olhou para Gina ao lhe devolver a faca. — Quem é Mione de quem você tanto fala. É a esposa dele?

— Sim. Hermione Pomfrey, filha de sír Eric Pomfrey, de Dubhlinn, sobrinha de lady Papoula Pomfrey, de Donncoill e irmã adotiva de Simas McGonagal, líder de Ounncraíg. Nós, Weasley, somos aliados dos Dalglish, clã de Dunspier, e dos Goudie, de Aberwellen. Meu irmão Carlinhos vive em Alddabhach, ao sul de nossa propriedade.

O murmúrio ao redor aumentou, mas Gina não afastava os olhos de Harry. Ele parecia incrivelmente aturdido.

— Meu outro irmão, Gui, é o líder de Clachthrom. Ele casou-se recentemente com... — Gina respirou fundo, para tentar se acalmar — ...Fleur Delacour, filha única de Sigimor Delacour, de Dubheidland.

O murmúrio foi substituído por um longo silêncio, o que fez Gina pensar que as pessoas tinham se esquecido de respirar.

— Através dos parentes de Mione, os Pomfrey, há laços com os MacAIpín, de Caimmoor, os Armstrong, de Aigbal-la, os Macmillan, de Bealachan, os McGonagal* de Dunnbea, os Kirkcaldy, de Kinloches, os Lucette, da França... — Gina parou de falar quando Harry colocou os dedos trémulos so bre seus lábios.

— Uma maldita Delacour — grunhiu sir James, que pas sou por todos para se aproximar de Gina e Harry. — Eu sabia, ela nada mais é do que uma espiã enviada aqui por aquele tolo do Sigimor.

Tentando pensar com clareza, apesar do choque da reve lação de Gina, Harry a puxou para si, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e enfrentou o pai.

— Ela não é uma Delacour. O laço é pelo casamento do irmão dela.

— E próximo o suficiente. Devemos mandá-la de volta.

— O senhor não vai mandá-la de volta a lugar nenhum — Harry declarou, com voz fria e dura, tentando superar a raiva que sentia do pai pelas muitas inimizades que amea lhara no decorrer da vida. — Agora ela é minha esposa. E pode estar carregando um filho meu.

— Eu desejaria que você não continuasse a dizer isso — resmungou Gina, mas calou-se depois do aperto que Harry lhe deu no braço.

— Os Delacour's estão todos mortos — Harry continuou. — Sigimor não é ameaça para nós e, na verdade, não sei porque ele continua a vir aqui para ter os portões fechados na cara.

— Não negocio com os amaldiçoados Delacour!

— Não é necessário. Se houver necessidade, eu o farei. Temos dado as costas a quem não quer nos matar. São nosso sangue, pelo amor de Deus.

— Meu sangue não.

— Acalme-se — Harry adomestou o pai, que olhou lon gamente para Gina, e se afastou pedindo cerveja.

— Você acha que ele desistiu? — Gina perguntou.

— Suspeito que ele resmungará por algum tempo, e nada mais do que isso. E um velho rancor que ele guarda como se fosse uma relíquia, mas o máximo que poderá fazer será xingar Sigimor se ele aparecer novamente.

Gina mal conteve um sorriso.

— Eu não me lamuriaria. Sigimor não o faria. — Gina percebeu que todos ainda olhavam para ela com intensidade indisfarçável. — O que aflige todos vocês? Eu tenho duas cabeças?

— Não, apenas um exército — afirmou Gregor. — Nós suspeitávamos que finalmente teríamos algumas alianças, mas céus, garota, não esperávamos que você tivesse laços com metade da Escócia.

— Não são clãs muito grandes — Gina esclareceu, e franziu as sobrancelhas quando Gregor sorriu.

— Venham, há uma festa esperando por nós. Vamos apro veitar.

As palavras de Harry quebraram o silêncio e todos foram para as mesas. Gina observava o marido disfarçadamente, enquanto ele a conduzia à mesa e sentava-se ao seu lado. Para um homem que tentava há anos fazer algumas alianças, ele não parecia muito satisfeito com as que ela trouxera. Apesar de a maioria deles serem parentes de Mione, Gina sabia que era considerada como da família por eles.

Durante os anos em que fora aprender com lady Papoula, conhecera muitos deles e sabia que eles consideravam todos os Weasley como parte da família. Mesmo se se levasse em consideração apenas sua família, era um bom presente o que dera a Harry pelo casamento. Mesmo assim, ele sen tou-se quieto e distraído.

— Você está bravo, Harry? — ela finalmente perguntou baixinho, para que os outros à mesa não escutassem.

— Não. — Harry segurou a mão que ela apoiara sobre a mesa. — Chocado apenas. Devido à habilidade de meu pai de fazer inimigos, estivemos sozinhos toda a vida. Depois de anos de trabalho, tentamos fazer algumas alianças, mas não conseguimos nada de definitivo. Mesmo assim, apenas os Riddle constituem ameaça para nós agora. Os outros podem não ser aliados verdadeiros, mas tampouco são inimigos. De repente, depois de me ajoelhar diante do padre, me encontro no meio de muitas alianças. Mesmo que façamos aliança realmente apenas com a sua família, é muito mais do que eu esperava conseguir.

— Meu irmão também ficou chocado quando descobriu quem era Mione. Nós passamos muito tempo sozinhos. Foi apenas depois de Mione aparecer que descobrimos que os Goudie e os Dalglish eram aliados mais próximos do que todos havíamos imaginado, inclusive eles.

Harry meneou a cabeça, ainda chocado com tanta novi dade. Mas acabou sorrindo. Pelo bem do seu povo, estava satisfeito com as alianças que ela trouxera pelo casamento, mas um presente tão rico deveria ter sido dado a um líder mais rico e mais poderoso do que ele.

Entretanto, estava feito, ele pensou ao olhar para Gina, que ria de alguma coisa dita por Simon. Ele a tinha tocado, tirado sua inocência e se casara com ela. Não havia retorno. Considerando as conexões dela, até imaginar que uma dissolu ção era perigoso para ele e para seu clã.

Harry não achava que Gina fosse do tipo vingativo, mas não seria bom arriscar. Não se surpreenderia se ela enfren tasse seus parentes por ele a ter sequestrado para pedir res gate, a levado para a cama e se casado com ela. Poderia manter o resgate e a cama em segredo, mas não tinha muita esperança de que isso viesse a acontecer.

À medida que comiam e suportavam os ridículos brindes que seus irmãos faziam, Harry perguntou a Gina sobre sua família. Havia entusiasmo no que ela narrava e ele até ficou perturbado por Gina conhecer os Delacour melhor do que ele. Mas era o começo de um laço entre os clãs. Esse laço poderia se estender a outros membros da família e Harry queria muito que isso acontecesse.

Harry sorriu, quando alguém começou a tocar. Incentiva do pelos irmãos, Harry se forçou a dançar com Gina, pela primeira vez. Sentindo-se grande e desajeitado, ele logo a deixou sob os cuidados dos irmãos. Sentou-se para observar o balanço dos longos cabelos e do corpo esguio que aquecia seu sangue. Ela ria e dançava com cada um dos seus irmãos, até com um desajeitado e ruborizado Simon. Dançou até com as crianças, antes que as babás as levassem para dormir. Um sentimento de culpa o atingiu quando Harry percebeu que não estava simplesmente admirado com sua noiva, mas com ele mesmo. Admitiu que procurava traços de traição e fingimento, mas não via nenhum. Ela não flertava e nem sorria para outro homem ou tratava algum com mais deferência. De fato, Gina tratava a todos da mesma maneira, nem mais, nem menos.

Agia como uma mulher que havia sido criada por homens, tratada como outro irmão, exatamente como dissera. E não mostrava sinal de medo e nem de submissão. Harry suspei tava que ela respeitaria um homem se ele merecesse, mas nunca seria cegamente obediente. E era patente que, pelo casamento, ela considerava seus irmãos como irmãos dela também.

Harry estava muito satisfeito ao ver que seus irmãos a aceitavam e gostavam dela. Se pelo menos seu pai agisse da mesma maneira.

Evitando esse pensamento, Harry levantou-se e caminhou na direção da esposa. Ainda tinha receios e dúvidas, mas no momento decidiu bani-los da sua mente. O destino o aben çoara com uma linda esposa, que o atraía muito. Era hora de parar de pensar e começar a aproveitar. Mas não pretendia sair dançando com ela pelo salão.

E, quando Gina passou por ele dançando, agarrou seu braço e a puxou para si.

— Oh, Harry, você... — ela parou de falar quando ele a colocou sobre seus ombros. — Harry, ponha-me no chão! — Gina ordenou corando, enquanto os cunhados e os outros ali presentes começaram a fazer sugestões sobre o que Harry deveria fazer em seguida. — E a celebração. Harry?

— A celebração pode continuar sem nossa presença — . ele respondeu, saindo da grande sala. — Chegou a hora.

—- Chegou a hora de quê?

— De fazer você gritar.

_N/A: Emoções gerais principalmente nesse capítulo, kkkk. Eu juro q tentei postar ontem, mas a págian de login não entrava de jeito nenhum. Dessa vez fui boazinah e postei 3 logo, kkkk, posto outros na segunda ou terça feira. Bjao a vocês_


	12. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Era difícil para Gina decidir o que a deixara mais rubo rizada e com uma leve tontura. Se o fato de Harry a ter carregado escada acima como se fosse um saco de batatas ou a promessa de fazê-ia gritar.

Ele a pôs no chão e Gina tentou recobrar a respiração quando ele fechou a porta e virou-se para olhar para ela. Encheu os pulmões de ar rapidamente. Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam escuros de desejo.

— Estou contente por não termos que participar de toda a cerimónia do casamento — ela falou, querendo saber por que estava tão nervosa.

Harry se aproximou e tirou as flores que enfeitavam seus cabelos.

— Eu disse a meus irmãos que eles nem precisavam es perar por isso. — Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos finos e macios de sua noiva. — Por que está com medo?

— Não estou com medo, ela respondeu, tentando dis farçar o tremor de sua voz. — Talvez um pouco nervosa.

— Por quê? Você nao é virgem. Dessa vez nao haverá dor. — Ele começou a desamarrar seu vestido.

— A primeira vez foi rápida. — Gina estremeceu, quan do ele lhe tirou o vestido, mas não fez nada para impedir e nem para se cobrir. — Não sei porque estou nervosa. Talvez porque dessa vez não tenha sido de repente e sim planejado. — Ela piscou ao se ver quase nua. — Foi muito rápido.

— Essa vez será ainda mais rápido — ele disse, ao tirar suas próprias roupas.

Gina estava ansiosa. Ía ver Harry completamente nu. Sua respiração se tornava ofegante enquanto olhava para ele. As olhadas que dera quando tratava dele e quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez não a haviam preparado para isso. Harry era moreno e musculoso. Havia muitas cicatrizes em seu corpo, grandes e pequenas, desde a nova na perna até uma na barriga plana e dura.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao notar uma cicatriz que pas sava perigosamente perto da virilha.

— Céus, Harry, você quase foi castrado.

— Sim. — Ele se abaixou para tirar os sapatos e as meias. — Oito anos atrás fui traído por uma mulher que me entre gou ao meu pior inimigo, Tom Riddle. Não pareceu importar para eles que ela se enfiara na minha cama para me armar uma cilada. Ambos acharam que eu deveria pagar por ter profanado sua pele alva com meu toque. —Jogando a última meia para o lado, ele passou as mãos pelas pemas longas e a ouviu suspirar. — Esta cicatriz foi do corte que me fizeram para me insultar, para me atemorizar com o que estava por vir. Era um preâmbulo.

— E funcionou? — Gina perguntou, quando ele a pegou no colo para levá-la para a cama.

— Oh, sim, muito, embora eu acredite que tenha dado, para disfarçar. — Ele saboreou a visão de Gina na sua cama, nua e alva.

— Eo que os impediu?

— Gregor e muitos dos meus irmãos, bem como meus homens, infelizmente, Riddle e Bellatriz fugiram. Eu estava sangrando muito. Diversas outras pequenas cicatrizes como também a do meu rosto foram dessa época.

— Tortura — ela sussurrou, cobrindo seu corpo nu com o lençol. ~ Por prazer ou por alguma informação?

— Um pouco dos dois—ele respondeu, enquanto deitava e a tomava em seus braços.

Gina tremeu ao sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, o calor da pele morena invadindo seu sangue. Nunca tivera uma sensação tão boa. Pertencia a ele e aquele lugar. Mas quando Harry segurou seu rosto e o ergueu para beijá-la, Gina sen tiu que daria muito trabalho fazer com que ele percebesse isso.

— Dessa vez, senhora, você sentirá tudo a que tem direito — Harry sussurrou, antes de beijá-la novamente.

No momento em que parou de beijá-la. Gina arquejou suavemente. Tremendo, ela acariciava suas costas e ele bei java seus seios. Um gemido escapou enquanto Harry sugava o bico túrgido de um dos seus seios e acariciava o outro com seus dedos longos e habilidosos. Gina tentou colocar o cor po em uma posição melhor, mas ele a manteve firmemente no lugar.

Sua virilidade a pressionava, mas a posição em que ele a mantinha não permitia que ela afastasse as pernas. Quando Gina passou a mão pelos quadris dele, tentando acariciar-lhe a virilha, Harry a impediu. Gina não sabia o que pensar por aquele aparente desejo de não ser tocado. Quando tentou de novo, Harry agarrou sua mão.

—- Não, garota... — ele disse com voz rouca. — Se você me tocar aí, não terá chance de gritar.

O pensamento de que apenas um toque seu seria suficien te para que ele perdesse o controle fez o desejo de Gina aumentar. Harry passou os braços dela ao redor do seu corpo e beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com ferocidade. Gina po dia realmente se orgulhar por deixá-lo tão inflamado a ponto de perder seu legendário controle.

Quando Harry pôs a mão entre as coxas dela, Gina va cilou levemente, por não estar acostumada a carícias desse tipo. Bastaram apenas algumas investidas para que ela per desse o constrangimento. Gina arqueou os quadris leve mente para que ele tivesse mais espaço para continuar com as carícias.

Um delicado grito lhe escapou quando Harry se pôs entre suas pernas e passou as pernas dela ao redor do seu corpo, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais. Ele se movia com muita delicadeza, como se temesse quebrá-la, e Gina an siava por mais, muito mais. Quando ela puxou as nádegas de Harry, ele gemeu alto e fixou as mãos na cama. Então, mordiscou o bico de um dos seus seios e ela foi novamente levada às alturas.

No momento em que pensava que não poderia mais aguentar suas investidas, ele soltou as mãos. Com a boca ainda sugando seus seios, Harry a penetrou e Gina sentiu as delícias de ser possuída pelo homem que ela tanto dese java. Quando ele investiu novamente e uma vez mais, Gina gritou seu nome.

Mas, ao sentir que atingia o paraíso que apenas vislum brara, ele a deixou. Gina se agarrou ao marido enquanto ele gemia e pressionava o rosto contra seus seios, mas assim mesmo ao lado do prazer que percorria seu corpo, Gina experimentou uma sensação de perda.

Foí apenas quando recobrou o controle é que ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, banindo o calor do desejo. Ele se afastara, negando deixar nela sua semente.

Gina queria impedir que sua frustração e mágoa pudes sem despertar julgamentos errados.

Quando Harry se moveu e deitou-se ao seu lado, Gina o fitou, mas não encontrou resposta no olhar dele.

— Por quê? — Gina perguntou, esperando que a expli cação pudesse minorar sua dor.

— Por que o quê?

— Por que me deixou?

Harry resmungou interiormente, concluindo que fora um tolo em pensar que ela não tivesse percebido.

— Não quero filhos.

Ele praguejou alto ao ver a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Gina. Mas quando tentou abraçá-la, ela se esquivou.

— Por quê? — ela tornou a perguntar, lutando para se manter calma o suficiente para tentar entender.

— Gina, você está aqui tempo suficiente para conhecer meu pai.

— O que seu pai tem a ver com o fato de você não querer filhos? Você não teve essa relutância dois dias atrás.

— Fui imprudente. Espero que você não tenha engravi dado. Há loucura no meu sangue.

— Que loucura? Do que você está falando?

— Do meu pai. O modo como ele age, as coisas que ele faz, ele...

— Você acha que seu pai é louco?

— Sim, acho.

— Seu pai não é louco, Harry. Ele nada mais é do que uma criança mimada.

— Você não entende...

— Você acha que não? — Gina agarrou a mão de Harry e a levou às suas cicatrizes enquanto falava. — _Isto _é lou cura, Harry. Conheço bem o que é loucura. Eu a vi. Fui marcada por ela aqui no meu rosto, no meu coração, e aqui nas minhas coxas. Eu vi a loucura nos olhos do homem que fez isso, um homem que pode falar de amor, mas causa dor. Senti o frio da loucura quando ouvia cada palavra, quando ele decidia onde iria me marcar na próxima vez que me raptasse. Tenho convivido com a loucura há quase dois anos e agora você me diz que eu não entendo o que é isso.

Gina respirou fundo e continuou:

— Seu pai não é louco. Ele é mimado, egoísta e arrogante. De louco ele não tem nada. A única coisa errada com seu pai é que ele não se importa com ninguém e com nada, apenas com o que quer.

Gina deitou-se de costas e cobriu os olhos com um dos braços, lutando para não chorar. Pelo menos era confortante saber que Harry não rejeitara a ela, mas a si mesmo. Ele achava que seu sangue era contaminado pela loucura. E de via sofrer demais.

Com cuidado, Harry passou o braço ao redor da delgada cintura de Gina e a puxou para si. As palavras dela tinham produzido calafrios por todo seu corpo. Ela tinha lhe contado sobre a perseguição de Malfoy e como o homem a tinha capturado quatro vezes. Harry nunca considerara o fato de como ela havia sofrido tendo a suave pele marcada. Sim, ela tinha razão. Era loucura pura e aterrorizante.

A dor que vira no rosto de Gina quando ela percebeu que ele lhe negara sua semente o mortificara. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficara orgulhoso por saber que Gina queria um filho dele e que ficara apavorada pela possibilidade de ele lhe negar essa alegria. Pensou em Gina ficando com as formas arredondadas pela gravidez e a imagem superou o medo. Mas não estava seguro se Gina tinha realmente razão.

— Gina, não posso manchar seu útero com o sangue de um homem louco — ele insistiu.

Suspirando, ela afastou o braço dos olhos e olhou para ele.

— Harry, seu pai não é louco.

— Ele vê inimigos em toda parte. Seus modos mudam de um instante para o outro. Está com raiva em um momen to, e no momento seguinte só pensa em como tirar as saias de alguma mulher. Não são maneiras de um homem, de um líder, se comportar.

— Não, não são — ela concordou. — Mas tampouco é loucura. Se ele vê inimigos em cada canto, provavelmente é porque eles existem e ele sabe que os fez. — Gina respirou fundo, lembrando-se do que se falava do pai dele, e que o medo de Harry era real. — Tente, ao menos por um mo mento, pensar em seu pai não como um homem adulto, mas apenas como uma criança grande.

Harry pensou que isso seria fácil de fazer, pois ele mesmo já pensara em como seu pai era infantil.

— Devo confessar que ele age, com frequência, como se esquecesse de que é adulto e de que teria de aceitar as responsabilidades de um homem.

— É verdade. Tudo que tenho visto esse homem dizer ou fazer é... bem... como uma criança, uma criança muito mi mada. Alguém se esqueceu de ensinar-lhe como se compor tar, ou ele rejeitou essas lições. Ele quer o que quer e quando quer, exatamente como uma criança. Não pensa em conse quências futuras, como uma criança, e fica enraivecido quando contrariado, corno uma criança. E muda de interesse, exatamente como uma criança. Na verdade, as diferenças que posso ver entre seu pai e uma criança mimada é a de que ele pode fazer filhos, e por causa do seu tamanho pode ferir ou matar alguém nos seus acessos de raiva. Ele já feriu ou matou alguém nesses acessos?

Harry levou algum tempo para responder, pois teve que pensar no passado.

— Ele pode ser violento em uma batalha, mas não... não me lembro de ele ter ferido ou matado alguém em um acesso de raiva. Ele foi um lutador e pode ferir alguém que se interponha no seu caminho, mas geralmente apenas discursa, pragueja e, ocasionalmente, quebra coisas. Ele nos ordenava fazer coisas cruéis às pessoas que odiava, mas nunca o obe decemos.

— E imagino que ele nunca os castigou por tê-lo deso bedecido.

— Não. Ele parecia esquecer de ter dado semelhante ordem.

— Ele estuprou alguma mulher que lhe disse não?

— Não, embora tenha ficado com muita raiva por você ter instruído as mulheres a dizerem não — Harry afirmou, sorrindo.

— Mas não me fez nada.

Harry piscou e olhou para ela. Mesmo alertando a si pró prio que não deveria permitir que suas próprias esperanças mexessem com suas crenças, ele não podia negar a verdade que Gina lhe estava mostrando. Quanto mais pensava no pai como uma criança grande, mais via que Gina estava certa. Seu pai podia não ser absolutamente equilibrado, mas não era louco.

— Sim, acho que você tem razão. Ele não é louco — Harry sussurrou.

— Não — respondeu Gina, sentindo pena de Harry pelo sofrimento que havia sentido durante anos.

— Ele nada mais é do que uma criança levada, em um corpo de homem.

— É, acho que sim. Pense, Harry, se seu pai fosse louco, se houvesse alguma coisa no sangue dele, essa loucura cer tamente teria aparecido em pelo menos um dos doze filhos que ele pôs no mundo ou em uma das crianças dos seus irmãos. Há alguma com problemas mentais?

— Não. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Tive esse temor por tanto tempo que é difícil admitir que eu estou errado.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Não sou o único que teme isso.

— Oh, não, tenho certeza de que muitos outros pensam desse modo. Deve ser esse o motivo de dizerem que ele matou as esposas. Devido à dificuldade de aceitar que um homem adulto possa agir do modo como ele age. Ele é gran de, forte e viril e ninguém vê a criança que ainda vive nele.

— Então ele não precisa ser trancado em uma torre. Papai precisa levar uma surra.

Gina sorriu ante a imagem de Harry dando uma surra no pai.

— Acho que agora é tarde demais. Fique feliz por ele ter concordado que você tomasse as rédeas do clã.

— Suspeito que ele ficou cansado desse jogo. — Harry suspirou. — Papai deve ter visto como seria difícil consertar tudo que ele estragou e não teve vontade de enfrentar. Sua vaidade foi ferida porque gostava de ser chamado de líder, mas como todos continuaram a chamá-lo desse modo, isso foi suficiente para ele. Nâo gostou muito da palavra "velho" que acrescentaram ao título, mas acabou aceitando.

Gina acariciou-lhe as costas e o sentiu estremecer leve mente.

— Ao menos, ele não dirige o clã e não arruma mais inimigos para você ter que enfrentar.— Gina viu os olhos dele brilharem.Harry a beijou e sorriu.

— E agora, vou fazê-la gritar novamente.

— Talvez seja eu a fazê-lo gritar.

— Você ainda não sabe o que é gritar de prazer.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder a sua provocante arrrogância, ele a beijou novamente e ela logo se sentiu envol vida pela paixão, e entregou-se completamente a cada beijo, a cada carícia. Gina o ouviu sussurrar seu nome e seu prazer aumentou ainda mais ao se sentir penetrada por ele profun damente, sua semente atirada dentro do seu útero.

— Acho que você gritou mais alto do que eu — ela mur murou mais tarde, enquanto se aninhava nos braços dele e descansava a cabeça no seu peito.

— Acho que foi um sussurro se comparado ao barulho que você fez — Harry retrucou.

E sorriu, quando a única resposta dela foi um suave ge mido antes de adormecer nos seus braços. Harry não pôde deixar de se orgulhar por tê-la feito gritar, exaurida. Era muito bom ouvir uma mulher gritar seu nome e ao mesmo tempo tremer e se contorcer de paixão.

O fato de Gina sentir prazer nos braços dele o deixava pasmo, embora não duvidasse dela. Também não tinha dú vidas sobre a paixão e a honestidade de sua esposa. Durante anos havia visto paixões nas camas das prostitutas da vila e sabia muito bem reconhecer as diferenças. Podia sentir a diferença até no modo como Gina se mexia, no seu olhar, e no modo como seu corpo o recebia. Por alguma razão, o desejo de Gina era exaltado pelo seu toque e ele era agra decido por esse presente.

Harry passou os dedos pelos finos cabelos de sua esposa, apreciando a maciez do seu corpo esguio e pequeno. Final mente, ouvira uma mulher gritar seu nome ao ser levada ao ápice do prazer e sabia que ouviria isso muitas vezes. Era um homem grande, moreno e cheio de cicatrizes, e pôde fazer aquela pequena e bela mulher gritar. Era o suficiente para deixá-lo vaidoso.

Harry sentia-se quase feliz, leve de mente e de coração. Parte dessa alegria era por ter eliminado o medo da loucura no seu sangue. Era constrangedor ter um pai mais criança do que homem, mas muito mais fácil de aceitar. Gina dera-lhe esse presente também, e ele lhe seria eternamente grato. Não pretendia se casar, mas depois de apenas uma noite como seu marido, estava contente por ter se casado.

A única sombra no horizonte era ele saber que seria fácil amá-la. E uma parte dele queria amá-la, queria pôr seu co ração e sua alma nas suas delicadas mãos, e queria também confiar nela. Harry sabia que era covardia de sua parte e até injusto com Gina, mas não estava preparado para amar nin guém. Todos aqueles anos se proibindo de sentir emoções profundas e de confiar em alguém não eram fáceis de serem postos de lado. Era até engraçado, de um triste modo, que ele, que enfrentava batalhas e nunca tivera medo de se ferir, agora se acovardava diante da possibilidade de ter seu co ração magoado.

Passando os braços ao redor de sua esposa, ele descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Harry temia que Gina já fosse dona do seu coração, ape sar dos esforços para impedir que isso acontecesse. Podia apenas esperar ter força para esconder isso dela.


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

– Uma amaldiçoada Delacour em minha casa — resmungou sir James. — Nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Gina girou os olhos ao sentar-se na frente dele à mesa. Celebrara a manhã com um sorriso, o corpo ainda quente pelo amor feito com Harry e o apetite aguçado. Depois de um banho, chegou à sala grande para o caíé-da-manhã. Nem mesmo a presença do pai de Harry à mesa estragaria seu bom humor. Infelizmente James sempre tentava acabar com seu bom humor.

Nas duas semanas em que estava casada com Harry, sir James revelara uma verdadeira habilidade em deixá-la com raiva.

— Não sou uma Delacour -— ela disse, pela milésima vez. — Sou uma Weasley. Delacour apenas pelo casa mento. — Gina pegou uma tigela de mingau de aveia e pôs um pouco de mel.

— Pelo casamento você é uma Potter.

— Ótimo, sou uma Potter. Isso significa que não sou uma Delacour, não é?

— Você é uma mulher insolente.

— Sim, eu sou. — Gina começou a comer o mingau, infeliz porque James ainda não terminara a refeição e ela teria que suportar sua presença por mais algum tempo.

— Meu filho terá que ter uma mão firme com você. — Sir James serviu-se também de mingau e mel. — Ele precisa ensiná-la a ter respeito e obediência.

— Gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

Contrariado, sir James meneou a cabeça ao pôr um pe daço de pão na boca.

— Bem, pelo menos você serve a um propósito. Harry não age mais como se não soubesse para que serve certa parte do homem. Você deve ser capaz de lhe dar alguns filhos, embora pareça pequena e magra demais. Isto me lem bra porque eu não quis mais arrumar esposa.

— O senhor não tem outra esposa porque ainda está ca sado com a que fugiu daqui.

Gina percebeu, pelo olhar do sogro, que ele havia se esquecido completamente da mulher.

— Oh, aquela... — ele resmungou. — Ela apenas me deu um filho e me traiu com um maldito Riddle.

Discutir com James que a traição era resultado da hipo crisia seria completa perda de tempo. Gina ignorou as pa lavras do velho líder.

— Outro filho, não é? O senhor nunca teve filhas?

— Sim, tive três. Uma se casou com um Guthrie e uma com um Kinnaird. Pensei que fosse conseguir uma ou duas alianças, mas as moças logo ficaram ao lado dos maridos contra o próprio pai. Um pequeno engano e todo meu tra balho foi inútil. A outra filha fugiu com um Riddle. As mu lheres sempre traem o homem, mesmo quando o homem é o amado pai. — Ele fungou e pareceu prestes a derramar algumas lágrimas.

Gina bufou ante o show falso de emoção e não ficou surpresa quando ele voltou a olhar para ela com atenção. Esperava que os maridos das três filhas tivessem provado ser homens melhores que o pai. E também duvidava muito que tivesse sido apenas um erro que acabara com a aliança selada pelo casamento.

Como duvidava que sir James dissesse a verdade, achou inútil perguntar que erro fora cometido. Entretanto, tinha quase certeza de que aqueles casamentos não tivessem aju dado Harry a consertar os danos provocados pelo pai. Infe lizmente, não havia tido nenhum casamento entre um Riddle e um Potter. Apenas muita sedução ou furto das mu lheres Potter.

— Por que os Riddle continuam pegando suas mulheres?

— Eles não têm muitas mulheres — respondeu Lily, ao sentar-se perto de Gina para se servir de mingau. — E têm muitos inimigos, também. Alguns desses inimigos entraram nas propriedades quando os homens estavam ausentes, mas isso foi há cerca de quinze anos. Eles eram brutais — Lily estremeceu. — Matavam homens e mulheres, jovens e ve lhos, e crianças. Poucos escapavam. Algumas mulheres fo ram pegas, mas não sei se alguma vez houve tentativa de resgatá-las.

— E os bastardos os ajudaram — acrescentou James.

— É verdade — concordou Lily. — Ficaram famosos por isso.

Sir James meneou a cabeça e olhou para Gina.

— Desse modo, é melhor que você fique entre os muros de Scarglas. – Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar. — Você é só osso e cicatrizes, mas um Riddle não é muito exi gente.

Gina olhou para o sogro com muita vontade de aplicar-lhe um bom chute.

— Esse homem faz qualquer mulher ter vontade de gritar e de se descabelar — Gina resmungou, notando que Lily olhava para ela de um modo estranho. — Estou com restos de mingau entre os dentes?

— Não. – Lily sorriu, e balançou a cabeça. — Creio que o velho líder está começando a gostar de você, como nunca gostou de ninguém.

— Gostando de rnim? O homem nada faz além de olhar para mim, resmungar e me insultar. Isso é gostar?

— Ele conversa com você, Gina, do mesmo modo como conversa com os rapazes. James não conversa com as mu lheres dessa maneira.

— Ele conversa com você do mesmo modo como con versa comigo — retrucou Gina, mas percebeu que Lily tinha razão. James não conversava com as mulheres como fazia com os homens.

— Sim, ele fala comigo porque estou aqui há muito tempo e cuidei dele várias vezes quando foi ferido, embora com as outras mulheres ele fale de outro modo. Ele apenas fala o que elas devem fazer e as ignora, ou tenta seduzi-las para levá-las para a cama. Acho que às vezes ele nem sabe o nome delas.

— Não tenho certeza de querer que você me convença de que James é mais do que eu penso que ele é.

— Isso levará algum tempo. Até você se acostumar, mas eu começo a pensar que talvez ele tenha algum sentimento mais profundo. Não muito, mas James gosta dos filhos.

— Não acredito nisso. Vi como ele reagiu ao ver Simon ferido. Nem piscou ao pensamento de que o rapaz pudesse estar morto. E, ao saber que estava apenas ferido, tampouco quis saber a gravidade dos ferimentos.

— É claro que não. Você estava lá perto dos homens e ele não podia mostrar sentimentos perto dos rapazes. Mas ele visitou Simon todos os dias para contar-lhe velhas lendas ou ler para ele. Também visitou Harry. Pensei a respeito e cheguei à conclusão de que ele sempre visita os rapazes quando eles se encontram feridos ou doentes. Descobri que visita os jovens e também os netos. Além disso, há o fato de que ele sustenta todas as crianças que gera. Duas de suas crianças morreram e ele visita suas covas regularmente.

Gina ficou um pouco chocada. Esses fatos demonstra vam que James tinha alguma afeição pelas crianças que ele punha no mundo com tanta falta de responsabilidade. Por isso nenhum dos seus filhos deixava de gostar dele ou guar dava algum ressentimento. Isso implicava também que, ape sar de suas fraquezas e esquisitices, ele tinha desenvolvido algum tipo de afeição.

— Ele sabe o nome de todos os filhos? — Gina perguntou.

— Todos os nomes e todas as idades. Mas não tem certeza dos nomes de cada mãe.

Isso era interessante, pensou Gina, enquanto tomava um gole de sidra gelada. Sir James poderia não ser muito bom pai, mas talvez não fosse tão mal como ela pensava. O fato de não se lembrar dos nomes das mães das crianças não era de se estranhar. O conceito que ele fazia das mulheres era muito baixo. Apesar disso, Gina achou que deveria obser vá-lo melhor e mais de perto. Um homem que recorda os nomes e idades de tantos filhos talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Quando ela e Lily terminaram a refeição, decidiram que o dia estava bom para trabalharem nos jardins. Gina des cobrira que o serviço de jardinagem era muito agradável. Tinha lidado com plantas anteriormente, mas eram as flores que mais a interessavam. Era um pouco estranho encontrar tanta variedade de flores em um lugar daqueles, povoado por homens grandes e morenos.

Eles tinham dado plena liberdade a Lily e ela criara um paraíso de beleza, pensou Gina, enquanto trabalhava nos canteiros, enterrando as sementes.

Enquanto trabalhava, Gina ficou pensando o que fazer com o marido. A paixão que eles partilhavam era quente e doce. Amavam-se todas as noites e freqüentemente, também de manhã. Seria fácil aproveitar simplesmente o que acon tecia e deixar os problemas de lado. Gina suspeitava que outras esposas agradeceriam de joelhos se recebessem do esposo o que Harry lhe oferecia. Parecia egoísta desejar mais, mas ela desejava.

Gina queria amor. Amava Harry de todo o coração e queria ser amada também. Ingenuamente, pensara que, amando-o do jeito que ela o amava, ele simplesmente retri buiria. Pensava também que tamanha paixão era um passo para o amor. Isso também era ingenuidade, pois era sabido que no homem paixão nada tinha a ver com amor. Levara duas semanas para perceber sua ingenuidade, mas agora ti nha entendido.

O problema era ela não saber se havia alguma coisa que pudesse fazer. Harry não era exatamente frio com ela du rante o dia, mas parecia haver uma parede entre os dois, uma parede que ela não conseguia quebrar ou transpor. Ape sar da paixão que partilhavam, quando Harry deixava a cama ele se tornava o homem que tinha sido antes de se tornarem amantes. A única diferença era que ele não fugia mais dela, pelo menos não de maneira óbvia.

Ela parecia não fazer parte da vida dele durante o dia. Cada vez mais Gina achava que era nada mais do que a mulher que esquentava a cama dele e que poderia lhe dar filhos legítimos, isso despertava em Gina sentimentos maus. Sentia-se mais como uma amante do que como espo sa. De algum modo tinha que mudar isso. pois sentia como se uma chaga tivesse sido aberta em seu coração.

A fome desvíou-a dos seus pensamentos e do jardim. Lily fora visitar uma mulher na vila que estava prestes a dar à luz. Sentindo-se estranhamente sozinha em uma casa cheia de pessoas, Gina dirigiu-se até o quarto, parando para pedir que uma criada lhe preparasse o banho. Na realidade, sentia falta de Nathan a seguindo por toda parte. E isso, ela pensou, era uma triste indicação da realidade do seu casamento.

Quando o banho estava preparado, Gina entrou na água quente e suspirou de prazer. Imersa nos pensamentos sobre o marido e sobre seu casamento, ela trabalhara mais do que o costume no jardim. Descansou a cabeça na borda da ba nheira e deixou o calor da água cuidar das partes doloridas do seu corpo. Cerrando os olhos, desejou que o banho tam bém lavasse as feridas do seu coração.

Harry entrou no quarto e parou abruptamente, o olhar fixo em Gina, que estava adormecida na banheira. Sem tirar os olhos dela, fechou a porta e trancou-a. Vinha do rio, onde tinha nadado rapidamente para tirar o suor e a poeira adqui ridos no treinamento dos seus homens, e procurava por uma camisa limpa. Decidiu que a camisa poderia esperar e foi para o lado da banheira.

Céus, como ela era bonita, Harry pensou, olhando para Gina. Estavam casados há duas semanas e ele ainda ficava tremendamente excitado só de olhar para ela. Muitas vezes, durante o dia, tinha vontade de procurá-la, conversar com ela, se assegurar que ainda estava lá, mas sempre lutava contra esse desejo. Aquela não seria maneira de um homem agir. Não era digno. Se ele a caçasse para fazer amor com a frequência que queria, perderia seu autocontrole.

Tudo era muito novo, Harry pensou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da banheira. Nunca fora recebido com amor nos braços de uma mulher e nunca sentira tanto desejo por mulher nenhu ma. Bellatriz era bonita, mas tudo não passara de mentira, uma armadilha. Ele pegou a esponja e o sabonete e percebeu que nunca poderia duvidar da paixão de sua esposa.

Começou a banhá-la, começando pelos pequenos e lindos pés. E sorriu quando, ainda dormindo, ela franziu o cenho e resmungou alguma coisa. Terminara de lavar suas pemas e começara a lavar o braço esquerdo quando Gina abriu os olhos. O rubor que coloriu seu rosto o fez sorrir.

— Harry... — Gina protestou. — Posso me lavar sozinha.

— Não. Estou gostando — ele declarou, ao passar a es ponja nos seios dela. — Você não devia dormir no banho, Gina. Pode se afogar. — Pondo a esponja de lado, ele en saboou a mão para continuar a lavar seus seios.

— Acho que estão bem limpos, agora. — Gina não es tranhou ao perceber um ligeiro tremor na sua voz. O toque do seu marido a excitava demais. — Acho que você tem mais o que fazer além de me dar banho.

— Sim, eu tenho, mas seja gentil com seu marido e dei xe-me terminar. Nunca assisti uma mulher se banhando.

Essa declaração silenciou os protestos de Gina. A ideia de partilhar com Harry uma coisa que ele nunca partilhara com outra mulher era irresistível. Banindo o constrangimen to, o desejo correu solto. Então, Harry passou a mão ensa boada no meio das pemas dela e Gina não teve mais con dições de raciocinar. Entregou-se completamente ao prazer do toque do marido.

Gina perscrutou o marido através dos olhos semicerra-dos. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar que Gina via sempre: um olhar de desafio. Também parecia muito excitado, prova de que não podia ficar perto dela sem desejá-la. Isto era muito reconfortante e dava-lhe coragem para enfrentar qualquer problema. Lentamente, Gina levantou-se e observou Harry engolir em seco. Ela sorriu docemente e saiu da banheira.

Harry logo a envolveu com uma toalha de banho. Por algum motivo, Harry não estava agindo de acordo com o desejo que fazia seus olhos brilharem. Gina não perguntou o porquê, suspeitando que não iria gostar da resposta ou que não a entenderia.

O instinto lhe sugeriu que ele estava guardando as ener gias para a noite e talvez também para a manhã. Ele também poderia pensar que fazer amor com a esposa no meio da tarde poderia chocá-la. O interlúdío do banho fora excitante e satisfatório, mas não tanto quanto o que ela sentia nos fortes braços de Harry e nem o êxtase que tomava conta dos dois.

Não fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder seu corpo, Gina começou a enxugar-se. Enxugava-se e torcia para atrair Harry. Se a respiração ofegante dele fosse sintoma de desejo, ela estava tendo sucesso, apesar de nada saber sobre a arte da sedução. Gina estava admirada por expor-se, mas decidiu que quinze dias de paixão partilhada com Harry a fizeram esquecer um pouco suas cicatrizes.

— Gina — Harry disse, tentando disfarçar a rouquidão da voz. — O que você está fazendo?

— Estou me enxugando, – ela respondeu olhando para ele, satisfeita de que ele estivesse usando apenas culote. Era óbvio que viera para o quarto a fim de se trocar. — E pro vocando você — ela acrescentou. — E parece que está fun cionando.

—- Estamos no meio do dia.

Depois de olhar o brilho do sol através da pequena janela, Gina sorriu para _ele _e desamarrou o cuíote.

— Como você é perspicaz, marido.

— Senhoras de respeito não fazem sexo no meio do dia. – Como ele _não _fez nenhum movimento para impedi-la, apesar das palavras, Gina tirou-lhe o culote.

— Nossa Mione nunca me disse nada a respeito dessa regra.—Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e terminou por tirar-lhe as botas.

Gina aproximou a cabeça do membro do marido e bei jou-lhe a cicatriz que quase o castrara.

— O que você está fazendo, Gina? — Harry perguntou, soltando um gemido.

— Nossa Mione me ensinou várias coisas que podem ser feitas entre marido e mulher.

— Ela lhe contou essas coisas?

— Sim. Suas primas a ensinaram. Você não está gos tando?

— É claro que estou gostando. Acho que mais do que você.

— Quero retribuir todo o prazer que você me propicia.

Apesar de todos seus esforços e de todos os anos de abs tinência, Harry sabia que não poderia gozar dessas delícias por muito tempo. Gina sabia certas coisas teoricamente, mas não tinha nenhuma experiência. Desse modo, ele a ergueu pelos braços e a levou para a cama, e deitou-se sobre ela.

Com a mão tremula afastou-lhe as pernas e percebeu que a esposa estava pronta para ele. Penetrou-a, decidindo que ia se controlar o suficiente para lhe dar pleno prazer. Para seu alívio, Gina não precisou de muito tempo. E, quando ele sentiu suas pernas ao redor do seu corpo, apressou os movimentos e ambos chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

Gina se agarrou a ele quando Harry soltou o corpo exau rido sobre ela. Todo o corpo de Gina ainda tremia e ela se pôs a pensar como ele não percebia que haviam nascido um para o outro.

Na mentalidade dos homens, não havia relação entre pai xão e amor, mas sem dúvida nenhuma, Harry tinha que re conhecer que os dois se encaixavam com perfeição. Talvez fosse necessário mais tempo, mas Gina estava ficando im paciente e temia que isso a fizesse agir de maneira que o afastasse em vez de aproximá-lo dela.

Harry se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e beijou-lhe a boca. Não tinha certeza do que devia fazer ou dizer. Olhou para Gina, viu suas faces enrubescidas e se tranquilizou. Ela tampouco sabia se isso era certo ou não.

— Seu irmão sabia o tipo de coisa que sua esposa ensi nava a você? — Harry perguntou, suspirando aliviado ao vê-la sorrir para ele.

— Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, mas não sei se Rony tinha conhecimento. Pelo menos ele nunca demonstrou. Vo cê não gosta que eu saiba de certas coisas?

— Se eu fizer objeções. você não fará mais nada e eu não sou tonto a esse ponto. — Ele beijou-a novamente e saiu da cama. — Talvez eu precise aprender certas lições. — Harry sorriu enquanto se vestia. — Acho que eu tinha ideias erra das sobre como uma senhora casada deve atuar na cama.

— Você não deve ter ideias mais estranhas do que as ideias que meu irmão tinha. – Gina saiu da cama e pegou o lençol para se cobrir, como se de repente tomasse cons ciência de sua nudez. – Toda a vida meu tio ensinou men tiras a ele. Meu tio era um homem que urdiu a morte em toda a nossa família e que tentou até matar nossa Mione. – Vendo a curiosidade nos olhos do marido, Gina continuou a contar a história enquanto se vestia. Falou da deslealdade e da perfídia do tio.

Harry ficou tão chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, que em silêncio calçou as botas e foi abraçar a esposa. O pensa mento do que o tio de Gina havia feito, tentando matar toda a família e de como poderia ter obtido sucesso não fosse a coragem de Rony o apavorou. Ficara chocado só de pensar que poderia passar sua vida sem ter Gina com ele. E ficou feliz por nunca ter dito a ela sobre sua desconfiança. Depois do que ela passara, suas dúvidas a ofenderiam.

— Agora ele está morto —- Harry disse, para aplacar o medo que percebera na voz da mulher.

— Sim, assassinado por uma prostituta que dormia com meu irmão.

Gina tentou não valorizar demais o forte abraço que ele lhe dava. Devia ser apenas para confortá-la pelas velhas me mórias que haviam aflorado.

— Seu irmão manteve a prostituta por perto depois de casado?

O choque na expressão de Harry agradou Gina. Ela po deria demorar a descobrir tudo sobre o homem com quem se casara, mas poderia contar com sua fidelidade.

— Sim e não. Ela ficou perto, mas nunca mais foi à cama dele. E foi enforcada depois que Mione provou que fora ela, e não Rony, que matara nosso tio.

— Esse apoio da mulher é uma coisa boa — Harry de clarou, ao tornar-lhe a mão para conduzi-la para fora do quarto. — Era dever dela, mas é muito mais doce se dado espontaneamente.

Quando Harry parou de falar e apertou-lhe a mão delica damente, Gina sentiu uma alegria muito grande. Seria difícil conduzir seu marido pelo caminho que ela queria. Infeliz mente, não podia domar seu próprio coração e nem o desejo que sentia por ele. Seu objetivo de conquistar o coração de Harry ia requerer muito mais planejamento e esforço.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

— Humm.

— Humm? — Gina teve que sorrir ao ver Lily olhando para o musgo perto da árvore como se estivesse guardando um grande segredo. — Isto que acabei de ouvir significa desaprovação ou questionamento?

Lily pôs as mãos sobre os quadris arredondados e deu um falso sorriso de severidade a Gina.

— É um "humm" que pergunta se eu quero este musgo que parece muito pisado e com muitas formigas.

— As formigas certamente me fariam hesitar.

— Você está de muito bom humor esta manhã — Lily disse, enquanto caminhava em direçâo de outro amontoado de musgo. — Presumo que tudo esteja indo muito bem entre você e seu marido. Ah, bom, aqui não há nenhuma formiga.

— Muito bem — Gina respondeu, ao ajoelhar-se perto de Lily para pegar um pouco de musgo.

— Depois de três semanas tudo o que pode dizer _é _que está tudo bem? Era o que você queria, não era?

Gina suspirou, sentindo que seu bom humor diminuía um pouquinho. A única diferença que houvera na última semana era que, depois da deliciosa interrupção do seu ba nho, Harry aparecera uma ou duas vezes para fazerem amor durante a tarde. Mas depois ela não o vira mais pelo resto do dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conversavam du rante alguns minutos enquanto se vestiam, mas apenas ela revelou alguns fatos, ele não.

— Era o que eu queria — Gina respondeu. — Mas o problema é que não é _tudo _o que eu quero.

— Ah... — Lily meneou a cabeça. — Nenhuma palavra de amor, nenhuma confidência sussurrada. Vocês se encon tram no quarto, fazem amor e nada mais. Presumo que _isso _esteja indo bem, não é?

— Oh, sim, muito bem. — Gina manteve o olhar em direção do chão, procurando flores e escondendo o cons trangimento. Mas o tom de voz de Lily a fez fazer algumas confissões. — Ele realmente me deseja. Sobre isso não tenho dúvidas. E me faz sentir uma mulher muito bonita.

-— Isso não é pouca coisa — Lily inspecionava cuidado samente uma pequena planta. — Cedo demais para ser co lhida. — Ela olhou para Gina. — Muitas esposas ficariam satisfeitas com um marido desses, que logo depois dos votos as fazem sentir-se bonitas.

Gina prestou atenção ao lugar onde as plantinhas cres ciam para poder colhê-las quando estivessem prontas.

— Sei disso e me sinto egoísta e mal-agradecida quando me pego querendo mais. Mas isso não me impede de fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Amo Harry e quero que ele também me ame... — Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. — Embora haja dias em que me pergunto por quê. — Ela suspirou ao ver Lily sorrindo e fez o mesmo. — Quero ser mais para ele do que uma mulher que aquece sua cama e que possa lhe dar filhas.

Lily franziu o cenho e olhou fixamente para Gina.

— Os Potter geram filhos.

— Pretendo quebrar essa tradição. Pelo menos uma vez.

— Entendo. Bem, seria muito bom ter uma menina, mas os Potter geram meninos. E você tem cinco irmãos. Bem, James teve três filhas.

— É, e meus pais tiveram a mim. Nossa Mione também deu a Rony uma menina e ela acha que o próximo também será uma garota. — Gina sorriu quando viu a expressão admirada de Lily. — Mione, às vezes, sabe coisas. Seu dom mais poderoso é saber como as pessoas se sentem, mas de vez em quando, é como se ela tivesse visões. E ela tem certeza de que seu próximo bebé será menina. Freqüentemente desejo que ela estivesse aqui para que pudesse co nhecer Harry. Ela poderia ser capaz de me dizer por que ele se mantém distante de mim.

— Harry realmente guarda seus pensamentos e sentimen tos para si próprio. É um homem quieto e retraído. Um bom líder. — Lily olhou em direçào do Leste. — Há uma pe quena queimada naquela direção. Podemos encontrar algu mas coisas úteis.

Gina seguiu Lily em silêncio.

— Bem... bem, acho que Harry perdeu muitas pessoas — continuou Lily.

Gina levou um momento para perceber que Lily tinha miudado de assunto, trazendo Harry e os problemas de Gina à tona novamente.

— O que você quer dizer com "perdeu"?

— Perdeu a mãe e três outras mulheres do seu pai quando era jovem o suficiente para vê-las como mães. A última esposa de James chegou quando ele já era adulto e endure cido demais. Ele gostava das irmãs e elas se foram. E houve Bellatriz. Ele abriu seu coração a ela e foi traído, o que o magoou profundamente.

— Não sou Bellatriz e não tenho que sofrer pelos crimes dela.

— Não, não deveria, mas temo que vá sofrer. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

— Você acha que Harry pensa que eu poderia traí-lo também?

— Não, não acho, mas talvez isso ainda o esteja pertur bando. Não tenho certeza se ele acredita que você é mulher _dele _e que gosta de partilhar a cama com ele. Harry nunca foi a primeira escolha de uma mulher, em Scarglas. E isso se tornou mais verdade quando ficou marcado pelas cica trizes.

— Bem, não entendo. Ele é forte, tem corpo bonito e a cicatriz não prejudicou seus traços. São apenas marcas na pele. — Gina percebeu que se ofendera por Harry e quase sorriu. Estava satisfeita por ele ter conhecido várias mulhe res, mas nenhuma que tivesse tido importância para ele. — Talvez seja porque ele não saiba dizer galanteios.

— E você gostaria que ele dissesse?

- Não, não me importo com isso. Suas palavras podem não ser doces como as que Gregor diz, mas Harry fala coisas que me agradam. Por isso gostaria de fazer parte da vida dele. saber dos seus pensamentos, dos seus sentimentos. Ele partilha seu corpo e sua paixão comigo e nada mais. Quero que ele me ame como eu o amo, mas se ele mantiver dis tância entre nós eu não conseguirei penetrar no seu coração. Não conseguirei.

— Dê-lhe tempo, Gina. Harry teve trinta e nove anos para construir o muro ao redor do seu coração, para ser o homem que é agora. Você não pode esperar que ele mude em um mês. Apenas pense que você é a primeira mulher a a quem ele não pôde resistir e a primeira que ele levou para sua cama. Nem mesmo Bellatriz conseguiu isso. Ela teve que seduzi-io e levou tempo para conseguir.

Essa observação fez Gina alegrar-se imensamente. Es tava quase para agradecer a Lily quando pararam em uma pequena clareira. Um tapete de violetas se espalhava à frente delas e a beleza da visão tirou Harry da mente de Gina por um momento.

— Poderíamos fazer sabonetes deliciosos — murmurou Gina.

— E perfumes — acrescentou Lily.

— Nossa cesta é pequena e precisaríamos de ajuda — Gina percebeu que Lily não prestava mais atenção na con versa e que ficara muito tensa. — Lily, o que houve?

— Vem vindo alguém — ela sussurrou.

Embora dissesse a si mesma que não havia motivo para preocupação, Gina ficou um pouco alarmada. Não ouvira nada e, se alguém estivesse se aproximando, poderia ser um dos Potter. Quando se virou para olhar na direçào que Lily olhava, viu sete cavaleiros rodeando as sombras das árvores. Logo em seguida viu o homem que vinha um pouco à frente dos outros, e seu sangue gelou.

— Saudações, meu amor — disse o homem, um sorriso frio nos lábios sensuais.

— Malfoy — Gina murmurou, empalidecendo de medo. — Lily, quando eu der o aviso, corra para a direita — ela disse à amiga, sem tirar os olhos do belo e perverso Draco Malfoy. — Corra, agora.

Lily correu para a direita imediatamente. Com o coração na boca, Gina também correu o mais rápido que pôde. Quando ouviu os Malfoy gritarem iniciando a perseguição, Gina tentou atingir a sombra das árvores. No meio da mata os homens a cavalo estariam em desvantagem. Entretanto, um dos cavaleiros bloqueou sua passagem.

Praguejando, Gina tentou esquivar-se do homem que a perseguia e não deu ouvido a uma voz interior que lhe dizia que aquela era uma batalha perdida. De repente, viu uma abertura na mata e correu para lá. Os homens praguejaram, demonstrando que havia uma possibilidade de ela conseguir escapar.

— Gina! É melhor que pare. Agora! — Malfoy gritou. Alguma coisa na voz do homem fez Gina parar e ela virou-se para olhar seu perseguidor. Seu coração quase pa rou ao ver Lily na sela de Malfoy.

— Solte-a, Malfoy — Gina disse —, ela não será útil para você.

— Não? — Malfoy agarrou Lily pelos cabelos, e pôs um punhal do lado do pescoço dela. — Acho que a vagabunda servirá para alguma coisa.

— Ferir Lily trará os Potter atrás de vocês. Ela é muito importante para eles.

— Por isso eles deixaram você sair apenas com ela, sem uma escolta? E desarmada, como posso observar. Ameaçar-me com pessoas como os Potter, homens loucos e mu lheres assassinas, não vai funcionar. Você acha que eles usa rão essa bruxa para me atemorizar? — Malfoy riu e seus homens o imitaram.

Gina percebeu que não havia meio de escapar. Lily olha va para ela e fazia pequenos movimentos com a cabeça in citando-a a fugir. Lily era insana se pensava que ela a dei xaria nas mãos daquele louco. Tão insana quanto Potter. Gina sabia que ele poderia matar Lily apenas para magoá-la.

— Solte-a, Malfoy — Gina gritou novamente, num tom de voz gelado e determinado, tentando esconder o medo que sentia daquele homem.

— Só se você concordar em vir comigo.

— Eu concordo — Gina respondeu, ignorando os pro testos de Lily.

Então, para horror de Gina, Malfoy rasgou o pescoço de Lily com a faca e a atirou no chão. Gina gritou e puxou um punhal da manga, mas um dos homens a agarrou antes que ela pudesse enterrá-lo no peito de Malfoy. Gina tentou, mas não conseguiu se soltar e quando se virou para olhar para o homem, viu-o fechar o punho e arremetê-lo no seu queixo. Sentiu uma dor lancinante e foi engolida pela escuridão.

Consciente, Gina ouviu alguém rir suavemente. Sua ca beça e seu queixo doíam. A dor nos braços a deixara um pouco confusa, mas logo em seguida ela se lembrou de Malfoy e de tudo que havia acontecido. Seu estômago doeu e ela lembrou-se do corpo de Lily no chão, o vestido ensopado de sangue. Alguém a cutucou e ela sentiu-se balançar. Malfoy a amarrara novamente pelos pulsos e a prendera a uma árvore. O contato do tecido nas suas coxas a fez deduzir que, pelo menos dessa vez, Malfoy a deixara parcialmente vestida. Devagar, abriu os olhos e viu Malfoy olhando para ela. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

Todo o medo que ela sentia dele foi substituído por ódio, um ódio feroz, um ódio mortal.

— Você pagará por ter matado Lily, seu bastardo. Farei com que pague. Sangue por sangue.

— Com o quê? — Malfoy apontou para o punhal que jazia a um canto.

— Se for preciso, com meus dentes — ela respondeu, em um tom de voz gélido. — Não havia necessidade de matar Lily, ela não oferecia perigo.

— Ela tentou ajudar você a fugir de mim. Isso foi muito grave — ele declarou, limpando com as mãos a poeira sobre sua elegante jaqueta. — Você é minha e qualquer pessoa que tentar afastá-la de mim deve morrer.

Malfoy falava como se a vida de Lily tivesse menos im portância do que a poeira que ele tirava da roupa. Isso era mais atemorizador do que as coisas que Malfoy fizera a ela, pensou Gina. Um pensamento desse tipo poderia ser aceitável em um campo de batalha, mas não em relação a uma pessoa que nada fizera a ele.

O simples pensamento daquele homem tocando seu corpo secou-lhe a boca, principalmente agora que sabia o gosto dos abraços de Harry. Não podia nem considerar a possibi lidade de Malfoy dessa vez conseguir estuprá-la. E, ainda mais aterrorizante era pensar no que Harry iria sentir. Dessa vez, Malfoy tinha muita coisa para destruir e Gina teve vontade de chorar. Mas recusou-se a mostrar fraqueza diante daquele homem cruel.

Gina sabia devido a confrontos passados que Malfoy adorava falar sobre si mesmo, sobre suas habilidades, sua esperteza e sua ousadia. Embora não soubesse como isso poderia fornecer alguma ajuda, decidiu fazê-lo falar. Ganha ria algum tempo. Talvez servisse apenas para adiar o toque das suas mãos grosseiras, mas poderia, quem sabe, operar um milagre. Alguém de Scarglas talvez percebesse a demora dela e de Lily e sairia para procurá-las. Um dos homens das torres poderia ter visto alguma coisa apesar da distância em que se encontravam. Era uma pequena esperança, mas Gina se agarrou a ela a fim de encontrar forças.

— Como me encontrou? — Gina perguntou.

— Não foi fácil — Malfoy respondeu, olhando-a irrita do. — Ouvi dizer que você tinha desaparecido, que estava perdida.

Haveria algum espião em Deilcladach?, Gina pensou. Os Malfoy eram bonitos demais, com seus cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Podiam facilmente seduzir alguma mulher e obter informações sobre os segredos dos Weasley.

Poderia ser que a notícia do seu desaparecimento tivesse sido divulgada, mas ela duvidava disso. Desde que o pro blema com Malfoy começara, Draco mantivera seus as suntos em Deilcladach em segredo. Gina podia ver pelo olhar de Malfoy que ele queria que ela perguntasse como descobrira seu desaparecimento. Dominou a teimosia que lhe impedia de dar esse pequeno prazer na tentativa de ga nhar algum tempo precioso.

— Você encontrou algum tolo que lhe contou o que acon tece em Deilcladach, não foi?

— Encontrei uma boa moça. Doce, amorosa, e ansiosa para me agradar com seu conhecimento de tudo que acon tece no dia-a-dia de Deilcladach.

— Verdade? — Gina sentiu pena dessa mulher, que des conhecia com quem estava se aliando.

— Bem, eu não pude deixar viva uma pessoa que sabia quem eu era. Eu lhe disse que era perigoso saber demais e que segredos eram muito importantes. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu não ia querer que seus irmãos soubessem que eu es tava tão perto.

— E você não pensou que o assassinato de alguém pu desse levantar suspeitas?

— Não. Eu não ia ser tolo de deixar o corpo à vista. Ela está no fundo de um rio, amarrada a um saco de pedras. Desse modo, não pense que seu irmão vai saber do meu rastro. Ele não conseguirá resgatar você dessa vez.

— Você ainda não respondeu como me encontrou.

— Várias pessoas recordaram ter visto seu cavalo. Então, encontrei um grupo de pessoas, os Riddle, e eles me disseram que o líder de Scarglas tinha uma mulher ao lado dele há cerca de um mês. Essa mulher, que matou um dos homens dos Riddle, tinha cabelos ruivos e se vestia como um rapaz, e usava uma espada com a habilidade de um homem. Foi fácil saber de quem se tratava.

— Foi fácil, não é? Estou aqui há um mês, como você disse — Gina olhou para ele com ódio.

— Sim, está — Draco Malfoy a cutucou com a ponta da espada. —- E os Riddle me disseram coisas que me deixaram furioso.

— E por que acha que eles disseram tudo isso? Eles são inimigos dos Potter.

Gina percebeu que ele se pôs a analisar o que ela acabara de dizer e usava as breves distrações dele para tentar afrou xar a corda que lhe amarrava os pulsos. Depois da primeira vez que Malfoy amarrara Gina pelos pulsos, Rony e ela treinaram algumas maneiras de se livrar da corda, ou pelo menos de opor certa resistência.

— Não — Malfoy disse, depois de algum tempo. — Não havia dissimulação atrás das palavras deles. Na verdade, os Riddle ficaram curiosos quando souberam quem era a mulher que eu procurava. Mas o interesse deles não importa. O que importa é o que eles me disseram sobre você e o líder de Scarglas.

— Como não há nada a dizer sobre mim e o líder de Scarglas, não posso adivinhar o que eles lhe disseram.

Malfoy suspirou e meneou a cabeça antes de olhar para Gina com uma expressão de condescendente recriminação e ela teve vontade de chutar-lhe o rosto.

Fora um olhar desse tipo que a fizera recusar sua proposta de casamento. No início ficara surpresa e cega como outras mulheres diante do olhar angelical de Malfoy, mas de re pente percebera que era um olhar que dizia que essas tolas mulheres necessitavam de um homem que as guiasse, que tivesse pena das suas faltas, mas que deveriam ser perdoadas e cuidadas.

Gina muitas vezes pensara se o fato de ela, uma simples mulher, o ter rejeitado o fizera teimar em querê-la. O homem era louco e sua recusa fizera com que seus defeitos se tor nassem evidentes.

— Você está presa há mais de um mês — Malfoy disse, em um tom de voz que demonstrava que ele tentava explicar um simples fato a uma pessoa que tinha a inteligência de uma pulga. — Apesar de todos os meus esforços, você ainda é uma mulher suficientemente adorável para atrair um ho mem. — Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para seus homens, que eram espertos o suficiente para não demonstrar interesse por ela. — Também ouvi dizer que o líder de Scarglas é moreno e cheio de cicatrizes.

Gina engoliu o desejo de defender Harry. A expressão de Malfoy demonstrava que ele preparara uma armadilha para ela. Seu instinto lhe avisou que poderia sofrer mais se ele soubesse que ela gostava de Harry. Pior, Malfoy iria querer que Harry também sofresse. A última coisa que Harry precisava era de mais um inimigo caçando-o e Malfoy pa recia ter o desejo e a habilidade que faltava aos Riddle, apesar de sua loucura.

Olhou para ele com indiferença, como se meramente esperasse que ele continuasse a falar.

— Aquelas mãos grossas nunca deveriam tocar você, – Malfoy afirmou, depois de observá-la durante um minuto! — Seria um crime, um pecado, e eu teria que puni-lo. Uma pergunta me vem à mente: quem merecia mais ser punido? Ele ou você? Você deixou o homem tocá-la, Gina? Você-lhe entregou sua inocência, marcou os lençóis com a pureza que negou a mim? Deixou que ele a transformasse em sua prostituta? Os Riddle dizem que sim.

— Os Riddle também dizem que têm direito a Scarglas, mesmo sabendo que o líder anterior era primo de James, – Gina declarou. — Eu não daria ouvidos a um clã que acredita que a reivindicação deles vale mais do que a força do sangue de família.

Gina ficou tensa quando Malfoy deu a volta ao redor dela, tocando-a como se tivesse esse direito. Mesmo saben do ser impossível, ela começou a temer que pudesse ter al guma marca que possibilitasse a Malfoy descobrir que ela não era mais virgem. Silenciosamente, fitou-o diretamente nos olhos quando ele parou e ficou frente a frente a ela novamente. Havia um brilho no olhar daquele homem que dizia que nada que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer o convenceria de que os Riddle tivessem mentido. Aquele homem louco se convencera da perda da sua inocência antes mesmo de vir atrás dela.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Gina quando ele pôs a ponta da espada no laço que fechava a roupa dela. Não havia mais tempo e nem mais conversa. Gina estava sur presa por ter conseguido distraí-lo por tanto tempo.

— Você entende que para cada marca que você fez na minha pele, meu irmão o fará pagar dez vezes mais? Ele conta cada ferimento, cada dor, como um débito que deverá ser pago em sangue e agonia. Cada vez que você me captura e me atormenta, acrescenta outra semana na duração do tem po que ele fará você sofrer.

Apesar de Malfoy parecer indiferente, seus homens es boçaram alguma reação de insegurança.

— Rony tem estudado várias maneiras de fazer com que você sofra muito.

— Seu irmão não me pegou nenhuma vez. Não acho que ele seja grande ameaça.

— Não? Você acha que ele desistirá, mesmo que leve tempo? Talvez você devesse pensar no tipo de homem que meu irmão é, talvez deva lembrar-se que ele se tornou um líder aos quinze anos de idade e em tudo pelo que passou. Esperar alguns anos para pegá-lo não vai esmorecê-lo. Você nunca será capaz de correr para longe o suficiente, nunca será capaz de olhar sobre seus ombros para ver se ele está perto. Um dia Rony estará lá e você começará a sofrer longamente. Então... — ela acrescentou num sussurro — você começará a gritar.

O modo como Malfoy olhou para Gina a fez pensar que, talvez dessa vez, ele finalmente tivera medo. Então ele riu e Gina sentiu sua coragem diminuir. Ganhara tempo para nada. Ameaças não fariam Malfoy hesitar e ter medo. Ela cerrou os dentes para não gritar quando ele cortou o laço que prendia sua roupa. Ele nem estava suficientemente perto para que ela pudesse chutá-lo.

Gina rezou para ter coragem de suportar o que Malfoy pretendia fazer. Rezou por algum milagre e pela mão do des tino para salvá-la. Também rezou para que, tendo sido res gatada das mãos desse homem por quatro vezes, não esmo recesse diante da dificuldade de isso acontecer novamente.

_N/A: Sim, MIL PERDOES, eu sei que demorei demais a postar, mas tenho garantia do porque disso, minha faculdade e meu curso de inglês começaram final de fevereiro e de lá pra cá não tive tempo. E final de semana separado pra estudar ou então relaxar longe do PC. Peço mil desculpas mesmo, postei hoje 3 capitulos, e espero logo, provavelmente no feriado, estar postando mais 3, a fic chegou na sua metade. Bom acho q é isso. Bjao a todos q leem. _


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

— Onde está sua esposa?

Harry embainhou sua espada, dispensou os ho mens que estivera treinando e olhou para o pai.

— Não tenho certeza. Acho que com Lily, no herbário. Ou visitando algum doente. Por que espera que eu saiba onde ela está?

— Porque é sua esposa. — James franziu o cenho para o filho mais velho. — Você a perdeu, então?

— Não. Não a perdi. Apenas não sei onde ela está. Eu não a mantenho amarrada a mim, certo? Para que o senhor a quer? Dessa vez foi ele que franziu o cenho ao observar o pai. O que o senhor tem? Está aflito?

— É claro que não estou aflito! Pareço estar?

— Então o que quer com ela?

— Está na hora do almoço.

— Hora do quê?

— Da refeição, você sabe.

— É claro — Harry suspirou profundamente e tentou permanecer calmo e paciente. — E Gina tem alguma coisa a ver com esse almoço, não tem?

— Sim, partilhamos uma refeição e temos uma pequena discussão. Bem... fui para a sala, sentei-me e ela não entrou na sala. Ela sempre entra. E, antes que pergunte, sua mulher não está no herbário e nem no jardim. Por que razão não pode ser encontrada?

Harry olhou ao redor e depois encarou o pai novamente. Era estranho e um pouco desconcertante. Achava que seu pai não gostasse de Gina e não quisesse nada com ela devido a sua ligação com os Delacour, mas era óbvio que eles partilha vam as refeições. Era uma coisa que deveria ter observado. Mais estranho ainda era que seu pai sentia falta da nora, embora Harry suspeitasse de que James nunca admitiria is so, mesmo sob tortura. Nas semanas em que Gina estava em Scarglas, ela tinha encontrado o caminho para ganhar a afeição do seu pai.

Harry sabia que seu pai tinha algumas afeições, mas nun ca haviam sido endereçadas a uma mulher. Pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Se o cenho franzido de sir James fosse uma indicação, o homem devia estar achando que Harry era um pouco lento por não saber onde a mulher estava.

Então, abruptamente, a importância disso atingiu a mente de Harry. Seu pai olhara em todos os lugares onde Gina costumava estar e não a vira. Começou a ficar alarmado.

— O senhor olhou no solário?

-— Já lhe disse. Ela não está na casa. Posso estar velho, mas ainda enxergo. Também mandei as empregadas a procurarem, mas foi em vão. Falei com Ned e ele disse que tampouco viu Lily, desde que saíram juntas.

— Talvez Gina e Lily tenham ido à vila.

Harry ficou ainda mais preocupado quando seu pai me neou a cabeça, negando.

— Um homem acabou de vir da vila à procura das duas. O filho está doente e ele quer que elas o vejam.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, um grito atravessou as paredes, seguido de outros, dos homens que guardavam os portões. Harry correu, com o pai atrás dele. Lily estava diante deles caindo aos seus pés. Harry vacilou até James apertar fortemente seu braço.

Harry levou alguns segundos para recuperar a calma. Era difícil, vendo a situação em que Lily se encontrava. Tudo que pôde pensar era que as duas haviam saído juntas e que Lily voltara a Scarglas ensanguentada e sozinha. Ele olhou o ferimento de Lily e sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que era superficial. Mais tarde cuidariam dela, mas agora tinha que lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Esperou com impa ciência que Lily recuperasse as forças para poder falar.

— Lily, onde está Gina?

— Malfoy — Lily respondeu, meneando a cabeça ao ver Harry empalidecer. — Estávamos procurando plantas me dicinais e ele nos encontrou.

— Você e Gina saíram do nosso território sem escolta?

— Calma, filho. — Sir James ergueu Lily nos braços, ignorando seus protestos. — A mulher precisa de cuidados.

— Mamãe! — Ned gritou, tentando alcançar a mãe.

— Calma, garoto, sua mãe vai ficar bem.

— Sim, Ned. Você se lembra quando eu disse que alguém precisaria aprender a curar? — Diante da afirmação do ga roto, Lily continuou: — Vai procurar o que eu preciso e traga para mim.

— Levem-na para a sala — sir James ordenou, no momentoem que o menino se afastou. Em seguida murmurou para Lily: — Esse garoto tem cabelos claros. Tem certeza de que _é _meu?

— É claro que é seu, velho tolo — Lily gemeu. — Aquele bastardo me jogou no chão depois de apunhalar-me.

— Pare de se lamuriar, mulher. Poderá dizer tudo para Harry.

— Papai — Harry protestou, andando atrás do pai. — Gina está nas mãos do inimigo dela.

— Sim, e nós a resgataremos logo. Ela já esteve nas mãos daquele homem antes e conseguiu escapar. Assim que cui darmos de Lily, iremos atrás de sua esposa e mataremos o bastardo. Mas antes precisamos de respostas, não é?

Harry sabia que seu pai estava certo, mas não conseguia esperar. Caminhava pela sala enquanto Bonnie cuidava de Lily e James olhava para os cabelos dourados de Ned, res mungando.

— Venha aquí e faça algumas perguntas, filho—chamou sir James.

— Oh, Harry, murmurou Lily. — Estávamos olhando as violetas, pensando no que poderíamos fazer com elas e de repente ele apareceu. Gina o chamou de Malfoy.

— É o homem que a persegue, o que fez aquelas cicatrizes — declarou Harry. — E o que aconteceu?

Tocando os cabelos do filho como se precisasse disso para manter-se calma, Lily contou a Harry tudo que pôde se lembrar.

— Pobre Gina. Ela deve pensar que eu estou morta, que se deu aos seus inimigos por nada.

— Logo ela saberá a verdade. Você viu para que direção eles foram?

— Não. Fiquei inconsciente por algum tempo. Mas é fácil ver onde estávamos, onde há marcas dos cavalos deles. — E Lily disse a Harry onde tinham descoberto as violetas. — O solo é bem fofo e será fácil perceber as marcas e segui-los.

— Então temos que fazer isso logo — disse sir James, já se dirigindo para a porta da sala. — Ajude sua mãe a ir para a cama, Ned — ele ordenou ao garoto.

Harry pegou dez homens dos doze que se ofereceram para ir com ele. Apesar de estar surpreso com a companhia do pai, percebeu que essa atitude o deixou contente. Naquele momento, o velho líder estava calmo e controlado, mas Harry não sabia até que ponto isso continuaria quando en contrasse o inimigo de Gina.

Enquanto liderava os homens ao lugar que Lily descre vera, Harry tentou banir o medo que lhe corroía as entranhas. Disse várias vezes a si mesmo que Malfoy não queria Gina morta. Ele a queria por esposa. E rezou para que Gina man tivesse o casamento deles em segredo, pois era impossível saber como um louco como Malfoy reagiria. Então lembrou-se de que Gina era uma mulher esperta, já provara isso em várias ocasiões, e sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo.

Foi fácil seguir Malfoy e seus homens. E Harry gostaria de saber o motivo. O homem era simplesmente descuidado ou achava que ninguém iria resgatar Gina? Ou, pior ainda, seria uma armadilha? Por tudo que ouvira Gina contar sobre seu irmão Rony, Harry sabia que ele falhara em agarrar: Malfoy durante doís anos. Isso poderia significar que o ho mem era esperto demais para se deixar pegar. Essa consta tação fez com que Harry parasse para contar aos seus homens sobre suas preocupações.

— Vou seguir em frente e ver o que posso encontrar -disse Gregor, afastando-se, com a aquiescência de Harry.

— Você realmente acha que esse Malfoy é esperto o suficiente para esconder sua trilha? — James perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu Harry. — Essa trilha é boa e clara como um mapa. Ou _é _uma armadilha ou o homem tem con fiança demais no sucesso dessa empreitada. Talvez sua lou cura tenha crescido tanto que ele não esteja raciocinando direito — Harry meneou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — _É _difícil saber como agir, quando o oponente _é _um louco.

Sir James coçou o queixo.

— O homem quer sua mulher. Passou dois anos perseguindo-a e deixando-lhe cicatrizes. Sim, é completamente louco. Mas talvez esteja muito orgulhoso por ter encontrado Gina quando ninguém mais sabia onde ela se encontrava. _E _talvez não tenha percebido que não matou Lily.

— Pode ser. Você tem certeza de que ele queria matar Lily?

— Sim. Ele a feriu e a jogou no chão, sem nenhuma preocupação com o ferimento dela. Tinha tanta certeza de que cortara a garganta dela que nem se dignou a olhar para trás. O fato de nossa Lily sangrar bastante a salvou. Malfoy cortou-a, viu o sangue fluir e a jogou longe. — Sír James olhava a trilha com atenção. — Para que um homem escon deria sua trilha se acredita que ninguém sabe nada a respeito? – Harry achou as palavras do pai faziam sentido e tentou esconder a surpresa. Seu pai estava velho, arrumara mais problemas do que soluções e transara com quase todas as mulheres que quisera, mas não era burro. Também tinha habilidade para lutar e sabia estratégias de lutas. Sabia que podia confiar no pai, mas ficou tenso ao ver Gregor voltando na direção deles.

— Os homens estão logo abaixo daquela fileira de árvores — Gregor informou. — Há uma pequena clareira e eles armaram um acampamento. Malfoy deve estar com no má ximo seis homens e estão todos dentro do acampamento.

— E Gina? — Harry sentiu o coração disparar ao ver Gregor passar a rédea de uma mão para a outra.

— Está viva. Está usando apenas seu camisolão, os pu nhos estão amarrados e ela está de pé presa ao tronco de uma árvore — Gregor esclareceu, observando o irmão.

— Então é melhor que os ataquemos. Devemos planejar uma emboscada, não uma batalha — declarou sir James.

Harry concordou. Um ataque direto poria Gina em perigo, especialmente por estar incapacitada de reagir. Era preciso cautela, a mesma cautela que usavam quando privavam os outros de seu gado e de seus cavalos. Quando Gina estivesse a salvo, porém, Harry tinha a intenção de matar Malfoy.

Olhando para Simon, Harry estava agora satisfeito por ter permitido que o jovem os acompanhasse, apesar de sua inex periência. Simon devia a vida a Gina e queria desesperadamente pagar seu débito, de algum modo. Agora teria essa: chance, pois Simon era perito em andar pelas matas em si lêncio e rapidamente. Olhando o jovem, Harry concluiu que Simon era forte o suficiente para soltar Gina, e lhe deu instruções.

Levaram mais alguns minutos para fazer os planos antes de cavalgarem em direção das árvores. Quando Harry disse que precisariam distrair os homens, Gregor assegurou-lhe que eles já tinham bastante distração. E Harry sabia do que se tratava. Qualquer homem com sangue nas veias seria in capaz de não se distrair com Gina apenas vestida com seu leve camisolão.

Deixaram os cavalos, Harry deu a Simon alguns momen tos para tomar posição e fez sinal para os outros homens os seguirem. Com seu pai ao lado, Harry entrou no acampa mento. No momento em que seus homens silenciaram os homens de Malfoy, Harry e seu pai foram atrás de Malfoy, e ele não ficou surpreso quando seu pai apertou seu braço, assim que o campo ficou à vista. A visão de Gina amarrada à árvore, com Malfoy apontando sua espada contra ela, fez com que Harry percebesse que tinha de agir com rapidez.

— Sua esposa tem uma maneira inteligente de ameaçar Malfoy — sussurrou sir James, ao ouvir Gina falar do irmão.

Harry ficou um pouco magoado por Gina não ter amea çado Malfoy usando seu nome, mas logo em seguida per cebeu que estava sendo tolo. Gina sabia que seria perigoso Malfoy saber que ela não era mais virgem. Ele sabia que o irmão de Gina o caçava, portanto era dele que Gina tinha que falar.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Harry ao ver seus homens silenciarem os homens de Malfoy. O fato de que cada ho mem de Malfoy precisasse apenas de uma faca apontada para a garganta a fim de permanecerem quietos fez com que Harry percebesse que a lealdade deles com Malfoy não de via ser muito forte. No momento em que os homens de Malfoy foram desarmados, Harry fez um sinal ao pai e começou a caminhar em direcão a Malfoy, que estava de costas fa lando com Gina.

— Não tenho medo do seu irmão — ele dizia.

— Então você é um tolo — Gina respondeu. — E não é apenas de Rony que você deveria ter medo, mas de todos os Weasley e seus aliados, e todos os parentes de Hermione. Você é um homem morto, Malfoy. Nunca direi sim a você. Direi não até que você morra e espero que seja logo.

— Você é minha!

— Não, seu tolo, ela é minha — interveio Harry. Gina não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Parecia impossível que Harry estivesse perto de Malfoy e que seus homens haviam sido rendidos. Gina não vira e nem ouvira nada. E obviamente nem Malfoy e seus homens. Então ela sentiu mãos poderosas e fortes agarrarem seus punhos. Olhou e viu Simon sorrindo para ela enquanto a desamarrava.

— Sua esposa é ágil — disse James ao ver Gina seguir Simon para longe da árvore.

— Esposa? —- Malfoy olhou para Harry, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que enfrentava os homens sozinho.

—- Sim, minha esposa — respondeu Harry. — E um ho mem fica muito irritado quando um desclassificado rapta sua mulher.

— Não! Gina não é sua. Ela _é _minha! Eu a conheci pri meiro.

— Ela não se importa com você.

— Vou ajudar sua mulher a se vestir — afirmou sir Jamesl. — Pare de falar e mate logo esse desgraçado.

Harry apenas meneou a cabeça, uma vez que era isso o que ele pretendia fazer, fora o que prometera a Gina. Pôs de lado o forte desejo de fazer esse homem sofrer pelo que havia feito a Gina. Gostaria de atormentá-lo com pequenos cortes por todo o corpo durante alguns momentos. Isso era o que aquele homem merecia. Mas era melhor terminar logo com isso e levar Gina de volta a Scarglas.

O súbito choque de espadas fez Gina gritar. Ela virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sir James a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez olhar na direção da mata. Uma parte dela quis retrucar, mas decidiu nada dizer. Se visse Harry lutar com Draco, poderia fazer alguma tolice, gritar e dis traí-lo. Embora tivesse sido instruída de que um homem não podia se distrair em uma luta, Gina poderia não aguentar se visse o homem que amava lutando com Malfoy, uma luta que poderia acabar com a morte de um dos dois. Disse fir memente a si própria que seria Malfoy quem morreria e decidiu ficar pronta para ir embora quando Harry terminasse a luta.

Gina resmungou ao tentar amarrar a roupa. Suas mãos tremiam. Seus braços doíam pelo fato de ter ficado amarrada durante muito tempo, mas um pouco era devido à emoção de estar sendo resgatada por Harry e pelo medo e pela raiva que sentia de Malfoy.

— Pronto, moça — resmungou sir James ao ajudá-la a amarrar o laço da roupa. — Não entendo porque é desajei tada quando sabe subir em uma árvore com tanta rapidez quanto Simon e manejar facas com tanta habilidade.

— Estou apenas um pouco chocada com o que aconteceu aqui. Como souberam onde estávamos?

— Lily chegou a Scarglas toda ensanguentada, e nos contou.

— Lily está viva? — Gina sentiu as lágrimas que havia conseguido conter até aquele momento descerem livremente pelas suas faces.

— Ora, não comece a chorar. Sim, Lily está viva. Aquele louco não a cortou com profundidade. Não sei se ela preci sará de alguns pontos, mas você verá isso ao chegarmos a Scarglas. — James olhou para a nora. — Ele lhe fez nova cicatriz? Parece que eu vi um ferimento em você. Ficará parecendo com seu marido se não tomar mais cuidado.

— Não, dessa vez ele não me feriu. Apenas pressionou minha pele uma vez com a ponta da espada.

Gina percebeu que sir James estava sendo muito amável com ela. O fato de ter vindo auxiliar os filhos no resgate já era um fato surpreendente. O homem era cheio de contra dições e Gina duvidava de que pudesse entendê-lo algum dia. Mesmo agora, ele resmungava, mas cuidava dela com gentileza surpreendente,

— Você se move como as névoas — ela comentou. – Eu não tinha ouvido nada e nem visto nada até que chegou perto de mim.

— Sim, somos bons. Podemos roubar um pedaço de car neiro da mesa de alguém sem sermos vistos. Ninguém tem a nossa habilidade.

Gina estava para lhe dizer que habilidade em roubar não era propriamente uma coisa da qual devia orgulhar-se, mas um grito cortou o espaço. Por um breve momento, a dúvida sobre a habilidade de seu marido fez Gina temer que Malfoy acabara de matar Harry. Então a realidade superou a emoção. Ela vira Harry lutar e sabia que Malfoy não tinha chance de vencê-lo. Embora sir James não tivesse permitido que ela assistisse à luta, mantendo-a segura pelo braço, Gina não resistiu e olhou. Olhou e viu Malfoy esparramado no chão e Harry sem nenhum ferimento. Era tudo que ela queria naquele momento.

Harry limpou a espada na roupa do seu antagonista e estudou o homem que acabara de matar. Sir Draco Malfoy era o tipo de homem que chamava a atenção das mulheres. Harry gostaria de saber por que Gina não tinha capitulado a ele, pois a loucura de Malfoy não era perceptível nos contatos sociais.

Percebendo o tipo de homem que cortejara Gina no passado, Harry simplesmente não podia entender o que ela es tava fazendo na sua cama. Meneou a cabeça e virou-se para encarar os homens de Malfoy.

— Terei que pensar na possibilidade de vocês perturba rem a mim e a meus homens novamente? — Harry pergun tou. Todos negaram. — Alguém de vocês é um Malfoy? - Dois menearam a cabeça. — Ótimo. Digam ao seu clã exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu não gostaria que os parentes dele ficassem com raiva e não devo pagar por ter matado este homem.

— Ninguém virá atrás do senhor — disse o maior dos seis homens. — Ele sempre foi uma dor de cabeça para sua família.

— A família dele sabia que ele perseguia minha esposa e não fazia nada?

— O que poderiam fazer? Prendê-lo ou matá-lo, mas sua mãe... — O homem suspirou e meneou a cabeça. — Está terminado e nada pode ser feito, pode?

— Não, talvez não. Levem-no com vocês. Não quero seu sangue contaminando minhas terras.

Deixando que os homens retirassem o corpo de Malfoy e se afastassem, Harry olhou para Gina. Ela estava de pé e ele não viu nenhum ferimento. Harry rezara para chegar a tempo, antes de Malfoy ser capaz de feri-la ainda mais.

O que sentira ao pensar que Gina poderia estar perdida para ele o perturbara profundamente, e Harry sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Todos os seus esforços para manter distância dela, para proteger seu coração, haviam falhado. Quando vira uma ensanguentada Lily voltar da mata sem Gina, a verdade o atingira como um raio.

Harry praguejou interiormente. Gostava de Gina. Não, na verdade ele a amava com todo seu coração e sua alma. O breve momento em que pensou tê-la perdido o jogara num abismo, numa completa escuridão. Seus ossos gelaram ante a possibilidade de ter que viver sem ela. Agora que Gina estava salva e voltara para ele, Harry precisava com urgência fazer amor com ela, conferir que ela era só dele. Acalman do-se, caminhou até ela.

— Ele a feriu, garota? — Harry perguntou, resistindo ao desejo de acariciar seu rosto.

— Não — Gina respondeu e apesar da resistência de Harry, se jogou nos seus braços. — Malfoy estava se ga bando da esperteza dele em me encontrar.

Quando Harry a abraçou, Gina acalmou-se e contou como Malfoy a tinha ligado a Scarglas.

— Agradeço a Deus tê-la encontrado antes que ele pu desse lhe fazer algum mal. Ele nunca mais perseguirá você, Gina.

— É uma perda para a família dele, que o amava, mas a loucura o dominara e havia sangue nas mãos dele. — Gina olhou na direção onde os homens carregavam o corpo de Malfoy e em seguida olhou para Harry. — Vamos para casa?

— Sim, garota, vamos — ele respondeu, fazendo-a mon tar no seu cavalo.

Segurando-a com força enquanto cavalgavam, Harry que ria saber o que faria agora. Não era tolo de pensar que po deria matar os sentimentos que já haviam se enraizado no seu coração. Aquela batalha estava perdida. Gina era parte dele como o sangue que corria nas suas veias. Sentia-se tanto glorioso quanto aterrorizado.

O que o preocupava muito era que não sabia o que Gina sentia por ele, além de paixão e desejo. Até ficar sabendo, não queria que ela soubesse, ou mesmo que adivinhasse, seus sentimentos. De algum modo, esses sentimentos, que agora corriam livres dentro dele, tinham de ser encobertos até que ele soubesse o que havia no coração de Gina. Harry escondera seu amor dele mesmo. Esconder de Gina não seria tão difícil. Mas era uma luta para a qual não se sentia preparado.


	16. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XV

Gina quase jogou suas botas contra a porta do quarto no momento em que Harry a fechou. Melhor ainda seria atirá-lascontra a cabeça de Harry. Passara-se uma semana desde o rapto dela por Malfoy, e Harry continuava tratan do-a como se ela fosse feita de vidro. Todo o bloqueio que ela achara ter se tornado mais fraco nele havia voltado com força total.

Gina suspirou ao sentar-se cuidadosamente na cama. Sua tentativa de sedução, naquela manhã, havia feito apenas com que Harry fugisse do quarto. Por um lado fora melhor. Ela sentia um pouco de náusea e, se ele a visse adoentada, a trancaria no quarto e faria Lily lhe receitar suas poções. Ginacomeçou a suar frio e foi até a pia do quarto. Quando o vómito passou, ela enxaguou a boca e voltou para a cama. Respirou repetidas vezes, lenta e profundamente, até seu estômago se aquietar e a fraqueza causada pelo vómito passar. Tinha poucas dúvidas a respeito desses sintomas. Esperava um bebé.

Não menstruava desde o casamento e não se surpreende ria se tivesse engravidado na primeira vez. Ninguém podia duvidar da potência de um Potter. Ou de um Delacour ela pensou em todos os irmãos e primos de Sigimor.

Pondo a mão sobre o ventre, sentiu-se tanto enlevada quanto temerosa. Queria ter um bebé de Harry, mas ao mes mo tempo gostaria que não tivesse acontecido tão rapida mente. O casamento deles ainda não se firmara e seu amor ainda não era retribuído. Que tipo de vida ela e Harry leva vam para trazer uma criança ao mundo?

Gina sentou-se novamente, contente por seu estômago ter se apaziguado. Decidiu manter a gravidez em segredo por algum tempo. Queria ter certeza de que a criança estava bem enraizada no seu útero e também queria mais um tempo com Harry sem que a notícia de uma gravidez o tornasse mais confuso ainda. Não queria ficar numa situação onde tudo que Harry dissesse ou fizesse fosse por ela estar carre gando seu filho.

Embora tivesse vontade de ficar na cama e dormir mais algumas horas, Gina se vestiu. Harry havia tido a ideia de enviar uma carta para Rony contando a respeito de onde ela se encontrava e sobre o casamento deles. Tinha sido difícil esperar tanto tempo para deixar Rony saber que ela estava a salvo, mas entendeu as razões do adiamento. Qual quer Potter que deixasse Scarglas tinha de atravessar terras de inimigos e essas viagens precisavam de um plane jamento preciso e pormenorizado. E Gina, sem dúvida ne nhuma, não queria que alguém morresse apenas para entre gar uma carta para sua família. Antes de os homens partirem, entretanto, tinha uma mensagem própria para ser entregue a Rony.

Quando Gina chegou à sala para o café-da-manhã, estava se sentindo muito melhor. Sabia estar comendo mais do que o habitual, mas ignorava o olhar surpreso e a curiosidade de sir James. Mais difícil era ignorar o olhar agudo de Lily, que tinha condições de adivinhar o estado de Gina. Decidiu conversar com ela mais tarde. Embora Lily não fosse a me xeriqueira que muitos pensavam, Gina sabia que ela podia pronunciar a palavra errada na hora errada, com facilidade.

— Mulher gulosa — resmungou sir James, quando Gina pegou um quarto pedaço de pão e o cobriu com uma grossa camada de manteiga. — Você ficará grande como Lily se continuar comendo desse jeito.

— Eu não sou grande — reagiu Lily.

— Não, não é — lhe assegurou Gina, dando um tapinha no braço da amiga e franzindo o cenho para James — E por que está reclamando do que eu como, sir James? Não é o senhor que diz que eu sou apenas ossos? Talvez eu esteja tentando acrescentar um pouco de carne aos ossos.

Sir James resmungou.

— Você não ouviria meu palpite nem que eu pusesse uma faca no seu lindo pescoço. E quanto aos seus ossos, parece que meu filho gosta. Ele pode não querer que você ponha carne neles.

_Logo ele não terá o que falar sobre esse assunto, _Gina pensou, e quase sorriu.

— Quando os homens partirão para levar a carta ao meu irmão? —- Gina perguntou ao sogro.

— Logo. Em uma hora ou um pouco mais. Por quê?

— Acho que devo mandar uma mensagem de minhas próprias mãos.

— Para quê? Harry não escreveu tudo que era necessário?

— Sim, mas meu irmão poderá ter algumas dúvidas de pois de ler a carta de Harry. Ele não conhece vocês, certo? Então, acho que algumas palavrinhas minhas poderão sanar suas dúvidas e fazê-lo receber bem os homens que levarão as cartas.

— Você é uma mulher esperta — James murmurou, re velando suas dúvidas sobre a veracidade do que ela dizia. — Bem... Faça como desejar. Você conhece seu irmão me lhor do que qualquer um de nós. Você acha que ele virá até aqui?

— Oh, sim, mas não imediatamente. Essa é a época mais atribulada do ano para ele. Suspeito que Mione insistirá em vir também e isso requer planejamento cuidadoso. E Rony precisará superar o fato de ter sido Harry e não ele que matou Malfoy.

Quando sir James demonstrou que entendia seu ponto de vista, Gina enfiou mais um pedaço de pão na boca, para esconder um sorriso.

Rony iria gostar de Scarglas, pensou Gina, ao observar a velha Marta conversando com amigos invisíveis enquanto limpava o forno. Peter estava sentado em um canto afastado comendo mingau e seu mau cheiro mantinha todos afasta dos. Todavia, Gina notou que ele parecia um pouco mais limpo desde que os homens o haviam amarrado a um poste da muralha sob a chuva, durante dois dias.

Quanto mais Gina conhecia as esquisitices das pessoas que sir James acolhia em Scarglas, mais ela começava a pensar que, apesar de suas falhas, James era, na realidade, um homem bom. Debaixo de todos aqueles resmungos havia um grande coração. Um dia descobriria porque ele não agira bem com as mulheres que levara para a cama.

Quando sentiu sua fome saciada, Gina saiu da sala com Lily nos seus calcanhares. Lily a seguiu para o quarto, onde Gina pegou a carta escrita para Rony e voltou em direção da escada. No momento em que saiu, Gina vírou-se para encarar Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— Por que está me seguindo? — Gina perguntou.

— Porque você está escondendo alguma coisa — Lily respondeu, com franqueza.

— Tem certeza de que Harry não a encarregou de me vigiar?

— Por que ele faria isso?

— Porque parece que ele enfiou na cabeça que tenho de ser observada e protegida como se eu fosse uma inválida. Já lhe disse que nada aconteceu quando estive nas mãos de Malfoy, mas começo a achar que ele não acreditou em mim. Ah!... Lá está Brian.

Lily seguiu Gina enquanto ela corria na direção do irmão mais jovem de Harry.

— O que você quer com Brian?

— Ele é um dos homens que vai levar as mensagens a Rony e eu quero lhe dar essa carta.

— Ele contará a Harry.

— Não, não contará.

Gina parou ao lado do cunhado de vinte e três anos de idade e sorriu para ele. Não parava de se admirar de como os irmãos eram parecidos. Todos morenos e grandes como o pai. Alguns eram mais delicados, de traços mais bonitos, outros tinham a cor dos olhos diferentes, mas a semelhança era impressionante. Brian tinha os olhos de um azul mais escuro que os olhos de Nathan e, embora seus traços fossem muito parecidos aos de Harry, ele não tinha as feições tão endurecidas.

— Por que está sorrindo desse jeito? — Brian perguntou, parecendo divertido e desconfiado.

— Tenho uma carta minha para ser entregue ao meu ir mão Rony — Gina entregou a carta ao cunhado.

— Mas Harry já escreveu uma — Brian disse, pegando a carta e a colocando em uma bolsa de couro presa ao cinto. — Você quer a de Harry de volta?

— Não, entregue as duas a Rony, por favor.

— E suspeito que Harry não sabe sobre esta carta. Estou certo?

— Eu contarei a ele depois que vocês partirem — Gina virou os olhos ao ver a expressão desconfiada do cunhado. — Não há nenhuma conspiração, nada que possa enraivecer seu irmão. Na realidade, essa carta o deixará mais calmo.

— Eu acho que eu não deveria guardar segredos de Harry, que, além de irmão, é meu líder.

— Não há segredos na carta, apenas algumas coisas que eu ainda não contei a Harry. Coisas pessoais. — Gina olhou firme para Brian e suspirou aliviada quando ele concordou.

— Oh, e peça a Hermione a receita do tônico matinal. Ela entenderá.

Pelo olhar que Brían lhe deu, Gina sentiu que ele também havia entendido. E a exclamação entusiasmada de Lily, sem dúvida, confirmou a suspeita dele.

Todos olharam para a velha Marta que passava por eles discutindo sozinha e Gina olhou para Lily pedindo uma explicação. Antes que Lily pudesse responder, Harry che gou e Gina se preparou para o discurso que ele normalmente fazia quando a encontrava. Harry parecia estar convencido de que o ataque de Malfoy a tornara uma criatura frágil, que necessitava fícar na cama e beber poções que tornassem seu sangue mais forte.

— Você deveria estar repousando — Harry disse.

— Eu estava apenas pedindo a Brian para mandar lem branças a minha família, — Gina respondeu, dando o braço para Lily. — Agora eu vou ajudar Lily a fazer sabão. Deus o acompanhe Brian, — ela disse, afastando-se rapidamente.

— Por que ela deveria estar repousando? — Brian per guntou a Harry.

— Gina precisa descansar depois do que passou durante o sequestro -— Harry respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— Ela me parece bem. Malfoy não a feriu, não a estuprou e nem bateu nela. Não acho que Gina deva permanece deitada. Já faz uma semana que tudo aconteceu.

O modo como Brian olhou para Harry o deixou nervoso. Havia uma mistura desagradável de diversão e compreensão na expressão do seu irmão. Harry sabia que talvez estivesse sendo cauteloso demais com a saúde da esposa, mas quando começou a pensar nisso lembrou-se vivamente de Gina amarrada ao tronco da árvore, sangue no seu camisolão e um machucado na mandíbula. E lembrou-se também do pa vor que sentira de perdê-la.

— Ela não é uma mulher grande, —Harry murmurou. — É pequena e delicada.

Brian riu.

— Uma mulher delicada que usa uma espada como se fosse um homem, que fez Clare engolir a língua, matou um homem, sobe em árvores e caminha na mata tão silenciosa mente quanto Simon, corre como um raio e...

— Chega, —Harry exclamou irritado, para logo depois se conter e passar a mão pela nuca. — É meu dever cuidar de minha mulher.

— É claro que é. Mas é preciso ver se esse dever não começa a sufocá-la — Brian olhou em direção do herbário —, ou a faça fugir.

— Você percebeu? — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Harry, acho que a coisa pior que se pode fazer a uma mulher como Gina é embrulhá-la em cobertores macios e fazê-la ficar sentada em um canto. Mesmo que ela aceite, acho que logo iria murchar como uma flor arrancada do seu galho. —Brian deu de ombros. — Ouvi alguns relatos de como Gina passou os primeiros treze anos da vida dela. Tenho certeza de que você também ouviu, e talvez saiba ainda mais. Tente recordar-se de alguns relatos de vez em quando. E lembre-se de que sua pequena e delicada esposa sobreviveu. — Brian deu um tapa nas costas do irmão e se dirigiu aos cavalos que já estavam preparados para a viagem.

— Hora de partir. Reze a Deus para que cheguemos aos Weasley sem encontrar nenhum problema no caminho. Começo a pensar que precisarei de todas as minhas forças para tratar com a família de Gina.

Quando Brian e os seis companheiros partiram, Harry tor nou a olhar para o herbário. Não era agradável ter o irmão mais novo adivinhando seus receios, mas aquele momento de constrangimento lhe dera um bom aviso. Estava deixando seus medos o dominarem, Gina podia parecer delicada co mo uma flor, mas era muito forte debaixo daquela pele sua ve. _Já _vira sua força e não podia se esquecer disso.

O que Brian não adivinhara, e Harry agradecia a Deus por isso, era que, em seu esforço de proteger Gina, ele tinha negado a si mesmo a alegria da paixão. Gina deixava essa paixão e aparentemente ele ignorara seus convites para fazerem amor ainda naquela manhã. Essa era uma punição que não mais pretendia sofrer.

Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado a ir atrás dela e carregá-la para o quarto para saciar o desejo que sentia por ela há uma semana. Mas afastou a tentação e voltou para os campos de treinamento. Logo seria noite e, se ela não esti vesse ofendida pela sua rejeição daquela manhã, fariam amor.

— Eu deveria fazê-lo rastejar — Gina murmurou, jogan do algumas sementes na terra de qualquer jeito. — Eu de veria deixá-lo de joelhos a implorar. Aí eu deveria chutá-lo.

— Gina! — Lily gritou, tirando as sementes das mãos de Gina. — Se está imaginando que isto é seu marido, devo entender que ele a deixou muito zangada. — Lily olhou para Gina. — É por isso que não contou a ele que espera um bebé?

— Ainda é cedo para se ter certeza — Gina protestou.

— Oh, então é verdade! Você está grávida. Saber disso _é _uma coisa que eu sei fazer desde mocinha. Posso ver até o momento em que a semente do homem se enraíza no útero da mulher — Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. — Parei de dizer isso às mulheres porque elas começaram a sussurrar que eu era uma bruxa. Mas eu "via", antes mesmo de elas saberem da gravidez.

Depois de lidar com Hermione e todos os seus parentes, Gina havía se acostumado a pessoas com dons estranhos. Desse modo, apenas meneou a cabeça.

— Se você sabia que eu estava grávida, por que não me disse nada?

— É estranho, mas só tive a certeza esta manhã. A sen sação que eu tinha quando uma mulher esperava criança estava lá, mas de uma maneira diferente. Então, esta manhã, quando caminhávamos para a sala, senti que era verdade e tudo ficou claro.

— E então eu comecei a comer uma quantidade de co mida que deixaria Harry orgulhoso — Gina sorriu. — Sim, tenho certeza de que carrego comigo uma criança. Não menstruo desde que me casei e nessas duas últimas manhãs não me sinto muito bem. Ainda não contei a Harry porque quero ter certeza de que a criança continuará comigo e, quanto mais tempo eu ficar sozinha com Harry, melhor.

— O bebé não estará aqui por oito meses ou mais, Gina.

— Sei disso, mas no momento em que contar a Harry ele passará a me ver de maneira diferente. Não serei apenas Gina, sua esposa, serei a mãe do seu filho. Bem, se Harry mudar em relação a mim, quero ser capaz de saber que estará mudando por mim mesma e não devido ao filho.

— Ah, entendo. Eu não direi uma palavra. E por causa do bebe que você quer que Harry rasteje para depois chutá-lo?

— Não. Estou brava pelo jeito que ele vem me tratando, como se eu fosse quebrar ao seu toque. Embora não tenha testado esta conclusão, pois não me toca há uma semana. Bem, mas já chega. Ele deverá parar com essa bobagem nem que esta noite eu tenha de amarrá-lo a nossa cama. — Subitamente, Gina pensou em Harry amarrado na cama, completamente nu, e a sua mercê. — Nossa, que pensamento atraente!

— Gina! — Lily ralhou chocada, para logo em seguida se pôr a rir. — Tenha vergonha, garota. Ah! mas você é muito boa para o nosso Harry.

— Você realmente pensa assim? — Gina perguntou sor rindo para logo em seguida ficar séria.

—- Oh, sim. Harry é um líder sério, mas a tragédia e as grandes responsabilidades fizeram dele ainda mais circuns pecto. Ele _é _um homem que pode acordar em uma manhã achando que deve esconder seus sentimentos, e com isso acabar só. Você não deve permitir que isso aconteça. Deve impedir que ele se negue a ser feliz. Apenas seja paciente. Se tivesse visto o semblante dele quando contei que você havia sido raptada por Malfoy, não pensaria que ele ainda está afastado de você. Agora, quero sentir esse bebé.

Gina ficou quieta e Lily pôs a mão sobre sua barriga. fechou os olhos, mas Gina pôde ver, pela expressão do rosto, que ela tinha realmente sentido alguma coisa. Um leve franzir de sobrancelhas deixou Gina inquieta. Quando, finalmente, Lily abriu os olhos, Gina olhou para ela e ficou ansiosa.

— O pequenino não quer revelar seus segredos — disse Lily.

— Ah, então é um menino.

— Não tenho certeza. Foi isso o que eu quis dizer com segredos. Eu geralmente sinto se é menino ou menina desde o começo da gravidez, mas seu bebe obviamente acha que eu nada tenho a ver com isso. Mas ele não poderá esconder toda verdade. É um bebe saudável. Acho que nunca senti um bebé com tão forte senso de vida — Lily sorriu. — Escute o que eu lhe disse, garota. Agora você sabe porque me chamam de bruxa.

— São todos uns tolos. O que eu vejo é um dom muito mais precioso do que as poções que você prepara. — Gina viu o brilho de esperança nos olhos de Lily.

— Isso assusta as pessoas, Gina. Minha mãe dizia que isso era coisa do demónio.

— Não. É um dom de Deus. Suspeito que você tentou ignorá-lo quando deveria ter aprendido como usá-lo. E é isso que faremos. Aprenderemos o poder desse dom e como ele pode ser usado para o bem. Aprenderemos também como usá-lo de modo que não assuste as pessoas, nem provoque superstições. O clã da nossa Mione, os Pomfrey, tem muitas pessoas nascidas com esse dom e eu passei tempo suficiente com eles para aprender como podemos protegê-la de receios perigosos e para que você o use apenas em intenção de Deus. — Gina sorriu e Lily a abraçou.

— Como poderei um dia agradecê-la?

— Bem, você pode me ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa forte, porém macia, para se amarrar os pulsos de um homem a sua cama.

Harry piscou e olhou o teto sobre a cama. Não podia acre ditar que havia adormecido esperando que Gina viesse se deitar. Obviamente, todo o trabalho que tivera para andar atrás de sua mulher e para caçar uma corça o tinha deixado exausto. Se tivesse feito amor com Gina como pretendia, não teria adormecido, mas ela tinha dito que precisavam dos seus cuidados e saíra do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

Ficando mais alerta, uma dorzinha irritante chamou sua atenção. Tentou mover-se e percebeu que seu braço direito estava amarrado na coluna da cama. Olhando melhor, viu que o mesmo acontecera com seu braço esquerdo. As tiras que prendiam seus pulsos eram fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo macias, pois eram intercaladas com pedaços de lã azul.

Harry se pôs a pensar em por que não ficara alarmado pensando se tratar de algum inimigo. Então sentiu um aroma de lavanda e Gina apareceu do lado da cama. E ele soube que podia permanecer calmo. Uma parte dele tinha reconhe cido que sua esposa estava no quarto e que ele não corria nenhum perigo.

Harry suspeitou que as tiras amarradas cuidadosamente para não machucá-lo eram uma pista. Suspeitava também que, ao ser amarrado, despertara.

— Por que você me amarrou à cama? — Harry perguntou, sentindo seu corpo ansiar pela presença de Gina ao seu lado na cama.

— Para que, dessa vez, você não possa fugir de mim — Gina respondeu, antes de tomar um último gole de vinho antes de se juntar ao marido. — Vou provar a você que estou muito bem de saúde e que não preciso de mais tempo para me refazer do ataque de Draco.

Harry abriu a boca para contar a ela sobre a mudança do seu coração, mas rapidamente desistiu quando Gina montou sobre ele. E não levou muito tempo para que ele adivinhasse o que ela pretendia fazer. Apenas um tolo se arriscaria a dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la mudar de ideia.

— Foi duro para você — murmurou Harry —, que é uma mulher delicada.

— Verdade, foi uma experiência desgastante, mas pre tendo demonstrar que estou bem e já superei tudo, e que não preciso mais ser tratada como se fosse uma frágil virgem.

Harry apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se es tivesse desafiando-a.

Gina entendeu, e o modo como olhou para o marido fez com que Harry quisesse soltar-se para agarrá-la. O modo como Gina beijava e acariciava cada parte do seu corpo fez com que Harry sentisse o sangue ferver.

— Gina — ele gemeu quando achou que não iria aguen tar por muito mais tempo. — Quero possuí-la. Agora.

Gina sentou-se sobre ele para satisfazer seu pedido.

— Desamarre-me, garota — ele murmurou. — Quero tocar você.

No momento em que Gina o desamarrou. Harry a agarrou e a paixão dos dois fluiu de modo selvagem, poderoso. Gina se entregou ao marido e ele segurou aquele corpo trémulo de encontro ao seu.

— Bem, talvez você não seja tão delicada — Harry mur murou.

-— Não, não sou.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ter tanto prazer ao me demons trarem que estava agindo como um tolo. — Os dois sorriram e ele a beijou na testa. — Achei que tinha perdido você — Harry sussurrou.

Gina sentiu seu coração pular de prazer e esperança. Ha via muito sentimento por detrás daquelas palavras. Ela teve vontade de fazê-lo falar mais, mas temeu que, se o pressio nasse demais, ele fugisse,

— Não — ela também sussurrou —, você nunca me per derá. Fui tirada de você por pouco tempo, mas eu acharia meu caminho de volta. — Gina quase sorriu quando a res posta do seu marido foi um abraço apertado, muito apertado. Por ora, era suficiente.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Capítulo XVI

— Eles estão aqui novamente.

— Quem está aqui novamente? — Harry ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo, franzindo o cenho para o irmão Gregor.

— Os Delacour

— Céus, nosso pai os viu?

— Sim. É difícil não ver cerca de doze homens de cabelos vermelhos.

Resmungando baixinho, Harry levantou-se para seguir Gregor. Estava no alto da escada quando viu Gina e Lily saírem da sala.

A voz de James se fez ouvir assim que as duas mulheres abriram a porta para saírem. Era tempo de acabar com aquela tolice, pensou Harry, seguindo as mulheres. Quando chegou à muralha, entretanto descobriu que sua mulher já estava conversando com seu pai para tentar acabar com a intransi gência deie.

Harry hesitou, tentado a deixar que Gina resolvesse o problema com seu pai.

— Ele não parece tão radical como costumava ser -_ disse Gregor, próximo a Harry.

Depois de ouvir durante alguns segundos, Harry teve que concordar.

—- Talvez papai, finalmente, comece a enxergar a reali dade. Abra os portões e convide nossos primos a entrar.

— E quanto ao nosso pai?

— Ele terá que aguentar ou poderá se fechar no quarto. O instinto me diz que essa visita é uma boa oportunidade. Nossos primos são unidos aos Weasley pelo casamento, e Brian logo chegará às propriedades dos Weasley. Vá e os receba, que eu quero satisfazer minha curiosidade — Harry disse indo ao encontro do pai e da esposa.

— O senhor é um cabeça-dura — Gina dizia ao sogro, na tentativa de pôr um pouco de razão na cabeça do velho líder.

— Você não devia falar com os mais velhos dessa ma neira —- James ralhou com ela, parecendo um pouco ma goado.

— Falarei desse jeito toda vez que for necessário.

— Eu...

— Estou mesmo sendo cego, — Harry terminou a frase ao chegar perto de Gina e olhar para o pai. — Se fosse alguém que o tivesse prejudicado, pai, eu até me ofereceria para matá-los. Mas não são. Não lhe peço para aceitar o filho daqueles que você julga que o traíram, mas a necessi dade do clã me força a aceitá-los, pai. Precisamos de aliados. Quando eu for tratar com os nossos inimigos, poderei fazê-lo de uma posição mais forte se eles souberem que há outros atrás de mim. O melhor que posso fazer agora é conseguir que alguns dos nossos inimigos desistam da ideia de matar cada Potter que encontrarem pela frente.

Sir James pôs as mãos nos quadris e olhou para o filho e em seguida para Gina. Depois olhou para os homens que atravessavam os portões abertos. Harry observou seu pai atentamente quando o homem chamado Sigimor desmonta va e caminhava em direção a eles. Vendo que o homem era realmente bonito, Harry passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Gina e ignorou o resmungo de James.

— Você se parece com seu pai — disse sir James a Si gimor, depois de trocarem cumprimentos.

— A ideia me agrada — respondeu Sigimor. — Eu não gostaria de pensar que minha mãe o tivesse enganado.

— Ela _me _enganou.

— Verdade? Foi antes ou depois de você ter engravidado a prima dela?

Harry e Gina olharam para James, que de cenho franzido esboçava um sorriso sem graça. Ele corou levemente e Harry resmungou. Embora não quisesse acreditar em Sigimor, a reação do seu pai indicava culpa. Foi Lily quem quebrou o silêncio e a tensão do momento.

— Então você já era tolo quando jovem — declarou Lily, meneando a cabeça, desanimada. — E eu aqui imaginando que você se transformou no que é por causa de algumas grandes traições que seu coração sofreu. Este é apenas outro exemplo de que você foi incapaz de manter seus culotes no lugar.

- Mas foi realmente uma grande traição — protestou James. —- Eu ia pronunciar os votos com a garota. Então meu irmão descobriu que ela me amava e mandou aquela mulher até mim. Ela me visitou no meu quarto enquanto eu dormia e como uma ave de rapina me agarrou. Eu ainda nem estava completamente acordado. Depois saiu do quarto gritando que eu a tinha seduzido. Ninguém acreditou quando eu tentei dizer a verdade. Por algum tempo achei que fosse ter uma segunda chance, mas aquela mulher disse que estava esperando um filho meu e todos me forçaram a casar com ela. Perdi a calma, xinguei todo mundo e fui embora. Como vê, Lily, foi sim, uma grande traição — James finalizou, parecendo extenuado.

— Tenho que concordar, James. Foi mesmo — Lily deu o braço a ele e o conduziu de volta à casa.

James deu alguns passos e olhou para Sigimor.

— Tentei pegar meu filho, mas a desavergonhada disse que ele havia morrido. Afirmou que tinha sofrido muito por minha causa e que a criança não sobrevivera.

— Ela mentiu — Sigimor revelou. — O garoto foi criado pelos parentes dela. Herdou as terras e agora está casado, há seis anos. Sua mãe morreu há quase quinze anos nas mãos de uma esposa ciumenta.

Desanimado, James meneou a cabeça e deixou que Lily o conduzisse. Gina achou que ele parecia estar sofrendo muito com as recordações do passado.

Ela olhou para todos os homens reunidos perto da mura lha e para todos os filhos bastardos que Potter acolhera e criara. Então, fitou Harry, que parecia estar tão chocado como ela.

— Harry, —Gina sussurrou, quando ele apertou seu braço.

— O que será que o magoou mais? — Harry murmurou. — Acho que papai se culpou todos esses anos pela morte dessa criança. — Harry encarou Sigimor. — Por que não lhe contaram a verdade?

— Quando eu soube da verdade, seu pai não falava co migo. Os outros continuaram a esconder a verdade porque o avô do rapaz temia perdê-lo. Quando as narrativas da efi ciência com que seu pai estava formando um exército che garam aos nossos ouvidos, nenhum dos mais velhos pareceu se importar. Eles precisavam do rapaz.

— E você, Sigimor, o que pensa? — Gina perguntou. — O que essas narrativas dizem a você?

— Que sir James gostava muito de mulheres. Mas acho que ele não teria abandonado o filho. A mulher, sim, mas o menino nunca. Seu filho também sabe disso, James, e espera que eu lhe diga que os portões de Scarglas estão finalmente abertos para ele.

— Sim, estarão, pode dizer isso a ele — respondeu Harry.

— Entre. Vamos comer e beber alguma coisa. Apresenta ções demoram muito.

— Primeiro quero dar a vocês uma mensagem de Rony. Seus homens chegaram bem e estarão aqui em poucos dias. — Sigimor disse a Harry, antes de sorrir para Gina. — Aqui está a mensagem que seu irmão enviou para a senhora, madame.

Subitamente, Gina se encontrou nos braços de Sigimor que a abraçava e beijava com entusiasmo. Naquele exato momento, ela ouviu o som de espadas sendo desembainhadas e se livrou do abraço. Os Delacour estavam todos juntos atrás de Sigimor com as espadas erguidas para o alto. Ao redor deles, os MacPotter e todos os homens que ali se en contravam apontavam as espadas para os visitantes.

— Céus, Sigimor! — Ouviu-se uma voz atrás deles. — Você planeja que sejamos todos mortos?

Vírando-se para a direita, Gina sorriu para seu primo Liam.

— Alô, Liam.

— Alô, prima — ele respondeu.

Harry, enciumado, puxou Gina mais para perto dele.

— Não acredito que meu irmão tenha lhe pedido que fizesse isso, Sigimor, — ela disse, esperando que essa atitude diminuísse um pouco da tensão que havia se estabelecido.

— Não — respondeu Sigimor. — Ele pediu que eu me assegurasse de que a senhora estava realmente protegida e cuidada. — Ele olhou para todos, as espadas apontadas para ele, prontos para matá-lo se desrespeitasse a esposa do seu líder. — Direi que a senhora está muito bem.

— Você fez isso apenas para ver como os homens de James reagiriam? — Liam perguntou, postando-se ao lado de Sigimor.

— Atos dizem mais que palavras.

— Você _é _louco — Harry sentenciou ao embainhar sua espada, sendo seguido por todos os seus homens. — Você esteve bem perto de ser morto.

Harry entendia sua reação ao ver Gina abraçada por outro homem, mas jamais esperava uma reação daquela dos seus homens.

— Obtive minha resposta, não obtive? — Sigimor per guntou, observando o olhar que Harry endereçou a Liam. — Fique sossegado, Liam, ele também é seu primo.

Harry pensou na possibilidade de mandar aquele homem bonito se hospedar na vila e não na sua casa, perto de Gina.

— Harry está com aquele olhar, Liam. O mesmo olhar que Rony e Gui tinham.

— Aquele olhar que diz que ele gostaria que eu tivesse o nariz quebrado e algumas cicatrizes? — Liam perguntou, jocoso. — E que gostaria de assistir à mudança?

— Sim, — Sigimor confirmou e olhou para Harry. — Você disse alguma coisa a respeito de comida e bebida?

Gregor conduziu os Delacour e Harry olhou para Gina.

— Você não me disse que ele era um lunático.

Gina riu e o abraçou, antes de caminharem em direção da casa.

— Pode ser que seja, mesmo. Meu irmão Rony diz que o homem vê tudo de maneira diferente das outras pes soas e que a gente acaba se acostumando a ele.

— Entendo. E, devido à maneira como ele encara as coi sas, a melhor maneira que ele encontrou para saber se você está sendo protegida e cuidada foi abraçando-a e beijando-a na frente de um marido armado e de todos os seus homens igualmente armados?

— Sim. E suspeito que tenham lhe dito outras coisas que ele vai querer comprovar.

— De como você é? — Harry resmungou.

— Não. Eu lhe disse que vocês não atacarão ninguém cegamente. Todos estão prontos, mas não atacam a esmo.

— Ele colocou em risco a vida dele e a dos seus homens.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. Acho que Sigimor gos ta de você e dos seus. Se ele não fez com que você quisesse matá-lo,ele será um poderoso aliado.

Não levou muito tempo para que Harry entendesse o que Gina estava dizendo sobre seu primo. Ele pensou em várias coisas durante as festividades da noite. Pensou se não tinha sido precipitado em afastar a possibilidade de ele ter a lou cura no sangue. Mas, era muito bom ter aliados, mesmo que fossem um tanto esquisitos.

Naquele momento, Harry olhou para Gina e Liam, sen tados em um banco afastado. Conversavam, as cabeças pró ximas e Harry achou que seria melhor ter um parente a me nos. Assim que começou a levantar-se, uma mão segurou-o pelo ombro e _o _fez sentar-se novamente. Harry olhou para Sigimor e pensou no que aconteceria se ele tirasse aquela expressão jocosa do rosto dele com um belo murro.

— Liam não tentará seduzir sua esposa, Harry — afirmou Sigimor. — Ela não se deixaria seduzir, tampouco. Você insulta sua mulher com esse tipo de preocupação. Sei que Liam é um homem muito bonito e que nenhum marido o quer perto de sua esposa. Pobre rapaz. É a sua sina.

— Esse _pobre rapaz _tem que afastar as moças à força — Harry resmungou.

— É verdade e ele não faz isso com a frequência que deveria. Entretanto nunca passa dos limites. Não direi que Liam nunca tenha feito nada desde que saiu do mosteiro, três anos atrás, mas ele acredita na santidade do matrimónio. E claro, se tentar galantear Gina, ela certamente lhe daria o nariz quebrado que todos acham que ele precisa. — Sigimor sorriu fazendo Harry sorrir também, e olhou para todo o pessoal que lotava a grande sala. —Seu pai acolhe muitas pessoas. —Surpreso, Harry piscou, diante daquela observação.

— Sim, acho que é exatamente o que ele faz. Alguns dos homens e mulheres mais velhos que estão aqui são herdeiros de papai. Há todos os meus irmãos, meios-irmãos e sobri nhos. E outros, como Lily, que foram expulsos de seus clãs. Mas ele os escolhe com cuidado. Quando costumava sair do nosso território, ele quase sempre trazia alguém para casa. Alguns perdidos, outros expulsos dos seus clãs.

— Como ele mesmo que foi afastado durante muitos anos. Como acreditou que seu filho fora eliminado. Esta mentira contada sobre o filho do seu pai atormentou o meu próprio pai, e o levou a confessar tudo para mim antes de morrer. Meu pai tinha a certeza de que esse fato havia per turbado James muito fortemente.

— Acho que sim, embora eu só tenha sabido disso hoje. Meu pai nunca me contou toda a história do que havia acon tecido. — Olhando para onde seu pai se sentara, ao lado de Lily e vários Delacour, Harry ficou satisfeito em ver que o pai estava discutindo novamente. — Observando como ape nas comentar o fato o fez sofrer daquela maneira, posso entender o que ele passou. Acho que o fato de ter desabafado aliviou um pouco da amargura do seu coração.

— Sim, acho que tem razão — concordou Sigimor.

— Seu pai achou que o que ele fez valeu a pena?

— Alguns dias sim, alguns dias não. Ele amava minha mãe, mas ela nunca o amou. Não como havia amado seu pai. Quando ele estava para morrer, confessou que perdera um irmão e nunca tivera realmente uma esposa. Triste, mas eu entendo muito bem. Afinal de contas, se nada dísso tivesse acontecido, nós dois não estaríamos aqui.

— Verdade. Agora, diga-me, como os Weasley acaba ram sendo seus parentes?

Harry escutou com atenção tudo que Sigimor lhe contava sobre a família de sua esposa. Embora pudesse prever que teria momentos tensos com os irmãos de Gina. tudo em Sigímor apontava na direção de uma forte e valiosa aliança. Agora, quando fosse discutir com seus inimigos, estaria em uma posição muito mais forte e vantajosa.

Harry ficou tenso quando seu pai se juntou a eles, mas James sentou-se quieto, escutando também as informações sobre os Weasley. Acostumado com as mudanças rápidas de humor do seu pai, Harry não se iludiu e não deixou que suoasesperanças subissem alto demais, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que uma mudança para melhor havia acontecido com seu pai.

— Você não acha que os irmãos da minha nora irão querer afastá-la do meu filho, acha?

— Poderão até querer — respondeu Sigimor —, mas não o farão. A não ser, é claro, que Gina seja influenciada por eles, o que não acredito. Ela tem uma personalidade muito forte. — Sigimor piscou para Harry. — Em todo caso, quando vocês os virem se aproximar, será sábio, nesse momento, deixá-la calma e sem nenhum rancor contra você.

— Onde está sua esposa? — James perguntou, antes de olhar ao redor e ver Gina e Liam conversando. — Você a dei xou com aquele homem bonito? — James olhou para o filho. — Vá buscá-la.

— Não é necessário, pai — respondeu Harry. — Ela não está fazendo nada errado. Está apenas conversando. Que mal pode haver nisso? — Harry esboçou um sorriso ao ver o olhar chocado do pai.

— Que mal pode haver? Eu não ensinei nada a você no decorrer dos anos? — James levantou-se —. Você confia demais, mas eu não tenho tempo de explicar onde está o seu erro. Vou tirar o rapaz de lá. Não posso acreditar que um filho meu seja tão ingênuo a ponto de deixar sua mulher conversando a sós com aquele rapaz, — James resmungou, indo em direção de Gina.

— Ele tem razão — concordou Sigimor ao ver James se dirigindo até a nora.

— Talvez — Harry resmungou, não vendo razão para negar sua culpa e nem para impedir o pai de ir até Gina.

— O rapaz poderia ter ficado aqui ouvindo a conversa e não seria necessário seu pai buscar a nora. — Sigimor er gueu a mão em uma saudação silenciosa — Mas Liam é um bom rapaz, pode ter certeza.

— Não duvido disso, mas seria melhor se ele fosse um bom rapaz, porém feio. — Harry sorriu e Sigimor o acom panhou.

Gina franziu o cenho para o sogro, depois que Liam se afastou.

— Eu estava apenas conversando com ele.

— Você é uma mulher casada — declarou sir James, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Não deveria estar con versando sozinha com um homem bonito e solteiro, garota. Por que não está perto do seu marido conversando com ele?

— Porque Harry nada sabe sobre os filhos do meu irmão Rony e Liam sabe. Ele esteve um tempo em Clachthrom antes de viajar para Deilcladach com Sigimor. Liam se instruiu muito enquanto esteve no mosteiro e estava ensinando os filhos de Rony.

— Se ele foi tão bem recebido e era tão útil em Clachth rom, por que o deixaram partir? — James meneou a cabeça, ao ver Gina corar. — Seu irmão ficou cansado de olhar paraa cara bonita do rapaz. Quis Liam longe da mulher dele.

— Isso é tolice. Fleur e Hermione nunca trairiam seus ma ridos. Pelo menos Harry tem o bom senso de saber disso, já que ele não perturbou minha conversa com Liam. — Gina admitiu que se sentia um pouco frustrada pela falta de ciúme de Harry, ciúme que seus irmãos sentiam, apesar de confia rem nas esposas.

—Bem, chega de Liam. O senhor conversou com Sigimor?

— Um pouco — James resmungou. — É um bom rapaz, se bem que um tanto esquisito.

Gina não quis discutir. Apenas meneou a cabeça.

— É necessário se acostumar. Mas ele será um bom aliado.

— Sim. Harry tem razão em dizer que precisamos dele. Ele poderá enfrentar nossos inimigos com dois clãs ao lado dele. Agora será escutado e respeitado. Talvez na próxima vez que meus rapazes tenham que sair do nosso território não haja necessidade de que tantos homens armados os acompanhem.

Essa declaração fez Gina perceber que o sogro se preo cupava muito quando seus filhos e seus homens saíam em alguma expedição. Ele devia observar todos os preparativos quando os jovens partiam e devia saber que, em parte, isso se devia a ele, por ter amealhado tantos inimigos. Alguns homens, à medida que envelheciam, ficavam ainda mais du ros e alguns mais sábios. Pelo bem de Harry, Gina rezava que seu sogro pertencesse à segunda categoria.

Uma hora depois, Gina percebeu que estava cansada de mais para continuar na sala. Informou a Harry que ia se retirar e o beijou no rosto. Sorrindo ante a declaração de Sigimor de que estava sendo negligenciado, ela beijou seu rosto também. O modo como Harry a observou quando ela deixava a sala fez Gina constatar que não poderia esconder seu estado por muito mais tempo.

Harry franzira o cenho, não por ela ter beijado Sigimor, mas sim pelo cansaço incomum que ela demonstrava. Mas havia mais uma razão para que Gina não desejasse confes sar a Harry que ele ia ser pai. Considerando os cuidados com que ele a cercara depois do rapto de Malfoy, quando sou besse da gravidez não lhe daria paz.

— É melhor que pare de beijar minha mulher — declarou Harry ao pôr mais cerveja no copo de Sigimor.

— Aquilo nem foi um beijo — respondeu Sigimor, sor rindo. — E uma mulher precisa ser lisonjeada de vez em quando e necessita de um pouco mais de atenção de um homem.

— Não creio que ela sinta falta dessas coisas.

— Oh, sim, ela sente. Não antes das cicatrizes, mas de pois. Muitos homens que cortejavam Gina se afastaram de pois que ela ficou com aquelas cicatrizes, e foram em busca de mulheres mais bonitas. Hermione me contou isso.

— Tolos, todos eles — Harry resmungou, e Sigimor con cordou.

Harry sabia o que era ser passado para trás devido à apa rência física. E devia ser ainda pior para uma mulher jovem e bonita. Na verdade, o fato de Gina não ser uma mulher fútil talvez tivesse piorado a situação. Ela fora forçada a perceber que muitas pessoas não olhavam além da aparência física. Poderia não ter acreditado nos galanteios que fazíam a ela, mas devia ter se magoado ao perceber que eram pa lavras vazias. Gostaria de saber até que ponto isso ainda a magoava e temeu não ter capacidade de compensá-la.

Harry estava um pouco bêbado na hora em que foi para a cama. Foi muito bom Gina já estar dormindo profunda mente, ele pensou ao deitar-se ao lado dela. Abraçou-a e ficou muito feliz quando a ouviu murmurar seu nome.

Tudo transcorria muito bem. Seu pai parecia, finalmente, ter amadurecido ou talvez a revelação completa do que havia acontecido no passado o tivesse libertado da raiva e da dor que ele acalentara por tanto tempo. Harry tinha certeza de que saber que o filho estava vivo o tinha livrado de uma grande culpa, uma culpa que Harry nunca soubera que ele carregava. A mudança em James começara depois que Gina entrara na vida deles e finalmente parecia que seu pai enterrara o passado.

A união com os Delacour fora uma bênção, mesmo tendo que se acostumar com Sigimor e com aqueles homens gran des, fortes e bonitos entrando e saindo de Scarglas. Era mui to bom ter aliados. Pelo que Sigimor lhe dissera, tudo seria igual quando os Weasley chegassem. Eles e seus inúmeros parentes. Se Sigimor estivesse certo, no momento em que Hermione aceitou-o como parte da família, os Pomfrey fa riam o mesmo, o que incluía um grande número de outros nomes e alianças. Não seria o mesmo tipo de aliança que ele teria com os Delacour e os Weasley, mas poderia con tar com a ajuda de todos, se realmente precisasse.

Essa mudança abria caminhos também para seus irmãos. A vida em Scarglas era boa e seria melhor uma vez que pudessem ter mais paz nas vidas deles. Seus irmãos pode riam ir a outros lugares e, em consequência disso, ter mais oportunidades. Talvez até casamentos vantajosos, que pu dessem trazer terras ou dinheiro para a família, e mais força em alianças ténues.

Era sorte demais para que ele pudesse aceitar com tanta facilidade. Nunca as coisas pareceram tão promissoras. Harry encostou o rosto nos cabelos de Gina e disse a si mesmo para não procurar problemas. Tinha uma esposa bela e apaixonada, seu pai estava mudando para melhor, as duas metades da família Delacour estavam juntas novamente e ele tinha aliados que jamais pensara conseguir. A vida era boa e ele deveria aproveitar. Fechou os olhos, aconchegou-se mais à Gina e afastou todos os pensamentos negativos da sua mente.

_N/A: Bom está ai mais 3 capitulos. Ja disse antes e volto a repetir, pra mim esse ano está muitoo complicado. Estudo de segunda a sábado, sábado inglês ou facul, alem de trabalhar. Então sorry mais uma vez pelo atraso. Bjim_


	18. Capítulo XVII

Capítulo XVII

Aturdido, Harry achou que nao deveria ter ficado tão otimista ao ler novamente a mensagem que tinha nas mãos.

Fora apenas na noite anterior que pensara que tudo ia muito bem na sua vida? Agora, um fantasma do passado invadia sua vida novamente.

Bellatriz tinha tido um filho seu. Pelo menos era isso que dizia o bilhete. A criança estava agora residindo com um velho casal, em uma pequena fazenda nas suas próprias ter ras. Harry não se surpreendeu em saber que Bellatriz aban donara o filho. A questão era por que demorara tanto tempo para fazê-lo?

Harry saiu do escritório para procurar Gregor. A súbita aparição dessa criança levantou suspeitas. Bellatriz era uma Riddle e já o tinha traído antes. Era possível que isso fosse uma armadilha, uma outra mentira para pôr sua vida em perigo.

Encontrou Gregor no quarto, preparando-se para se deitar com uma das empregadas da casa. Depois de mandar a ga rota embora, Harry olhou para Gregor, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação. Era tempo de tentar evitar que os homens usassem as empregadas da casa. Se elas ficassem longe dos olhos e das mãos, Gregor e os outros ficariam mais atentos às suas obrigações.

— Você está ficando piedoso demais, Harry — disse Gre gor, esboçando um sorriso diante do olhar de desaprovação do irmão. — Ela também queria.

— Eu sei disso — respondeu Harry. Por isso ela tem três filhos. Você quer mais um bastardo no mundo?

Harry percebeu que sua voz demonstrava ódio e rancor quando viu o olhar surpreso do irmão.

— Acabei de receber uma mensagem que me deixou mui to inquieto. — Ele entregou o bilhete ao irmão.

Um palavrão saiu da boca de Gregor quando terminou a leitura do bilhete.

— Você acredita nisso?

— Sim e não. Há uma chance de ser verdade. Ejacular fora nem sempre evita bebés.

— Então por que ela nunca lhe contou? Por que nunca trouxe o garoto aqui? Não posso acreditar que os Riddle iriam querer uma criança sua na casa deles.

— Não. E se isso realmente aconteceu, se essa criança passou os últimos sete anos vivendo no meio dos Riddle, faça ideia do que deve ter sofrido. Na verdade, não sei por que não foi morto ao nascer. Os Riddle vêem os Potter como animais daninhos.

— Então, isso deve ser mentira, deve ser outra armadilha.

Harry foi até a janela do quarto e olhou para fora.

— Temo que sim, mas não posso ter certeza, posso? E se a criança realmente existir? Como vou deixar de pensar nisso agora que tenho essa dúvida?

— Então envie alguns homens e traga o menino para cá — Gregor sugeriu.

— E o apresento a Gina?

— Acho que ela entenderá, pois foi uma coisa que acon teceu há oito anos.

— Será? É aí que reside o problema. Dúvidas demais. Ela ouviu falar de Bellatriz e por isso não há necessidade de esconder o caso. Mas uma criança? Mulheres não gostam de saber que seu homem deu um filho a outra mulher. Para nós é apenas um erro, mas as mulheres não vêem dessa maneira. Talvez você não se lembre de todas as discussões entre papai e suas esposas, mas eu me lembro. Os filhos bastardos do marido são um grande insulto, muito mais do que a infidelidade.

— Já sei que você vai querer ir até o garoto pessoalmen te, não é?

— Sim. Se for uma armadilha, não posso enviar alguém no meu lugar. Se for verdade e Bellatriz deixou meu filho, preciso, vê-lo e resgatá-lo. Não poderei decidir nada antes de ver o garoto e saber se realmente é meu.

— E você será capaz de saber?

— Os Potter imprimem seus traços nos filhos. Até Ned, o filho de Lily, parece um Potter apesar dos ca belos claros. Papai sabe disso apesar dos resmungos. Preciso decidir como farei isso, como chegar a ele sem cair em ne nhuma armadilha que possa estar armada para mim.

— Eu irei com você — disse Gregor, enquanto calçava as botas. — Se formos apenas nós dois, poderemos chegar despercebidos e dar uma boa olhada antes de corrermos qualquer perigo. Eu conheço o lugar e podemos fazer isso. O único problema vai ser decidir a que distância deixaremos nossos cavalos.

— Sim, precisamos de um plano. Não poderei viver com isso na cabeça.

Ao saírem do quarto, Gregor deu um tapa amistoso nas costas do irmão.

— Nós resolveremos isso. É claro que, se for verdade, essa criança terá que vir para cá. Explicar para Gina está nas suas mãos.

E isso, pensou Harry, era o que mais o preocupava. Seu instinto lhe dizia que Gina aceitaria a criança, cuidaria dela e não lhe daria muito trabalho, pois era um caso antigo. Mas essas considerações não foram suficientes para banir seus receios. Temia que isso pudesse separá-los e que tirasse o calor do seu matrimónio.

Afastando essas preocupações, Harry se concentrou em sair de Scarglas sem escolta, apenas ele e Gregor. Se hou vesse uma armadilha, os Riddle estariam esperando um grupo de homens, já que os Potter não andavam sozinhos. Depois de dizer aos homens que iam apenas até a vila, ele e Gregor montaram em seus cavalos e partiram.

Ao chegarem na mata ficaram um pouco menos tensos, sabendo que não seriam vistos com facilidade.

Estavam a uma boa distância do casebre onde o bilhete dizia que seu filho estava, e fizeram o resto do percurso a pé. Ele e Gregor rastejaram pela mata com ma habilidade que teria deixado Potter orgulhoso. Finalmente para ram, usando um grande muro de pedra como escudo para poderem observar a casa.

— Não vejo nada — disse Gregor.

— Nem eu, e os Riddle nunca foram bons em se esconder.

— Se eles estivessem escondidos, a essa hora já teríamos sido capturados.

Harry viu um homem de cabelos brancos sair da casa, deixando a porta aberta. Os dois irmãos não viram nada sus peito no interior da casa. O casebre tinha apenas uma sala e um quarto. Não havia lugar para pessoas se esconderem.

— O velho Robbie não age como se tivesse alguma coisa para esconder e vi apenas a velha lá dentro. Acho que há uma criança sentada à mesa, mas está escuro demais para ter certeza — declarou Gregor. — Vamos esperar mais um pouco ou ir?

— Vamos agora. Não tem ninguém aqui além do velho Robbie e da esposa. — Harry ergueu-se, mas hesitou.

—- Mudou de ideia?

— Não. Tenho que ir, não tenho? Estou me preparando. Eu preferia que não houvesse uma criança, mas acho que ficarei desapontado se não for verdade.

— Acho que entendo você. — Gregor deu um passo em direção do casebre. — Há apenas um modo de saber. Gregor saudou o velho Robbie ao se aproximar.

Harry respirou fundo e seguiu o irmão. No momento em que cumprimentou o velho, Harry sentiu o estômago doer de antecipação. O velho olhou para ele e meneou a cabeça, como se já tivesse ouvido a pergunta. Harry endireitou as costas e seguiu o velho em direção da casa.

— Lá está ele. — O velho senhor apontou um dedo sujo para um garotinho que, sentado à mesa, comia um pedaço de bolo.

Um olhar foi tudo que Harry precisou para saber o que queria. Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se do lado oposto do menino. Olhou para ele e viu a beleza de Bellatriz sob seus próprios traços fisionómicos. O garoto era muito bonito. Ca belos pretos e finos lhe chegavam aos ombros. Sim, ele se parecia com um Potter.

Emocionado, Harry aceitou um copo de cerveja que o velho Robbie lhe oferecia, e tomou um grande gole para tentar se acalmar. Bellatriz deveria ter lhe contado a respeito da criança, deveria ter enviado o menino anos atrás. Agora a criança tinha quase sete anos e olhava para Harry com suspeita e mágoa. Havia também uma certa suavidade no olhar do garoto.

Como contaria isso a Gina? Como levaria a criança para casa?

— Qual é seu nome, garoto? — Harry perguntou, assim que Gregor moveu-se para guardar a porta.

— Garotinho.

— Tem certeza? É um nome estranho. Há algum outro nome pelo qual as pessoas chamavam você?

— Bastardo. — O menino olhou para o velho casal. — Eles me chamam de Garotinho. Gosto mais do que bastardo.

Harry ficou tomado de tanta raiva que teve de respirar fundo para se acalmar. Pôde ouvir Gregor praguejar atrás dele. O modo como o menino olhou para Harry o fez per ceber que ele ainda tinha raiva no olhar e decidiu amenizar a situação.

— Temos que arranjar um outro nome. Você sabe se foi batizado?

— Não. Não fui. Ouvi as pessoas falarem. Eu não fui abençoado e irei para o inferno, não poderei ser enterrado em lugar santo e o demonio roubará minha alma se eu não estiver pronto e...

— Por favor, garoto, chega — Harry murmurou. — Sou Harry Potter, líder de Scarglas. Esse nome significa al guma coisa para você?

— Você _é _o homem que minha mãe odeia. — O garoto franziu o cenho. — Acho que muitas pessoas o odeiam. Tom odeia.

— Não me importo com isso. Garoto, sou seu pai. — Harry sentou-se e o menino ficou olhando fixamente para ele.

— Acho que você parece comigo — disse o menino.

— Sim, pareço, embora você seja mais bonito. O homem à porta é seu tio Gregor.

— Minha mãe dizia que há muitos Potter amaldi çoados.

— Sim, há. Sua mãe disse porque o mandou para mim? — O menino começou a chorar e Harry desejou pegá-lo no colo, mas Kate, a esposa de Robbie, chegou primeiro. Harry achou melhor. Era um completo estranho para o garoto.

— Minha mãe disse que estava cheia de mim—o menino murmurou. — Eu disse que queria ficar com Mary, que gos tava de mim, mas minha mãe disse que não queria mais me ver e ia me mandar para um lugar onde nunca mais tivesse que olhar na minha cara.

— Eu o encontrei na minha porta, —disse o velho Robbie. — Apenas ele, um cobertor fino e um bilhete. Kate e eu não sabemos ler e desse modo não sabíamos o que fazer com ele. Ele leu um pouco, nós o pusemos na cama e enviamos o recado para vocês.

— Então, você sabe ler um pouco, não é? — Harry per guntou.

— Um pouco. Mary estava me ensinando.

— Quem é Mary?

— A irmã mais nova de Tom. Ele também não gosta dela. Ela manca, sabe, porque ele a jogou de uma escada e arruinou a perna dela. Eu lhe disse que estava triste por ela, mas ela disse que foi melhor, pois poderia ter quebrado o pescoço.

Céus, pensou Harry. Aquele garoto passara sete anos em um inferno. Os Riddle eram ainda piores do que ele pensava.

— Eu vou com vocês agora? — perguntou o menino.

— Não hoje — Harry sorriu. — Você é uma surpresa para mim. Sua mãe não havia me contado. Agora que tenho certeza de que é meu filho preciso voltar a Scarglas e pre parar a casa para sua chegada.

— E pensar em um nome para mim?

— Sim. Vamos providenciar um nome para você e pro videnciar para que também seja batizado.

O menino arregalou os olhos, um brilho de esperança ilu minando-o.

-— E isso será logo?

— Sim — Harry murmurou, muito emocionado. — Logo, meu filho, eu prometo. Será logo.

Depois de assegurar ao velho casal que lhes mandaria suprimentos, Harry tocou seu filho de leve, saiu do casebre e correu em direção da mata, com Gregor no seu encalço. Uma vez coberto pelas sombras, ele parou. Pôs as mãos nos quadris e tentou se controlar mais uma vez. Seu desejo era matar Bellatriz e Tom imediatamente.

— Você não pode matá-los ainda — afirmou Gregor, encostado ao tronco de uma árvore observando o irmão.

Harry percebeu que Gregor adivinhara seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

— Ela não deu nem um nome ao menino. Como pode uma mãe fazer isso?

— Bem, sabemos que Bellatriz é uma mulher fria, sem coração e traiçoeira. Você não pode se culpar por coisas que não fez, Harry. O que pode fazer é melhorar a vida do garoto a partir de agora. E, é claro, encontrar um modo de matar Bellatriz e Tom mais tarde.

— Quem seria o líder se Tom morresse?

— Acho que o próximo filho, chamado Wallace. Por quê? Preciso saber alguma coisa sobre ele. Tom está morto.

É apenas questão de tempo. Fico pensando se isso realmente terminará com nossos problemas com os Riddle, e se, depois deste bastardo morto, teríamos condições de fazer a paz com o novo líder. Tom não tem filhos?

— Creio que nao. Nunca ouvi falar em filhos de Tom. Você sabia que ele se casou com Bellatriz?

Harry confirmou e Gregor continuou:

— Pergunto-me se foi por isso que seu filho foi tão mal tratado. Ela não deu um filho a Tom, mas tem um filho seu.

Harry começou a caminhar para o lado onde haviam dei xado os cavalos.

— É hora de descobrirmos tudo que pudermos sobre nos sos inimigos. Como sua irmã Mary parece ser uma boa pes soa, fico pensando se todos eles são tão covardes e traiçoei ros como Tom, com quem lutamos todos esses anos. Sei que o pai dele ficou possesso com a perda de Scargías, mas não me recordo de haver muita guerra entre nós e os Riddle antes de Tom ser o líder.

— Você deve estar certo. É melhor conversarmos com nosso pai. Tudo que sei é que a guerra com os Riddle começou com a liderança de Tom. Eu ainda era um jovem sem barba quando isso aconteceu. Ouvi alguns rumores aqui e acolá, nada mais. Pensando nisso agora, muitas mulheres foram mortas depois que Tom assumiu. O homem tem ódio e ran cor no sangue.

— E verdade — Harry concordou. — Temos lutado muito com ele em defesa de nossas terras e nossas vidas. Agora quero destruí-lo e o primeiro passo é descobrirmos tudo que pudermos a respeito dos Riddle.

— Concordo com você. E o que vai fazer em relação ao seu filho? Prometemos a ele que o traríamos para Scargías.

— E manteremos nossa promessa, mas preciso tempo. Não é fácil confessar uma coisa dessas à esposa. Tenho que fazer do modo certo, pelo menos pelo bem do menino. Quan do eu o trouxer para Scarglas, quero que ele seja bem rece bido e quero que Gina também o queira aqui, para tornar-se mãe dele. Sinto que ela o aceitará quando contarmos toda a história. — Harry deu de ombros, os sentimentos confusos demais para exprimi-los em palavras.

— Acho que você tem razão. É um assunto delicado. O velho Robbie e Kate o tratarão bem. E acho que sempre poderemos nos aproximar da casa com cuidado. Uma arma dilha ainda não está totalmente descartada.

Harry concordou. Os dois irmãos chegaram até onde es tavam os cavalos e montaram.

— Isto deverá ser mantido em segredo, por agora, certo? Apenas você e eu.

— Sim, —Gregor aquiesceu, enquanto montava no ca valo —. Não será bom Gina ficar sabendo disso por outra pessoa, por isso não espere demais para contar, Harry. O casebre não é tão perto de nossa casa, mas as palavras voam e podem chegar até nossos portões.

Essa possibilidade ainda atormentava Harry quando, na quela mesma noite, juntou-se a Gina no quarto. Desde que voltara do casebre a havia evitado, ganhando tempo para preparar um plano. Harry suspeitou que ela sentira a mu dança de seu humor, mas ainda não arquitetara um plano.

Quando Gina destrançou os cabelos, ele se aproximou para escová-los. Gina tornara-se muito importante para ele e para todo seu futuro. Uma parte de Harry gostaria de per guntar a Gina o que ela sentia por ele, mas não tinha cora gem. Se ela não dissesse as palavras que ele queria ouvir, não suportaria tanta dor. E não tinha certeza de que os sen timentos da esposa seriam suficientes para que ela aceitasse seu filho ou se ficaria magoada demais e fugiria dele.

— Você está com algum problema, Harry? — Gina per guntou, quando ele pôs a escova de lado e se dirigiu à cama. — Parece perdido nos seus pensamentos.

-— Houve muitas mudanças aqui, garota, e eu realmente estou perdido nos meus pensamentos.

— Mudanças boas — Gina afirmou, deitando-se e se aninhando nos braços do marido. — Todos ganharão com essas mudanças.

— E verdade. Meu pai também parece estar mudando para melhor. E agora meus irmãos terão boas chances de se realizarem em vez de ficarem somente aqui, como ajudante de armas. — Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina e sentiu uma imensa alegria ao ouvir seus murmúrios de pra zer. — É necessário tempo para aceitar as coisas boas tam bém. Temos estado sozinhos durante décadas. Sempre de sejei ter aliados e hesito em acreditar que finalmente meu desejo se tornou realidade.

Ele ergueu o rosto de Gina e a beijou. O modo como ela aceitava seus beijos e seu toque foi o bastante para incen diá-lo de paixão. Era isso que ele tinha medo de perder. O mero pensamento de que uma coisa dessas pudesse aconte cer fez com que ele a desejasse ainda mais.

Harry tirou-lhe a camisola e a deitou de costas. Gina corou ao ver como ele a observava por inteiro, mas Harry ignorou. A beleza dela fazia com que sua respiração ficasse presa na garganta e a ameaça de perdê-la fez com que Harry desejasse deixar uma marca nela, uma recordação que fi zesse com que fosse impossível para Gina esquecer do seu toque.

Gina estremeceu quando ele começou a beijar seus seios e a sugá-los. Havia alguma coisa diferente na maneira de Harry fazer amor naquela noite. Ele parecia mais determi nado, até mesmo desesperado. Mas Gina achou que essa não era a hora certa para fazer perguntas. O que quer que fosse, o prazer que ele lhe estava proporcionando era deli cioso demais para ser interrompido.

— Oh, garota, você tem gosto de mel, do mais doce mel que possa existir — Harry murmurou ao beijar-lhe a barriga. — Um homem pode se embebedar com você.

— Deixe-me tocá-lo, Harry — ela implorou.

— Dessa vez, não. Quando você me toca, eu perco completamente o controle.

Harry continuou a beijar todo o corpo de Gina, que cada vez mais se abandonava às suas carícias, gentis no início. Mas, depois de alguns minutos, os dois não puderam mais se controlar. Eles se queriam demais e não podiam esperar. Harry penetrou-a com cuidado, mas logo seus movimentos tornaram-se vigorosos e Gina gritava de prazer, movimen tando-se cada vez mais energicamente.

Os dois estavam tomados por uma espécie de loucura, como se essa fosse a última vez que se amavam. Gemiam e se entregavam totalmente um ao outro, até não mais po derem segurar o prazer e a felicidade que só o clímax poderia lhes dar.

Fortemente abraçados, os dois esperaram a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos se normalizarem para se separarem, ficando deitados um ao lado do outro, sem precisarem dizer uma só palavra.

Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios de Gina ao perceber que ia pegar no sono. Pensou mais uma vez no que poderia estar preocupando Harry, mas nada perguntou. Gostaria muito que ele dividisse seus problemas com ela. mas Harry arcara com problemas e responsabilidades por tanto tempo sozinho que devia encontrar alguma dificuldade em parti lhá-los com a esposa.

Beijando-o no rosto, Gina prometeu a si mesma ser pa ciente e rezou para que, qualquer que fosse o problema, ele pudesse ser solucionado sem derramamento de sangue.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Capítulo XVIII

Harry calçou as botas enquanto olhava para Gina ador mecida. Ela parecia exausta e ele sentiu culpa e satis fação ao mesmo tempo. Nas últimas três noites haviam se amado muito e ele conseguira manter certo controle a fim de respeitar a ingenuidade de sua esposa.

Se os gritos de Gina eram de prazer, não restava dúvida de que ela estava se transformando em uma verdadeira amante. Harry apenas gostaria que a razão dos seus esforços e do seu sucesso não fosse devido ao segredo que-ele queria esconder até que pudesse ter mais certeza dos sentimentos de Gina.

Mas isso era errado, pensou enquanto saía do quarto. De uma certa maneira, estava tentando escravizá-la usando o desejo e a paixão que ela sentia por ele. Isto não apenas estava errado, mas também poderia ser inútil.

Pelo que pudera ver ao longo dos anos, mulheres não eram facilmente escravizadas pela paixão e pelo sexo. Homens, sim. Mulheres eram conduzidas pelo coração. Fazer amor com Gina até deixá-la exausta não era caminho para atingir seu coração. Mas Harry não sabia como fazê-la amá-lo.

Ele parou no alto da escada e considerou a hipótese de voltar ao quarto e perguntar a Gina o que ela sentia por ele. Já considerara essa hipótese várias vezes, mas sempre de sistia. Sabia que sua esposa devia sentir alguma coisa por ele, pois a paixão que eles partilhavam era poderosa, mas nunca ouvira da sua boca palavras de afeição.

Meneando a cabeça diante de sua covardia, Harry desceu rapidamente e foi até a sala. Ia comer e depois iria ver seu filho. Não podia continuar indo ao casebre todos os dias. As pessoas já começavam a olhar para ele com desconfiança. Harry não era do tipo que guardava segredo e estava des pertando a curiosidade de muitas pessoas.

Uma hora mais tarde, não conseguindo encontrar Gregor, Harry decidiu ir ao casebre sozinho. Não havia nenhum sinal dos Riddle e ele tinha ido e vindo sem nenhum contratempo. Parecia que Bellatriz tinha feito exatamente o que dissera: deixara a criança para ele. Mesmo assim, seguiu o ritual que estabelecera com Gregor, deixando o cavalo no mesmo lu gar de antes, e fazendo o resto do caminho a pé.

A cada passo dado Harry pensava em um modo de revelar o segredo a Gina. Seria melhor prepará-la para conhecer o garoto, mas cada vez que abria a boca para falar faltava-lhe coragem. E o tempo estava passando. O melhor seria falar de uma maneira simples e direta e torcer pelo melhor.

O velho Robbie atendeu a porta e Harry entrou. Seu co ração doeu quando viu o garoto erguer os olhos da tigela de mingau de aveia e sorrir para ele. O brilho de esperança que viu nos olhos do filho o fez decidir que levaria o menino para casa neste mesmo dia.

— O senhor pensou em um nome para mim?—perguntou o garoto, quando Harry sentou-se na frente dele.

Harry meneou a cabeça quando Kate silenciosamente ofe receu-lhe um pouco de mingau, mas aceitou o refresco de sidra gelado que ela colocou na sua frente.

— Pensei em vários nomes, mas decidi esperar até che garmos em Scarglas. Penso que Gina me ajudará.

— O senhor está certo de que ela gostará de mim?

— Sim, não haverá problemas. Ela é muito boa.

— O senhor já lhe contou a meu respeito?

— Ainda não. Por isso, não se surpreenda se ela estranhar a sua presença. Ela poderá ficar brava, mas será comigo e não com você. Lembre-se disso.

— Talvez fosse melhor o senhor contar a ela primeiro.

— Eu tentei, garoto. Não _é _fácil e eu não sou muito bom com as palavras. Não é uma coisa simples para se dizer à esposa. Você entenderá quando ficar mais velho. — Harry sorriu, quando ouviu o velho Robbie dar risada.

Naquele momento, Harry ouviu um ruído que fez com que os pêlos da sua nuca eriçassem. Estava quase de pé quando a porta do casebre se abriu peio chute de alguém. Kate gritou e o velho Robbie a abraçou rapidamente levan do-a para um canto da sala. Harry desembainhou a espada e pôs-se entre a porta e o filho.

Era realmente uma armadilha. Os Riddle usaram seu filho como isca e esperaram com uma paciência que nunca antes haviam demonstrado. Haviam deixado o garoto, conquistaram a confiança de Harry e esperaram pelo momento opor tuno. Ele baixara a guarda e agora estava sozinho para en frentar os Riddle.

Um homem abriu caminho entre as pessoas que haviam ficado à porta e Harry sentiu uma dor de estômago quando ouviu o filho chorar. Tom, o líder dos Riddle, era mais baixo do que Harry, mas mais encorpado e musculoso. Seu rosto era bonito, olhos e cabelos castanhos e alguma coisa especial nos seus traços não combinava com o que ele realmente era. Entretanto, havia um brilho nos olhos dele que devia deixar uma pessoa alerta. No momento, Tom sorria triunfalmente.

— Não pôde resistir ao garoto, não é mesmo? — ele per guntou com ironia.

— Ele é meu filho.

— Sim, qualquer imbecil pode ver que ele é um Potter.

— Estou curioso para saber por que o manteve ao seu lado por tanto tempo.

— Porque eu sabia que um dia o pequeno bastardo me seria útil. Acertei, não é?

O que mais deixava Harry furioso era que, a não ser por um milagre, ele não teria condições de matar aquele homem.

— Sim, vou levá-lo comigo para Scarglas.

— Oh, não estrague minha diversão. Se der um passo em direção desta porta, eu o matarei rapidamente, e esse não é o meu plano. Agora, por que não guarda sua espada?

— E por que eu deveria fazer isso? — Harry praguejou quando um dos homens de Tom pôs a ponta da espada no pescoço de Kate.

— Você mataria essa pobre senhora que nada fez de errado?

— Sim, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Harry sabia que não tinha escolha. Se continuasse discu tindo, Tom mataria Kate e o velho Robbie. E poderia até voltar sua atenção para o garoto. Não havia garantia que não fizesse essas coisas, mas Harry não podia ignorar que o seu sacrifício poderia manter os três vivos. Jogou a espada aos pés de Tom, que sorriu e sinalizou para que dois dos seus homens agarrassem Harry. Ao ser levado para fora, Harry ficou aliviado porque Tom pareceu esquecer da presença do garoto e do casal de velhos.

Até o momento em que os homens de Tom viraram as costas e os deixaram sozinhos na casa Harry esperou que houvesse algum modo de tirar vantagem da situação para poder fugir. Ao chegarem a uma clareira atrás do casebre, Harry olhou para um poste alto que havia sido fincado. Ao lado desse poste, sorrindo docemente, estava Bellatriz.

Sigimor observou Harry sendo despido e amarrado ao pos te, os braços esticados e presos a um prego no alto do poste. Estivera observando o primo há três dias e tinha chegado à conclusão de que Harry agia de modo estranho. Devido à fama dos seus primos, Sigimor chegara a pensar que Harry tinha alguma amante. Isso seria um insulto a Gina que ele não poderia tolerar. Desse modo, seguira Harry. Naquele mo mento, até preferiu que fosse realmente outra mulher.

Um ruído atrás dele o deixou tenso e ele apoiou a mão na espada. Então ouviu alguém xingando e reconheceu voz. Quando Gregor se aproximou dele, Sigimor o agarrou e o jogou no chão e esperou que o rapaz se recuperasse do susto e olhasse para ele.

— Por que fez isso? — Gregor perguntou.

— Para que você fizesse uma pausa. Precisamos elaborar um plano a fim de não enfrentarmos dez homens sozinhos.

Gregor praguejou e ficou de pé.

— Não posso deixar Harry nas mãos desse miserável. —-Gregor empalideceu, ao ver o irmão amarrado no poste. — O homem vai machucá-lo.

— Sim — Sigimor concordou. — Mas não pode lutar contra esses homens sozinho. Mesmo que eu lhe empreste minhas habilidades, eles são muitos. Precisamos voltar a Scarglas para buscarmos reforços.

— Então, vamos.

— Um momento. Quero ver quem está fugindo da casa.

— Céus! São o velho Robbie, sua esposa e o menino.

— O. menino?

Gregor explicou rapidamente.

— Pensamos que pudesse se tratar de uma armadilha, mas os dias foram passando e nada aconteceu.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

— Eles esperavam que vocês adquirissem confiança. No primeiro e talvez até no segundo dias, provavelmente não havia ninguém mesmo. Pelo que ouço falar a respeito dos Riddle, eles sempre foram espertos.

— Sim — concordou Gregor. — Nós deveríamos ter sus peitado de que eles ficariam espertos com o decorrer do tempo. Aquela mulher, Bellatriz, está lá também. Ela é tão má quanto Tom.

— Logo ela não mais oferecerá nenhum perigo, assim como ele. Vamos buscar reforços.

— Odeio ter que deixar Harry sofrendo nas mãos deles.

— E preferível que ele sofra do que morra.

— Ele tem uma amante — gemeu Gina.

Lily entregou um pedaço de pano quadrado para Gina enxugar as lágrimas e voltou a fazer alguns saches de la vanda para perfumar a roupa de cama.

— Por que acha que Harry tem uma amante?

Gina olhou para a amiga e assoou o nariz. Havia uma distinta falta de simpatia na voz de Lily.

— Há três dias ele sai e ninguém sabe aonde ele vai.

— Bem, se ninguém sabe aonde ele vai, por que você acha que se trata de outra mulher?

— Que outra razão há para que ele saía sem escolta?

— Talvez para fugir da escolta?

— Possivelmente — Gina concordou, meneando a ca beça. — Mas é mais do que isso. Não é apenas desejo de liberdade. Ele tem algum segredo.

Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para Gina.

— Ele realmente age com estranheza e muitas pessoas já perceberam. Mas você ê a única que pensa se tratar de outra mulher.

— Geralmente esse é o motivo para que os homens saiam de casa furtivamente para algum lugar que ninguém sabe onde é. E fica horas fora.

— Não aqui em Scarglas. Os Potter não fazem se gredo da sua luxúria.

— A maioria deles não é casada.

— Gina, eu realmente não acredito que Harry esteja sen do infiel. Não entendo por que você pensa isso. Ele tem sido menos entusiasmado na cama ultimamente? — Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e Gina ruborizou. — Penso que não.

— Tenho certeza de que ele tem um segredo, Lily. Al guma coisa o está perturbando. E ele, bem, ele tem estado entusiasmado demais.

— Acho que, se ele tivesse estado com outra mulher du rante o dia, seu entusiasmo seria um pouco menor à noite. Até um Potter tem que descansar de vez em quando.

— Ele realmente me prometeu que seria fiel quando se casasse — Gina sorriu.

— Então, ele não está visitando nenhuma mulher. Creio que você está sensível demais. É a gravidez. Às vezes acon tece isso.

Gina suspirou. Talvez estivesse vendo problemas onde nada havia. O fato de estar desesperadamente apaixonada por Harry e ainda não ter certeza dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela a deixava ansiosa.

— Tentei falar com Gregor a esse respeito, mas ele sabe muito bem como se esquivar.

— Por que Gregor deveria saber alguma coisa se ninguém sabe?

— Por que ele sai com Harry.

— Então, garota, Gregor vai com Harry. Você acha que um homem levaria o irmão junto se fosse visitar uma amante?

— Acho mesmo que estou sendo tola, — Gina sussurrou depois de alguns momentos. Estou tão apaixonada por ele, e gostaria que ele também estivesse. Isso me põe teme rosa e insegura.

— Isso e o fato de estar carregando um bebe. Por que não fala a ele a respeito dos seus sentimentos?

— Orgulho, suponho. Penso em falar, mas tenho medo de não ser correspondida. Céus, eu ficaria arrasada... E se ele, por não me amar como eu o amo, ficar constrangido e começar a fugir de mim? Se bem que ele parece sempre estar longe. Oh, Deus, estou falando coisas sem sentido.

— Sim, está. Eu gostaria de ter algum conselho para dar a você, mas não tenho nenhum. Tudo que posso dizer é que Harry _é _um bom homem e que você deve ser paciente. Ele é fiel, está apaixonado, protegerá você e lhe dará filhos. Acho que são coisas muito importantes. Além da paixão que vocês sentem um pelo outro.

— Eu sei disso, — Gina sorriu debilmente. — É que eu percebo que ele está perturbado com alguma coisa, depois ele desaparece durante algumas horas todos os dias e eu fico imaginando que ele esteja se encontrando com alguma em pregada de seios grandes. — Lily riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Confie nele, Gina. Apenas confie e o ame, e tudo dará certo.

Quando Lily deixou o herbário e voltou para casa, Gina prometeu a si mesma que repetiria a frase de Lily diversas vezes por dia. Hermione tampouco conquistara o coração de Rony rapidamente. Ela suspeitava que seu irmão pusera seu coração nas mãos da esposa muito antes de ter admitido seu amor. Se não tivesse se deparado com a possibilidade real de perdê-la, Rony manteria silêncio por mais tempo.

E Harry era igual a Rony em muitas maneiras, pensou ela.

Harry era manso interiormente, mas escondia isso de to dos. Fazia parte do seu papel de líder do clã. Provavelmente, nunca seria homem de dizer palavras doces e de mostrar sua afeição abertamente, e ela teria que se acostumar com isso. Mas gostaria muito que, ao menos uma só vez, ele lhe con fessasse seu amor.

Gina suspirava de prazer diante da imagem de um Harry romântico lhe dizendo palavras de amor quando um grito se fez ouvir de uma das torres da muralha. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Sigimor e Gregor cavalgando velozmente e um garotinho montado junto com Gregor. Então, reconheceu um terceiro cavalo e seu coração quase parou.

Assim que Gregor desmontou, ela correu até ele.

— Harry? Onde está Harry?

— Ele está vivo, não tenha medo. — Sigimor apertou-lhe um dos braços.

— Então por que vocês trouxeram o cavalo dele?

— Porque ele caiu em uma armadilha armada pelos Riddle — explicou Gregor. — Viemos buscar nossos homens.

— Expliquem isso — Gina exigiu, olhando para o cunha do e para Sigimor.

À medida que ouvia as explicações, Gina arregalava os olhos. Ali estava o problema que ela pressentira todos esses dias. Bellatriz, seu primeiro amor, havia voltado à vida dele.

Tinha um filho dele, nunca lhe dissera e agora jogava o garoto no seu colo. E tinha sido uma armadilha armada por Tom e Bellatriz, duas pessoas que odiavam Harry. As mes mas pessoas que já o haviam capturado, torturado e quase o haviam emasculado.

Gina sentiu o medo lhe gelar os ossos.

— Conseguimos ajudar o casal de velhos e o menino — Sigimor disse, acrescentando em um sussurro: — O pobre zinho não tem nome. Chamavam-no de Garotinho. Seu ma rido explicará tudo mais tarde.

— Se ele sobreviver — murmurou Gina.

— Oh, ele sobreviverá.

Havia tanta certeza na voz de Sigimor que Gina acredi tou. Devagar, virou-se para olhar o menino. Magoava saber que Harry não lhe contara, mas pôs esse pensamento de lado. O menino parecia aterrorizado e precisava de conforto. Gina suspeitava que precisava também se sentir bem-vindo.

— Você se parece com seu pai — ela disse, suavemente, tocando os cabelos do garoto. — Seus olhos, seus cabelos.

— Ele ia me trazer para cá hoje — o menino murmurou, limpando as lágrimas com a mão suja.

— Estou contente por você estar aqui. Ele deveria tê-lo trazido no primeiro dia, mas eu ralharei com seu pai quando ele voltar.

— Tom e minha mãe vão machucá-lo. Eles sempre ma chucam as pessoas.

-— Eu curarei os machucados dele. Sou Gina, sua esposa.

— Ele me disse que você é boa e que ia ser gentil comigo. Mas não precisa, se não quiser.

— Oh, mas eu quero. Quem não gostaria de um menino bonito como você?

— Minha mãe. E Tom. Porque sou um Potter.

— Sim, você é — afirmou Gregor ao se aproximar, jun tamente com seu pai. —- Garoto, esse é seu avô e ele vai mostrar-lhe seu novo lar.

O menino deu a mão para o avô com cautela e então olhou para Sigimor.

— Você vai trazer meu pai de volta?

— Sim, garoto — respondeu Sigimor.

— E minha mãe?

— Temo que nunca mais irá vê-la.

O menino meneou a cabeça e se afastou com o avô. Gina suspeitou que aquele pobre garoto precisaria de muito cari nho. Seu olhar, sua voz e o fato de não ter um nome eram provas de que devia ter sofrido muito em seu pouco tempo de vida, pelo fato de ser filho de Harry.

Gina ficou parada, observando Gregor e Sigimor juntan do os homens e os cavalos para partirem no resgate de Harry. Os planos pareciam bons, eles estavam confiantes no suces so e isso a confortou e a encheu de coragem. Via apenas um pequeno problema. Havia um espaço que ela tinha que atra vessar para chegar a Harry e seus tormentos.

— Vocês vão precisar de alguma coisa para distrair a atenção deles quando chegarem perto dos homens de Tom — Gina afirmou.

— Espero que você não queira sugerir o que eu estou pensando — Sigimor olhou para ela, o cenho franzido.

— Acho que suas esperanças são vãs.

— Harry não ficaria feliz se a usássemos e puséssemos sua vida em risco apenas para salvá-lo — afirmou Gregor.

— Um dos homens fará alguma coisa.

— Os Riddle reconhecerão seus homens. A única alterna tiva sou eu. Eles não me conhecem.

— Alguns deles a viram no dia em que Simon foi ferido.

— Eles viram uma pessoa vestida de homem, toda em poeirada e isso, durante a luta,

— E o que os impedirá de matá-la?

— Simples curiosidade. Talvez luxúria. Isso não importa. Mesmo que eles me reconheçam, não me matarão, pois po derão me usar para atormentar Harry. Vocês não levarão muito tempo para chegar até eles, levarão?

— Acho que o que Gina diz tem sentido, Gregor — Sigimor declarou. — Ela poderá nos dar os minutos de que precisamos para atravessar a clareira e executarmos nosso plano. Eles estão esperando por um Potter, e uma mu lher certamente os deixará surpresos. Acho que a maioria dos homens olhará para Gina e mesmo os mais conscientes poderão levar alguns minutos para pensarem que ela poderia ser uma ameaça.

— E esses minutos serão suficientes para nós apontarmos nossas espadas para eles.

— Harry irá me comer vivo — Gregor disse, antes de expor seu plano para Gina.


	20. Capítulo XIX

Capítulo XIX

Isto não vai ser agradável, pensou Harry ao ver uma sor ridente Bellatriz segurar um chicote nas mãos delicadas co mo se o acariciasse. Entendia agora porque ela amava Tom. Os dois eram feitos da mesma massa. O que Harry não en tendia e nunca conseguira entender era o motivo de ela sentir tanto ódio por ele. Ser o líder das terras que Tom cobiçava não lhe parecia motivo suficiente.

— Você devia ter dado um nome ao menino — Harry disse a Bellatriz, e quase sorriu ao ver como suas palavras a tinham deixado admirada.

— Nunca pensei que o pequeno bastardo fosse sobreviver, — ela declarou, dando de ombros — . Mas, céus, que menino teimoso! Não pude me livrar dele enquanto ele estava dentro do meu útero e depois que ele me torturou com seu nasci mento, pareceu ficar cada vez mais forte. Certa vez pensei que uma febre fosse levá-lo, mas a imbecil da irmã de Tom o alimentou até que ele recuperasse asaúde.

— Nós, os Potter, somos duros na queda.

— Isso é muito bom, pois quero que você demore a morrer.

Era estranho ouvir esse tipo de palavras de uma boca tão tentadora. Harry constatou que Bellatriz continuava bela, mas essa beleza não o emocionava mais. Podia ver a podridão sob aquela pele clara e lisa. Era tanta maldade que Harry não podia entender como ela continuava tão bela.

Agora Harry conhecia a beleza verdadeira. Gina tinha cicatrizes e não era tão sensual quanto Bellatriz, mas era muito mais bonita do que Bellatriz jamais poderia ser. Gina tinha a suavidade, a delicadeza e a generosidade de espírito que faltava em Bellatriz. Harry ficou um pouco constrangido por ter se deixado iludir por uma mulher daquele tipo.

— Tenho apenas uma pergunta a fazer antes que _você _comece a agir — ele murmurou.

— E o que é? — Tom perguntou, quando viu que Harry nada dizia.

— Confesso que estou curioso em saber por que você eBellatriz têm tanto ódio de mim. Exceto pelas terras que vocês erroneamente acham que lhes foram roubadas, Tom, não me lembro de nenhum pecado que eu tenha cometido contra vocês dois.

— Scarglas deveria ser minha! — Tom gritou. — O lou co do seu pai caiu nas graças do primo dele e a roubou de mim. Eu é que devia tê-la herdado, não você. Eu é que deveria ser o líder de Scarglas, não você. A partir do momento em que você nasceu, o filho daquele tolo James com a filha do velho líder, nós perdemos a chance de ficar com as terras. Você era o neto mais velho e não importava o que fizessemos, era o herdeiro verdadeiro aos olhos do rei, da igreja e da lei. Você não devia ter nascido.

— Mas você não precisa daquelas terras. É o líder das suas terras.

— Miserável, seus argumentos de nada adiantarão. Com aquelas terras acrescentadas às minhas, eu seria um líder muito poderoso. — Tom olhou na direção de Scarglas. — Aquela casa é muito melhor, também. Valeria mais nas mãos de um homem como eu. Eu poderia ser um homem rico e respeitado se tivesse aquela casa.

Isso tudo ainda não fazia muito sentido para Harry. Tom parecia pensar que ele tinha se tornado herdeiro de Scarglas por pura malícia e que tinha roubado dele algum futuro glo rioso que só existia na cabeça dele, pelo menos em parte. Harry ainda sentia que devia haver mais motivos, que só faziam sentido na mente doentia de Tom. Em algum ponto da vida, Tom decidira que a perda de Scarglas era a razão de tudo o que dera errado para ele e, uma vez que Harry era o herdeiro, ele tinha que sofrer. O fato de Harry ter dado um filho a Bellatriz e ele não, tinha indubitavelmente reforçado aquela estranha noção de vingança.

— E você, Bellatriz? — Harry perguntou.

— Você matou minha família minha mãe e minha irmã.

— Não, eu não as matei.

— Talvez não por suas próprias mãos, mas seu clã foi o responsável. Elas foram sacrificadas em uma das suas in vestidas. Meu pai encontrou os corpos e se enforcou. Perdi todos por causa dos Potter. Ela sorriu malevolamente para Tom. Fiquei perdida e sozinha até encontrar Tom.

— Meus homens não matam mulheres.

— Vocês, Potter, entraram nas nossas terras. Seus homens foram vistos perto da minha casa. Você me insulta com suas negativas. Quem mais poderia ter feito aquilo?

Seu pai, Harry pensou, mas nada disse, apenas olhou para ela. Seu instinto lhe dizia que uma parte de Bellatriz sabia disso, mas em vez de enfrentar a terrível verdade preferia culpar seu clã e ele. Tinha sido sua má sorte esíar por perto naquele dia terrível.

A situação era até engraçada. Não fizera nada aquela gen te. Seria torturado e assassinado por coisas que nunca havia feito, por crimes que nunca havia cometido. Ele era o de monio para eles, aquele que o haviam escolhido para culpar pelos seus próprios erros, dores e perdas. Durante anos ten tara discutir com pessoas que não tinham raciocínio normal.

— Chega de conversa, —clamou Tom, dando um passo em direção de Harry, com o punhal na mão. — Isto _é _perda de tempo.

— Matar-me não lhe dará Scarglas — disse Harry.

— Éverdade, mas me fará muito feliz,

— Você disse que eu começaria, Tom — declarou Bellatriz, um leve lamento na voz. — Por isso eu trouxe meu chicote. Se você começar a cortá-lo, ele ficará ensanguentado e eu poderei torturá-lo por ter ousado me tocar.

— Você _é _que me tocou, — Harry murmurou — . Eu não revelei meus segredos e você se enfiou na minha cama, e tentou me seduzir para que eu os contasse. Pode parar de agir como se fosse uma mulher virtuosa, abusada por um Potter. Não foi bem assim.

E, naquele momento, ela não era mais uma mulher bonita, pois seus traços estavam deformados pelo ódio e pela fúria. Agora era possível ver o que Bellatriz tinha dentro do coração. provavelmente não fora inteligente afirmar o que ele acabara de dizer, mas Harry não queria ser chamado de vilão por aquela mulher.

— Deixe-me fazê-lo pagar por isso, Tom — ela sibilou. — Deixe-me fazê-lo sangrar.

-— Eu a interromperei se você for longe demais, meu amor —Tom afirmou, dando um passo para trás. — Eu a deixarei se vingar, mas eu também quero torturá-lo. Vire-o de costas — ele ordenou a seus homens.

E esse será o começo, pensou Harry, enquanto era virado para que Bellatriz lhe açoitasse as costas. E ele rezou para ter força suficiente e não demonstrar sua dor. Quanto mais pu desse aguentar, mais chance teria de ser resgatado. Alguém poderia notar sua falta, notar que ele saíra sozinho. Gregor sabia o lugar onde ele deveria estar, coisa que os Riddle não tinham conhecimento.

Quando Bellatriz começou a açoitá-lo, Harry cerrou os den tes e começou a rezar para que alguém chegasse.

— Eu quero que vocês matem os dois — Gina disse, ao ver seu marido nu e sangrando, e lutando para encarar Tom quando os homens o viraram para que encarasse seu algoz de cima daquele estranho patíbulo.

— É o que pretendemos fazer — declarou Gregor.

— Poderemos fazer isso devagar — murmurou Sigimor, olhando de perto para Gina. — Dê-lhes uma amostra da que estão fazendo com seu marido.

— Ah, não me tente, Sigimor — Gina sussurrou, e res pirou fundo. — Mas não, mesmo que eles mereçam, não agiremos da mesma maneira.

— Como quiser. Pronta?

Gina ajustou o corpete e despenteou os cabelos com os dedos.

— Sim, estou pronta. Como pareço?

— Deliciosa.

— Não dá para ver nenhum dos meus punhais?

— Nenhum.

— Então estou pronta.

— Tenha muito cuidado, Gina — disse Gregor— . Se eles a forem agarrar e feri-la, corra. Eu já a vi correr e seí que você tem capacidade de vencê-los, pelo menos até que desviemos a atenção dele em nossa direção.

— De acordo.

Gina pegou sua cesta e caminhou em direção dos Riddle, satisfeita com o ódio que incendiava seu sangue, pois dimi nuía seu medo. Embora todos houvessem achado seu plano bom, sempre havia a possibilidade de alguma coisa dar er rado. Nenhum deles sabia com certeza o que os Riddle haviam ouvido falar dela. Se soubessem demais, ela poderia ser re conhecida e isso a poria em terrível perigo.

— Tio Robbie! — Gina gritou, enquanto se aproximava do casebre. — Oh! Trouxe bolos. — Ela parou e olhou para os Riddle como se tivesse acabado de vê-los. — Oh, céus, eu não sabia que tio Robbie tinha convidados. Eu teria trazido mais bolos.

Harry piscou. Não era possível. O que Gina fazia ali? A dor que sentia devia estar fazendo com que ele delirasse.

Então olhou para Tom e seus homens, para suas expres sões de cobiça e percebeu que era realmente sua mulher que estava ali. Sua mulher, parecendo docemente confusa, os cabelos soltos, o corpo esguio e o corpete tão baixo a ponto de quase ser possível ver os bicos dos seus seios. Se ela respirasse fundo, seus seios saltariam fora do corpete na frente de todos. Quando estivesse livre, iria querer saber quem a deixara sair daquele jeito e o mataria aos poucos.

Então, Gina olhou para ele e, por um breve momento, ele viu ódio nos olhos dela. Mas foi apenas um vislumbre antes de ela parecer apenas curiosa e sem dar sinal de tê-lo reconhecido. De fato, considerando-se que ela olhava para um homem ensanguentado, a expressão de Gina era doce e calma demais, como se ela não tivesse sentimentos. Harry se pôs a pensar quantas facas sua esposa teria escondido no corpo.

— Quem diabos é você? — Tom perguntou, irado.

O modo como Tom olhava para os seios de Gina fez com que Harry desejasse que alguém o matasse imediata mente. Depois de olhar rapidamente para as expressões dos homens de Tom, Harry teve vontade de mandar Gina de volta para casa. Então ele viu o rosto de Bellatriz. A mulher olhava de Tom para Gina várias vezes. A expressão dela e o modo como apertava o chicote ensanguentado com as mãos fizeram com que Harry sentisse que ela devia ser ob servada mais de perto.

Harry manteve os olhos fixos em Bellatriz enquanto Gina representava seu papel. Pelo menos isso o manteria ocupado para não olhar para seus homens, que ele esperava estives sem se aproximando. Gina era impetuosa, mas não tentaria resgatá-lo sozinha. Era uma mulher inteligente e acostuma da a lutar.

Harry lutava para não ceder à dor, para continuar a ob servar os Riddle ao menor sinal de ameaça a Gina se algum dos homens a reconhecesse.

— Sou sobrinha do velho Robbie — Gina respondeu, sorrindo para Tom. — Eu às vezes venho vê-lo e também a sua mulher.

— O velho não tem parentes — interveio Bellatriz.

— Bem, não sou parente de sangue, mas ele me considera da família.

— Isto está errado, Tom — Bellatriz declarou, aproximan do-se do marido, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Gina. — Mande essa mulher embora ou acabe com ela.

— Oh, que falta de gentileza — Gina falou firme. Harry observou os olhares de todos os homens seguindo sua mão quando ela pressionou os seios. Se o resgate não chegasse logo, eles se atirariam sobre ela como lobos. Ou uma ciumenta Bellatriz a atacaria. Harry quase sorriu. Bellatriz estaria cometendo o erro mais grave de sua vida, um erro que a levaria à morte.

— Mas eu a perdo — continuou Gina — pois suspeito que essas manchas sejam muito desconfortáveis e a deixem de mau humor.

— Manchas? Não tenho nenhuma mancha — Bellatriz passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Oh, desculpe. Devo ter visto alguma sombra. Errei. — Gina olhou para Harry. — Vocês deveriam vestir esse pobre homem. Não _é _certo mulheres ficarem expostas a esse tipo de demonstração. Pode ferir nossa sensibilidade.

— Você é uma idiota — vociferou Bellatriz.

— Cale a boca. Bellatriz — disse Tom. E você, moça — ele se voltou à Gina, — o que faz aqui?

— Eu espero — ela respondeu.

— Espera o quê?

— Espero que você morra.

Tom ficou surpreso pela mudança do tom de voz de Gina. Harry achou que nunca ouvira uma voz de mulher tão dura, tão fria e tão ameaçadora. Gina se aproximava lenta mente dele e, pelo canto do olho, Harry viu alguém de cabelo vermelho se aproximando, e quase sorriu. Tudo que tinha de fazer agora era observar sua pequena esposa e rezar para que ela não fosse ferida na batalha que estava na iminência de começar.

— Você é louca. Certamente não pensa que uma moça como você possa me causar algum mal.

— Eu penso que posso, mas deixarei esse serviço para outros.

— Para outros? Para quem?

— Para mim, — disse Sigimor, que sorriu quando Tom se virou para olhar para ele.

Gina ficou perto de Harry quando a batalha começou. Pôs a cesta no chão e se armou com um punhal em cada mão. Queria soltar Harry, mas ele estava colocado alto de mais para ela, e, além disso, não podia afastar os olhos dos Riddle, não podia se distrair.

— Vou bater em você quando estiver livre e curado dos meus ferimento, — Harry ameaçou.

— Você pode até tentar, — Gina respondeu. — Será uma batalha rápida.

— Muito rápida, — Naquele momento, Harry viu Bellatriz olhando para Gina como se apenas naquele momento tives se percebido que se tratava de uma armadilha preparada para eles. — Fique atenta, garota.

Gina ficou tensa ao ver Bellatriz se aproximar. Era óbvio que a mulher estivera no meio da batalha. Gina lembrou-se de ter ouvido seu chicote estalar algumas vezes Como Bellatriz não portava mais o chicote, Gina deduziu que um dos homens de Harry o tinha arrebatado e ficou chateada por ela não ter sido morta no processo. Mas Bellatriz portava agora um grande e afiado punhal.

— Você é mulher que se casou com ele, não é? — Bellatriz perguntou a Gina.

— Sim, tive essa honra.

— Honra? Por se casar com ele? Suponho que não tenha conseguido coisa melhor depois que foí marcada por essas cicatrizes.

— E eu suponho que você não tem cérebro.

— Vou matar você e depois cortar seu corpo em pedacinhos. Você deveria ter fugido, sua tola, porque fui eu quem marcou Harry com a maioria das cicatrizes que ele possui.

— Sei disso, mas serei misericordiosa e não a farei sofrer quando a estiver matando.

Harry praguejou ao ver Bellatriz investir contra Gina. Um instante depois ele se acalmou e observou sua esposa com admiração.

Era fácil perceber sua habilidade e sua graça ao lutar. Levou vários minutos para Bellatriz perceber que Gina es tava brincando com ela, que aquela pequena mulher já po deria tê-la matado se quisesse. Por um breve momento o medo tomou conta dela, que fixou os olhos em Gina.

— Eu levarei você comigo, — Bellatriz sibilou, consciente de que perderia a luta.

— Não, não levará. Você irá sozinha.

Um momento depois Bellatriz jazia no chão e Gina cal mamente limpava a lâmina do punhal nas saias da mulher morta. Estava se levantando para olhar Harry quando o último dos Riddle caía. Harry sentiu uma ponta de decepção por não ter visto Tom morrer.

— Sigimor o fez suar, — Gina afirmou.

— Você lê meus pensamentos, não lê?

— Depois do que ele fez você sofrer, não é um grande dom saber o que você estava pensando.

Gregor e Sigimor desamarraram Harry. Ele caiu ajoelha do, as pernas fracas demais para sustentá-lo e não se fez de rogado ao apoiar a cabeça no colo de Gina. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, inalando o cheiro de sua esposa que começara a limpar seus ferimentos. Ao redor deles podia-se ouvir os sons de seus homens removendo os corpos dos Riddle.

— Oh, Harry... — sussurrou Gina, enquanto com deli cadeza lavava as feridas das costas do marido. — Gostaria de poder matá-los novamente. Suas pobres costas.

— Ficarei bom. Bellatriz não tinha a força de um homem, não me fez tanto mal.

— Não estou triste por tê-la matado.

— Ótimo. Não deve estar. Ah, garota, você se arriscou muito para me salvar.

— Não tive escolha.

Ele queria perguntar o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas Gregor chegou com um cobertor e uma calça para vesti-lo. Gina o ajudou a sentar-se e Gregor, com cuidado, vestiu o irmão rapidamente.

Harry teria que esperar para perguntar a Gina o signifi cado daquelas palavras. A emoção da sua voz poderia não ser natural para uma mulher depois da batalha que enfren tara. Ou poderia significar que ela se importava muito com ele. Mais tarde, quando sua mente estivesse mais ciara, ele pensaria nisso com cuidado.

— Você pode montar? — Gregor perguntou ao irmão.

— Só amarrado ou se alguém me segurar. Como soube o que estava acontecendo?

— Percebi que você saíra sem mim e encontrei Sigimor aqui. Ele tinha seguido você, embora não tenha dito o motivo , — Gregor explicou, franzindo o cenho para Sigimor. — Por que você veio aqui?

— Achei que Harry estava agindo de maneira estranha, — respondeu Sigimo r— . Pensei que ele tivesse arranjado uma amante e decidi descobrir para pôr algum juízo na ca beça dele.

Gina riu, tanto pelas palavras de Sigimor como pelo alí vio de não ser a única pessoa que achara que Harry saía furtivamente para se encontrar com outra mulher.

— Harry necessitará ser amarrado para se firmar sobre o cavalo e temos que tomar cuidado com suas costas.

— Eu farei isso. Ele poderá sentar-se atrás de mim, pôr seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e nós amarraremos seus pulsos juntos para que ele não caia, se desmaiar.

— Eu nunca desmaiei — resmungou Harry, e Sigimor apenas esboçou um sorriso.

Sigimor estremeceu quando ajudou Harry a ficar de pé e deu uma olhada nas costas dele.

— Aquela mulher amava seu chicote. O que você fez para ela o odiar tanto?

— Ela me culpa pela morte de sua mãe e de sua irmã, — respondeu Harry, apoiando-se em Sigimor quando os dois caminhavam até a clareira, onde havia deixado os cavalos. — Pelo que ela me contou, acredito que foi seu pai que matou as duas mulheres e depois se suicidou. Pude perceber que Bellatriz tinha essa suspeita, mas os Potter haviam inva dido as terras dos Riddle naquele dia e ela decidiu culpar-nos.

— E Tom queria Scarglas.

— Sim, mas ele também tinha a mente confusa e eu me tomei o demónio que ele tinha de matar. — Vendo que Gina vinha atrás deles conversando com Simon, Harry perguntou ao primo: — E quanto às pessoas do casebre? Tom se es queceu delas?

— Você se refere ao casal de velhos e ao seu filho?

— É claro que sim. Gina viu o garoto?

— Sim, ele e o casal estão em Scarglas. Você devia tê-la avisado.

— Faz apenas três dias que eu soube da existência dele. Eu estava tentando pensar na melhor maneira para contar a ela.

— Bem, enquanto você estiver se recuperando terá tempo de pensar no melhor modo para controlar o temperamento de sua esposa.

— Ela ficou brava?

Sigimor sorriu, mas não disse a Harry que essa pergunta era estúpida demais.

— É claro que ficou. E duro para uma mulher aceitar o filho bastardo do marido. Mas ela não está brava por você ter um filho bastardo. O irmão dela, Rony, tem cinco. E Gina tem o bom senso de entender que você nem sabia da existência desse filho. Ela ficou brava por você não ter con tado a ela.

— Terei que tentar convencê-la, e sei que não será fácil — Harry suspirou, e Sigimor apenas riu.

Quando foi colocado no cavalo e seus pulsos amarrados ao redor da cintura de Sigimor, Harry soube que logo iria passar por mentiroso e desmaiaria. Olhou para Gina quan do ela parou ao lado dele e apertou a coxa dele com a mão trêmula. Harry ficou emocionado com a expressão que viu no olhar de sua esposa. Havia muito mais do que apenas a preocupação de uma esposa obediente.

— Ficarei bem, Gina — ele disse. — Monte no seu ca valo e vamos embora. E suba seu corpete. Dá para ver os bicos dos seus seios.

Ele quase riu quando a viu ruborizar, puxar o corpete e olhar para ele antes de pôr o cavalo em movimento. Teria sido melhor ter ficado quieto ou ter arrancado algumas pa lavras doces dela, mas Harry sabia que esse não era o mo mento indicado.

Confortou-se com a ideia de que ela se preocupava com ele. Vira isso nos seus olhos lacrimejantes. Mais tarde, quan do estivesse curado, tentaria encontrar um modo de fazê-la dizer aquelas palavras. O olhar de Gina lhe dera esperança, mas Harry necessitava dessas palavras. Foi seu último pen samento claro, pois Sigimor fez o cavalo andar e Harry de pois de um minuto de dor mergulhou na escuridão.


	21. Capítulo XX

Capítulo XX

— Olá papai.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para o garotinho, parado ao lado de sua cama. Logo em seguida, tomou cons ciência de que suas costas não eram mais a massa inflamável de agonia que fora antes. A memória de como fora parar naquela cama e de quem havia tratado de seus ferimentos era muito vaga. O instinto lhe dizia que ele devia estar preso ao leito há mais de algumas horas, desde o momento em que desmaiara durante a viagem de volta a Scarglas.

— Olá, meu filho — Harry respondeu, a garganta seca como se tivesse comido areia.

— Meu nome não é mais Garotinho. Tenho um nome, agora.

Havia tanto orgulho e alegria na afirmação que Harry teve de sorrir.

— E qual é o seu nome?

— Ciaran Potter ou Ciaran Delacour. Sigimor e o vovô ainda estão discutindo.

— Qualquer um dos dois é um bom nome. Quem o deu?

— Minha nova mãe. Ela até pediu ao padre para batizar-me. Queríamos que o senhor estivesse presente, mas ainda está doente.

— Estou doente?

— Sim, há muitos dias — Ciaran confirmou. — Mamãe e Lily o fizeram tomar remédios e puseram esterco nas suas costas.

— Foi muita gentileza delas. Humm, Ciaran, você acha que pode me dar alguma coisa para beber?

— Posso tentar.

Harry olhou para sua esposa que se aproximava da cama com uma caneca. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e parecia calma, talvez calma demais. E não havia sentimento no seu toque quando ela passou o braço para que ele apoiasse a cabeça e pudesse beber o chá de sidra gelado que ela lhe oferecia. Não havia dúvida de que Gina estava brava.

— Há quanto tempo estou nesta cama? — Harry pergun tou, depois de terminar a bebida.

— Três dias — Gina o informou, levantando-se da cama para ficar ao lado de Ciaran. — Pensei em esperar para que você pudesse ajudar a escolher um nome para seu filho e fazer com que fosse batizado, mas não pude aguentar mais do que um dia o fato de ele não ter um nome. Então fizemos uma reunião, regida por seu pai e quando você estiver bem daremos uma festa para festejar e apresentar oficialmente Ciaran aos seus tios e primos. E o nome dele entrará para o Livro.

— Ah, o Livro, — Harry sorriu para o filho. — Isso é muito importante — ele murmurou, pensando no livro onde seu pai registrava todos os filhos, a data dos nascimentos, batizados, nome das mães e todas as informações que pu desse ter. Também registrara as filhas, mas eram apenas três no meio da multidão de garotos. — Estou muito feliz por você já estar instalado, Ciaran. Mas não precisa esperar a cerimónia para conhecer todos.

— Não, mas eu preciso encontrá-los um por vez, — o menino afirmou, com muita seriedade — . São muitos e eu não posso esquecer dos nomes. É muito importante saber o nome das pessoas.

— Certamente que é — Harry sentiu que precisava ali viar-se. — Algum dos meus irmãos está por aí? — ele per guntou. — Preciso da assistência de um deles.

— Sim, vou chamar um deles — confirmou Ciaran, cor rendo até a porta e abrindo-a. — Precisamos de um irmão aqui. Meu pai precisa urinar!

— Oh, meu Deus — resmungou Harry, sem saber se fi cava sério ou se ria como Gina, embora ela tentasse disfar çar. — Acho que ele já está bem à vontade aqui.

— Oh, está mesmo — Gina confirmou, um tanto cho cada. Ah, um dos seus irmãos vem chegando. Vou pro videnciar alguma coisa para você comer.

— Nada de sopa de aveia — Harry falou, pegando a mão de Ciaran.

Harry ficou olhando para o filho enquanto Gregor o aju dava a voltar para a cama. Estava feliz por não se sentir tão fraco. Logo não precisaria mais de assistência desse tipo. Ao sentar-se na beirada da cama, Harry sentiu muita curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido que o deixara in consciente durante três dias.

— Você teve febre — Gregor contou, ao ajudar o irmão a sentar-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. — Para evitar que as feridas das costas se agravassem, nós o amarramos à cama por dois dias. Gina arrumou cordas bem macias.

Apesar dos esforços, Harry não conseguiu deixar de corar, mas ignorou o olhar interrogativo de Gregor.

— Foi muita gentileza dela. E o terceiro dia?

— Você dormiu, graças às poções que Gina e Lily o fizeram ingerir para que dormisse profundamente e se man tivesse quieto. Você acordou uma vez na noite anterior, mas não disse nada coerente. Não está seriamente doente, mas precisava ficar deitado de bruços ou de lado para que as feridas das suas costas começassem a cicatrizar. — Gregor olhou para as costas do irmão. — Estão com bom aspecto. Acho que não precisará ficar deitado de bruços ou de lado por muito mais tempo. Os cortes não são profundos, embora Gina tenha dito que vão ficar algumas cicatrizes.

— Pude perceber que meu filho já está ambientado, — Harry disse, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de como o menino se pusera à porta para chamar alguém para auxiliá-lo.

— Sim, está. Gina e nosso pai não puderam esperar que você acordasse para ajudar na escolha do nome. Por uma vez ao menos, os dois não discutiram, ambos achando que o garoto não podia ficar nem mais um dia sem nome.

— Ele parece contente com a escolha.

— Sim, e se apresenta a todos que encontra. E, se o cha mamos de Garoto ou Garotinho, ele rapidamente nos corrige. Acho que vai demorar até ele adotar o nome de maneira informal. Só por esse crime a mãe dele merecia morrer.

— É verdade, mas eu gostaria que não tivesse sido Gina a matá-la. Ela tem sujado as mãos de sangue desde que veio para cá.

— Nas duas vezes era matar ou ser morta. Não percebi nenhum sinal de que ela esteja perturbada por ter tido de matar Bellatriz. Na verdade, nem teve que correr para vomitar.

— É verdade, não teve.

— Ela quis aquela mulher morta desde o momento em que viu você pendurado naquele poste. Acho também que ela gostaria de matar Bellatriz por mais de uma vez pelo que ela fez ao seu filho.

— Nosso filho, — Harry sussurrou, subitamente conscien te das palavras ditas por Gina.

— Ele a chama de mãe.

— Sim, você não precisa se preocupar se ela vai ou não aceitar o garoto. Mesmo na primeira vez que o viu, Gina rapidamente escondeu sua surpresa e foi muito gentil com ele, além de dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Papai também é bom com o menino. E, olhando nosso pai junto de Ciaran, vejo que, apesar de tudo, ele tem sido um bom pai para nós.

— Você tinha dúvidas sobre isso?

— Nunca pensei muito a respeito, pois sempre achei pa pai estranho. Ainda é, embora esteja mais calmo e, bem... Mais feliz.

Harry concordou e olhou em direção da porta, o estômago dando sinais de fome.

— Você acha que vão me trazer mingau de aveia?

— Apenas se Gina achar que essa seria uma forma de se vingar de você. É bom que arrume uma boa explicação por não ter lhe contado a verdade sobre o garoto. Ela ainda não decidiu se foi apenas um estúpido orgulho masculino, como ela diz, ou se você a insultou com a dúvida de que ela ficaria brava por você trazer o garoto para cá.

— Um estúpido orgulho masculino... — Harry murmurou.

— Sim — Gregor sorriu. — Parece que a irmã de Sigimor diz isso e Gina pegou esse mau hábito de Fleur. Ela disse também que Mione freqüentemente resmunga a mesma coisa. Parece que não apenas Fleur éuma mulher inteligente.

— Gina discute com Sigimor? — Harry sorriu, ao ima ginar a cena da pequena Gina discutindo com o parente grandalhão.

— Sim, e nosso pai acha muito engraçado. Ele e Sigimor dão boas risadas. A aliança que você queria está firme, Harry. Papai aceitou os Delacour, que amaldiçoou durante tanto tempo.

— Isto é bom, mas por que os Delacour ainda estão aqui?

— Sigimor diz que, depois de tantos anos tendo nossos portões fechados na cara deles, ele está determinado a co nhecer todos nós. Diz que não são apenas os Potter que ganharam com a aliança. Ele não está brigando com todos os seus vizinhos, mas tampouco os tem como aliados. Sigi mor e papai podem discutir, mas é porque gostam. Se todos os casos que Sigimor conta são verdade, aquele clã é tão esquisito quanto o nosso. — Gregor olhou para a porta por onde Gina entrava carregando uma bandeja. — Ah, fique feliz, irmão. Parece que não é mingau, — Gregor murmurou.

Gregor ajudou a cunhada com a bandeja e saiu do quarto.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira perto da cama e ficou esperando para se certificar se Harry ia necessitar de sua ajuda. Agra dou-a o fato de ele não parecer muito fraco. Apesar das afirmações de Lily de que nem a febre e nem as feridas eram muito sérias, ela estivera muito preocupada. Agora, podia apenas pensar em ficar brava com ele.

Logo que Harry acabou de comer, Gina o ajudou a dei tar-se de lado, novamente. Quando ia se afastar, ele a agar rou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto dele. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para o marido, sua raiva diminuindo ao ver o olhar pesaroso e preocupado que ele lhe dirigiu.

— Eu não estava preocupado que você não aceitasse o menino, — Harry afirmou. — Eu estava preocupado que você não aceitasse o fato de eu ter um filho.

Gina olhou para o marido fixamente e percebeu que, com essa simples frase, Harry tinha conseguido fazer com que sua raiva diminuísse.

— Isso aconteceu oito anos atrás, Harry. Eu tinha doze anos. Nossa Mione ainda não chegara a Deilcladach e eu con tinuava a ser criada como um rapaz.

— Sei disso agora, que penso com mais clareza. Eu nunca mais ouvira falar daquela mulher desde que ela me traiu com Tom Riddle e, de repente, recebo uma mensagem di zendo que ela me entregava um filho e que ele se encontrava no casebre do velho Robbie. Tenho certeza de que Gregor lhe contou que pensávamos se tratar de uma armadilha, mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Um olhar foi o suficiente para eu me assegurar que ele era realmente meu filho.

— Isto é tudo o que eu necessito, Harry.

— Bem, Gina foi um choque e, por Deus, quando eu soube que o menino nem um nome tinha e nem fora batiza-do, quase enlouqueci. As pessoas o chamavam de bastardo... — Harry apertou a mão da esposa quando ela a levou aos lábios dele. — Ele perguntou se viria para Scarglas e se poderia dormir dentro de casa. — Harry meneou a cabeça ao ouvir Gina praguejar. — Se aquela louca ao menos me tivesse contado sobre o garoto, eu o teria poupado de tanto sofrimento.

—- O que está feito, está feito. Ciaran é um menino bom e forte. Há feridas no seu coração que nunca cicatrizarão por completo, mas ele crescerá corajoso e atrevido como um ga roto de sete anos deve ser, e será aceito por todos. Ele ficará bem. Bellatriz tratava o filho como se ele fosse um cachorro sem dono. Como pode uma mãe agir dessa maneira?

— Não tenho uma resposta para isso, querida. E não sei porque não lhe contei sobre ele imediatamente. Tantos pen samentos passaram pela minha mente. Eu até me lembrei das discussões que meu pai tinha com suas esposas a respeito dos filhos bastardos.

— Se você tivesse tido um filho com outra mulher casado comigo, haveria briga e talvez uma separação.

Harry sorriu e a puxou para si a fim de beijá-la. A idéia de que ele pudesse ser infiel foi o bastante para deixar Gina enraivecida e isso agradou a Harry. Ciúme podia não ser o melhor dos sentimentos, mas geralmente era sinal de que o coração da mulher já tinha dono. Quando estivesse bom para poder fazer amor com Gina novamente, eles teriam uma conversa muito séria sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Enquanto convalescia, teria tempo para adquirir coragem e parar de temer certas respostas.

— Eu estava confuso, Gina. Nem mais, nem menos. Eu ia trazê-lo para casa no dia em que fui pego por Tom e Bellatriz. — Harry franziu o cenho. — Ciaran sabe o que aconteceu à mãe dele?

— Sim, eu contei, — Gina suspirou. — Pensei em omitir certas partes, mas acabei falando tudo. Esse fato será con tado por muitas pessoas e, fatalmente, ele iria acabar saben do. Preferi que soubesse por mim. Ciaran sabe que ela tentou matar você e todo o resto que Bellatriz fez contra você. Não mencionei o chicote e ele não sabe exatamente o que acon teceu. Mas reconheceu as marcas que você tem nas costas.

— Oh, não... Ela não... — Harry praguejou, ao ver Gina meneando a cabeça.

— Ele não tem muitas cicatrizes, deve ter sido bom em fugir ou em se esconder, ou havia pessoas que a impediam de exagerar. Graças a Deus ele tinha Mary, que ele ama e pelo que conta, também é amado por ela. Contei a Ciaran que matei Bellatriz porque ela estava tentando matar-me e ele não duvidou disso nem por um minuto. No final da conversa, ele pareceu simplesmente ter posto o assunto de lado. Não mencionou mais nada.

—Deve ter sido muito duro para ele, eu sei, mas a verdade é melhor. E, talvez, ele nem se importe com o que aconteceu com a mãe.

— Ela não foi realmente uma mãe para ele, não é?

— Não, não foi. Mas nós seremos. Ele até já a chama de mãe.

— Foi escolha dele. Eu disse que ele poderia me chamar de Gina se quisesse, ou de mãe, apesar de eu não ser ver dadeiramente mãe dele.

— Obrigado, Gina.

— Obrigado pelo quê? Eleé apenas um garotinho, um garotinho ferido, e você e eu nem nos conhecíamos. E, oh! Harry, Ciaran vê até a menor coisa que você faz para ele como um presente. Isso me toca o coração. Fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo parado na porta gritando por ajuda para você, como um menino normal, que nem ralhei com ele pelas palavras que usou. O que ele precisa é que o abracemos todas as vezes que virmos medo e insegurança no seu olhar. Acho que demorará algum tempo até que ele tenha certeza de que é bem-vindo. — Gina bocejou. — Desculpe.

Harry a puxou para deitar-se ao lado dele.

— Descanse aqui. — Ele a abraçou, de modo que Gina encostasse as costas no peito dele.

— Suas costas... — ela começou a protestar.

— Não estou sobre elas. Já dormimos desse modo antes e eu acordei só de manhã. Com as poções que você e Lily me fizerambeber acredito que logo estarei completamente curado.

Gina fechou os olhos. Sabia o motivo de estar cansada e logo teria que contar a Harry. Muitas pessoas haviam per cebido que ela estava com muito apetite e que descansava todas as tardes. Logo começariam a comentar e ela não que ria que Harry ficasse sabendo por outros, que logo seria pai novamente.

— Bellatriz era uma mulher muito bonita — Gina mur murou.

— Apenas por fora. Vendo-a novamente, fiquei até cons trangido por tê-la tocado.

— Ah, mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, Ciaran não estaria aqui.

— Verdade, e isso seria uma pena. — Harry beijou a cabeça da esposa. — Houve um momento em que o ódio de Bellatriz lhe transfigurava o rosto. Fico pensando porque Deus deu tanta beleza a uma mulher tão má. Acho que a luxúria me cegou, mas tenho a desculpa de, naquela época, ser jovem demais.

— Humm. Você não foi tão descuidado. Ela teve que seduzi-lo.

— Verdade. Talvez eu tivesse um pouco de inteligência.

— Sim, talvez — Gina murmurou, quase dormindo.

— Eu ainda não ralhei com você por ter se arriscado tanto, — ele disse, esticando o braço para acariciar seus seios e sorrindo quando ela emitiu um som de contentamento.

— Bem, você poderá fazer isso daqui a pouco.

— Por que esperar?

— Porque eu estarei dormindo e não o escutarei.

— Que mulher impertinente. Você se arriscou muito, Gina.

— Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. E não foi um gran de perigo. Você sabe que eles hesitariam em apenas me matar. Mesmo que tivessem adivinhado quem eu realmente era, e as chances de isso acontecer eram poucas, eles não me matariam imediatamente. Só o que precisávamos era que eles desviassem a atenção por alguns minutos para que seushomens e os homens de Sigimor pudessem se aproximar sem serem vistos. Você pode não ter gostado, mas tem que admitir que eu era a escolha perfeita.

— Sim, era, mas realmente não goste, — Harry disse, sorrindo.

— Eu os enganei, não foi?

— Sim, você os enganou, mas nunca mais fará alguma coisa perigosa dessa maneira. Eu baterei em você.

— Pode até tentar.

Quando ele soubesse da gravidez, ficaria ainda mais bra vo, da mesma maneira que Gregor e Sigimor. Teria que ouvir admoestações até se cansar. Gina apoiou a mão sobre a mão que Harry apoiara nos seus seios e pensou, antes de cair no sono, que fora um preço pequeno a pagar para tê-lo de volta a Scarglas vivo, e com seus piores inimigos mortos.

Harry sorriu ao perceber o corpo da esposa relaxar, do minado pelo sono. Agora não tinha dúvida. Poderia demorar um pouco para transformar em amor o que ela sentia por ele. Mas conseguiria.

Conversaria com Gregor a esse respeito. Seu irmão mais novo entendia de mulheres e ele não tinha experiência. Era chegada a hora de galantear sua mulher para transformar aquele carinho em amor. Queria Gina de corpo, coração e mente e Gregor seria capaz de ajudá-lo nessa incapacidade de falar coisas bonitas e amorosas.

Pararia de mantê-la a distância. Harry sabia que Gina queria fazer parte de sua vida, de toda a sua vida. Ela tentara ser sutil, mas ele várias vezes sentira sua frustração pela maneira como ele hesitava em dizer-lhe coisas carinhosas, de revelar seus pensamentos e sentimentos, de partilhar seus planos para o futuro. Gina nunca hesitava em dizer-lhe esse tipo de coisa e era tempo de retribuir a confiança dela.

O som da porta se abrindo o afastou dos seus pensamentos e ele olhou para Ciaran, parado ao lado da cama. O menino olhava para Gina e Harry pôde ver amor nos olhos dele. Ciaran queria uma mãe e Harry tinha a certeza de que es colhera a melhor mulher para exercer essa função. Ela seria firme, mas gentil e saberia como minorar o sofrimento e curar as feridas do pobre garoto. Devido ao modo como fora criada, ela teria mais paciência com os modos do menino do que outras mulheres.

— Ela está doente? — Ciaran perguntou baixinho, com a voz trémula.

— Não — Harry sussurrou. — Está apenas descansando um pouco.

-— Ela trabalhou muito para que o senhor sarasse.

— Eu sei.

— Estou triste por minha antiga mãe ter tentado ferir você e a minha nova mãe.

— Não deve ficar triste. Você não fez nada e nem queria que isso acontecesse, não é verdade? — Ciaran meneou a cabeça vigorosamente. — Então, você não deve pensar que precisa se desculpar pelo que ela fez. Ela era sua mãe, mas era adulta e fez suas próprias escolhas, e tomou suas próprias decisões.

— Foi isso que mamãe e vovô me disseram.

—- E eles estão certos. Uma criança não é culpada pelos erros dos pais.

— Mas eu estou triste porque minha antiga mãe fez minha nova mãe ter de matá-la.

— Eu também, mas está feito e não há como mudar. Isto é passado e deveria ser esquecido.

Ciaran concordou e bocejou, esquecendo de cobrir a boca com a mão.

—- Acho que também estou um pouco cansado.

Harry teve que conter um sorriso pela sutileza do garoto, e sentiu uma onda de carinho pelo filho invadir seu coração. O garoto olhava para Gina com olhar de cobiça. Harry du vidava que o menino realmente quisesse descansar, mas com certeza queria estar perto da sua nova mãe por algum tempo. Era um sentimento que Harry conhecia bem.

— Bem, se você tomar cuidado para não acordá-la, há um lugarzinho ao lado dela.

O garoto moveu-se rapidamente, mas deitou-se com cau tela, o que fez Harry pensar onde ele tinha conseguido tal habilidade. No momento em que Ciaran encostou-se a Gina, ela murmurou seu nome e o puxou para mais perto. Um suave murmúrio de pura alegria escapou da boca de Ciaran.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar os dois. Naqueles três dias, enquanto estivera dormindo, os dois haviam ficado jun tos de um modo que ele talvez nunca fosse capaz de enten der. Mesmo dormindo, Gina reconhecera o menino perto dela, como uma verdadeira mãe sentiria por seu filho.

Aquele era seu futuro, Harry pensou. Aquela mulher, aquela criança e as crianças que Gina poderia lhe dar. Relaxou e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos da esposa. Toda sua vida. desde o momento em que soubera que homem e mulher deviam ser companheiros, ele desejara e ansiara por uma mulher que fosse sua. Tolamente, imaginara que essa mulher fosse Bellatriz. A chegada de Gina na sua vida mostrou como fora tolo.

Ali estava tudo que ele queria para a sua vida e iria fazer o que fosse possível para conservar esse presente de Deus.


	22. Capítulo XXI

Capítulo XXI

— Não posso acreditar. Casar? — Harry olhou para o pai e para Lily, parados perto da cadeira onde ele se sentava, na sala. Em seguida olhou para a sorridente Gina. — Ele ainda não está casado com a mulher que fugiu?

— Não — Gina respondeu. — Parece que ela morreu há três anos. Eu mencionei o nome dela a Ciaran e ele me contou. Houve uma febre que atacou o clã e ela morreu. Ciaran se lembra bem claramente de que ela e a mãe dele se odiavam e brigavam freqüentemente. Parece que ambas disputavam Tom. Seu pai conversou com o garoto e ele diz que é a mesma mulher. Portanto, James é um homem livre.

— E vou me casar com Lily — declarou James, fazendo uma carranca para o filho. — Sinto-me tolo vindo lhe dar satisfação, mas você é o líder e deve ser consultado. Desse modo, diga sim e deixe-nos preparar a cerimónia.

— Ah, papai — Harry hesitou. — Eu gosto de Lily.

— Sim... e daí?

— Bem, você nunca provou ser um bom marido.

— Isso é verdade, mas eu não gostava muito das outras mulheres. Annie não era má, mas eu não gostava dela o suficiente para ser fiel e ela nunca quis me dar filhos... não gostava de ir para a cama, se é que você me entende. Mas Lily não. Lily gosta de ir para a cama...

— James! — Lily protestou, corando e olhando para Gina.

— E eu gosto dela — James continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. De repente percebi que ela e eu somos... bem, somos amigos. Não sou mais um jovem, mas sou viril e quero uma esposa. Prometi a Lily ser fiel e que deixarei que ela me bata se eu não cumprir meus votos.

— Se você pronunciar os votos, papai, duvido que se esqueça. Nunca ninguém duvidou de sua palavra.

— Sim. sim. Por isso serei cuidadoso antes de pronun ciá-los. Tem-se que ser cuidadoso com isso.

— Isto faz sentido, — Harry murmurou, e evitou olhar para a esposa, sabendo que ela não poderia esconder um sorriso.

— E vocês planejam dar uma festa? — Gina quis saber.

— Você quer mesmo correr o risco de se casar com meu pai, Lily? — Harry perguntou.

— Oh, sim, eu sempre quis. Ned não existiria se eu não o quisesse. Mas não tinha intenção de ficar na fila. Agora serei a única. — Lily sorriu timidamente, mas a expressão era travessa. — Conheço algumas poções que acabariam com o desejo de um homem sair do sério.

James franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu fiz uma promessa e isso basta.

— É claro, meu amor.

— Então teremos uma festa de casamento, — concluiu Harry. — Quando vocês pretendem se casar?

— Daqui a dois dias.

—- Bem, acho que poderemos providenciar uma boa festa nesse tempo.

James concordou e, ainda pegando Lily pela mão, saiu da sala. Harry olhou para Gina e os dois caíram na risada.

— Você sabia que isso estava acontecendo?

— Sim e não, — respondeu Gina. — Achei que eles estavam mais unidos, mas isso não queria dizer nada con siderando que era seu pai. Lily foi a única que o confortou quando o fizeram recordar os fatos passados, a dor que sen tiu, e acho que foi isso que o fez perceber que Lily era algo mais do que uma simples amiga.

— Bem, suspeito que isso irá desencadear um pouco de alvoroço. Não uma coisa negativa, talvez um pouco de cho que, assombro e uma certa dose de alegria. Espero que Lily não fique magoada.

— Não. Ela está aqui há muito tempo. Saberá exatamente o que significa. Todos os rapazes, como ela os chama, gos tam dela. De modo que, se houver alguma preocupação a cer ca do casamento, será por ela.

—- Você está certa, Gina. Todos ficarão preocupados com a possibilidade de papai magoá-la ou não tratá-la bem.

Gina tinha esperança de estar certa em julgar que James havia mudado e que seria um bom marido para Lily. A preocupação com a amiga não evitou, porém, de achar graça em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Gina olhou para o marido. Era a primeira vez que Harry saía da cama. Ele parecia ter recuperado as forças, mas ainda não sabia o quanto agüentaria. Depois de dez dias, Gina não achava que as feridas fossem reabrir, mas ainda era cedo para facilitar. Dor enfraquece as pessoas com facilidade e Gina ficava atenta a qualquer sintoma de cansaço no marido.

Depois de alguns momentos, os irmãos e sobrinhos de Harry entravam e saíam da sala para mostrar satisfação pelo casamento de James e Lily. Como Gina suspeitara, a maio ria mostrou preocupação pelos sentimentos de Lily. Depois de uma hora de confrontações. Harry parecia um pouco pá lido e Gina não hesitou em usar sua recente doença para levá-lo para _o _quarto. Alguns dos seus irmãos o procurariam, mas nem todos.

Harry deitou-se vagarosamente na cama e sorriu para a esposa.

— Você tem muita habilidade em dirigir minha família quando surge necessidade,

— Eles têm dois dias para dar suas opiniões, — Gina observou, enquanto lhe oferecia uma caneca de sidra. — Seus irmãos não confiam que seu pai venha a ser um bom marido, mas isso é culpa dele.

— É verdade — concordou Harry, aceitando a bebida. — Essa foi a primeira vez que ele usou de sinceridade a respeito de não se importar muito com suas esposas anteriores. Não se sabe, entretanto, porque continuou se casando.

— A primeira esposa foi por causa de Scarglas. O resto para ter filhos legítimos.

— E claro. De um certo modo isto é triste, — Harry bo cejou. — Eu não devia estar tão cansado.

— Você não está tão cansado como ontem e anteontem. Isto é normal. _É _preciso muita força para vencer a febre e curar os ferimentos. Você teve ambos. — Gina pegou a caneca vazia e a colocou na mesa ao lado da cama. — Des canse. Tenho a impressão de que nos próximos dias você precisará de toda a sua força.

— Você também vai descansar? — Harry sorriu e mos trou o lugar na cama, ao seu lado. — Tem muito lugar aqui.

— Não, Acho que será melhor eu começar a fazer planos para organizar a festa.

Harry sorriu e tornou a bocejar depois que Gina saiu do quarto. Achava errado descansar no meio do dia, mas o faria enquanto sentisse necessidade. Queria fazer amor com Gina novamente, e isso requeria força total. Se conseguisse des cansar nos próximos dois dias a fim de estar forte no dia do casamento do seu pai, já seria muito bom.

Cerimonias de casamento pareciam fazer com que as mu lheres ficassem sedentas de elogios e galanteios e ele pre tendia galantear sua esposa. Ele lhe diria palavras doces an tes, durante e depois de fazer amor com ela. Ia falar sobre seus sentimentos, e então dessa vez, com a graça de Deus, ela confessaria seu amor por ele.

Harry usara esse tempo de convalescença para aprender a partilhar seus pensamentos com a esposa. Gina ficara tão obviamente satisfeita que ele ficou um pouco envergonha do por não ter tentado antes. Apenas pensar em falar aber tamente com ela o deixou inquieto, mas o premio a ser ga nho merecia a tentativa. Teria que se expor e faria isso. Só rezava para que suas próprias esperanças e desejos não estivessem errados, e que Gina realmente sentisse aíguma coisa por ele.

— Você tem certeza disso, Lily? — Gina perguntou à amiga, ao ajudá-la a se vestir para a cerimónia.

— Tenho — respondeu Lily. — James mudou. Talvez pela idade, ou talvez tenha libertado seu coração dos sofri mentos passados. Não sei ao certo, mas ele realmente mu dou. E a hora certa para eu me arriscar e me certificar de que ele cumprirá seus votos e parará de agir como um ado lescente sem juízo, que não pode olhar para uma saia sem ter vontade de levantá-la.

— Sim, embora desde que eu cheguei aqui ele não esteja agindo desse modo, — Gina sorriu para a amiga.

— Eu já tinha percebido isso. Também percebi que ele parece mais calmo e em paz,

— Sim, _é _verdade. Harry também tem apresentado algu mas mudanças. Mais visíveis depois que você e James anun ciaram o casamento. Talvez eu, finalmente, tenha minado sua resistência. Paciência é um atributo difícil de conseguir, mas parece que funciona. Oh, Lily, ele tem falado comigo, depois que o resgatamos de Tom, muito mais do que em todas as semanas antecedentes.

— Fico feliz por você, garota. Essa partilha, especialmen te em um homem como Harry, é um sinal muito bom.

— E se ele quiser apenas partilhar seus pensamentos?

— Paciência, garota. Um passo por vez. Casamento _é _para sempre. O que são alguns meses de incerteza e trabalho comparado, especialmente se esse trabalho trouxer a você o amor de um homem, a retribuição do seu amor?

Gina meneou a cabeça, percebendo que Lily fora pa ciente durante anos.

— Fico surpresa por você nunca ter desistido daquele velho tolo.

— Eu poderia ter desistido se algum homem bom me tivesse oferecido amor e casamento. Isso não aconteceu. Co mo nenhuma tentação surgiu diante dos meus olhos... foi fácil esperar. Apenas deixei meu amor por ele guardado em um canto do meu coração e, devagar, tornei-me amiga dele, uma companheira que não pedia nada e que não o abando nava quando ele precisava de mim.

— Você disse não a ele muitas vezes.

— A partir do momento em que descobri que ele era casado. E continuarei dizendo até que o padre nos case. Fiz isso mais pela minha própria paz de espírito, mas naquele dia em que você e eu descobrimos que ele falava com nós duas de maneira diferente da que falava com as outras mu lheres, prestei mais atenção. É uma questão de respeito. Ele simplesmente não respeitava as outras mulheres. James aprecia que nós o enfrentemos. Eu não havia percebido, mas todos esses anos eu tenho feito exatamente o que era neces sário para vencer o homem. Se sua mulher Annie não tivesse sido fria na cama, aquele casamento teria dado certo porque ela também o enfrentava e ele tinha por ela alguma afeição.

— Que triste.

— Muito triste. Especialmente desde que concluí que nem todas as mulheres eram assim tão quentes. Elas apenas sabiam como fazer um homem pensar que fossem.

Gina deu um passo para trás e olhou atentamente para a amiga.

— Você está muito bem, Lily. Terá que segurar James com firmeza para que ele não queira levá-la diretamente para o quarto antes mesmo de o padre terminar as bênçãos. — Gina riu ao ver Lily corar como se fosse uma jovem noiva. Você não ia querer perder a celebração que pre paramos com tanto cuidado e pela qual trabalhamos tanto.

— É claro que não. Outro motivo é que eu quero que os rapazes vejam o pai e eu como marido e mulher, antes de James partilhar minha cama. Quero isso enraizado na mente deles.

— Sim, você está certa.

— Você também está muito bem, amiga. Por que des confio que o motivo disso não é apenas meu casamento?

— Porque você tem olhos sábios. Você não "vê" apenas o que existe no útero de uma mulher. Estou vestida para seduzir — Gina confessou, ao alisar as saias do seu vestido vermelho. — Esta noite pretendo confessar a Harry todo o amor que sinto por ele.

— Este é um verdadeiro passo de coragem. É um grande passo.

— Tomara que não seja um passo grande demais, — Gina suspirou. — Ele tem tentado fazer com que eu faça parte da vida dele, posso ver isso, posso sentir. Mas ainda há um pouco de hesitação. Talvez por ele não ter o costume de partilhar seus pensamentos e planos livremente. Pode ser também que Harry ainda não esteja absolutamente seguro do que sente. Bem, esta noite eu deixarei que ele saiba o que sinto e vamos ver o que acontecerá. Pelo menos não terei mais que esconder meus sentimentos e omitir minhas palavras.

— É triste admitir, mas muitas vezes é a mulher que tem de vencer as barreiras.

— Isso é injusto, — admitiu Gina, dando o braço para a amiga a fim de conduzi-la até a grande sala. — Mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo. Como também pretendo lhe contar a respeito da minha gravidez, acho que eu darei esse passo e porei para fora todos os meus segredos. Vê que romântica tola eu sou?

As duas amigas riram e começaram a caminhar em direção da sala, e Gina rezou para logo adquirir a serenidade e a alegria que Lily sentia naquele momento,

— Por que está tão nervoso? — Gregor perguntou, ao sentar-se perto do fogo e observar Harry caminhando pelo quarto. — Não é você que vai se casar.

Harry parou perto da lareira e aqueceu as mãos.

— De certa forma, sou.

— Você ainda não disse a Gina que a ama, — Gregor franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça.

— Não é coisa fácil para um homem fazer.

— Não? É só abrir a boca e deixar as palavras saírem.

— E é você quem fala isso? Um homem que nunca se apaixonou por mulher nenhuma. Sentiu apenas luxúria, mas amor... não.

— Um dia eu me apaixonarei.

— Sim, e quando esse dia chegar, aposto que você abrirá a boca e as palavras ficarão presas na sua garganta. Talvez, se a moça eventualmente tiver facilidade de confessar seu amor primeiro, seja mais fácil. Caso contrário, se você não tiver certeza dos sentimentos dela, sua garganta ficará blo queada e você apenas conseguirá balbuciar bobagens. É puro medo. Não sei por que consigo dizer a você e a ela não.

— Talvez por sermos irmãos, termos o mesmo sangue e a mesma afeição um pelo outro isto seja mais fácil. — Gregor tomou um gole de vinho da sua taça. — Mas o medo é um sentimento muito estranho. Estar apaixonado não envolve medo.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e recostou-se na moldura da lareira.

— Envolve muitas emoções desagradáveis: medo, incer teza, dúvida...

— Chega, por favor, ou eu nunca terei coragem de me apaixonar por alguém. — Os dois irmãos riram até que Gre gor olhou bem para Harry. — Gina ama você, Harry. Tenho certeza disso.

— Eu gostaria muito de ter essa certeza também. Nem sei se acreditarei, pelo menos por certo tempo, se ela con fessar que me ama. Sei que Gina tem carinho por mim e quer continuar casada comigo. A ajuda dela no meu resgate e como cuidou dos meus ferimentos deu-me essa certeza, a certeza de que eu conquistei um lugar no seu coração. Mas talvez ela ainda não tenha certeza.

— Você a ama demais, não ama?

— Acho que a amei desde o início, embora eu achasse ser apenas luxúria, sentimento muito mais aceitável para um homem. Tentei manter distância entre nós porque sabia que ela acabaria me conquistando e devastando minha alma. Não funcionou. E sou um homem afortunado, pois ela não é o tipo de mulher que usaria contra mim o que eu sinto por ela, mesmo em pequenas coisas.

— Realmente, ela nunca faria isso, — Gregor concordou, terminou a bebida e levantou-se. — Acredito que ela o ama. E, se ela ainda não sabe, você deveria cortejá-la, dizer ga lanteios. Você não sabe como ela agiu quando você foi cap turado, como ela ficou ao vê-lo amarrado àquele poste todo ensanguentado, e como ela se magoava toda vez que você se afastava dela. Eu percebi. Quase todos os seus irmãos perceberam. E todos nós vimos isso desde o início, muito antes de saber que vocês acabariam se casando.

— Bem, não sei se devo acreditar nisso tudo, mas pelo menos me dá coragem.

— Oh, Harry, ela é apenas uma mulher.

— Ela é meu coração, meu futuro, — Harry disse baixi nho, ignorando o olhar atento do irmão. — Bem, vamos assistir ao casamento daquele velho tolo. Novamente.

Gina soluçou e enxugou uma lágrima quando James bei jou a ruborizada noiva. E ignorou o sorriso de Harry, quando ele a conduziu à mesa. Homens nunca pareciam emocionar-se com um casamento como as mulheres.

A celebração terminou e Gina ficou satisfeita de como tudo transcorrera bem. A comida era farta, boa e quente. A música era agradável e até Peter estava limpo, embora ti vesse sido uma batalha que ele não gostaria de se lembrar. Como um homem tão pequeno pudera com tantos Potter de uma vez, ela nunca saberia.

Gina viu Ciaran rir junto de outros garotos e sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria. Naquele momento, tudo pare cia certo no mundo e ela pretendia saborear cada momento.

— O velho James parece satisfeito com ele mesmo, — observou Harry ao pegar a mão de Gina e beijar-lhe á palma.

— Sim, ele está, — Gina respondeu, depois de um rápido olhar para o sogro, que discutia alegremente com Sigímor. — A mudança dele é maravilhosa, não é?

— Sim, maravilhosa. Mas ele parece ainda mais esquisito. Gina riu.

— Lily será boa para seu pai. Na verdade, ela tem sido boa todos esses anos. uma verdadeira amiga e companheira.

— Concordo com você. Lily sempre esteve presente, per to dele e perto de nós, desde o primeiro dia que veio para Scarglas. Na realidade, ela tem sido mais do que mãe para nós, muito mais do que todas as outras esposas. Acho que esse é o motivo de os meus irmãos se preocuparem tanto com ela. O fato de as mulheres do meu pai não serem boas fazia com que todos temessem o dia em que Lily fosse embora.

— Eu também sinto isso. Mas agora ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Desta vez seu pai encontrou uma companheira. Lily não é a pessoa confusa que muitos pensam que seja.

— Oh, não. Ela sempre encontra a raiz do problema. Acho que por ela se sentir em paz com ela mesma. Muitas coisas que as pessoas pensavam a respeito dela acabaram. Eu gos taria de saber se ela não encontrou essa paz em você, alguém com quem ela pode conversar, além do. meu pai. Ela real mente nunca teve isso antes.

— Pode ser, mas eu descobri o motivo de Lily parecer estranha e distraída.

Sabendo que Harry ia perguntar o motivo, Gina lhe con tou tudo sobre o dom especial de Lily.

— Você não acha que ela é uma bruxa, acha?

— Não. Não se pode conviver com os Pomfrey por muito tempo sem ver essas coisas. É um dom de Deus. Aquele clã tem muita gente com esse dom. Lily e eu estamos trabalhan do em como ela deve usar isso sem amedrontar as pessoas.

Harry concordou e sorriu para Ciaran que se aproximou deles para quase se sentar no colo de Gina.

— Está gostando da festa, Ciaran?

— Sim, — o menino respondeu, enquanto comia um gran de pedaço de bolo. — Vovô me deu uma avó.

— Deu mesmo.

— Você tem avó? — Ciaran perguntou a Gina.

— Não e não vou dar a você nem avó e nem avô. Tenho apenas irmãos. Você terá muitos tios. E suspeito que logo você os conhecerá.

— Eles gostarão de mim?

— Imediatamente. — Gina beijou o menino na testa, e ele sorriu.

— Eles gostarão do meu pai?

— É claro que gostarão.

— Imediatamente?

— Talvez, mas eu acho que eles não deixarão que se perceba por algum tempo. Seu pai se casou comigo sem pedir permissão e eles ficarão um pouco ressentidos. Coisa de homens. — Gina riu quando Ciaran franziu o cenho. — Bem-feito.

— Acho que terei de prestar mais atenção às coisas que você ensina ao meu filho — Harry declarou, fingindo estar bravo.

— Tenho aprendido muitas coisas, — confirmou Ciaran.

— E disso que tenho medo. — murmurou Harry e sorriu para a esposa que também sorria, os olhos brilhando de ale gria. Quando Ciaran se afastou em direção dos outros garo tos, Harry ficou sério. — Você acha que haverá problemas com os seus irmãos?

— Acho que nada sério. Eu escolhi meu marido. O que pode acontecer é eles ficarem irritados por você ter demo rado a comunicar que eu estava aqui.

— Irritados, é?

— Sim, irritados. Nada com que você deva se preocupar, — Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que todos na sala haviam ficado quietos. — O que foi?

— Suspeito que todos estão pensando o mesmo que eu.

— E o que é?

— A irritação não deve ser muito alarmante?

Gina percebeu que todos, incluindo Harry, olhavam para a porta da sala, e estavam tensos. Ela olhou primeiro para Sigimor e seu largo sorriso a fez ficar ainda mais inquieta. Devagar, Gina olhou na direção em que todos olhavam.

Três dos seus irmãos estavam parados na soleira da porta e alguns Potter ao redor deles.

"Irritados" não era a palavra adequada para descrever a expressão de Rony quando ele fixou o olhar em Gina e em Harry. Gina se pôs a imaginar qual deles Rony teria vontade de cortar em pedacinhos.

— Você disse irritados? — Harry perguntou mansamente. — Eu diria que eles têm olhar assassino, que têm sede de sangue. Só desejaria saber qual de nós eles estão pensando em sacrificar.


	23. Capítulo XXII

Senhor das terras altas Hannah Howell

Capítulo XXII

— Gina!

— Meus irmãos! — Gina exclamou abandonan do-se na cadeira enquanto Rony, Gui e Carlinhos cami nhavam em direção da mesa, acompanhados por Hermione e Fleur.

Harry se levantou enquanto a família de Gina se aproxi mava. Apesar do olhar de fúria de Rony, Harry sentiu alguma coisa que o tranquilizou. Rony Weasley era grande, ruivo e tinha cicatrizes. Era um homem duro, um homem que lutara para sobreviver e participara de muitas batalhas. Era um homem que poderia entender Harry, se quisesse, pois de algum modo eram parecidos.

Harry teve de lutar para não dizer a Rony que esperasse um pouco, pois ele precisava conversar com Gina naquele exato momento. Todas as suas preocupações sobre cicatri zes, sobre seu temperamento circunspecto, desapareceram. Harry sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, que tais coisas realmente não eram importantes para Gina. Na verdade, ela provavel mente sentia-se mais à vontade com esse tipo de homem do que qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia. Fora criada por homens, no meio de homens.

Tão calmo quanto possível, considerando que enfrentaria um homem que tinha gana de bater nele, Harry executou as apresentações e ofereceu cadeiras para a família de Gina.

— Estamos celebrando o casamento do meu pai — ele declarou, sentando-se novamente e olhando de frente para Rony.

— Falando de casamento... — Rony começou.

— É tão bom ver você — Gina murmurou, olhando e sorrindo para o irmão. — Eu achava que ainda se passariam meses até vocês virem aqui.

— Moça, esse jogo não funcionará. Quero falar com seu marido. Depois falarei com você sobre moças que montam em um cavalo selvagem e se afastam de casa, sabendo da existência de um homem cruel que a persegue em todos os cantos que vá.

— Não vá fazer um sermão agora, Rony. Sou uma mu lher casada. Apenas Harry pode ralhar comigo.

—- Você não é uma mulher casada antes que eu confirme esse casamento.

Gina vacilou diante de uma declaração que ela julgava tola. Então, desviou o olhar para Mione, que olhava para Harry. Gina pensou em perguntar a opinião da cunhada, no momento em que Mione lhe dirigiu o olhar e sorriu para ela. A piscada que Mione deu fez com que o coração de Gina se tranquilizasse.

— Agora, sente-se e fique quieta — Rony ordenou, ignorando o olhar severo que Mione e Fleur lhe endereçavam — enquanto eu tenho uma conversa com esse tolo.

Gina foi tentada a discutir com o irmão, mas Harry pegou sua mão e a apertou levemente. Por agora, deixaria tudo nas mãos do seu marido. Causara muita preocupação ao irmão com suas ações e por não tê-lo avisado há mais tempo de que estava bem. Rony tinha o direito de ficar bravo, mas não deixaria que ele desrespeitasse Harry.

— Li a sua carta e admito que você é uma boa escolha para minha irmã — Rony afirmou, mantendo o olhar fixo em Harry.

— Obrigado — Harry murmurou. — Foi impossível avi sá-lo mais cedo.

—Como você explicou, não tivemos problema em chegar aqui.

— As coisas mudaram um pouco desde que eu escrevipara você. O pior dos nossos inimigos está morto e seu clã já esboçou um pequeno gesto de paz. O novo líder dos Riddle está tão cansado quanto nós de tantas brigas. Eram eles que faziam com que qualquer viagem para Deilcladach fosse muito traiçoeira e perigosa.

— Uma vez que minha irmã foi sua refém e aqui não havia nenhum parente para aprovar o casamento ou para protegê-la de ser forçada a se casar, eu posso terminar essa união.

Harry sentiu o sangue lhe gelar nas veias, mas antes que pudesse falar, uma vozinha se fez ouvir ao seu lado.

— Você não vai tirar minha mãe daqui,

Harry olhou para Ciaran. que enfrentava Rony com um olhar furioso, e teria rido não fosse o receio que as palavras de Rony haviam despertado nele.

— Calma, Ciaran, ninguém a levará.

— Isto ainda não foi decidido — Rony olhou para o menino. — Esse menino não é filho de Gina, por que a trata como se ela fosse sua mãe?

— Porque ele é meu filho e ela é minha esposa.

— Sim, — interveio Ciaran. — E ela ficará aqui ou eu terei que ficar muito bravo.

—- Quieto. Ciaran, — disse Gina, puxando o menino para seu lado. — Tudo acabará bem, mas deixe os homens con versarem e, se eles disserem coisas estúpidas, mais tarde poderemos mandá-los embora.

— Que gentileza da sua parte, Gina — murmurou Rony.

— Estou sendo paciente — ela respondeu, sem esconder a irritação que sentia. — Sou uma mulher casada e mãe, e é importante aprender a ser paciente. E é também uma qua lidade útil para conversar com os homens.

Um brilho de contentamento passou pelo olhar de Rony, mas ele ainda não foi capaz de relaxar.

— Paciência? Eu não sabia que essa palavra fazia parte do seu dicionário, Gina. — Rony voltou a olhar para Harry. — Isso tudo não me agradou. Eu não conhecia seu clã, mas as informações que colhi não me deixaram sosse gado a respeito desse casamento. Histórias sobre assassinato e bruxaria, o fato de vocês terem guerreado com quase todos os clãs mais próximos e problemas com os Delacour, tudo isso me deixou muito apreensivo.

— Não vou considerar essa afirmação — disse Sigimor, mas foi ignorado por Rony.

— Ela é um rico prémio e eu quero saber se ela foi rou bada ou forçada a se casar.

— Um pouco dos dois — Harry respondeu, abruptamente.

— Um pouco de força é o suficiente para que eu anule o casamento.

— Sugiro que não tente.

— Chega — gritou Gina. — Esta é uma festa de casa mento. Sir James acabou de se casar com Lily.

— Pelo que tenho ouvido, Sir James casa-se com muita facilidade, — resmungou Rony.

Gina o ignorou.

— Não deixarei que essa confrontação arruine a celebra ção. — Gina olhou para as cunhadas e ficou feliz ao ver que elas meneavam a cabeça, apoiando-a. — Meu casamen to com Harry não foi forçado. — Quando Harry ameaçou falar alguma coisa, ela pôs dois dedos sobre seus lábios. — Não quero mais essa conversa de anular meu casamento. Você até pode fazer isso, mas eu não obedecerei.

— Não?

— Não. Ele é meu marido, eu o amo e nós vamos ter um bebé — Gina percebeu que Harry ficou tenso. — Acredito que isso resolva tudo. Portanto, vamos nos conhecer e... — Gina parou quando Harry se levantou de repente, pegou-a nos braços e caminhou até as portas. — Harry — ela come çou a protestar, corando sob os risos e gritos de todos os convidados.

— Fique quieta, — Harry ordenou. — Apenas por um momento.

Como seus irmãos não haviam desembainhado as espadas e não os seguiam, Gina parou de falar. Um rápido olhar para a sala revelou que seus irmãos também estavam rindo e Gina ficou desconfiada. Queria saber se Rony pressio nara Harry a se manifestar. Se tivesse, teria falhado, pois fora ela que se declarara dizendo a Rony coisas que ele já sabia. Confessara seu amor por Harry na carta que escre vera ao irmão. Naquele momento, olhou para o marido e ficou em dúvida se seu irmão tinha realmente falhado. Per maneceu em silêncio, pois logo descobriria porque essa reação de Harry tinha obviamente deliciado Draco.

— Agiu muito bem — disse Sigimor, sorrindo a Rony.

— Obrigado, — Rony respondeu, quando começou a se servir da comida farta que cobria a mesa. — Eu esperava algumas palavras do tolo do meu cunhado, mas está tudo bem.

— Meu filho gosta muito dessa mulher — afirmou sir James.

— Parece que sim, — concordou Rony. — Mas o senhor deve perdoar um homem que tem sido mais um pai do que um irmão e que deseja ver a irmã feliz. Pelo que eu soube através da carta que ela me escreveu, ele não teve completo sucesso. — Rony piscou para Hermione. — Às vezes um homem precisa ser pressionado contra a parede para que comece a perceber certos fatos.

— Isto quer dizer que o senhor não vai levar minha mãe embora? — Ciaran perguntou, subindo na cadeira de Gina.

— Não, — respondeu Rony. — Acredito que seu pai não permitiria.

— Sim, e nem eu. Então vocês também são meus tios?

— Somos, embora você já tenha vários tios.

— Gosto de família grande. Suspeito que vocês também vão querer ficar aqui durante algum tempo.

— Pelo menos até ter a chance de conversar com minha irmã — declarou Rony, que sorriu e ergueu sua caneca para fazer um pequeno brinde. — Acredito que vá demorar um pouco até isso acontecer. O modo como aquele tolo olhou ao carregar minha irmã para fora da sala me faz pensar que eles vão se ausentar por algum tempo.

— Já era tempo — disse Lily, que corou quando todos se puseram a rir.

Gina se viu nua e deitada na cama de Harry antes que pudesse pensar em alguma palavra para dizer.

Logo teve sua atenção desviada quando, já nu, Harry dei tou-se ao seu lado. Fizeram amor freneticamente e logo ela estava perdida de paixão e desejo. Harry a fazia dizer pa lavras desconexas e não deixou um só lugar do seu corpo sem ser acariciado e beijado. Gina estava tremendamente alegre por ser tão desejada pelo marido. Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, com gritos e sussurros pronunciados em uníssono.

Harry se aninhou nos seios de Gina para se recobrar da loucura que o possuíra. No momento em que ela dissera que o amava diante de todos na grande sala, seu corpo todo cla mou de necessidade de fazer amor com ela. Gina era sua, toda sua, e carregava seu bebé. Com delicadeza, Harry pôs a mão na barriga de Gina.

— Você tem certeza? — Harry perguntou.

— Sim — ela confirmou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do marido, rezando para que ele não tivesse reagido dessa maneira por causa da criança. — Eu sei há algum tempo, mas queria ter certeza de que o bebé estivesse firme no meu útero. Lily disse que está. E você... Está contente?

— Céus, claro que estou, mas também tenho medo. Você é tão pequena.

— Rony diz que eu sou exatamente como minha mãe e ela teve seis filhos saudáveis sem nenhum problema. Lily diz que eu tampouco terei problema.

— Eu quero a criança, mas quero mais a você.

— Verdade, Harry?

Harry olhou para Gina embevecido, apoiou-se sobre um dos cotovelos e se achegou ainda mais a ela.

— Sim, moça. — Ele a beijou e sussurrou: — Diga no vamente que me ama.

— Amo você.

Harry encostou sua testa na testa dela e fechou os olhos para poder saborear completamente aquele momento de fe licidade extrema.

— Eu tinha esperança de que isso acontecesse um dia se eu tentasse lhe dizer galanteios e fazê-la feliz.

— Você me faz feliz, Harry.

— Não completamente, Gina. — Ele a abraçou. — Pude perceber. Meus irmãos também perceberam. Tentei muito manter distância de você. Fui um covarde, com medo de sentir mais do que paixão. Tentei isso uma vez e não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

— Eu não sou como Bellatriz — Gina disse, muito séria. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Não, você não é, mas perdoe um homem tolo por seus medos. Eu sabia que você não era como ela desde o início. E aí é que estava o problema.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque sou um idiota, — Harry sorriu. — Eu sabia que queria você mais do que quis a ela. Também percebi rapi damente que você poderia me magoar muito mais do que ela — ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

— Eu nunca o magoaria, Harry. Não de propósito. — Gina o abraçou e beijou seu peito.

— Sei disso. Cheguei a essa conclusão semanas atrás. Aí comecei a fazer planos para começar a cortejá-la e a dizer galanteios, para conquistar seu coração.

— Você me teve em suas mãos desde o início.

— Mas eu não tinha certeza. Sou um homem moreno e cheio de cicatrizes.

— Você é um homem muito bonito.

— Bem, poderemos discutir seu ponto de vista mais tarde. — Gina deu uma gargalhada e Harry percebeu o quanto adorava quando ela ria.

— Você é linda, meu amor. Fisicamente e no coração. E eu não entendo como pode me querer. Ainda fico atónito quando a tenho em meus braços. Depois, devagar, passo a acreditar que Deus me concedeu a graça de ter seu amor. Preciso deste amor, pois também amo você. — Ele ergueu o queixo de Gina para que ela o fitasse. — Oh! isto a fez chorar.

Gina o beijou e passou os braços ao redor dele.

— Estou chorando de felicidade, de alegria, de alívio. Quando você percebeu que me amava?

— Quando Malfoy a levou. Eu não classificava de amor o que eu sentia, mas naquele momento percebi que sem você não existiria futuro para mim. Então, Ciaran apareceu e eu temi perdê-la novamente. Quando você foi ajudar no meu resgate, percebi que realmente devia me amar e comecei a criar coragem para confessar meu amor. Eu ia dizer esta noite, depois da festa.

— Eu também pretendia confessar meu amor por você esta noite. E contar-lhe sobre o bebe.

— Por que esperou tanto para me contar? Você tem mes mo certeza?

— Sim, tenho, mas eu queria primeiro me certificar de que você não ia me querer apenas por eu estar carregando um filho seu. — Gina o beijou e sussurrou: — Mas você ainda não disse as palavras que eu quero ouvir.

—Amo você, Gina. — Ele a beijou com paixão. — Você é meu coração, meu futuro. Não sou bom para dizer palavras bonitas...

Gina o fez calar-se com um beijo.

— Não preciso de palavras bonitas. Não preciso de elo gios, poesias, canções ou presentes. Apenas preciso que vo cê diga, de vez em quando, que me ama.

— Isto não será difícil... se você fizer o mesmo. Eu achava que o amor me deixaria fraco, mas ao contrário, seu amor faz com que eu me sinta forte, muito forte.

— Como se uma parte de você finalmente está onde de veria estar, ela disse. No momento em que vi você eu soube que alguma coisa especial ia acontecer. E não demo rou muito para eu perceber que você era o homem da minha vida, o homem por quem eu sempre havia esperado. Depois que você me beijou, no herbário, eu soube que encontrara minha metade e estava determinada a fazer com que você também percebesse. — Gina suspirou fundo. — Eu só não tinha notado que você demoraria tanto tempo para entender.

Harry sorriu diante da provocação, mas estava profunda mente comovido com as palavras de Gina. Ele demoraria a aceitar que aquela mulher bonita o amava e o achava bo nito. Tinha que se acostumar com tantas dádivas.

Com muita delicadeza, Harry começou a fazer amor com ela novamente, beijando-a e dizendo-lhe palavras de amor e de carinho. Gina retribuía suas carícias proclamando seu amor por ele em palavras e gestos.

— Amo você, — Harry repetiu, dessa vez achando bem mais fácil.

— E eu amo você. — De repente, Gina o puxou e sorriu. — Mas amarei ainda mais se você _se _mexer.

Harry também riu e começou a se mover. Tentou fazer o ato perdurar por mais tempo, mas depois de alguns minutos, os dois atingiram o ápice juntos. Ficaram um nos braços do outro até se acalmarem e a respiração voltar ao normal.

— Eu deveria ter sido mais inteligente para perceber que não poderíamos nos amar com tanta paixão se não houvesse amor e uma emoção profunda. Nunca senti tal paixão antes. — Ele beijou-lhe a boca quando ela começou a falar. — Não, nem por ela. Era pura luxúria e talvez um toque de vaidade e orgulho. Não estive com muitas mulheres, sempre temi ficar igual ao meu pai. Você era uma ameaça, pois despertava a besta que morava dentro de mim, desencadeava uma paixão que eu não podia controlar.

— Eu gosto dessa besta, — Gina afirmou, com malícia.

— Eu também comecei a gostar dela, pois era um modo de eu ter você para mim. Mas era uma parte escura da minha personalidade, uma coisa que devia ficar enjaulada, acor rentada. Mas essa besta não me deu trégua. Toda vez que eu a via ela tomava conta de mim.

— Isso também acontece comigo, de vez em quando.

— Isso me intriga, Gina. — Harry acariciou a barriga ainda plana da esposa. — Tenho medo de ficar um homem descuidado como meu pai. Ele está mudando e cheguei à conclusão de que não era loucura e nem apenas luxúria. Percebi também que minha luxúria só é despertada por você, pelo que eu sinto por você.

— E é melhor mesmo que essa besta só seja despertada por mim, — Gina o avisou, tocando levemente o queixo dele com seu punho.

—Ninguém a não ser você, minha amada Gina-dos-dez-punhais.

— E eu nunca vou querer ninguém, meu guerreiro mo reno.

— Se você continuar a se mexer desse jeito, esse guerreiro moreno soltará a besta novamente.

— Meu plano era esse.

Harry riu e apertou Gina nos seus braços.

— Ame-me, minha doce Gina.

— Sempre.

F I M

N/A: Sei que demorei a postar, mas enfim mais uma adaptação completa. Tenho outras opções no PC, porém não sei se adapto ou crio uma em universo alternativo. Bom só poderei fazer isso em dezembro, kkk, faculdade em reta final de ano e serviço apertou tudo. Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem a história.

- 6 -


End file.
